Twisted Destiny
by akksgurl
Summary: (Complete) After calling the Final Aeon, Yuna finds herself in Zanarkand with no clue how she got there, and things will only get worse once she figures out how to get home. (TidusYuna)
1. We're Not In Kansas Anymore, Toto

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**_DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!_**

**__**

**If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just _ASK_ and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. **

**I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.**

_Author's Notes:_ To my reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy, forget all that you know. This is a new story that will have no ties to Silver Wings except for the fact that it's Final Fantasy X/X-2 and therefore any of those characters can reappear. To my new reviewers, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Let me give you a brief synopsis of this story. Basically, it is an AU in which Yuna is transported back to Zanarkand where she meets Tidus. Tidus is NOT a dream. Neither is Yuna. The Zanarkand she is transported to is the REAL Zanarkand and therefore some real people from real Zanarkand will make appearances. There are also going to be summoners in real Zanarkand. She arrives a few months before the Zanarkand-Bevelle war breaks out. A few things have changed since Tidus was never with her on her pilgrimage. Auron was not there either (though that doesn't mean he's not in the story! wink wink). Seymour did go nuts, but he wasn't killed so Yuna and her friends never found out that all of Yevon was a lie. Also, I will attempt to keep the characters as "in character" as I can, but of course since this is an AU there will be times when the characters will be very OOC. I just wanted to let you all know now so I don't get flames saying that the characters are OOC.  
  
Okay…enough blabbering from me…  
  
The story begins just before Yuna and her group go to speak with Lady Yunalesca…  
  
Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy!

**TWISTED DESTINY**

**by akksgurl**

**Chapter One: We're Not In ****Kansas**** Anymore, Toto **

The sun was beating at her back causing sweat to drip down her spine and tickle her during the travel. She was really beginning to loathe the outdoors. She hated the bugs, she hated sleeping on the hard ground, and she hated waking up at dawn with the sun shining in her eyes. But most of all, Yuna hated knowing that there wouldn't be a return trip…at least, not for her.  
  
She was going to die…  
  
She'd known that starting out, but somehow it had seemed so distant and improbable back at Besaid. Wakka and Lulu had tried to talk her out of it. Kimahri had grunted his displeasure. Rikku had gone so far as to try and have the Al Bhed kidnap her, but nothing had changed her mind. She had been firm in her resolve to sacrifice herself so that Spira could have a few brief moments of calm before Sin reappeared. It was worth it. That's what she kept telling herself. Yet, with every step she took toward the destructed city of Zanarkand – the end of her journey – Yuna became less and less sure. She was missing out on so much of her life. Did she really want to die without falling in love at least once; without having children; without experiencing everything life had to offer?  
  
But did those people in Kilika experience life to the fullest?  
  
The answer was a resounding no and it caused Yuna a moment's guilt. Her death would mean thousands more would live. Of course it was worth it. How could she have even questioned it?  
  
She paused on the rocky cliffs overlooking the city of Zanarkand. This was where it had all started. This was where Sin was born. In the midst of the Zanarkand-Bevelle war of 1000 years before, the sins of those that lived at that time and their dependence on machina had caused that giant creature to form. The sins had been so deep, so powerful, so all consuming that even after 1000 years the citizens of Spira had yet to atone for them.  
  
Sometimes Yuna wondered if they ever would.  
  
"We can turn around if you want to, ya." Came Wakka's voice from just behind her. The red-headed blitzball player's eyes showed his weariness. Wakka had been a fantastic friend and guardian to Yuna and she knew it pained him to know that his job would soon be coming to an end – marked by the tragic demise of the one he guarded. Yuna shook her head and slowly started the descent down the incline leading to Zanarkand. The city of the dead was calling her. It was here that Sin was born and it was here she would gain the power to destroy him. It was the only way. She couldn't turn back now. Too many were depending on her.  
  
As she made her way carefully down to the remnants of the main road, Yuna wondered what Zanarkand had looked like so long ago. Was that pile of rubble to her left a home or a shop? What color had the water been? Blue? Green? A mix of the two? What stories would the residents tell her of life in the great city if they could talk to her? Was the night-life as exciting as the tales she'd heard. Was Zanarkand truly a city that didn't sleep or were those tales embellished to create a sense of wonder about an otherwise desolate and depressing place?  
  
Perhaps after defeating Sin she could ask some of the residents in the Farplane. Her curiosity could be sated then. It was that thought that put a slight bounce in her step. For as long as she could remember she'd been fascinated by Zanarkand – especially by the stories the mysterious Jecht had told her whilst claiming he was from Zanarkand. When her father, Lord Braska, had defeated Sin and perished 10 years earlier her interest peaked into an obsession. She had hungered for any information she could find and it was through this research that she had discovered her calling – The Summoners' Arts.  
  
It hadn't been easy to learn. Summoning was an art that required intense concentration and an absurd amount of faith in a religion she – for the longest time – had blamed for her father's death. It was, after all, the religion of the residents of Zanarkand with the Hymn of the Fayth having been a Zanarkand victory song before it had been adopted as a way to show respect to the fayth of the Yevon religion.  
  
Yuna paused in her thoughts just outside of the only building in Zanarkand that was still mostly standing. It had been the main Blitzball stadium of Zanarkand's most popular team – The Abes. However, now it was where she would gain the final aeon and with it, the power to destroy Sin. She turned and smiled at her guardians one at a time.  
  
Wakka was like a brother to her. When her father had died, she'd been taken to live on Besaid instead of remaining in Bevelle. Wakka had practically adopted her in that instant. Now he gazed at her with unshed tears glistening in his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye. Neither could she. It was too hard.  
  
If Wakka was her brother, than Lulu was her sister. Lulu's black magic had come in handy on the journey and Yuna was certain it would come in handy during the final battle. Lulu didn't show much emotion – as was common in black mages – but Yuna knew that no one loved her more than Lulu. She also knew that no one supported her more than Lulu. She was the one who had managed to convince Wakka that Yuna knew what she was doing when she chose to become a summoner. If only Yuna had been that certain…  
  
Kimahri was her father-figure and had been for the last 10 years. A member of the Ronso tribe, the giant half feline was stern and emotionless, but protected her with a ferocity that belied his stoic demeanor. Oh how she loved him for it.  
  
And then there was Rikku. Yuna had only discovered recently that the spunky Al Bhed was actually her cousin. Yuna's mother had been an Al Bhed and married her father against the Al Bhed's wishes. Her mother's brother, Cid, had promptly stopped speaking with her, but when Yuna needed him he was willing to help. Rikku, being Cid's daughter, had joined as a guardian even though the Al Bhed didn't believe in the Yevon religion. Yuna knew that Rikku hated what Yuna was doing, but she also knew that Rikku would support her through it. She was so grateful for that.  
  
Summoning courage she didn't really feel, Yuna smiled at them, "Let's go everyone."  
  
The inside of the stadium was as broken and destroyed as the streets outside. The remnants of a bridge led the way toward their destination deep within the bowels of the stadium. Yuna moved her booted feet slowly over the cracks and bulges of the path, making certain not to fall. She ignored the fayth shadows of past visitors to this sacred place. Being reminded of all those who had died wasn't something she needed at that moment. She needed a clear head so that she could focus all of her faith into Yevon.  
  
Her fear was great the closer they came. Yuna felt her dissolve begin to falter again but she focused on her father. Braska must have felt the same thing when he reached Zanarkand and yet he continued on so that Yuna – and the others of Spira – would be safe from Sin's ravages. She would be letting not only Spira down, but her father down as well if she gave up in fear now.  
  
She wouldn't let them down.  
  
At the base of the elevator was a small room. Kimahri – in his never ending quest to keep her safe – entered first and them motioned for the rest to follow. A large glass encasement was on the floor and Yuna gazed down at fayth encased in the glass case and felt a rising strength and determination inside of her. With this fayth, she would defeat Sin and save Spira from his ravages. A time of peace would be upon them – perhaps even an everlasting Calm.  
  
She smiled at that thought…  
  
She could do it if she set her mind to it. It was possible. Anything was possible if you just believed.  
  
"That statue lost its power as a fayth long ago." Came a mysterious voice. Kimahri stepped in front of Yuna quickly as an elderly man emerged from behind the energy curtain leading into the next room. He pointed down at the fayth encased below Yuna's feet, "It is Lord Zaon, the first fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is...his soul is gone."  
  
"Gone!?" Wakka squealed, pumping his fists rapidly in the air as if that'd make the words untrue.  
  
Rikku frowned, "You mean, there is no Final Aeon?"  
  
"But fear not." The man answered. Yuna noticed that he never actually answered Rikku's question and briefly wondered why, but ignored it as he continued to speak, "Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours. The summoner and the Final Aeon will join powers. Go to her now. Inside, the lady awaits."  
  
As quickly as the man had come, he disappeared and Yuna found herself alone with her guardians again. The silence was almost as deafening as the shouts at the Luca blitzball tournament. Yuna's heart beat in her ears. The fayth…was gone. How would Lady Yunalesca give the Final Aeon if the fayth for it was gone?  
  
Yet…  
  
It must be possible. Her father had done it. The summoners before he had done it. There had to be a way.  
  
"Yuna." Kimahri growled low as he stepped up to her back.  
  
"I'm not going back."  
  
"Kimahri knows. Kimahri goes first. Yuna is safe. Kimahri protect."  
  
Yuna smiled gratefully up to her friend. She had thought he'd try to talk her out of it. She wouldn't have been surprised. Any one of them would have had the right. Why risk your life if what you've journeyed for isn't there? That's what they would have asked her. And she wouldn't have been able to answer…  
  
However, she knew there was no turning back. No matter how many second doubts she was having, or how many sleepless nights on the ground, Yuna knew she needed to do this. It was her destiny to defeat Sin. She wouldn't rest until she had.  
  
And then she'd rest eternally…  
  
Kimahri was the first to pass through the energy wall. Wakka and Lulu followed. Rikku stood firmly in her place for several seconds after and looked at Yuna. She could see the fight inside of her cousin's eyes. Yuna knew that all Rikku wanted to do was take Yuna from this pilgrimage and forget about it. Rikku had suggested more than once during the nights on the road that they could stop and just let Sir Isaaru or Lady Dona do it. They were older. They'd lived more life. Let them die instead. Rikku's green eyes shone with unshed tears, but she took a deep breath and walked through the energy curtain.  
  
Yuna was grateful…so grateful.  
  
"Someone's coming!" was Rikku's greeting to Yuna. She had just come through the energy curtain to hear her cousin screeching those two words.   
  
Yuna gazed up as a beautiful woman came from the Chamber of the Fayth and slowly descended the stairs toward them. Long blond hair dragged the floor behind her. Pyreflies floated out from and around her. Yuna stepped forward passed her guardians, "Lady Yunalesca."  
  
It wasn't a question…  
  
"Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, summoner." The woman replied, looking only at Yuna. It was almost as if Yunalesca could see through Yuna – much like Yuna could see through Yunalesca. The deceased High Summoner continued, "You have  
completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The  
Final Summoning...will be yours. Now, choose. You must choose the one whom I  
will change...to become the fayth of the Final Summoning."  
  
The silence after her statement was punctuated with shocked gasps from those around her, and yet Yuna wasn't surprised. The man had said that the fayth was Lord Zaon and yet from history books Yuna knew that Zaon hadn't been a fayth his whole life. He'd married Yunalesca. He'd even dabbled at blitzball a bit. Yuna didn't react. She just wanted to finish hearing what Yunalesca needed to say to her.  
  
"There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin." She stepped toward Yuna and the girl reciprocated – taking a step as well to close the gap between them, "A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Braska, chose this path."  
  
Yuna gazed from one guardian to the other. It was enough knowing that she would sacrifice herself for Spira, but knowing that she was going to need another to do the same was too much. Inside three sets of eyes, she saw pleading.  
  
Don't do this…  
  
Stop…  
  
Let's just go…  
  
Yet in Kimahri's eyes, she saw determination. She saw the eyes of the Ronso who had come to her after her father had died and taken her to Besaid as per his wishes. She hadn't asked at the time how he knew her father – or even why he knew she was to be taken to Besaid. She just trusted him. His appearance had frightened her, but his gentleness had showed her there was nothing to fear. And now, in a time when she was her most frightened, Kimahri was her rock once again. She wondered if he was silently offering his soul to help her. The answer was in his eyes.  
  
I'll be your fayth…  
  
She turned back to Yunalesca, determination flowing hot and fast in her veins, "I chose Kimahri has my fayth."  
  
"Very well." Yunalesca replied, turning slowly and moving back toward the stairs. It was implied in every movement that Yuna was to follow her with Kimahri. The Ronso moved to her and held his arm out, indicating that he'd – once again – go first and protect her.  
  
She looked up at him, "I love you, Kimahri. You're the best friend I've ever had."  
  
"Kimahri knows." Was his reply, "Kimahri loves Yuna also."  
  
/  
  
Silence – except for their footsteps – accompanied Yuna and her remaining guardians on their journey back to the Calm Lands. It wasn't the same without Kimahri's stalwart determination and confidence. Without him, it was like their heart was missing.  
  
Yet he was still with them.  
  
All Yuna needed to do was call for the Final Aeon, and Kimahri would be with them – however briefly. He'd kill Sin…and then he'd kill Yuna. It was ironic. He'd kill Yuna, when for the last ten years he'd been so adamant about protecting her.  
  
The Calm Lands were much like they had left it on their journey through it just a week before. Wide and open – just the perfect place to defeat Sin.  
  
The perfect place to die…  
  
That's how Yuna saw it. This place – lush and green – would be the last place she'd see with mortal eyes. She would never see the beaches of Besaid again, or the stadium at Luca. She'd never watch another blitzball game, or read another book. She'd never laugh again, or cry.  
  
Her life was coming to an end.  
  
Did she really want it to?  
  
Did she really have to do this?  
  
No…  
  
She didn't want to…  
  
She wanted to live…  
  
She stopped in mid step on one of the hills that lined the Calm Lands and turned to her friends. The sadness in their eyes stopped her. They were sad for so many reasons it was hard to count them, but one for certain was that Kimahri was gone. He'd sacrificed himself. He'd sacrificed himself so that Yuna could defeat Sin using him. If she stopped now, his sacrifice would have been in vain.  
  
How could she even have thought about it?  
  
She gave them each a weak smile and turned back to continue on the path. She walked while consciously trying to keep herself from thinking. Thinking led to wishing to live, and wishing to live led to mourning for those who didn't, and mourning for those who didn't led to guilt for wishing to live. She couldn't deal with the myriad of emotions anymore.  
  
She just couldn't.  
  
A loud roar echoed over the hills and Yuna froze, her eyes drawn silently to the cliffs at the far end of the Calm Lands. Sin rose above them like a monstrous tsunami over the ocean. His eyes – millions of them it seemed – all were focused on Yuna, or at least it felt like that. He roared again and came toward their small party.  
  
This was it…  
  
Yuna took a deep breath and tried to remember what Yunalesca had told her after she'd turned Kimahri into the fayth.  
  
_"In order to gain use of the final aeon…you must first sacrifice your other aeons. Only then will the final aeon have the power to defeat Sin."_  
  
Yuna smiled what she hoped was a confident grin but what she feared was an ugly grimace and lifted her wand, "Valefor!"  
  
The giant winged beast flew down from the heavens. How many times had Yuna called him before? How many battles had he helped her win? He would help her again.  
  
"Strike!" she shouted and Valefor obeyed, flying forward and striking Sin on one of his eyes. The giant shouted in pain and struck forth against Valefor, flinging the bird to the ground with such violence that the pyreflies appeared around him almost instantly.  
  
However Yuna didn't have time to feel sorrow, "Ifrit!" she called forth. The hell beast rose from the depths at her feet and flung her affectionately upwards with him, keeping her safe with his huge claws. She patted his head gently. She waited with patience as Lulu sent an Ultima attack Sin's way. The monster shrieked and lowered himself to the ground – most probably for a better reach to his enemies. When the dust cleared from Ultima, Yuna pointed to Sin, "Strike!" she commanded.  
  
Ifrit lunged forward and walloped Sin hard across the front forearm. The monster lashed back, striking with the affected arm and forcing Ifrit to the ground. The aeon was weakened, but not defeated and Yuna commanded another strike. He did so on Sin's other appendage, but he wasn't so lucky with the return attack this time and Yuna watched the pyreflies evacuate Ifrit's body.  
  
She sighed, "Ixion!"  
  
Sin was waiting for this aeon. Yuna realized this as the monster let loose an almost instantaneous Watera spell against the lightening-based Ixion. He was gone before Yuna had the chance to command him.  
  
"Shiva!"  
  
The beautiful ice queen appeared and Yuna instantly commanded a Blizzaga spell against Sin. The beast wasn't weak against ice, but it still did damage to Sin's main body and Yuna commanded it again before Sin could retaliate.   
  
Sin stilled for a moment and Yuna took that opportunity to take a much needed breath. Lulu ran to her, "Yuna! His overdrive!"  
  
Yuna realized it then too, as Sin's brief respite came to an end and he used his powerful overdrive against Shiva, who promptly collapsed into a heap of pyreflies.  
  
One more aeon left. Then she'd use the final aeon and die.  
  
With a heavy heart, Yuna shouted the final name, "Bahamut!"  
  
The monstrous aeon appeared by her side and Yuna gazed up at him. He was, by far, the hardest one to get. The machina chamber in Bevelle had surprised her. Machina was banned by the religious leaders based in Bevelle, and yet Yuna assumed that the chamber had been created well before the ban. Therefore it was okay.  
  
"Overdrive!" she shouted at Bahamut. She had prepared Bahamut specifically for this battle. Yet she knew that by commanding that, she'd sentence him – and herself – to a sooner death. Bahamut couldn't move for several minutes after his Overdrive. He had to recuperate.  
  
She watched in awe as he prepared his "Mega Flare" attack. It blew a powerful hole in Sin's main body as the monster shrieked in pain. His retaliation was swift and hard, knocking Bahamut's head off with a powerful arm.  
  
Yuna caught Rikku's eye as Bahamut disappeared in pyreflies. This was it. This was when she was going to die.  
  
She took a deep breath and lifted her wand, "I call upon the final aeon! Kimahri! I need your help!"  
  
Her former guardian appeared to her in an even more monstrous form than she had mentally prepared herself for. There was still a resemblance of Ronso about him and yet he also appeared almost robotic. He was carrying a giant sword almost three times the size of Sin and was growling low and steadily which caused Yuna to wonder if it wasn't so much growling as it was a low rumbling as the earth shook beneath their feet at his massive presence.  
  
Even Sin seemed affected. He visibly backed off as the final aeon waited calmly for Yuna's direction. She took a deep breath and pointed to Sin, "Strike!" she shouted.  
  
The final aeon lifted it's huge sword and Sin backed further away, causing Yuna just a moment's sympathy for the monster. Its time was up, just as hers was.  
  
The last thing Yuna remembered was Sin moving above her as the final aeon lifted his sword and brought it down…hard.  
  
/  
  
Yuna was brought forcibly to consciousness when a hard object connected with her head. Her eyes flew open and she squinted in the sudden light that invaded them. The first thing she noticed was that she was laying on the ground. It wasn't grass, though. It was cement. The ground around her was littered with garbage of various kinds littering up and down the back of the building she found herself leaning against.  
  
The next thing Yuna noticed was that she was being watched. She felt it instinctively without having to turn around. Years of being her father's daughter had given her that ability. She'd been gawked at and practically worshiped for 10 years. She knew when someone was staring.  
  
Yuna slowly turned her head to see who it was and had to force herself not to let her jaw drop. Before her was, quite possibly, the most attractive man she'd ever seen before. His bronzed skin was visible down to the waist of his shorts, revealing a muscular torso. He was wearing a shirt, but it was open down the middle, leaving a large silver necklace visible as it hung down below his chin. Shaggy blonde hair hung loosely in his face and eyes…bright blue eyes which, Yuna now noticed, were watching her rather quizzically. Yuna straightened her spine and rose slowly, slight dizziness taking over as she stood. She swayed slightly but the man didn't move. He just kept staring. She took a deep breath to steady herself and lifted her chin, "Can I help you with something?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question." The man replied. Yuna liked the sound of his voice. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't high-pitched either. There was something soothing about he way he spoke.  
  
Yet, right now was not the time to ponder his voice. More important things needed to be pondered…like where exactly she was. This certainly wasn't the Calm Lands. Her first thought would have been that it was the Farplane, but she seriously doubted the Farplane looked like an unkempt and dingy alley. She swallowed and spoke, "What did you hit me for?"  
  
"It's not like I did it on purpose." He replied, walking toward her quickly. Yuna jumped back and lifted her fists as if that would frighten him off. Cute or not, she didn't know him or what he wanted with her. He looked at her oddly for a moment as she pumped her fists before her body and lifted an eyebrow, "Swatting flies?"  
  
She glared at him and moved her hands from a fisted position in front of her to her hips, "No. I'm preparing to beat you off of me."  
  
"Uh…huh…" he replied slowly and monotonously as he stared at her oddly, "I don't force girls…if that's what you think I'm going to do to you."  
  
Yuna didn't reply as he leaned over. Her eyes were inexplicably drawn to the seat of his pants that were rounding quite nicely over his bottom. She bit her lip and blinked a few times. What was wrong with her? One minute she's afraid he's going to jump her and the next she's ogling him like she's never seen a man before. She groaned at herself. Lulu was going to smack her when she got back to Besaid. He stood straight again and Yuna took notice of what he'd lifted.  
  
A blitzball…  
  
She stared at it for a moment and then lifted her eyes to his, "You play blitzball?"  
  
This was obviously the thing to get him smiling. He flashed her the most amazing smile she'd ever seen and she noted that he had a small dimple on his right cheek. He lifted his head proudly and puffed out his chest, "Do I play blitzball?!" he scoffed and gave her a fake hearty laugh, "I'm only the star player of the Zanarkand Abes! Didn't you recognize me?"  
  
Yuna suddenly felt like she was in a tunnel. All the sounds around her – from the birds chirping, to the people talking and laughing from the other side of the building – seemed distant and disconnected from where she was. All she could hear repeating over and over again was one word…  
  
_Zanarkand…  
  
Zanarkand…  
  
Zanarkand…_  
  
Her breath came in short little gasps as she gaped at him, "This is…Zanarkand…?"  
  
His smile faded and he resumed his odd expression as he lifted an eyebrow and leaned closer to her. His face was a few inches from hers and he was staring into her eyes as if trying to examine them, "What's the matter with you? You don't know where you are?"  
  
"Just answer the question." She demanded, sounding more firm than she felt.  
  
He stood straight again and hooked the blitzball under his left arm, "Yeah. A-East to be exact. You're behind the blitzball stadium." He frowned then asked, "How did you come to be asleep back here anyway? Drink too much at Irvine's?"  
  
"Irvine's?"  
  
"The tavern."  
  
Yuna widened her eyes indignantly and glared at him, "I do _NOT_ drink!"  
  
He sneered at her and rolled his eyes, "Oh sure you don't." he replied with a smirk, "I mean, every sober person decides to curl up in the fetal position next to a dumpster to sleep."  
  
Yuna's mouth opened and closed like a fish. She couldn't believe the sheer audacity of this man to imply that she was some sort of a lush. What was next? That she sold her body for money? Oh, if he implied that she'd kick him. Cute guy or no cute guy, he was turning out to be quite the asshole. She decided it would be best not to deign his implication with a response. Instead, she lifted her nose regally, "Can you please direct me to the nearest boat. I need to get back to Besaid."  
  
She wasn't sure why she wanted to go to Besaid. The only logical thought that kept running in her head was that somehow she'd survived defeating Sin. That somehow she'd destroyed him permanently and that Spira was rewarded with getting Zanarkand back exactly as it had been. Perhaps the people had been in limbo somewhere and the defeat of Sin had brought it back. Yes…that had to be what was going on. She'd get back to Besaid and find Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku worried sick about her. That's what would happen.  
  
The blonde before her lifted his eyebrow again and it caused Yuna to have the ridiculous thought that if he continued along this path he'd have wrinkles on only one side of his forehead as he aged, "A boat? Why would you take a boat to Besaid? That'd take forever."  
  
"How else to you propose I get home?" she asked. She hated sounding so snobbish, but this man was bringing out the worst in her. She couldn't wait to tell Lulu and Rikku about him. She'd eviscerate his worst qualities – which seemed to be all of his qualities. The only thing nice about him was his looks and there was nothing worse than a good- looking jerk.  
  
"The airship station." He stated as if it was the simplest answer in the world.  
  
Yuna's mouth gaped again, "Air…ship…?"  
  
He rolled his eyes at her again, "You sure you didn't drink a tad too much last night?"  
  
She glared at him and spun on her heels, walking at a brisk pace toward the street visible slightly from the alley. She heard him laugh behind her quietly and it was then that Yuna realized she had absolutely no idea where she was going. She regretfully turned back to face the arrogant man, "How do I get there?"  
  
He walked up to her slowly and when he reached her side, he pointed, "Just follow this road straight until you get to the intersection. Take a left and then the first right. You can't miss it." She nodded and took a step away when he grabbed her arm and held her firm. She tried to shrug him off but he held tighter. Her eyes must have shown her sudden fear because he released her, "I'm not trying to hurt you." He said, the first true sincerity she saw in his eyes showing then, "I just want to make sure you're gonna be okay. Do you need help?"  
  
All her instincts were begging her to say yes. To tell him what she knew and see if he could figure any of this out. Yet her mind prevailed. She knew that all she'd get from her confession would be a raised eyebrow and a look from him that proved he thought she was a raving, total lunatic. She shook her head, "No thank you. I'm fine."  
  
"All right." He said with a nod, "Have a nice life."  
  
Yuna didn't respond as he turned and rounded the building, disappearing into the sun-glare as he did. Alone again, Yuna swallowed her fear and started the trek up the road. If this was truly Zanarkand, than it was as busy and bustling as she had seen in her dreams and as it had been in the stories Sir Jecht had told her before her father had left. People moved left and right, weaving between themselves and around her. Several times her shoulder connected with a shoulder of another and Yuna received a glare and a, "Watch where you're going."  
  
Yuna trembled although it was warm under the sun as she reached the intersection and made a left. Her tiny link to hope that this Zanarkand was somehow Spira's reward for defeating Sin was vanishing quickly. Yet, she couldn't give it up completely. If she did, then she'd be lost. She needed her hope.  
  
The blonde man hadn't been kidding when he had said she couldn't miss the airship station. It stood against the skyline like a giant. A giant with neon. The station was called Zanarkand Airship Station and Yuna ruefully thought it was very original. Quite an impressive marketing team they must have.  
  
Sarcasm wasn't her strong suit and she didn't even like it all that much, but in times like this it seemed appropriate.  
  
The line at the ticket counter to Besaid was short – four people stood before her – and Yuna quietly slipped into it. She wasn't used to having to wait in line for the tickets at the boating stations. People were just allowed on. It didn't even occur to Yuna that the tickets in Zanarkand would cost something until a middle-aged man stuck his head out of the cubby and hissed through yellow teeth, "15 gil!"  
  
"15…gil?" she repeated, dumbly.  
  
"It ain't free, sweetheart." Was the reply.  
  
Yuna shivered as the man's eyes grazed her body slowly and leisurely before reconnecting with her eyes. She stiffened, "I…I don't have any money." And that was the truth. Lulu handled all the gil. Yuna had insisted that she hold it so that they would be certain to have it on their return trip.  
  
The man sneered, "Well then you'd best be gettin' out o' me line, chicky. You're holdin' everybody up."  
  
A hand extended from just over the roped queue and handed 15 gil to the man, "I got her."  
  
Yuna turned her head and was struck to see the blonde man from before giving her a friendly smile. Though he was wearing something different than he had been 30 minutes before, he had the same dopey smile and blue eyes. She gaped at him, "Are you following me?"  
  
He gave her that same 'are you crazy' look he'd been giving her behind the stadium, "No." he replied with a cocked eyebrow, "I have to pick somebody up."  
  
She relaxed a bit and gave him a weak smile, "Thank you for the money." And she quickly grabbed the ticket from the yellow-teethed man and went for the airship before her strange blonde stalker could reply. No matter what his excuse, Yuna knew he was following her. If there was someone he had to pick up, why wouldn't he have offered to walk with her? Her mind responded without permission.  
  
Because he's probably a serial-killer…  
  
She forced herself to stop thinking about the attractive psycho as she walked slowly up the plank leading into the passenger section of the airship. It was spacious and the seats were plush. Yuna chose one next to the window so she could look out during the flight. With every passing second, she was beginning to realize that her trip to Besaid would prove fruitless. If her belief was true, than Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku were probably all out searching for her. They wouldn't be home.  
  
The flight was short and bumpy. With the first sign of turbulence, Yuna was certain that if Sin hadn't killed her, this airship certainly would. She'd let out a frightened squeal and earned herself glares from those nearby to her. Though she'd sat next to the window so she could look out, she hadn't done so. Deep inside she was afraid of what she'd see. She didn't want to deal with it yet. She wanted to enjoy her flight as best as she could.  
  
When the ship was firmly on solid ground, the people around her began to silently file out. Yuna followed slowly at the back of the line. There wasn't much she could see from the windows. They had landed with a view of trees on either side of the ship. Yet, her lack of view didn't last long. As Yuna walked down the plank to the ground, her jaw dropped.  
  
Hundreds of people were meandering around Besaid town in bathing suits. The path leading up the hill to the beach was lined with half-naked tourists sunbathing, reading, and generally enjoying themselves in the wonderful weather. Yuna felt numb as she dumbly wandered down the path. She knew her mouth was hanging open, but she was beyond caring at the moment. The entrance to Besaid was lighted with a large neon sign welcoming everyone to Besaid. Huts were replaced by giant buildings that Yuna realized, upon second glance, were actually hotels. Where the temple stood, was instead a giant casino with a sign out front guaranteeing a winner every two hours.  
  
Besaid was…a resort town!  
  
Yuna collapsed down onto the stairs leading to the casino and put her face in her hands. Where was she? What was going on? Why was this happening? Question upon question formed in her head but no answers joined them. She had held out hope that everything else would be the same once she left Zanarkand, but that hope was dashed now. Wherever her friends where…they certainly weren't here. She took in a ragged breath and let it out again.  
  
She had to remain calm.  
  
Freaking out wasn't going to help anything.  
  
But it was so hard…  
  
All she wanted to do was scream as loud as she could. She wanted to kick and scream and throw a fit until someone was kind enough to put her back in her world. Or even better…until someone put her out of her misery.  
  
Wait!  
  
Maybe this was the Farplane. The Farplane reacted to people's memories of their lost loved ones. It would stand to reason that the Farplane would be built out of the dead's memories as well. Yuna let a little smile form on her face. If that was the case then she could find her father and he'd make it all better again.  
  
But how to prove it?  
  
The dead didn't feel pain. She knew that for certain. Determined to test the theory, Yuna took her cheek between her thumb and forefinger and pinched.  
  
"Ow!" she hissed quietly before frowning long and hard.  
  
There goes that idea…  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're goin', ya?!"  
  
Yuna's head shot upward at that familiar dialect. Her eyes caught sight of a tall red-head standing in the middle of the road. His diatribe was directed at two young children who were chasing each other along the road, weaving in and out of tourists. Though his back was to her, Yuna was filled with hope. She lunged to her feet and closed the gap between her and the man quickly, "Wakka…?"  
  
Though he had red-hair, the man before her wasn't Wakka and Yuna realized this as he turned around. She should have realized it sooner. He was thinner than Wakka and a bit taller, but his eyes held the same kindness. He shook his head at her, "Nah…my names Vicktru." He replied with a lopsided grin, "But most people just call me Vic, ya."  
  
Yuna tried to hide her disappointment, but she knew it showed on her face. Yet, if the dialect was still there than maybe…  
  
Perhaps her theory wasn't totally off. Maybe after the defeat of Sin, Spira was reverted back to the way it had been, but everyone living in her time was still around. She took a breath, "Do you know someone named Wakka? He lives around here. Or a black mage named Lulu? She had black hair and is dressed really elegantly."  
  
Vic thought for a minute and then shook his head, "Sorry, ya. Never heard of 'em. There's a black mage 'round here named Vivianne," he said, pointing in the direction of the largest of the hotels, "She lives over there in the Besaid Grand Hotel. We own it together. Maybe she'd know this Lulu."  
  
"It's not important…" replied Yuna quietly. Her disappointment and fear as beginning to take her over.  
  
Vic watched her with a worried expression, "Looks like you've had a rough day, ya." He stated simply as he lowered his hand from the point. He used his finger to lift her chin, "You wanna stay at the hotel, ya? I'll let you stay for free if you want."  
  
Though she was exhausted and was likely to pass out before she figured out what was going on, Yuna shook her head, "No thank you. I really should be going." Why was she saying that? She didn't have any idea where she was going and without money, she certainly wasn't going to get far. Vic was still looking at her as if he wanted to help and she caved in, "Do you have any money I can borrow?" she asked, hating to fib but realizing she was going to have to, "Someone stole my wallet."  
  
Vic nodded and dug in his back pocket and retrieved two 20 gil notes, "There ya go. That'll get ya back on your feet, I'd think."  
  
"Thank you." Yuna replied as she slid the two bills into her boot.  
  
"You sure you don't want to stay?" Vic offered again.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
He shrugged, "Okay then. Good luck miss…" he let the sentence trail off and Yuna realized she hadn't introduced herself.  
  
She smiled at him, "Yuna. My name is Yuna."  
  
Vic grinned then and extended his hand for a shake which Yuna accepted, "Nice to meet you, Yuna. If you change your mind about staying, just let me know. I'd be happy to give you a hand."  
  
"Thank you, Vic." Yuna replied as she retrieved her hand from his and turned back toward the direction of the airship and its station. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she couldn't stay there. People would ask too many questions and she didn't have an answers.  
  
She needed answers… 


	2. Holding Out For A Hero

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.  
  
**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!  
  
If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests.  
  
I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.  
  
**_Author's Notes_: Wow! Such fantastic reviews already. I'm so glad everybody seems into this story so far. I think it'll definitely live up the high expectations you guys have, if I do say so myself. So far I had one reviewer notice that I used "Irvine's Tavern" in both the first chapter of this story as well as in Silver Wings. You'll probably notice little things like that over the course of the story. It in no way indicates that Twisted Destiny and Silver Wings are connected. I just thought it'd be fun to throw little things like that in here and there.  
  
Also, Vic is in a way Wakka, but he's not the reincarnation or anything. I just figured that there should be people similar to Yuna's guardians so don't be surprised if some others show up along the way…;)

And I'm also kind of surprised that a few people are asking what the pairings are. I figured it'd be obvious that it'd be a Tidus/Yuna, but in case anybody is still out there wondering…it's a Tidus/Yuna. The title for this chapter comes from the song of the same name and there is also a name for one of the characters that I got from the musical "Fiddler On The Roof".  
**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Two: Holding Out For A Hero  
  
**  
The ache in her head had become a full-blown migraine by the time Yuna made her way back to the Besaid Airship station. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She felt sick to her stomach. Her knees felt like they were going to cave in from under her. When the small bench to the right, nestled softly in the shade of an overgrown tree caught her sight, Yuna silently praised Yevon before remembering that she was supposed to be angry with the god at the moment.  
  
Yuna let herself sink onto the wooden seat with relish. She hadn't realized just how exhausted she was until her rump landed on the seat and she let out a relieved sigh. She closed her eyes and let herself picture Besaid as she knew it. Huts lining the main road with the temple at the far end. A dirt path leading toward the wooden bridges overlooking two large waterfalls. The only thing that hadn't changed from her present location was the crystal blue of the ocean. Yet even that didn't feel like home to her. She wanted to go home…  
  
Stretching her legs out languidly, Yuna opened her eyes slowly and examined her surroundings. The airship station was at the top of the hill overlooking the town, in the same location as the shrine had been when she had set out on her pilgrimage. The bench on which she sat was situated to the right of the main terminal where tickets were sold. From her current standpoint, Yuna could see to the horizon leading toward Kilika. That is…if Kilika existed wherever she was.  
  
"Joining a convent, sweetheart?"  
  
Yuna looked up at the sound of the voice and was met with an arrogant smirk on the face of an attractive brunette. The girl looked to be about 3 inches taller than Yuna and was standing with arms akimbo, wearing a skimpy black bikini and the aforementioned arrogant smirk. Yuna wrinkled her nose in confusion, "What?"  
  
The girl laughed heartily and motioned toward Yuna while catching the gaze of the man standing a few feet behind her. When her laughter had died, the girl looked back at Yuna, "Your clothes…do you intend to swim in those layers?"  
  
It was the first time since arriving in this version of Besaid that Yuna realized how silly she must look. Everyone else was walking around in various states of undress while Yuna was covered from head to toe in her summoning dress. She tugged at her skirt nervously, "I'm just…passing through." She replied. It wasn't exactly a lie. She had every intention of getting out of this place as soon as she could. She just wasn't exactly sure where to go yet.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, dear."  
  
"My name is Yuna." She snapped, more harshly than she intended. She was tired of the condescending name already. She didn't know this girl and she most certainly wasn't her 'dear'.  
  
A well-manicured eyebrow rose at her. The female pointed to herself, "Diana…" she said in what Yuna assumed was an introduction before pointing to the man still standing quietly behind her, "This is Marcello."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Yuna replied in her most polite voice. The last thing she wanted to do was make enemies. What she really needed were friends. Although Diana and Marcello didn't look like the type of people she'd usually be friends with, they'd just have to do. Even if they didn't want to be her friend, at least they could give her directions.  
  
Diana waved her hand in front of her body in a blasé motion, "Yes, I'm sure it is…"  
  
"Did I do something to upset you?" Yuna asked, taken aback by the woman's obvious malice toward her. She wasn't used to being treated so.  
  
Diana sneered at her and scoffed. Turning to Marcello, she didn't even bother to respond to Yuna. She just waved her hand to the buff man behind her, "Marcello…we're leaving."  
  
Yuna watched as they turned and walked away from her, leaving her just as alone as she had been before they had shown up and making her feel as if she'd just had a severe case of déjà vu.  
  
Yuna had only been in this strange world for a few hours and was already beginning to despise it. First there was her encounter with the psycho blonde stalker. Then there was the nasty people lining the Zanarkand streets and shoving her this way and that. Finally there was that Diana person. The only nice person she'd met was Vic, and she'd turned down his offer for help – a move she was seriously beginning to regret. Maybe she should just swallow her pride and go back down to the town…but what if she couldn't find him. She certainly wasn't going to wander around like the lost little puppy that she was. No…she needed to make it on her own. She needed to figure out just where she was and what was going on. But how?  
  
Yuna rose from her seat and wandered over to the station and into the tiny building. A shot of cold air struck her as she walked in and she looked up, realizing it was coming from a strange grate above her head. There were several such grates in various places along the ceiling and each seemed to be blowing the cold air out. Yuna sighed. Yet another strange thing about this place she was in. Yet something else she didn't understand.  
  
Taking her attention from the grates, Yuna took a moment to examine her surroundings. The building was tiny – no larger than the Crusaders' hut in her Besaid. The restrooms were in the far left. To the far right was a cash register and a tall, tanned man straightening the countertop in front of him. The rest of the building seemed to be a tiny convenience store. Various medicines lined the displays that were arranged haphazardly in the center of the room. On the wall immediately the right of the main entrance was various magazines outlining the lifestyles of the rich and famous. Yuna wandered over and picked up the brightest magazine. It was some sort of concert schedule for various performances throughout Spira. On the cover was an attractive brunette with long hair and a blue dress. She appeared to be in the middle of singing. Yuna gazed at the heading for the article that was written in bold white script across the bodice of the girl's dress.  
  
_Lenne Fetmar wows D-West Audience_

Yuna sighed and put the magazine back. She didn't care about who wowed who. All she wanted was to go home.  
  
Turning slowly, Yuna's eyes were caught upon exactly what she needed. In the far corner of the room, just out of sight was row after row of maps. She had to stop herself from jumping happily like a schoolgirl. Her greedy hands grabbed the first map she saw in the "Spira" category and opened it slowly. She knew she was currently in Besaid and she was grateful to find that Kilika and Luca were also on the map – although she wasn't certain what condition they would be in. Bevelle was there also, Zanarkand as well and Macalania Forest. Guadosalam still stood proud by the Moonflow. To Yuna's surprise, even Bikinel Desert was on the map. If she understood Al Bhed, she would have headed over there, but since she didn't it would have been a fruitless endeavor.  
  
Her duel colored eyes scanned the map, realizing that she knew exactly where she needed to go. She needed to get back to where this whole thing started. Perhaps if she stood on the Calm Lands again, she'd be transported back home. Large bold letters signifying Mt. Gagazet caught her attention and Yuna drug her eyes slowly across the map until she reached the location of the Calm Lands and frowned.  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
Then she paused, remembering what Maechen – the elderly scholar – had told her about Spira's history on her pilgrimage. The village of Nagi had been situated where the Calm Lands now stood. They had been destroyed in the initial battles between Bevelle and Zanarkand over 1000 years before her time and a few months before Sin's appearance.  
  
If Nagi was still on this map…  
  
Yuna closed the map quietly, forcing herself not to follow that train of thought. There was absolutely no way it was true. It would be impossible. How would it have happened? No. She wasn't going to even deign it with a thought. She was simply going to go to this Nagi and everything would be all right. This was probably some psycho dream.  
  
Probably?  
  
Of course it was a dream! That was the only explanation. All other possibilities just didn't make any sense. The Final Aeon just hadn't killed her. Kimahri couldn't have killed her. He'd probably just knocked her out and right now Rikku was running around in a panic while Lulu and Wakka were trying to rouse her gently from her restless slumber.  
  
Yes…  
  
That's what was going on.  
  
Filled with her new confidence, Yuna turned and walked up to the counter. The tall man smiled at her, white teeth shining brightly against his tanned skin, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'd like to buy a ticket to Nagi, please."  
  
He nodded and pulled one out of the machine behind him. There were several such ticket machines. One to every place in Spira it seemed to Yuna. He handed her the ticket and extended his hand for the money, "15 gil."  
  
Yuna bent down and retrieved a 20 gil bill from her boot and handed it to the man who quickly changed it for her. She nodded her thanks and exited the building, slapped quickly by the humid air that awaited her just outside. She gazed up at the grate again and gave a rueful smile. Whatever that strange grate was doing, it was certainly more comfortable inside the building than in the stifling heat of the atmosphere outside of it.  
  
As it was the first time, the airship flight was short and bumpy but at least this time Yuna didn't squeal. She sat in stoic silence trying to keep herself from thinking about any pressing issues, instead opting to focus on the fact that her blouse was a little dirty and her skirt a little wrinkled. When the ship landed, Yuna was the last to get off as if that might slow her churning stomach. It didn't, but thankfully she didn't vomit. As her feet hit the ground she gazed around her. The airship station was a few yards from the main entrance to Nagi, but Yuna recognized the place immediately. It was the Calm Lands, except instead of the small rest station in the center, Nagi stood there.  
  
Nagi was a bustling country town with dirt roads and citizens pushing and pulling carts with their own power. It reminded her of her Besaid. Her boots scuffed along the path as she made her way into town. Although it was calm in exterior, the inside was bustling. This town appeared to be the main trading town between Zanarkand and Besaid. She wandered slowly along the main road with no real direction. She wasn't sure where she was heading. She wasn't even sure why she was there. It was becoming increasingly obvious to her that she certainly wasn't home anymore and that there may not be a way to fix that.  
  
A large building boasting Spira's best selection of blitzball supplies caught Yuna's attention. She wondered if she bought Wakka something if she could figure out a way to get it to him. She almost laughed at her stupid thought but stopped short when the door to the building opened. She felt her mouth drop open and sheer panic took over as Yuna made to dive around the corner of the building. She leaned firm against the cement but cast a glance around the corner to see.  
  
It was that man from Zanarkand. He clung to two bags loosely at his sides and Yuna watched as he moved one back to the other hand and reached into his pocket with the now free hand. He looked even more handsome than he had been during that odd encounter and for a moment Yuna forgot what a jerk he had been to her. Yet, even when she remembered she had to fight with herself to not run out from her hiding place and beg for his help. Yuna took a quiet breath and removed her eyes from his handsome face, leaning her head back against the wall, letting her eyes drift shut. It was obviously a mistake to come to Nagi. Nothing was changing and she'd only found herself back within spitting distance of her stalker. She never should have left Besaid. Maybe if she went back, Vic could give her a job and she could get some food and a place to sleep until she figured out just what was going on.  
  
Yes…that sounded like a good idea.  
  
With that new resolve, Yuna allowed herself a small smile as she opened her eyes and proceeded to let out a yelp. The blonde man before her just smirked and pushed a strand of hair from his blue eyes, "Why are you hiding from me?"  
  
"Why are you stalking me?" Yuna retorted.  
  
He lifted his purchases in the air, "I came here to buy some blitz supplies. I didn't come here to stalk you."  
  
"And I suppose you can't buy these supplies in Zanarkand." Hissed Yuna venomously. No matter what he said, she knew he was following her. That was the only explanation for him showing up everywhere she was going.  
  
He smiled at her, "No, I can. Except Zanarkand shops don't have the manufacturer I like to use. I can only get them in Nagi."  
  
Yuna found herself intrigued. He didn't seem nearly as threatening as he had seemed in that alley. In fact, in the bright sunlight he looked to be about her age and he had a surprisingly kind smile. She leaned over a little, peering cautiously into his bags, "Can I see…?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
His eyes twinkled with amusement as he put the bags on the ground and lifted his purchases out one at a time. Yuna studied the supplies. She'd never seen them before. The only thing she recognized was the blitzball that he lifted last. Her confusion must have been obvious because he started to explain what each object did without her asking, "These shoes have a harder sole than your average blitz shoe. I have to wear them – doctor's orders."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I broke my foot a few years ago when I was going in for a goal. Shattered the entire thing. I couldn't play for a few months and since then my doctor has wanted me to wear these. They'll protect my feet better than the sneakers I used to wear."  
  
Yuna gaped at him, "You must kick very hard if you broke your foot."  
  
"Not really." He said with a smile, "It was during this phase where I didn't want to wear sneakers while playing. I went to kick a ball back so it was already going pretty fast and I slammed my toe into it. It was just a chain reaction." He bit his lip as if the memory were as painful as the actual event, "Hurt like a bitch…I can tell you that."  
  
"I bet." Replied Yuna. Having never broken a bone herself, she couldn't be certain she knew what he was talking about, but it was better to respond with something than nothing.  
  
He lifted another object and said, "These are your average blitz clothes. They don't absorb water as much as other clothes so you don't get weighed down. I like the ones they sell here because they don't absorb water at all. It gives me more ability in the water."  
  
Yuna lifted a brow, "Isn't that cheating?"  
  
He seemed surprised, "No. Everybody uses them. Just not everybody knows Nagi has this kind of clothes." He winked at her, "I just don't mention it to them."  
  
She smiled at him. The first real smile she'd given him since making his acquaintance. She pointed to the blitzball, "And I suppose this ball is filled with a special liquid that makes it float in the water better."  
  
He laughed, "Why would I do that? I'm not the only one that uses the ball." He lowered his purchases back into his bag and then gazed into her eyes, "No. I have this weird hobby. I buy a ball every time I'm in Nagi. It's an odd collection, I guess. I use them all in a rotation so one doesn't wear out before the others when I practice."  
  
Yuna shrugged, "It makes sense, I guess." She admitted, "I really don't know much about blitzball."  
  
His eyes lit up at that revelation. He hoisted the bags off the ground and grinned at Yuna, "I could teach you, if you wanted. I'm pretty good at it." He paused and thought a second and then asked, "You hungry? They got a good diner here. My treat. I can give you the basics of blitz while we eat."  
  
She knew in her head that he was probably quite harmless and that he certainly wouldn't attempt to attack her in the middle of the town diner, but Yuna still found herself in the grips of a panic. She tried to still herself; tried to tell herself that she needed the food and he was offering to pay; that he wanted to hang out with her; that she was in desperate need of a friend at the moment. She wanted to trust him, but her mouth was running before her mind had okayed the motion, "I…uh…I can't…I've got to…uh…be somewhere…um…like…now."  
  
Yuna made to move around him, but didn't get far as his hand grabbed at her own. His hand was surprisingly soft against her skin and she wondered why she hadn't noticed it when he'd grabbed her arm before. His eyes caught hers, "I'm not going to hurt you, you know."  
  
"I…I know." She stammered.  
  
He seemed more annoyed by that admittance than by her turning down his offer. He released her hand and groaned, "What is the matter with you anyway? You're so flighty."  
  
Her eyes flashed with ire at his insult. She let out an angry huff and stormed away from him without bothering to reply. She half expected him to shout after her, but then she realized that she still hadn't introduced herself and she still didn't know his name either.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Yuna didn't know where she was going as she stormed down the dirt road. She didn't even know where the path led. All she knew was that she needed to get away from that man. He brought out the worst in her and she seemed to bring out the worst in him…unless those nasty comments were his best qualities. Yuna shivered at that thought. She certainly hoped that wasn't true. It'd truly be a waste of such a handsome man.  
  
The road, as it turned out, led out of Nagi from both sides and Yuna currently found herself on the south side of Nagi facing Mt. Gagazet. The airship station was back through the town on the other side and she didn't want to run the risk of seeing that man again. She decided she'd just take her chances climbing Mt. Gagazet and getting back into Zanarkand. She could take the airship from there or perhaps even find a place to stay and make herself at home there. If her stalker had bothered to chase her to Nagi, then she might as well make herself comfortable in his hometown. At least he wouldn't have to travel far to follow her.  
  
Nagi was a lot larger than Yuna had originally thought and it only took Yuna about 30 minutes to reach the base of Mt. Gagazet. The temperature dropped almost instantly as was usual. She was glad she was still wearing her summoning garbs – whether that arrogant Diana agreed or not. If she was wearing less, she'd certainly be freezing now.  
  
The snow crunched beneath her feet as Yuna made her way up the slight incline as she had done on her pilgrimage. The first main plateau on the mountain was where Kimahri's clansman had spoken to them. She smiled at the memory. Even though they had treated Kimahri as less than a Ronso because of his broken horn, when he had beaten them in battle they had sung his praises. It was a memory she was certain that Kimahri had been proud of.  
  
The plateau was empty now. Not a single Ronso was visible from where Yuna stood. Were there even Ronso in this world she was in? Did the species even exist? Her questions were answered with heavy footfall behind her; to the side of her; in front of her. Yuna let out a startled yelp as the mountain suddenly became littered with Ronso coming out from every nook and cranny. The tallest one approached her, glowering down into her eyes, "What name?"  
  
"Yuna." She replied with a smile, "What's yours?"  
  
The Ronso seemed slightly surprised by her kindness but just as quickly was back to a stoic and almost nasty demeanor, "Perchik. Perchik is Ronso Elder. Perchik demand to know what Yuna want."  
  
"I'm just passing through. I need to get to Zanarkand."  
  
Perchik's long arms came to cross over his chest in stern defiance. Several Ronso dropped from their perches and formed a strong line barring Yuna from the path over the mountain. Perchik growled at her, "Perchik not see Yuna before. Perchik think Yuna Bevelle spy. Perchik not let spy into Zanarkand."  
  
"A spy?" Yuna whispered, confusion marring her features. Did she look like a spy? And who was this Ronso? Why was he acting like Zanarkand's sole protector? Who was he to say she couldn't go back? Yuna was tired of these nasty people. She glared back at the Ronso, "I am certainly not a spy!" she hissed angrily, fists at her sides, "I am simply trying to get back into Zanarkand."  
  
"Perchik not see Yuna before. Perchik needs Yuna ID."  
  
Her eyes flashed in anger, "ID? Who are you? Some sort of gatekeeper?"  
  
"Zanarkand kind to Ronso. Bevelle not so kind. Ronso hate Bevelle. Ronso like Zanarkand. Not let Bevelle spy into Zanarkand. Prove Yuna from Zanarkand, then Yuna pass."  
  
Yuna groaned and threw her hands to her sides, "I don't have an ID…"  
  
"Then Yuna spy." Came Perchik's conclusion. Yuna didn't even have time to question his logic as he motioned with both paws to the Ronso who were remaining on the cliffs and overlooking the entire exchange. Six tall Ronso landed just behind Yuna and two others on either side of her. Perchik growled, "Bevelle spy not return to Bevelle to spin more lies. Bevelle spy die!"  
  
Yuna let out a horrified scream as the Ronso surrounding her growled low and menacingly, bending low into attack stance. Perchik stood strong and proud, watching her as she tried to come up with a logical way out of this mess. Unfortunately, these Ronso didn't allow for logic. They all lunged at her together and Yuna made a break for it through the one slight hole in their attempt to box her in. The Ronso covering the path up the mountain made their way toward her, claws and teeth bared while the ones she had just escaped came at her from behind. Yuna dove into the snow, just barely missing the two sets of Ronso. Scrambling to her feet, Yuna turned back toward the bath leading to Nagi when she found Perchik standing in front of her. He growled as he lifted her by her blouse. She hovered two feet off the ground as she was brought to eye contact with his 7'7" frame. He lifted his free hand and bared his claws as Yuna closed her eyes. Kimahri was meant to kill her, but had failed. Yet it seemed fitting that another Ronso should have the honor. Perchik let out a wild howl and Yuna braced herself for the final assault when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Perchik."  
  
She opened her eyes and found the Ronso holding her had turned to follow the sound of the voice. Yuna did the same and was shocked to see the blonde man standing there, bags in hand and a smirk on his face, "Let her down." He said.  
  
"Perchik kill Bevelle spy."  
  
His shaggy blonde hair flung in his eyes as he shook his head, "She's not a spy." He said with a sigh as he put the bags down, "She's my…" he paused for a second and then grinned, "My girlfriend. She's just a little excited to be getting home and got ahead of me."  
  
Perchik's hold on Yuna faltered and he lowered her to the ground but kept a firm grip on her shirt, "No ID."  
  
"She left it in Zanarkand," was the blonde's easy reply, "We didn't even realize it until we got to Nagi." He shrugged and laughed softly, "No real harm done, I guess. Except that it got your boys all excited for nothing."  
  
Perchik was obviously still suspicious as he gripped Yuna's shirt harder, "Not see girl before."  
  
The man shrugged, "I guess you just didn't see her when we came over earlier." He paused and scratched his chin, "Now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing you when I walked over before. That's probably how you missed her."  
  
Perchik looked down at Yuna suspiciously, "Not spy? Girlfriend of Perchik's friend?"  
  
Yuna saw out of the corner of her eye the pleading look the blonde was giving her. She nodded stiffly, "Yes. I'm his girlfriend." She lied, wondering why he hadn't just told the Ronso that she was his sister or his friend.  
  
Perchik released her slowly and Yuna ran to the blonde without thinking, wrapping her arms thankfully around his neck. She whispered into his ear, "Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome." He replied into her ear, "But we're not out of the woods yet. Just play along."  
  
He bent to lift his bags from the snowy surface and grinned at Perchik, "Thanks a bunch, pal." He said as he wrapped his free arm around Yuna's neck and gave her a pert kiss on the cheek, "Now don't go running off on me again, babe. I might not be so quick next time."  
  
Yuna smiled demurely at him, "Sure thing…sweetie."  
  
The man escorted her past the seething bunch of Ronso, stopping briefly to smile up at Perchik. He leaned in and Yuna strained her ears to listen to what he said. With a grin, the blonde motioned to Yuna with his head, "Not much between her ears, but gotta love the body." He said with a wink.  
  
If Yuna hadn't been so incensed by the audacity of the strange man who currently had his arm around her, she'd have been amused to see the smirk that appeared on the Ronso's face as she was escorted away from the group and up the mountain hill.  
  
Once they were out of earshot, Yuna pulled away angrily and slapped him, "Not much between the ears?!" she hissed, pushing him violently, "Love the body?!"  
  
She expected him to be furious, but instead he started laughing. That effectively deflated her fury and she leaned back on the mountain wall. He stopped laughing a few moments later and asked, "What did you want me to do? I had to make him think you weren't a threat. Perchik's a great dude, but a little overprotective of Zanarkand. What did you want me to tell him? You were some girl I'd found in an alley and you weren't even sure you were in Zanarkand at first?"  
  
"You didn't have to insinuate that I was stupid." She retorted, her anger still sizzling in her chest.  
  
He shrugged, "Anybody that'll climb Mt. Gagazet alone IS stupid."  
  
"And what about you?" she demanded, pointing in the direction from which they had just come, "You were climbing it alone? Or were you just following me again?"  
  
He lifted his hand and started counting down on his fingers, "First of all, I'm not following you. I have better things to do with my time, thank you. Secondly, I always cross Gagazet. Perchik and I have known each other for years, but the first time I crossed I certainly didn't do it alone. Thirdly, how about a little gratitude? I just saved your life!"  
  
Yuna opened her mouth to retort but promptly shut it again. He had just saved her life. That wasn't something she could deny. She lowered her eyes and kicked at the snow on the ground, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
She lifted her eyes and found him grabbing his bags from the ground and turning to continue his climb up the mountain. She felt a little freaked, "Are you going to just leave me here?"  
  
He looked over his shoulder at her, "A few minutes ago you didn't want to be around me. Now you do?"  
  
"You can't just leave me here!" she shrieked, ignoring his question and the fact that it was based very much in truth for the moment as she ran the distance between them and wrapped her arms tightly around his free one, "Please don't leave me here."  
  
He lifted a brow at her and shrugged, "What's your name?"  
  
"Yuna Brewar." She replied, "What's yours?"  
  
He smiled at her, "Tidus Bacohl." He replied, sliding his free hand down her arm to link fingers with her, "You look starved. Let's get you something to eat."


	3. Family Ties

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.  
  
**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!  
  
If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests.  
  
I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.  
  
**_Author's Notes_: Okay folks. I'm sure by my subtle hints in this chapter (and previous chapters), you'll figure out who the surprise guests are before I get to them. I won't say any more than that. Oh, and yes, the title is from that old TV show of the same name.

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Three: Family Ties  
**

"Home sweet home!" Tidus announced happily, "Oh yes, he brought my car back!"  
  
"Car?" Yuna asked as Tidus led her up the final hill in their seemingly endless trek from Mt. Gagazet into the heart of Zanarkand. She followed his gaze and point until her eyes rested upon a…boat. Her mouth dropped and she immediately forgot about her question as she squeaked, "That's your house?" She wrinkled her nose in confusion. She had never known someone to live in a boat before. Yet, with his love of blitzball and the water it shouldn't have surprised her.  
  
Tidus switched hands on his purchases and grinned at her, "Trust me, it's really nice on the inside." He pointed over to the pier jutting out from the dock his boat was currently attached to, "You get a great view of the sunrise from over there. I'll show you sometime."  
  
"I'd like that." As she followed Tidus the rest of the way down the street toward his home, Yuna realized how much she meant that statement. He wasn't nearly as threatening and creepy as she had originally thought he was. He was genuinely nice and had made her laugh on several occasions. She had never thought she'd laugh again. He was a really nice guy…and cute.  
  
Very cute…  
  
Tidus stopped ahead of her and threw his packages onto the deck of the boat and then turned around, "Give me your hand. It's a little tricky." She extended her hand and he grasped it in his own. Although he was wearing leather gloves, she could feel the heat of his palm against her own and had to fight a blush creeping into her features. There was no reason to be embarrassed. It wasn't like she'd never held hands with anyone before. She had.  
  
Just not someone so cute…  
  
Tidus braced himself on the edge of the dock and motioned with his free hand, "You need to jump, but don't worry. I got your hand in case you fall."  
  
"Won't your hand hold me back?"  
  
He laughed, "No. It's not that far of a jump. Less than a foot."  
  
Yuna didn't know about that. It looked a lot farther than that. Then again, she had always been a terrible judge of distance. She squeezed his hand a little harder as she took a leap and, to her surprise, landed on the deck very easily.  
  
"See!" he teased, releasing her hand and jumping over to join her, "I told you."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Yuna watched him as he retrieved his bags, "Why don't you build a bridge or something?"  
  
"I've been meaning to for the longest time." He admitted, motioning for her to follow him the rest of the way along the deck and toward the door that obviously held the rest of his living space, "I just don't have time. My brother and I want to get it done soon. His girlfriend hates jumping too."  
  
Yuna's mind recalled the question she had asked earlier, "Is your brother the one who returned your…um…car?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah. His is in the shop and he needed to pick his girlfriend up today." Tidus stopped in mid-stride and pointed toward a bright red sports car parked casually in the street, "That's the love of my life, right there. Isn't she a beauty?"  
  
Yuna didn't want to explain to him that she had no idea what a car was – or, for that matter – why it was female. Nobody in her world had one – female or otherwise. She figured – from the looks of it and from what Tidus had said – that it was a type of machina that let its user travel from one location to another. She suppressed a grin. Maybe it was a teleporter like she had read about in those old books about space. Maybe Tidus would show her how it worked later if she asked.  
  
She decided that she would.  
  
He was staring at her, waiting for a response, and Yuna nodded dumbly, knowing nothing else to say besides, "Sure is."  
  
His smile spread from ear to ear as he gazed lovingly at the car, "I bought her when I was 16 with the money I had saved from blitz. Best 250,000 gil I have ever spent."  
  
Yuna choked, coughing heinously on nothing but air, "250,000 gil…?!" she had never even come close to that amount of money. In fact, no one in Spira had that much. Not even Maester Mika could boast that amount of money. It was considered one of the sins of Yevon for one person to have that much money. Yet, if he could spend it so easily he must have much more than that. She looked up at him, "That's quite a bit." She stated it calmly, trying to hide the fact that she thought it was the biggest understatement she had ever uttered in her life, "How much do you usually make from blitzball?"  
  
He thought for a moment, scratching his chin with his free hand, "Well, depending on what my agent does during contract negotiations next month, I could make more, but right now I'm making about 10 million gil a year."  
  
The look on Yuna's face must have said it all because Tidus broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. Clutching his stomach, he uttered, "I know…I know…it doesn't look like it from the house." He calmed and took in a deep breath, "I happen to like living in comfort and to me, comfort is not living in a 500 room mansion where search parties are formed to find you if you don't return from the bathroom in three days."  
  
Yuna had to agree. That certainly didn't sound like fun to her either. Tidus gave her a wink and a smile and turned to lead her into the boat's cabin. He turned the knob and stuck his head in slowly, "Everybody decent in here?"  
  
"Decent?" she asked, trying to sneak a peak around his arm, "What do you meant?"  
  
He smiled at her, but continued to block her view, "My brother lives with me. Since his girlfriend is here, I don't want to bring you in while they're…ah…getting reacquainted."  
  
Yuna blushed profusely and turned away from him. Reacquainted, huh? So that's how they refer to premarital relations in Zanarkand. For Yuna it wasn't so much embarrassment at the fact that Tidus' brother and brother's girlfriend were having sex. It was the knowledge that they did it in plain sight of others from the front door.  
  
"We're in the kitchen, dingbat!" came a man's voice from inside the boat.  
  
They're doing it in the kitchen?!  
  
"Want a grilled cheese?" came a female's voice, "I'm getting ready to us make some."  
  
Yuna felt herself relax. They were cooking. They weren't doing anything naughty on the counters. Tidus touched her shoulder, "You like grilled cheese?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He smiled and kicked the door open, "Make two. We got a guest."  
  
Yuna followed him slowly. The cabin was different than what she expected. The entryway and most of the cabin itself was carpeted. The walls were painted an off white. At the center of the room was a large circular sofa and a table in the center of that. Tidus dropped his packages and walked into the adjoining room. Yuna could smell the food and figured it was the kitchen.  
  
"Who'd you bring over?" came the man's voice from the kitchen. Yuna wanted to join them but was overcome with shyness. She didn't know them and she barely knew Tidus. What was she doing there?!  
  
Tidus stuck his head around the corner and peered at Yuna for a moment. She made a move to go toward him when…  
  
Tidus stuck his head around the corner…  
  
Yuna froze in place, staring at the identical heads as they looked back at her. Two sets of bright blue eyes set off by tanned and attractive faces and shaggy blonde hair. Her mouth opened and closed several times. Even though her mind knew they were twins, the occurrence was so unique in Spira that she had never actually seen any in person. Why hadn't Tidus told her?  
  
The other handsome blonde seemed to be thinking the same thing as he rolled his eyes at Tidus, "Seems like you neglected to tell her about your better half."  
  
"No reason to," Tidus quipped, "She was _with_ me."  
  
The other snorted and crossed the room in two swift steps, extending his hand to Yuna, he said, "I'm Shuyin." He gave her a questioning gaze and then smirked, "I recognize you. You're that girl from the airship station that didn't have any money.  
  
Yuna let out a stifled gasp. That was Shuyin? So Tidus hadn't been following her. She felt so ridiculously stupid she wanted to die. Instead she nodded stiffly, "Yes. My name is Yuna."  
  
An attractive female with long brown hair came out of the kitchen then. In her hands was the tray of sandwiches and four small plates. She grinned at Yuna and then said to the boys, "I'll get the drinks in a sec. I figured you'd want to eat out here."  
  
The girl put the plates down and then vanished back into the kitchen only to return a moment later. Yuna watched her and recognition dawned upon her. She was dressed differently, but the girl was obviously the same one from the cover of the magazine she'd seen in Besaid, "Lenne Fetmar…" Yuna whispered.  
  
Lenne smiled, "Yep. Nice to meet you. It's Yuna, right?" she giggled and pushed her hair behind her ears, "It's hard to hear in there sometimes."  
  
Yuna followed in stunned silence as the three others motioned for her to sit first. Shuyin and Lenne together on one side of the table. Tidus next to her – though not nearly as close as Shuyin was to Lenne. While the group small talked, Yuna watched the twins carefully. She could understand why she had mistaken both of them as Tidus. There wasn't much different about them, yet Yuna noticed almost instantly that Shuyin lacked the charming dimple that Tidus had. Why she noticed such a trivial fact, she didn't know. She just told herself that she was in a foreign place and needed to notice the small facts. She didn't want to admit that it was because she found Tidus' face irresistible to look at.  
  
At least, not yet…  
  
"So what did you tell coach about me?" Shuyin was asking Tidus when Yuna tuned back into the conversation.  
  
Tidus took a drink and shrugged, "I told him you had contracted Dengue Fever and weren't expected to make it through the night."  
  
His brother rolled his eyes, "And what is going to happen when I walk in there tomorrow?"  
  
"You made a miraculous recovery!" announced Tidus, clasping his hand to his heart, "Oh thank the gods! My brother will live!!"  
  
Lenne laughed at their banter and Yuna couldn't help but join in. Tidus seemed even more attractive when he laughed. His eyes danced with merriment and Yuna felt her heart skip a small beat when he cast that gorgeous smile on her.  
  
She groaned inwardly. Now she was acting like a ninny. Rikku would freak if she could see her reserved cousin getting all a flutter over some guy.  
  
Shuyin took a long swig from his glass and looked pointedly at Tidus and then Yuna, "So, how'd you guys meet?"  
  
"He hit me with his blitzball." Yuna admitted.  
  
Tidus smirked, "Only because you were unconscious in the alley."  
  
"You were unconscious in the alley?!" Lenne squealed, leaning forward and staring at her with concerned brown eyes, "Were you hurt?"  
  
Well, she might have been. She certainly didn't feel hurt, but considering the fact that Sin was above her and the Final Aeon about ready to kill her when everything went black, Yuna couldn't rule anything out. Yet she didn't see the need to alarm anybody. She shook her head, "No, I just…" she tried to think of an excuse and finally settled on the one Tidus had given her, "I drank a little too much at Irvine's…"  
  
Tidus lifted a brow at her, obviously confused by her admitting something she had so vehemently denied before. She hated letting these people she barely knew think she was a lush, but she also didn't want to get into explaining what had actually happened. She hadn't even explained it to Tidus yet. She couldn't even explain it to herself.  
  
"Oh you poor dear." Lenne said, "I've done that myself a few times. Hangovers are horrible." She looked at Tidus expectantly, "Don't you think you should let her rest a little bit?"  
  
The words directed at him made Tidus jump a little and turn away from Yuna. He nodded at Lenne and stood, "Come on, Yuna. You can rest in the guest room."  
  
Rest…  
  
It was the most beautiful word Yuna had heard in a long time. She had almost forgotten how tired she was. She stood, thanking Lenne for the meal and nodding to Shuyin, before following Tidus down the short hallway into the bedroom on the right. It was a really nice guest room and Yuna briefly wondered if it had always been a guest room.  
  
"You weren't really drunk." It wasn't a question and Yuna turned to find that he had shut the door quietly behind him and was leaning against it, "Why'd you tell them that you were?"  
  
Yuna turned from him and slid her boots off of her feet, putting the leftover money from Vic into her bra like she'd read some women do in books. Only then did she gaze over her shoulder at him, "You thought I was."  
  
"But you weren't." he stated again, coming slowly toward her, "You denied it so passionately, like the thought insulted you and yet you lied right into the faces of the two people I love most in the world. Why'd you do it?"  
  
Yuna hadn't considered the fact that he might be angry that she had lied. What would he do? Suddenly she felt very vulnerable. She didn't know any of the people in this house. She didn't know this man and yet she found herself alone in a bedroom with him only feet from her. She took a step back and he took a step forward. This dance continued until Yuna found herself backed up against the edge of the bed.  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
Yuna swallowed hard and replied quietly, "I just didn't want to get into what had actually happened."  
  
"And what did happen?" he asked, stepping toward her again.  
  
Yuna squirmed to the right and pulled away from the bed, "I'm not quite sure. Everything's a little convoluted."  
  
"Try me."  
  
He had managed to back her against the wall now and he braced himself by placing both of his arms on either side of her to deny her escape. He was inches from her and she could feel his breath on cheeks. She knew it should scare her and yet it didn't. She felt safe having him so close to her. She briefly wondered what he'd do if she kissed him then, but just as quickly pushed the thought from her mind. He'd probably kissed hundreds of girls. He'd laugh at her inexperienced attempt. She had too much pride for that.  
  
She took a deep breath, "Look, I'm not sure entirely what happened myself. Once I figure it out, I'll be happy to let you know but until then I'd really like to get some sleep."  
  
Tidus sighed and backed away. Yuna watched in fascination as he ran a hand through his floppy hair and groaned, "Fine." He said, more in annoyance that anger it seemed. He marched to the door and put his hand on the knob, turning one final time to stare at her, "Just one thing, Yuna. Don't ever lie to my brother or Lenne. They don't lie to me and I don't lie to them and I sure as hell am not going to let you lie to them either."  
  
The door slammed behind him as he left.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

****  
The woman was insufferable. Insufferable, annoying, condescending, arrogant, and…  
  
Damn, who was he kidding? She was absolutely the most beautiful, adorable, attractive thing he'd ever seen in his life and all he'd wanted to do when he had been inches from her was kiss those red lips and…and make his brother and Lenne wait a while for his return.  
  
A few hours…  
  
Maybe all night…  
  
Tidus hadn't meant to slam the door. He'd done it in a fury of annoyance and now he was going to have to field even more questions that he knew he'd have to answer before. He could almost see the questions forming in Lenne's mind. Not to mention what his brother must be thinking. Tidus could usually read Shuyin like a book, but not this time and that only meant that the thoughts his brother was having weren't something to be discussed in mixed company.  
  
He regretfully walked down the hallway to join the other two in the living room. Blue eyes and brown eyes wide with anticipation awaited his return. Tidus spread his arms in mock surrender, "Fire away. I know you're both anxious."  
  
Lenne grinned and leaned over to pat the seat across from her, "Sit down. I want to know everything."  
  
"First I want to know why she was sleeping in the alley." Shuyin said, his eyebrow arched in question, "She doesn't look like the drinking type."  
  
"She's not." Admitted Tidus as he sat down, "She was really pissed when I suggested it. I don't know why she was there really and she wouldn't tell me. She just said she's still trying to sort stuff out herself."  
  
"And what's with the outfit?" was Shuyin's next question as he leaned in, "That bow is big enough to signal airships."  
  
Lenne nodded, "She looks like some wide-eyed innocent."  
  
She was. Tidus could tell. He'd known more than his fair share of experienced girls - most of whom had spent quality time with him in the backseat of his car. Yuna certainly wasn't that type. If she had been, she wouldn't have kept backing away from him in the guest room. She would have fallen back on the bed and welcomed him happily.  
  
Surprisingly, Tidus was glad she hadn't. Knowing Yuna wasn't something every other guy had sampled was, shockingly, more appealing than a girl he could easily get a lay from. He had thought Shuyin was crazy when he said the same thing about Lenne, but now he understood where his brother was coming from. Yet, he wasn't about to admit it. He wasn't even about to admit that Yuna intrigued more than his baser instincts. She was probably the weirdest person he had ever met…  
  
But he liked her.  
  
Shuyin stretched lazily and laid his arm around Lenne's shoulders, "She acted really weird when I saw her in the airship station. She didn't have any money so when I gave her some she glared at me and asked why I was following her." He smirked a little, "I didn't even think it was because she thought I was you."  
  
Tidus nodded, "She asked me the same thing when I saw her in Nagi."  
  
"She was in Nagi?" Shuyin asked, "She was buying a ticket to go to Besaid."  
  
Tidus let out a sigh and leaned back on the sofa. Until Yuna was willing to tell him something, guessing would only waste all their times. Yet he couldn't stop himself from wondering just what was wrong in that girl's life that caused her to wander around like she'd never seen anything before. Tidus replied to his brother, "I don't know why she was in Nagi. All I know is she was there and then proceeded to try and cross Gagazet alone."  
  
"I bet Perchik didn't like that." Lenne stated with a grimace. Perchik had accused her of spying too when she was returning from a performance in Kilika. Thankfully Shuyin had been with her and straightened the whole thing out.  
  
"No, he didn't." admitted Tidus, "But what's weird is that she was acting like she'd crossed Gagazet a hundred times and that Perchik's behavior was out of the norm."  
  
The other blonde shrugged, "Wouldn't Perchik have recognized her?"  
  
"That's what I said." Replied Tidus. The whole thing just didn't make any sense to him. She was acting so recklessly. It was suicide to cross Mt. Gagazet without identification. Geez…it was suicide to cross it unless you had been formally introduced to Perchik at least 100 times before. He was a highly skeptical Ronso who had taken it upon himself to act as Zanarkand's protector.  
  
"I showed up just in time. Perchik was ready to take her head off."  
  
Lenne gasped, leaning in until her hair tickled her knees, "She's fortunate you were heading back when you did. Otherwise she would have been killed."  
  
"I was following her, actually." Admitted Tidus with a sheepish grin, "She had acted so strangely since I met her. I mean, she actually ran away from me in Nagi. I saw where she was heading so…I followed."  
  
He kept trying to convince himself that he was following her simply because she was in danger crossing Mt. Gagazet alone, but in actuality he knew he was following her because there was just something about her. It was like a moth to a flame. He couldn't deny this attraction he felt from the moment he'd first seen her. The way the sun had shimmered off of her hair and the brightness of her eyes. He'd never seen eyes like hers before. One blue, one green, yet both filled with a vivacious vitality and a determination that he'd never experienced before. He envied her. He admired her.  
  
Oh gods above, he liked her.  
  
It was as if Shuyin had read his thoughts and Tidus wouldn't have been shocked if he had. Shuyin had always been an excellent read of Tidus' moods and feelings. Nonetheless, his brother grinned like a Cheshire cat and said in a sing-song voice, "Tidus has a little crush…"  
  
The object of his ridicule stiffened, "I do not. I'm just a little worried about her."  
  
Shuyin obviously didn't buy his brother's denial as he lay his head on Lenne's shoulder and looked up at her adoringly, "Imagine it, Lennie. My little brother…he could get married before us!"  
  
"Little brother?!" Tidus snorted, "Two minutes! Two minutes hardly makes me your little brother!"  
  
It was a sore spot between the two. Shuyin enjoyed rubbing that bit of information in Tidus' face and it didn't help that their father seemed to agree, always treating Tidus like he wasn't as mature as Shuyin; wasn't as good. Maybe that was why when their father had died; Tidus hadn't been nearly as upset as Shuyin. Shuyin had lost a father and best friend. Tidus had lost an enemy.  
  
Shuyin stifled his laughter by burying his face in Lenne's neck. Lenne giggled too, rubbing her hands on Shuyin's back. Tidus couldn't help but laugh himself. Shuyin loved annoying him and Tidus always rose to the occasion. Maybe one day he wouldn't. That'd give Shuyin some well deserved comeuppance.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ti." Shuyin said when his laughter had stopped. He settled back casually on the sofa, pulling one of Lenne's legs over his own to rub her ankle, "I just love seeing the look on your face when I say that. You go all red!"  
  
"Because it pisses me off." Retorted Tidus, still a little sore but getting over it quickly. That was the one thing that he loved about his relationship with Shuyin. No matter how angry his brother made him, it always dissipated quickly. They were each other's best friend. Tidus didn't want to ever think about a time when Shuyin wouldn't be around. He didn't know what he'd do.  
  
"You actually do…"  
  
All eyes spun to the hallway where Yuna stood, just barely in the main room. She'd taken that huge bow off and was in her bare feet. Her hair was slightly tussled, but the bags under her eyes had lightened tremendously. Tidus unconsciously scooted over to make room for her to sit. She noticed and accepted, sitting a little closer to him than she had dared to do before. Their thighs touched and Tidus forced himself to ignore that contact and focus instead on something decidedly less arousing…  
  
Their overweight blitzball coach…in his altogether.  
  
"You didn't sleep for very long." Lenne announced as she smiled at Yuna.  
  
"I wasn't as tired as I thought." Yuna glanced askance at Tidus before looking back at Lenne, "I guess I'm running a bit on adrenaline."  
  
Yuna squirmed a little in her seat next to him and Tidus struggled to maintain his cool. She smelled like lavender and the scent filled his nostrils. He cleared his throat and decided it was best to start a serious conversation so that his mind would be focused on that rather than on what color panties she was wearing under all those clothes. He smiled at her, "You ready to tell us what really happened to you?"  
  
"You're going to think it's insane." Admitted Yuna.  
  
Yeah, he probably was. There was no denying that. But at least it would be better than not knowing.  
  
"Go ahead." Lenne insisted, leaning back and focusing all her attention on Yuna, "I'm really interested."  
  
The lovely brunette by his side bit her lip as she launched into her spiel. Summoners, monsters, Yevon religion, Zanarkand destroyed. Tidus gaped at her with a wide open mouth as she went on and on about this world that was living in poverty due to a giant monster called Sin that went around killing everyone. She was a Summoner that would defeat Sin, die in the attempt, and give Spira the 'Calm' until Sin reappeared, "I chose my closest friend, a Ronso called Kimahri to be the fayth of the final summoning. When I called him he was supposed to kill Sin and me, but instead I woke up in the alley after being hit by a blitzball."  
  
Silence greeted her tale. She settled back on the sofa next to him in obvious discomfort. Tidus didn't want her to feel uncomfortable but couldn't seem to force himself to form words. He had figured the tale would be a little strange, but he hadn't figured it would be as ridiculous as the one she had just spouted.  
  
Farplane help them. The girl was nuts.  
  
She grinned uncomfortably, "I told you that you wouldn't believe it."  
  
"How do you expect us to?" asked Tidus, "I mean, you are talking about monsters and the destruction of the city we are currently in. And some religion based on the president of said destroyed country…"  
  
Yuna put a hand on his knee and Tidus ignored the heat of it as she stared at him pleadingly, "It is exactly as I say to you. The only thing I can think of is that I somehow…" she paused and swallowed hard. It was obvious to Tidus that she was scared. Somehow she had convinced herself that this tale was true. Her eyes connected back with his, "I think I somehow traveled into the past, before Sin, before Zanarkand was destroyed, before the war with Bevelle. It's the only thing that makes any sense."  
  
"Things with Bevelle are tense." Admitted Shuyin, "But there's no reason to think that there will be a war. We'd be crushed if we went to war with Bevelle. They rely on machina. We don't."  
  
Yuna nodded, "Yes. That's why Zanarkand was destroyed."  
  
Lenne sighed and ran her tongue over her lower lip in thought, "I'm a Summoner, but I've never heard of this 'final summoning'. Pilgrimages are common practice for someone to start in the Summoner's arts. I took mine when I was 13."  
  
"Yeah, hon, but there wasn't some sort of 'final aeon' you had to get at the end and there certainly wasn't a monster you had to die fighting!"  
  
Yuna tore her eyes away from Shuyin and Lenne and turned to gaze back at Tidus. She was pleading with her eyes for him to believe her, but he just couldn't. The entire thing was too ridiculous to comprehend. The tenseness between Zanarkand and Bevelle would be worked out through diplomacy as it had been for the last 20 years. There was no reason to think otherwise.  
  
Yuna sighed in annoyance and rose to her feet, "There's got to be a way I can make you believe me." She said. The statement was directed to everyone, but her eyes were focused on Tidus the entire time. She began pacing around the room, coming dangerously close to sharp furniture edges in her haste. Even though Tidus now thought she was slightly out of her mind, he couldn't deny the fact that she looked absolutely adorable with her hair waving behind her as she paced hastily around the room in her bare feet and dress.  
  
She stopped suddenly in front of the lowboy and gaped at the pictures situated there. They were from various stages in Shuyin and Tidus' lives. Baby pictures, toddler pictures. There were some from their first blitzball game on up through to the present day at celebratory parties. But the one that Yuna reached down and lifted wasn't one of those.  
  
It was a picture of their parents. His beautiful mother, with her auburn hair gazed adoringly up at their father, with long black hair, who was wearing his blitzball shorts and nothing else. His body adorned with the massive tattoos that had been his trademark when he was the star of the Zanarkand Abes.  
  
Tidus had taken that picture. It had been their anniversary and the only time his father had complimented him on anything.  
  
_"You take a good picture, boy. I'm impressed."_  
  
Yuna stared in wide-eyed shock at the photo for several seconds. It was as if she was trying to memorize everything about it. Her thumb traced the face of their father for a moment and Tidus rose, "What?"  
  
She tore her eyes from the picture then, still obviously quite in shock. Holding the frame firmly in her left hand she pointed to the man with her right and said something Tidus hadn't expected.  
  
"How do you know Sir Jecht?"


	4. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!! **

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests.

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: Another familiar character will show up in this story as well as some of my take on the Tidus/Jecht relationship in this story.

**   
TWISTED DESTINY   
by akksgurl   
Chapter Four: A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words   
**

"How do you know Sir Jecht?" she asked again, her voice raising octaves with each passing second. Yuna didn't know why it was upsetting her so much. Maybe it was the thought that Jecht was from this Spira instead of her own. Or perhaps it wasn't upsetting so much as hopeful. Maybe if Sir Jecht was here, than her father would be as well.

He gaped at her for a moment and Yuna didn't think he was going to answer her. He just kept looking from her to the picture. Shuyin and Lenne were silent in the background. Yuna wished Shuyin would speak up, but it was obvious that he thought the question was raised to Tidus alone. However, at the present moment Yuna didn't care who answered. She just wanted the response.

"How do you know Sir Jecht?" she demanded again, a tone of impatience creeping into her voice. His blue eyes flashed at her and quicker than she could react, he pulled the frame from her hand and slammed it harshly back onto the lowboy she'd picked it up from; cracking the glass as it went. His anger only fueled her own and she spat, "I want an answer!"

He glared at her, "How about telling me how you know him?!"

"I asked you first!" she shouted back.

"Well I don't really give a damn who asked who first," he retorted angrily, pointing venomously at the photo, "Tell me how you know him. And why the hell you're calling him 'sir'!"

Yuna raised her noise haughtily, "I call him Sir Jecht because he is a great man." She stared directly into his eyes, "I'd like to see him."

Tidus snorted and turned, stalking to the other side of the room in a huff. Anger was radiating off of him in palpable waves. Normally Yuna would have jumped to apologize for upsetting someone so much, but not this time. Tidus' temper was outrageous. Simply for asking an answer, she'd had her head practically bitten off. No. She wouldn't apologize. Let him stew. To hell with him.

Shuyin looked from his brother to Yuna and back again before finally resting his eyes on Yuna. He gave her a weak smile, "Jecht's our father."

Tidus snorted, "Speak for yourself…"

Their….father…?

Yuna was on the verge of hyperventilation and she knew it. Her breath started coming out in tiny little spurts and she had to force herself to calm down. If she was really 1000 years in the past – before Sin, before the war – and if Jecht was their father…

"He disappeared about 10 years ago off the coast. He was out practicing and never came back." Shuyin was saying.

Tidus scoffed, "He probably ran off with one of his groupies." His voice was so full of anger that Yuna trembled a little. How could someone be so filled with hate toward Sir Jecht? Tidus squeezed the arm of the sofa he stood near until his knuckles turned white, "He's such an ass."

"Don't say that!" Yuna spoke before her mind consciously allowed her to, "Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man!"

"Not my Jecht." Was Tidus' caustic reply.

Lenne lifted her hands in the air as if to ward off the animosity between the male and female before her, "Let's just not discuss anybody's personal feelings on Jecht for now." She said with a small smile. Turning to Yuna, she said, "What I'd like to know is how you know him."

"Yeah, I'd like to hear that too." Tidus said with a half smirk, "Maybe this tall tale involves aliens and spaceships."

Yuna glared at him, but didn't respond to him. Instead she responded to Lenne, "My father met Sir Jecht after he'd been arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct in Bevelle."

"Sounds like my old man." Scoffed Tidus.

Yuna ignored him and continued with her story, "Sir Jecht said he was from Zanarkand, which was impossible since it didn't exist where I'm from. Yet my father believed him and brought him home to meet me. Sir Jecht told me all sorts of fantastic tales about Zanarkand – the city that never sleeps. I was fascinated. Then my father went on his pilgrimage to defeat Sin. Sir Jecht was with him. I never saw any of them again."

"Uh…huh…" was Tidus' response to the tale.

Shuyin spoke with a warning tone, "Ti…"

"So you're telling me," Tidus began, ignoring the looks from his brother and Lenne, "You're saying that my old man is some sort of a hero of the future?"

"I don't expect you to believe me."

"Well good," he replied, "because I don't."

Yuna opened her mouth to give him a scathing comeback when Lenne jumped from her seat and rushed to Yuna, gripping her arm she said with a smile, "Well, why don't you get some more sleep while we discuss this fascinating story. Hmmm?"

Yuna sighed and nodded with a yawn, "I could use some more sleep."

"Good." Lenne said with a smile as she ushered Yuna back into the guest room, "Sleep tight!"

"That was really unnecessary." Shuyin was saying to Tidus as Lenne walked back into the room.

The female nodded, "Yes, it was. We're not saying to believe her, but you could at least be nice about it."

"She's saying that Jecht was some sort of a hero!" raged Tidus, "I – of all people – know better than that!"

He didn't think much of where he was going as the door to the boat slammed shut behind him. He just needed to get away. Jecht…a hero. The idea was idiotic in and of itself, but to Tidus it was asinine. His father was no hero. He was a drunken, arrogant, abuser.

His feet hit the pavement on the other side of the one foot gap and he kept walking. Turning left at the end of the driveway, he started up the hill with proverbial steam blowing from his ears. A hero. Hah!

"Sir Jecht…" Tidus mimicked Yuna's high pitched voice with scorn, "He was a kind and gentle man!"

Tidus' finger traced the jagged scar across his neck, partially obscured by his long hair, "Gentle my ass." He hissed under his breath, "To Shuyin maybe…"

_"Why can't you be more like Shuyin, boy?"_

Even at a very early age, Tidus had known that Jecht didn't like him. Tidus hadn't been as 'tough' as Jecht deemed that he needed to be. Blitzball had come easily to Shuyin, but Tidus had to struggle with it. He hadn't been athletic as a child. He preferred to read and write short stories. That's what Tidus had been good at.

His mother called him artistic.

Jecht called him a waste of skin.

_"Not those damn stories again! Can't you do something normal for a change?"_

Jecht took Shuyin under his wing and taught him everything he knew about blitzball. They had spent hours bonding in the ocean while Tidus had sat on the docks watching and wishing that Jecht would pay just a modicum of attention to him. Jecht would just walk right by Tidus after practice to take Shuyin out for ice cream. He wouldn't even invite Tidus to tag along. It was like he wasn't even there.

In fact, the only time Jecht paid attention to Tidus was when he'd been drinking.

Tidus fingered the scar on his neck again. He remembered just how he'd gotten it and he cringed at the memory.

Jecht's career was going down the toilet. He drank all the time and had even shown up to a few games drunk. Mother cried all the time and Shuyin ignored the situation by practicing blitzball. Tidus was the only one who was wide-eyed enough to see what was going on. He'd heard about these things called 'interventions' on the S.V. and saw how the people were always so grateful to the families when it was all said and done.

If he could stage one for Jecht, than maybe his father would start to pay attention to him. Maybe Jecht would love him for a change.

Staging one, as Tidus would learn, while someone was drunk and nobody else was home was probably the stupidest thing to do. Jecht hadn't taken it very well when Tidus had approached him. By the time Tidus saw the vein bulging from Jecht's neck – the sign of impending doom – it was too late. The bottle broke into sharp edges on the table next to Jecht and he'd lurched toward Tidus with an evil glint in his eyes and gone at him with it.

_"Don't you ever tell me what to do again, boy? You hear me?!"_

Jecht was unconscious from over-imbibing in liquor and Tidus was half dead, most of his blood supply in a pool around him on the carpet by the time Shuyin got back from his friend's house. Tidus didn't remember anything about what happened after Jecht's bottle came down on him except what he'd been told.

Shuyin had called an ambulance, misdialing the emergency number several times as his 6 year old hands shook with fear. Then he'd called his mother's hair salon where she was getting a perm. Tidus had needed several blood transfusions in order to replenish his supply and Jecht had been held over in prison for child endangerment.

This mother hadn't pressed charges and Jecht was released. Tidus had expected no less. Even at 6, Tidus knew that no one was more important to his mother than Jecht. Not even him. Not even Shuyin. At least Shuyin had the adoration of one parent. Tidus had the love of neither.

The following year, Jecht went out to practice and never came back. Tidus wasn't overly upset. Jecht hadn't done anything to make up for what he'd done – not that Tidus had expected him too. He'd just ignored Tidus even more than usual. The only change was that Shuyin had backed away from him as well. Shuyin spent most of his time with Tidus afterward. It was Shuyin who had taught Tidus the art of blitzball and who was patient enough to work with him until he got it. Of the three remaining Bacohl's, the only one whose whole world shattered with the loss of Jecht had been their mother. She'd given up her strength and died a few years afterward.

The old lady next door had told Tidus once something that he never forgot, "When a lovebird dies, the other one gives up living so it can join its mate." It had been just like that and Tidus had grown to hate Jecht even more. In life, he'd abused and ignored him and had kept Shuyin and his mother from him as well. In death, he'd gotten his brother back but lost his mother.

At 7, the world was suddenly a whole lot harsher than it had been before. If it wasn't for their guardian, Tidus didn't think he and Shuyin would have made it. It was truly surprising that their guardian – a friend of Jecht's – would have turned out to be such a good father figure. Maybe it was because he knew Jecht as Tidus knew him – fault filled and angry. Maybe if he spoke to Yuna, she'd stop thinking Jecht was a saint.

So he climbed the stairs and knocked on the front door.

**00000000000000000**

About an hour later when Yuna reentered the main living area, the first thing she noticed was that Tidus was gone. Shuyin and Lenne were still sitting on the couch, engaged in serious conversation – no doubt about her confessions of the day – when they noticed her entrance. Shuyin smiled, "Sleep well?"

"Yes," she replied, "Just fine." Her eyes wandered about the room as if expecting to see Tidus hiding behind a piece of furniture. She wanted to apologize. She had been out of line. If he hated Sir Jecht, then there had to be a good reason for it and it was none of her business what that was.

"He went out for some air." Lenne said.

"Oh…"

Yuna was disappointed and yet relieved at the same time. She wasn't sure exactly what to say to him. Never in her life had she met someone like him. Someone who, with just one word, could make her hate him or like him passionately and then with the next word get a completely different reaction. Yet, it wasn't so much what she thought of him that mattered. It was what he thought of her, which was once again something Yuna had never really cared about before. Sure, she wanted people to like her, but it had never mattered so much before as it did with Tidus. She really wanted him to like her. It was probably one of the most important things in her life.

"Is he angry with me?" she asked, meekly, embarrassed that she was even asking the question and wishing desperately that she didn't care whether he was or not, yet knowing she did.

Shuyin shook his head, "No, he's just angry at the situation. Ti's a little…touchy when it comes to Dad."

"Understandably, though." Lenne remarked as she stretched her legs under the coffee table before them.

Yuna was intrigued. She wasn't going to deny that, "Why does he hate him?"

"Dad wasn't that great to Ti when we were kids. I was always his favorite and Ti was left with his animosity."

Lenne rolled her eyes, "You know damn right well that's not the real reason, Shu." She looked at Yuna, "Maybe I'm speaking out of turn here, but the real reason Tidus hates Jecht is a simple one. Jecht attacked him with a broken liquor bottle when he was 6 during one of Jecht's legendary tirades."

Yuna's eyes widened and her mouth gaped but Shuyin is the one who spoke, "Dad didn't mean it. I really don't think he meant to hurt Tidus. He was just drunk and did something stupid."

"Something stupid that almost killed your brother." Lenne replied with a heavy sigh. She gave Yuna a small smile, "I wasn't around then. I lived in D-West at the time, but when Shuyin told me about it I instantly felt the same way Tidus does. Anybody who'd do that to their child – drunk or not – is a monster in my book."

Yuna still couldn't quite believe her ears. Sir Jecht…was a drunken, child-abuser. Attacking Tidus with a broken bottle?! No, that wasn't the Jecht Yuna had met so long ago. That wasn't the same man who had taken her under his wing during the three-day stay in Bevelle and taught her blitzball kicks and regaled her with tales of Zanarkand. The Jecht that Lenne described was a monstrous drunk with a questionable conscience.

Footsteps outside the door silenced any comeback Yuna may have had planned. Shuyin sighed with relief, "Oh good, he's back." He said as he heard the key in the lock.

Now was the time for Yuna to apologize. If Sir Jecht had indeed done that horrible thing to Tidus, than Yuna had been in the wrong to berate him for his hatred. Tidus was perfectly within his rights.

The door swung open and Yuna opened her mouth to begin her apology when the man standing behind Tidus became the center of her universe. Tall – over 6 feet in his boots – and still wearing the large red overcoat and the black pants that he had been wearing the last time she saw him, Yuna stared into the deep brown eyes that gaped back at her, "Sir Auron?"

Auron's eyes widened despite the infirmary that had injured the one, "Yuna?"

Despite the fact that she was much older than the 7 year old girl he'd left behind in Bevelle that day, he'd recognized her and to Yuna that meant the world. She let out a joyous cry and ran into his arms. He pulled her into a tight embrace and she buried her face in his neck as she let a few stray tears fall.

Finally…

Finally there was someone who would make them believe her…

Finally there was someone who understood what she was going through and, perhaps, could help her figure out how to get home.

Auron released her gently and placed her feet back firmly on the ground, "Yuna? Tidus told me there was someone he wanted me to speak with about Jecht, but he didn't tell me it was you."

Yuna grinned happily and with relief, "Oh Sir Auron. I'm so glad you're here. Now you can back me up. Tell them that I'm not crazy and that everything that I've been saying is true. Tell them, please!"

Auron frowned more, if that was even possible, and held her hand firmly, "Come, Yuna. First I'd like to speak with you privately." He nodded to the trio still in the room, "If you'll excuse us, please."

Yuna was led out of the living quarters and onto the deck, the sound of the door shutting behind her verified that they were alone on the deck. He led her over to the rail and gazed out onto the horizon for several minutes. Yuna examined him closely during that time. He hadn't changed much from what she remembered. He was older, of course, and had more gray in his hair than she remembered. Yet, he was still tall and stood as straight as an arrow. His presence was still powerful and his katana still hung loosely at his side. A light fraying of hair along his jaw proved to Yuna that he hadn't shaved in a few days and served to make him look even more menacing. She was surprised that people didn't run from Auron. However, if they took the time to know him like she did, they'd see that Auron was nothing if not kind and fair.

She'd known him for her entire life. He had been a close friend of her father and was Braska's first and most logical choice for a guardian when he'd chosen to journey. Most people had tried to talk Braska out of it since it would leave Yuna an orphan, but Braska was not to be swayed and Auron went with him without uttering a word of reproach. Yuna supposed that she should be angry at that, but instead she had always looked up to Auron with awe. He was truly a great man.

Currently, however, he was a brooding man and Yuna wondered what was upsetting him. Surely he wasn't upset to see her. She knew she was eternally grateful to see someone from her time and she'd only been in this strange place for a day. Auron was in this place for much longer than that, though how long she wasn't quite sure.

Finally Auron tore his gaze away from the horizon and focused it on Yuna, "What did you tell them?"

"The truth." She replied.

"Which is?"

So Yuna told her tale again, focusing only on the truly important parts. Auron wasn't the type of person to want to hear about the trivial and inconsequentials. That would just have to wait for Rikku when Yuna got back. Rikku loved hearing all about the inconsequential details that made up a story.

"And you told them this?" was Auron's question when Yuna finished her tale.

"Yes." She replied, suddenly wary of Auron's lack of reaction, "Was I not supposed to, Sir Auron?"

Auron sighed and looked back over the rail, "It would have been better if you had not, Yuna. Now I will have to try to fix the damage you have done."

"Damage? I don't see how telling the truth is damage, Sir Auron."

Auron gave her a weak smile, "Of course you wouldn't, Yuna. That is what is so endearing about you." He turned and placed a hand on each of her shoulders, "Unfortunately, it can be quite damning in a situation such as this."

"How so?"

"Yuna, we are in the past. We are not meant to be here, but we are." He sighed and released her shoulders, running a hand through his hair, "I'm not sure how we got here, although since the two of us came in contact with Sin before waking up here, I'm willing to bet that's what happened. Nonetheless, we are in the past and we must tread carefully or else deal with the ramifications."

Yuna bit her lip. She didn't like the sound of that at all.

"We must convince Shuyin, Lenne, and Tidus that everything you said was as a result of some sort of confusion. Take your pick, Yuna. We can tell them that you hit your head, that you have an overactive imagination, that it was a very realistic dream, or that you're just insane. However, we must make them believe it was all fake."

Yuna frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "Why?"

"Yuna," Auron said, his voice low in his throat, "We must not change their lives one whit. Us simply being here is bad enough. If we change their lives, the entire future could be altered horribly. They have their fate and we must not change it. Do you understand the importance of this? If we change the lives of just one resident of Zanarkand, hundreds of Spiran's could suffer."

Yuna certainly hadn't thought about that. She hadn't considered the consequences of being in the past. Yet at the same time she wondered if perhaps her fate was to be here, in which case future Spira wouldn't suffer. However, now was not the time to argue science fiction with Auron. She simply nodded her understanding, "Tell them that I'm horribly upset over Kimahri's death and I'm not taking it well. Maybe they'll believe that grief has caused me to make a fantasy world."

Auron patted Yuna's head affectionately, "Don't worry, Yuna. Zanarkand isn't so bad once you get used to it. Besides, maybe with you here we'll be able to figure out how to get home."


	5. Sweet November

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!! **

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests.

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: Between the holidays and the website updating this chapter is about a week late, but to make it up to everyone I am posting this one and chapter six at the same time. I hope everyone enjoys them both. This chapter includes lyrics from both Koda Kumi's "1000 Words" (the English version) and Jade's "1000 Words". The title is also the same as the Keanu Reeves movie of the same name but there's nothing else similar about it.

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Five: Sweet November  
**

The days passed into weeks as Yuna got herself situated in her new life and before she knew it, the crisp fall weather of October had given way to the chilly winds of November.

She hadn't expected herself to adjust to living in this strange world as well as she had, but perhaps it was due to the overwhelming support she got from her new friends. Especially Tidus…

She still remembered feeling like the biggest kind of fool as Auron attempted to explain away her truth with a beautiful web of lies. Although she had consented to letting him tell them she wasn't completely in her right mind, the fact that she knew Tidus was going to think his first impression of her was correct had bothered her more than she felt it should.

"Oh you poor thing!" was Lenne's reply to the long and drawn out story of how the deaths of her father and Kimahri had driven Yuna to the end of her sanity. The lovely brunette had moved from her perch next to Shuyin to wedge herself between Auron and Yuna. Flinging an arm over Yuna's shoulder, she had given her a small hug, "It'll be okay. You'll see."

"I'm sure it will be." Yuna had replied, while struggling to hide the fact that she was speaking through gritted teeth by adding an amusing lilt to her voice. She had known Lenne was just trying to be nice, but the fact that she was coddling her like a baby was bothering Yuna immensely. She'd dealt with more death and hardship in her life than Lenne had ever dreamt of knowing.

Lenne had released Yuna's shoulder and looked over at Shuyin with a smile, "Yuna's going to need somewhere to stay." She put her gaze back to Yuna and nudged Auron affectionately, "And this old bachelor here doesn't have any room for you, so why don't you stay with me? I have a house just down the road with plenty of extra room. We'll room together when I'm in town and then you can have the whole place to yourself while I'm touring." She gripped both of Yuna's hands in her owns, her eyes hopeful, "So, what do you say?"

Yuna had been shocked by the girl's kindness. Since she barely knew Lenne, she didn't realize that the girl did things like this more often than not. It turned out that Lenne was a constant source of random acts of kindness – from giving a strange girl a place to stay, to giving 10,000 gil to a random homeless person on the street. If she had known this then, Yuna wouldn't have been taken aback by the offer, but since she was unaware, the offer shocked her. They'd only been acquaintances for a few hours and yet Lenne was already willing to share her house with a penniless girl her boyfriend's brother found in the alley. A thought had formed in Yuna's mind then and it made sense to explain away Lenne's odd behavior. Yuna knew Auron and obviously Shuyin, Tidus, and Lenne trusted Auron. If Auron thought Yuna was okay…then she was.

She had been so grateful for the kindness, she hadn't been able to refuse, "I'd really appreciate that. But…I don't have any way to pay for my keep."

"Don't worry about it," Lenne ordered, shaking her head as she spoke, "The house is paid for and I earn more than enough money to keep food in the kitchen for the both of us." Suddenly bounding with excitement, Lenne had jumped up from her perch and grabbed Shuyin's hands, forcing him to his feet, "Come with me. I need you to help me gather up some of my stuff."

"What stuff?" he asked as he carefully navigated the table so as not to bruise his shin.

"Remember before I left I bought duplicates of all the toiletries I have at my house? I never even used the stuff but I figured it'd be easier than packing and repacking every time I crash here. Yuna needs them more than I do. I can buy duplicates again later."

Auron rose from his seat as well. He leaned down and lifted Yuna's hand to his mouth, planting a knightly kiss on her knuckles, "I must be going too, Lady Yuna." He said, a lilting tease in his voice, "Tidus and Shuyin have my number if you need to get in touch with me."

Even though he didn't say it, Yuna knew he was telling her to contact him if she figured out a way to get home. She nodded her understanding, "I'm sure we'll be in touch soon, Sir Auron."

After the door had shut behind Yuna, she found herself alone in the main room with Tidus. He hadn't spoken at all during the tall tale Auron had told and showed no signs of changing that pattern. She couldn't tell if he was angry with her, or pitying her but she didn't particularly care.

"I'm going to see if Lenne and Shuyin need any help." She announced, turning in the direction of the bedrooms when Tidus' hand gripped her wrist and stopped her movement.

"Unless you want to go blind, I wouldn't advise that." He whispered, winking at her.

Yuna had blushed crimson at the thought that Lenne and Shuyin were currently…engaged…and went along with his tug as he pulled her back into the main room, "Are you…sure…?"

He nodded and released her arm to sit back down on the sofa, "Those two can't keep their hands off of each other. It's a pretty safe bet. I mean, it doesn't take twenty minutes to pack up some toiletries."

"No, I suppose it doesn't." she had agreed – although she really wasn't sure how long _it_ actually did take. She wasn't about to ask him that, though. She had been far to shy to ask such a question. She still was too shy now. Instead she took a seat across from him. His blue eyes were focused on her and Yuna had felt her heart pounding in her chest. She shyly lowered her gaze and then covertly looked at him through her lashes. He wasn't just handsome. Anybody could fall into that category. Tidus was…beautiful. Not beautiful in the feminine sense. He was as masculine as any of the blitzers from her world, yet there was something decidedly beautiful about him. Maybe it was his well-defined face that held some boyish qualities about it while at the same time oozing masculinity from every pore. Or maybe it was the way his silky, blonde locks fell into those cerulean pools in a haphazard, almost wind blown way that she was finding more and more irresistible. Then again, maybe it was his lips; his mouth and the almost heart shape they formed as he sat watching her. She found herself wondering what he'd do if she crossed over to him and pressed her own lips against his. Would he kiss her back?

"Why'd you get Auron to lie for you?"

His question had shaken her from her meandering thoughts as quickly as if he'd dumped cold water on her head, "Excuse me?"

"Why'd you get Auron to lie for you? I just can't quite figure it out."

Her tongue suddenly felt twice as big as her mouth while she struggled for the words to answer his question. She hadn't expected this. If he had berated her about lying initially, she would have understood. She hadn't expected him to realize Auron was lying. And if he did, did that mean he believed her original story?

"I don't know what you're talking about." She had replied, hoping her reply was believable. She didn't want Auron to be angry with her if Tidus believed the truth.

He had leaned forward then, his blonde hair forming an attractive veil over his forehead, "Yuna, we both know that you're not crazy. You're probably one of the most sane people I've ever met." He smiled and leaned back. She had felt her heart beat a little faster at the flattering comment and the flirtatious glint in his eyes, "Granted, you dress a little oddly and your story about coming from the future begs to be questioned, yet I still find that story more believable than your inability to deal with the death of your father, 10 years ago, and your Ronso friend." Tidus slid from his seat across the space between them and into the space next to her. His eyes had connected with hers and a smirk formed on his lips – the ones she so desperately wanted to kiss at that moment, "So, why don't you tell me why you had Auron lie for you."

"It was his idea," Yuna replied finally, after several damning seconds of silence had risen between them into a palpable heat, "He was afraid it'd affect the future if you knew the truth. I hadn't thought about it like that. That's why I told you in the first place."

Tidus nodded, "I figured it was probably something like that. Auron's a bit of a worrier." He grinned at her and laid his head back on the headrest of the sofa behind him, "I wouldn't worry too much about what Auron says. I personally don't buy into that whole 'change the future' thing. Seems a little stupid to me. If something's meant to be, it'll happen."

"Yeah."

"Besides," he said, lifting his head to look at her, "Maybe you're supposed to be here and maybe you were supposed to tell me these things. Maybe if you didn't, the future would have been changed because I never would have known." He sighed and rubbed his temples, "You can go around in circles forever with stuff like this and never get anywhere. That's why I'd rather not talk about it."

And they hadn't talked about it since that night in his boathouse. In fact, in the last three weeks she'd barely seen him. She saw Shuyin more than Tidus since Shuyin was always stopping by to see Lenne. He always had one excuse or another for why Tidus never stopped by.

He's at practice…

He's getting supplies in Nagi…

He's got a date…

The last one bothered her more than it should have. Of course he was going to date. He was gorgeous and charming and rich. What woman wouldn't want him? Yuna tried to convince herself that she was the one woman immune to his charms, but she found it more and more difficult to believe it herself. The only thing that made it okay was the fact that she was going to eventually go home. It was best that he wasn't charming her with his flirtatious manner. She didn't want anything to make her want to stay.

She was determined to get home no matter what.

Yet, she hadn't yet figured out a way to get home, and was finding herself less and less determined with each passing day. Zanarkand was everything she had imagined it to be and more. Although the people had seemed rude at first, she soon discovered that they were actually quite kind and fun-loving. They walked around with a smile on their faces for no reason other than the fact that they could. She had never experienced anything like it. People in her world frowned every day as if they'd forgotten how to smile. That was the worst part about Sin. It wasn't the killing. It was the depression he brought with him. Zanarkand wasn't like that and she loved it. She loved everything about it, including her current abode.

The house she shared with Lenne was by far the nicest one she'd ever been in. It sat on top of a hill like a king overlooking his kingdom. And, unlike Tidus' home, this home was actually a home made of brick and foundation. Spacious rooms inside were set off by bright white walls and carpets that gave the house the look of a brand new home; untouched by human life. For the first few days Yuna had been afraid to touch anything for fear of ruining its innocent beauty, but Lenne had laughed and told her that the house needed to be lived in, not revered.

Soon Yuna was comfortable in her new life. She saw Auron on a regular basis and both of them had no information on getting back to Spira. It had been depressing at first, but soon Auron reverted back to his 'come what may' attitude that had gotten him through the first 10 years in Zanarkand and Yuna found herself emulating it until she realized she wasn't faking it anymore. She really was content; happy even.

"Good morning!" she said to Lenne as she left her bedroom and padded down the carpeted hall.

Lenne's voice came from the kitchen, "I'm in here! Morning!"

Yuna untwisted the long t-shirt she slept in as she walked into the kitchen. Lenne was sitting, hunched over the wooden dining table with sheets upon sheets of paper in front of her. In her hand she clutched a pencil with an eraser worn down to the nub. Yuna opened the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of juice, "What are you doing?" she asked between gulps.

"I'm trying to finish up this song." Lenne replied, biting down on the pencil in thought for a moment before furiously scribbling something in the margins of the paper, "It's more difficult than I expected."

"What's it about?" Yuna asked as she took a seat down across from Lenne. This was the first time Lenne had ever written a song that Yuna knew about. Most of the time Lenne performed her older work.

Sighing, Lenne leaned back in the chair and pushed a hair from her face, "It's about love and being separated from the person you love."

"Like that song that Shuyin likes so much… 'Real Emotion'?"

Lenne shook her head, "No, this one is a little depressing. I guess that's why it's not coming together right. I hate unhappy endings."

"Why are you writing one then?"

"I don't know. It just sort of came to me a few nights ago." She sighed and leaned back, "I had this weird dream that Shuyin had lied to me about something and was leaving. I didn't want him to go and tried to follow him, but I couldn't get to Shuyin. No matter how hard I ran he just kept getting further and further away from me. I woke up in a cold sweat. I just felt so real."

Yuna frowned and took another sip from her cup, "That is weird. The song was born from that?"

"Well…" replied Lenne with a teasing lilt in her voice, "To a degree. I embellished a little bit. Like, I tried to figure out what Shu would have lied to me about and then I imagined the conversation in my head. Then I tried to imagine going on without him. That was the hardest thing. I mean…I can barely imagine my week without him. I don't even want to think about the rest of my life."

Finishing off her juice, Yuna stood and ran the cup under the faucet, "Sounds like writing is tough business."

"Only when I have writer's block." Was Lenne's reply. She was quiet while Yuna finished washing the cup and went to sit back down, but after a few seconds she spoke again, "Do you want to hear what I have so far? Maybe you can tell me if you think it's crap or not."

Yuna smiled, "I'm not much of a music critic."

"That's what I need, though. I need someone who doesn't know anything about music and won't try to call it 'artistic' rather than junk."

"Okay." Yuna replied, "Try me."

Lenne cleared her throat and took a deep breath. Her voice was low and raspy but lovely as she began to sing the opening words of the song.

_"I know that you lied to me  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words are like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
It's not right to me"_

Yuna sat quietly letting the words absorb into her subconscious for several seconds after Lenne finished the lines. She liked it, but there was something about it. It just didn't flow right. It was a little choppy in her estimation.

"I like it, Lenne, but…"

"But what?"

Yuna bit her lip. She was no song writer. Who was she to give Lenne advice? Yet, Lenne had asked for it. She couldn't deny such a request, "Well, why don't we make the entire thing past tense for one?"

"Like…you're words were like a dream…?"

Yuna nodded, "Exactly! And I think the first and last lines should be changed. The first line is a little accusatory and the last one doesn't flow."

"See! That's what I was thinking too!" Lenne jumped up from her seat and grabbed another pencil – with a better eraser – before plopping back down and erasing the lines, "I'm so glad I asked you. What do you think they should be changed to? If you were writing the song, how would you change it?"

Yuna had never been creative. She'd hated writing as a child – even stories. Growing up in Spira hadn't allowed for much imagination and creativity. Especially when one was running for their lives from Sin, Sinspawn, or random fiends. She pursed her lips and thought for a moment. If someone was lying, what else were they doing? What was a less accusing way of saying they were lying? What was a way to say they were lying for all the right reasons?

Like a bolt of lightening, it came to Yuna in a flash and she spoke slowly, and deliberately.

_"I know that your hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily"_

Lenne's mouth dropped and she gaped at Yuna in what Yuna thought was disgust but what turned out to be awe. She furiously scribbled the words onto the paper, "That is brilliant! You should write all my songs!" she laughed at the thought as she began to hum the opening bars to herself. She shook her head in disbelief, "It sounds so much better than the crap I spewed a few minutes ago!"

A masculine laugh filtered into the room and the girls turned. Yuna's heart suddenly started hammering in her chest. In the few weeks she'd been in Zanarkand, she'd soon discovered that Shuyin and Tidus didn't look nearly as much alike as she'd originally thought and it was with this newfound knowledge that Yuna realized Tidus was the one standing in the kitchen entrance. He was wearing his blitzball shorts and jersey unbuttoned and hanging open. His hair was wet and matted down to his forehead.

"You spew crap, Lenne?" he said with a teasing smile, "I had no idea!"

"Oh shut up, Tidus!" she teased back, rising from her seat and piling the sheets of paper into submission before her, "Practice break early today?"

"Not for Shu…Coach is making him swim 100 extra laps for missing three practices in a row last week."

Lenne laughed, "I told him not to do that."

"So did I," Tidus replied, taking a seat to Yuna's left, "There's only so many lies I can weave until he gets caught. I mean, how many times can one guy have a horrible disease?"

Yuna suddenly felt naked when Tidus' eyes rested on her. Although she was wearing a shirt long enough to be a dress, this was still as bare as she'd ever been around a man not directly related to her. It felt strange and she squirmed uncomfortably. He just grinned and leaned toward her over the table, "Shuyin was telling me that you want to learn how to play blitzball."

It took Yuna a moment to remember the conversation. It had been a few nights prior and she had told Shuyin and Lenne about how she'd always wanted to learn how to play the game. She declined to tell them that it was as a direct result of Wakka and the Aurochs. She lifted a brow at Tidus, "Yes. So?"

"So, I have nothing to do this afternoon so I was wondering if you wanted me to show you the basics."

Yuna had to crush the part of her that wanted to jump for joy at the fact that he was paying attention to her again. She forced herself to remain calm, "That'd be fine."

"Why don't you get some clothes on – preferably pants," he said with a wink, "and I'll meet you outside."  
**  
00000000000000000000000000000**

She was obviously wearing Lenne's pants, but she filled them out much better than Lenne ever had. Tidus had always thought Lenne was a bit too thin for his liking. She didn't have much of a chest and her rump was practically non-existant. Yuna was the exact opposite. She wasn't heavy…just…

She was perfect.

He forced himself to keep his eyes in front of him and not on the roundness of her bottom as she got a little ahead of him while descending the hill toward the water.

He'd missed her and yet he couldn't come up with a reason he thought was good enough to go and visit her. He didn't want to just drop by without a reason. That would make him look like he as trying too hard and he wasn't about to do that. He'd tried to go about his life as usual; blitzball, his car, dating, yet he hadn't been able to get Yuna completely out of his mind. He'd tried to tell himself it was because her story had freaked him out, but he wasn't entirely sure so that was why he was there. Shuyin had given him the reason, and he'd taken it. Now he could see if what he felt for Yuna was genuine, or some misguided reaction to her story.

"Why don't you wade in up to your waist and we'll see how long you can hold your breath." He suggested as they reached the water. Yuna nodded happily and strode into the water. Tidus followed after her, stifling a shocked curse at how cold the water was. Yuna didn't seem to notice, though, but her body sure did. Tidus' mouth went suddenly dry as his eyes traveled lower than he had intended on her chest.

Wrenching his eyes from that tantalizing sight, he gave her a forced smile hoping it hid some of the inner turmoil he was struggling with, "Take a deep breath and we'll dive under and see how long you can hold for."

"Okay."

The water surrounded them both as they dropped below the surf. Tidus was used to holding his breath for long lengths of time, but he wasn't sure how long Yuna could. Yet, he wished it could be eternally. She looked like an angel in the water as he opened his eyes to look at her. The water fanned her hair out around her and the sunlight against the water formed a rainbow around her head like some sort of ethereal mermaid.

The seconds ticked by as Tidus silently counted and watched her floating just before him. Her eyes were closed. They'd have to work on that. You couldn't play blitz with eyes closed. Yet, he wasn't in a hurry to change it. She looked even more innocent than she did out of the water and he silently cursed himself for having less than pure thoughts about her just moments before.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she clawed her way to the surface. He followed her, laughing quietly as he broke the surface. She coughed and shot him a teasing glare, "That's not very funny. I think I did a good job!"

Tidus glanced down at his waterproof watch in thought, "You made it for a minute and a half. The average blitzball game lasts an hour with a fifteen minute half-time." He smirked at her, "I think we still have some work to do, Yuna."

"Who says I want to be professional?"

He laughed, "If you're going to learn, you're going to learn it right."

She pouted and Tidus' eyes were riveted to her lovely pink lips. It was like a moth to a flame. She was so beautiful with the water raining off of her in driblets. Her hair was plastered to her face and her shirt plastered to her body, showing off all of her lovely curves. Without consciously willing himself to, Tidus took a step in the water closer to her and then another. She heard his approach and lifted her face to his, her lips parting expectantly just as her eyes slid shut. Tidus lowered his face to hers until he felt her breath on his face. Self consciously, he licked his lips – in fear they were too dry – and leaned in closer…closer…

"Tidus?! That you?"

Tidus' spine stiffened almost instantly and he took three quick steps backward, turning toward the voice. He squinted in the sunlight and raised a hand to see the person approaching him on the pier, "Zaon?"

The blue-haired man nodded and Tidus heard Yuna's stifled gasp but ignored it as Zaon leaned over the pier to speak, "I thought maybe Shu would be down here with you."

"I think he's still at the stadium. Coach Wargna is out for blood tonight. Shu won't be missing practice anymore after this one."

Zaon laughed throatily, "Okay, I'll check for him there."

"Why do you need him?"

"He said he'd help me figure out what to get Yunalesca for our anniversary." Zaon sighed, "Women make such a big damn deal over the first anniversary. I just don't get it." He grinned at Yuna for the first time, "I'm Zaon Franka. You are?"

With Yuna's shocked reaction and almost robotic acceptance of Zaon's hand, Tidus figured Zaon must have been someone she knew about from her world. He'd just have to ask her about it later. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she squeaked, "Yuna…Brewar…"

Zaon shook her hand firmly before rising to his full height, "You're the only other Yuna I know besides my wife. And here I was thinking Yu named her that during one of his drugged highs. Who'd have guessed it was an actual name?"

"Yeah…" Tidus said with a smirk. Zaon waved at the duo and said his goodbyes before turning off in the direction of the stadium. Only then did Tidus turn to Yuna. He didn't want to let the silence linger between them. He was afraid she'd ask him what the almost-kiss had been about, and he wasn't sure he knew the answer. He gave her a kind smile, "We'd better get going."

She nodded, "Okay."


	6. Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: This chapter has some FFX-2 details in it so if you haven't played the game you might be a little spoiled. Nothing major, though, which is why I still have this in the FFX section. The only FFX-2 stuff you'll see are some characters and…well…you'll see in the first section the other thing I'm talking about.

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Six: Aftermath  
**

The rain pelted him, cascading down his brow like a waterfall. His boots clomped louder than he had wanted as he made his way down the darkened alley. In his hand was the 10,000 gil he'd agreed upon to buy him the information. He had no way to know for sure if the information he was going to buy would prove useful or not, but it was a chance he had to take.

He heard movement from behind him and casually slipped his hand into his thick jacket, gripping the handle of his weapon in a practiced movement. 

"You got the money?" came a raspy voice from the vicinity of the noise. 

He turned slowly, his hand still caressing his weapon, "Yes. Do you have the information?"

The shadow nodded, "Show me the money and I'll give you the info."

"And how do I know you won't bolt after I pay you?"

The shadowy figure seemed to contemplate that question for a moment before he finally said, "I gave you my word. That'll have to be good enough."

The rain was getting harder, slanting to the left in hard pellets. He didn't like having to rely on the stranger's word, but he had no other choice. If the man's information was useful, it would be worth every cent he had to pay. If it wasn't…well, he didn't have to eat every day. With a slowly deliberate movement, he extended the wad of money toward the figure in front of him. The figure accepted it greedily. The sound of him counting it greeted him, "The information?" he asked, impatience lacing every word.

The man stopped counting. He could see the moonlight reflecting off of his teeth as the man replied, "Bevelle's got a big surprise for Zanarkand this time. A big surprise." He made a sucking noise as if he had a piece of food stuck in his teeth, "In the basement of Bevelle. They're calling it 'the Zanarkand killer'."

"The Zanarkand killer?!"

The man nodded in the dark, "Although, most people just call it Vegnagun. They're still working the bugs out, but they're hoping to have it up and running by December."

"How powerful is it?"

"They say it'll be able to blow Zanarkand off the map with one shot." Was the man's reply as he quickly shoved a brown envelope into his hands.

He stood there in stunned silence as the words sank in. A machina with enough power to destroy Zanarkand in a single shot? He opened his mouth to ask another question when he saw the man turn tail and run the opposite direction. For a split second, he thought they'd been spied, but then he realized that the man just wanted to get going before he was caught. It was treasonous for a Bevelle citizen to be caught exchanging secretive military information with a Zanarkand resident. Luckily for him, this particular citizen knew a lot about military goings on through his job as a mechanic for the country of Bevelle and he was easily bribed. 

Vegnagun…

If it was as powerful as the man said, then it would definitely be quite helpful. He just needed to get to it. Sneaking into the Bevelle underbelly wasn't going to be easy, but it would have to be done. There was no way around it. He simply couldn't sit back and do nothing. A weapon that powerful would be quite useful when Sin appeared.

Yuna wouldn't be able to do anything without her summons.

It would be up to Auron. He would get her home if it was the last thing he did. He owed that much to Braska.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

A beautiful tune played eloquently on the piano greeted Yuna as she walked up the pathway to the house that evening. Tidus had dropped her off on the corner and drove away so quickly he almost took her arm with him. He had acted very stiff and uncomfortable after the almost-kiss in the water. Yuna wondered if he was disgusted that he'd almost kissed her, or angry that they'd been interrupted. 

With her luck, she figured it was the former.

Yuna let herself in quietly and let the door shut with equal silence behind her. Slipping her shoes off in the corner, Yuna tiptoed quietly passed Lenne, trying not to disturb her, but it was no use. Lenne stopped playing the piano quickly and turned to her friend with a grin, "You're dripping on my carpet."

Yuna blushed and looked down at the puddle forming in the rug at her feet, "I'm sorry. I'll go change quickly."

"You'd better!" Lenne called after her with a laugh, "And then come back out here. I want details!"

Details? There weren't any details to give. Tidus had tried to show her how to hold her breath underwater and she'd failed the test miserably. Then, just when it seemed as if he was going to kiss her, Lord Zaon had shown up and interrupted.

Lord Zaon…

It was such an honor – and a shock – to meet him. He looked much younger than the history books had said he was. He'd always been painted as a mature older man who was wise beyond his years and so deeply in love with his wife that he was willing to sacrifice his life because she asked him to. Yet, the Zaon she'd met was complaining about buying his wife an anniversary present and didn't look a day over twenty-five.

It was very strange indeed.

Slipping out of her wet clothes, Yuna slipped on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt she'd gotten when Lenne had taken her shopping for clothes. Yuna had never seen such clothes before. They were so comfortable and relaxed. When she put them on for the first time, Yuna felt like her age rather than decades older than it.

"So? What happened?" asked Lenne excitedly as Yuna re-entered the main room. The songstress sprang up from the piano bench and jumped over the back of the sofa, landing perfectly flat on her rump upon one of the cushions.

Yuna shrugged, "There's nothing to tell." And that was the truth…

Lenne wasn't daunted. She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs under herself, "Of course there is. You went on a date with Tidus Bacohl. There's always something to tell." Her brown eyes lit up with excitement as she leaned in and whispered, "Did he kiss you?"

Yuna felt herself blushing and tried to fight it but knew it was a losing battle. She'd been prone to blushing her entire life, but she'd never hated it as much as she did now. She lowered her gaze to focus on her feet as she whispered, "No…it wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like?" questioned Lenne with a smirk, "I mean…you were gone all afternoon. What did you guys do?"

"He showed me how to hold my breath underwater."

Laughter was the response to Yuna's remark and Lenne struggled to regain her breath after the sudden bout of mirth, "Oh for goodness sakes." She rolled her eyes, "Tidus really needs to brush up on his romance if he thinks that is a good first date. Shuyin won't ever let him live that down."

"It wasn't a date." Yuna replied quietly, wishing with all her might that it had been but knowing it wasn't. Sure, maybe she'd never been on an actual real date before but she certainly hoped she'd know if she really was on one as opposed to just hanging out with a guy. Aside from the near-kiss, there was nothing remotely date like about the entire afternoon. She hadn't gussied up and put on her nicest dress. He hadn't even bothered to completely dry off after blitzball practice. They didn't go to a restaurant or watch the sunset during a romantic beach stroll. All they'd done was go swimming.

Yeah…that was romantic…

Lenne sighed, "Oh sweetie. That's Tidus for you. He didn't have the guts to ask you out so he takes you somewhere he feels totally safe and secure just so that he could hang out with you. It's easier for him that way. He's really a little wimp at heart."

Figuring it would be best to steer the conversation into another direction, Yuna said, "I got to meet Lo…" she stopped and cleared her throat. She had to be very careful about how she referred to people from now on. Lord Zaon and Lady Yunalesca were just Zaon and Yunalesca. She didn't like referring to them as that. It felt disrespectful, but since they weren't dead where she was she figured that she didn't have to show them any respect just yet. She stopped her fake coughing, "Excuse me. Anyway, I met Zaon today. He was looking for Shuyin."

Lenne smiled, "He found him. Shu called me after he got out of his extra-long practice to say he was going out with Zaon to find Yunalesca a present." Rolling her eyes, Lenne propped her feet onto the coffee table and leaned back, "Zaon always puts stuff off. I mean, when he was dating Yunalesca, he'd wait until the night before to buy her birthday present. I think he still does."

"He seems rather young to have been married a year." Came Yuna's next statement. That was the honest truth too. The books always said that he'd married Yunalesca at 30 and helped her defeat Sin a year and a half afterward. He certainly didn't look like he was bordering on 32.

The songstress stretched on the sofa, "Well, he's really not all that old. He's only a few years older than us." She laughed and absently twisted a strand of her hair around her finger, "21 isn't exactly old, Yuna."

Twenty-one? Yuna had to try not to laugh. Zaon had gained a decade because of a typo? Then it occurred to her that he was celebrating his one-year anniversary with Yunalesca. In less than 6 months, the war with Bevelle was going to start and then…

Sin…

"…be able to meet Yunalesca later this week." Lenne was saying when Yuna came back into the conversation, "We're throwing them an anniversary party on Saturday."

Yuna conveyed her happiness at being able to meet Yunalsca, but her mind continued to wander. She was going to meet Lady Yunalesca, the first person to ever defeat Sin and she was going to spend more time with Lord Zaon. This was the things dreams were made of. She never thought she'd get to do this and still be breathing when it happened.

She was still breathing…right?

Casually lifting her hand to her mouth, Yuna felt the steady stream of oxygen escaping her nose and knew the answer to her question. She was still alive. This wasn't a dream. It wasn't exactly like she believed it was anymore, but it was worth double-checking on occasion.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

The tires on Tidus' car squealed as he came to a sudden stop on the road outside of his boat-house. He turned the car off with a furious twist of his wrist and slammed the door behind him. Taking the jump over onto the boat with ease, Tidus was inside the main room before he realized he'd even crossed the deck.

Why was he so mad? 

It certainly didn't make any sense to him. There was no reason for him to be feeling this way. So what? He'd almost kissed her. Big deal! He'd almost kissed – and had actually succeeded in kissing – lots of girls. What made Yuna so different? Why was he feeling like this over a girl he barely knew?!

Damn Zaon! If he hadn't shown up, Tidus might have actually succeeded in kissing Yuna as well. 

Oh, who was he kidding? It wasn't Zaon's fault. Why blame Zaon? It was his own fault. He shouldn't have let a little thing like Zaon keep him from kissing the lips he hadn't been able to get out of his mind since they'd first smiled at him. He hadn't been able to get Yuna out of his mind for more than a few minutes at a time from the moment his blitzball connected with her head. He'd never felt this way about a girl before. Nobody had ever gotten to him and stayed like she had. Sure, he'd been infatuated before but it never lasted long. Out of sight; out of mind had been practically his motto. That was part of the reason he'd tried to avoid her for the past month. He'd been afraid of just how strong his feelings were in such a short amount of time. But his motto hadn't worked this time. He'd only ended up missing her more.

Tidus kicked off his shoes and shuffled into his bedroom, trailing clothes as he went. He was down to his boxers when he reached his bed and collapsed down onto it. He fought with himself to stop from wishing Yuna was laying next to him. He smiled ruefully at himself. He certainly did have a one track mind. 

Rolling onto his side, Tidus stared at the phone. Should he call her? Should he call and apologize for his behavior after Zaon left? Should he call her and see if she wanted to hang out tonight? Should he call her just to talk; just to hear her beautiful voice? Tidus lifted his arm and reached for the phone when its sudden ringing gave him a shock. 

He reached for it quickly, hoping against hope that it was Yuna on the other end, "Hello?" he said, a little to excited for his own liking.

"Hey there, sexy."

Tidus felt an immediate let down as he heard the voice on the other end. It was female, but not the female he was hoping would call, "Hey Reanna."

"Don't sound so excited." The girl scolded playfully.

"I won't." replied Tidus. They'd played this game numerous times but tonight he didn't feel like it. Reanna Connor was the only female player on the Zanarkand Abes – a damn good player if Tidus said so himself. It only stood to reason that if Tidus was going to date anybody, it'd be Reanna. It had only lasted three months. Both of them were too pigheaded and stubborn for it to work out. Tidus had been surprised the 'lets be friends' routine had actually worked for the two of them.

"You sound down." Stated Reanna. 

He lied, "Not really. Just tired."

"Oh poo." Was her reply, "I wanted to see if you wanted to catch that new action flick at the Sphere Theater tonight."

Tidus did actually want to see that movie. And he certainly didn't want to lay around the house moping over Yuna. He sat up slowly and put his feet on the floor, "I'd need to get dressed first."

Reanna giggled, "No, you should go naked. Give the girls a thrill."

"A thrill?" he rolled his eyes as if she could see it.

"You look pretty good naked, if I do say so myself." Teased Reanna. She clicked her tongue on her teeth and sighed, "How about I drive myself on over there and we go from your place? I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Sounds good."

"See you then!"

"See you." Replied Tidus as he clicked the receiver. Heaving a heavy sigh, he quickly slipped on dry clothes, ran a brush through his tangled hair, and hoped Reanna would help him take his mind off of Yuna…

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Rikku was tired of parties. She was tired of people congratulating her on defeating Sin. She hadn't done anything. Yuna had and Yuna wasn't there to enjoy it. After a month of back to back celebratory parties, Rikku had convinced Wakka and Lulu to go with her to Bikinel. Her father had set up a temporary Home and invited the trio to stay. Al Bhed's weren't given to throwing parties just because they could. The guardians could get some much needed respite – and an opportunity to mourn – on Bikinel. 

The temporary Home where Rikku currently found herself wasn't anything like the Home she'd lived in for most of her life. All that was left of that wonderful place was a pile of rubble, thanks mostly to the Guado and to her father's inability not to blow things up. It was early yet; the sun barely peeking over the horizon, but Rikku was wide awake. She hadn't been able to sleep much since Yuna died. Guilt and sadness mingled together to make her sleep a restless one. 

Sliding on her green shorts and peach colored top, Rikku padded quietly out of the guest room and into the main hall that led outside. Yuna had never gotten to see Bikinel, having been taken by Seymour and almost forced to marry him instead. That was the one thing Rikku really regretted. She had really wanted her cousin to see Bikinel. She knew Yuna would have loved it.

"So the rumors are true." Came a voice from behind her, "Cid's little girl is a hero."

Rikku spun around, putting her hands on her hips in an angry motion that was well practiced around the tall man standing near her with an ever ready smirk on his face, "I have a name, Gippal."

Gippal shrugged and reached forward, rubbing her head as if she was a petulant puppy. Rikku squirmed out of his reach and he laughed, "I'm impressed. Didn't think you had it in you."

Rikku snorted and glared at him, "You're just jealous because I am going to be part of history."

"We're all going to be part of history, Cid's girl." Gippal replied, "It just depends on whether people remember us or not."

It was then, in that light, that Rikku realized how much he'd changed. This wasn't the arrogant 15 year old that had stormed out of her life – and her heart – daring to defy everything if necessary in order to fight and defeat Sin. Gippal had left as a little boy with dreams of being a member of the Crusaders and came home as a man who'd seen battle and had grown up several years in just one. 

"That's pretty deep, coming from you." Teased Rikku. She was desperate to keep things the same between them. She couldn't take the thought of things changing any more than they had. She'd lost her cousin, her home. She just wanted some things to remain the same. She wanted Gippal to stay the same.

"Eh, well…traveling with a wanna-be priest will do that to you."

"You traveled with a priest?" 

Gippal nodded, scratching the skin under his patch, "He wasn't a priest yet, but he wanted to be. That was all he talked about. That after Sin was defeated he was going to join the Yevon priesthood and see if there was a way to permanently defeat Sin."

"But if there was, wouldn't they have done it already?" Rikku asked.

"That's what I told him, but Baralai just wouldn't listen to me." Gippal shrugged, "No big deal. He'll be safer as a priest than a soldier anyway."

Rikku sighed and turned her back to him, "I wish it was permanent already. Then Yunie wouldn't have died for nothing."

His hand rested heavily on her shoulder then, and Rikku unconsciously leaned into it like she'd done a hundred times before, "I'm sorry about your cousin. Cid told me. I would have liked to have met her."

"You would have liked her." Rikku said quietly, "She was great…"

Gippal rested his chin upon Rikku's head and wrapped his arms around her waist, "She's in a better place, though, Rikku. I'm sure she's happy."

Rikku's eyes lit up and she extracted herself from Gippal's arms and spun around to face him, "That's it! You can still at least see her!" she grabbed Gippal's arm and pulled him toward the large airship that had carried them to safety when Home exploded, "We can go to the Farplane and see her!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Gippal cried, skidding to a stop and dragging Rikku with him, "Al Bhed do NOT go to the Farplane."

Rikku frowned and her shoulders drooped, "I know that Gippal…but I really want to see her and make sure she's okay. Is that so bad?"

"Of course not." Gippal replied, running a finger along her jawline softly, "But you're gonna have to go by yourself. Memories are nice, but that's all they are."

She stuck her tongue out in a sudden act of spunk, "Fine. Stay here and be stupid. I'm gonna go check on Yunie!"


	7. Busted

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: Ouch…that's all I'm going to say. Oh, and I'm not entirely sure if what happens in this chapter is even truly possible but I figure for this chapter you guys can leave reality and pretend with me for a while J

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Seven: Busted  
**

After spending nearly an hour trying to convince Lenne that she and Tidus hadn't had a 'date', Yuna found herself thankfully extracted from the uncomfortable situation by Lenne's announcement that she needed to rest up for tomorrow.

"You're going to the game, aren't you?" she asked, her eyes foretelling untold shock if Yuna's answer had been anything but yes.

"I suppose." Replied Yuna, "When is it?"

Lenne sighed, "It's kinda early for an Abe's game. It's at 11 but the boys have to be there by 9. I do too, actually. Shuyin got me a gig performing to keep the fans occupied until blitzoff."

"That sounds like fun." But Yuna only half meant it. She couldn't imagine performing for people who were there to see a blitzball game and not yourself to be much fun. 

Lenne shrugged and started back toward the bedrooms, "It keeps me occupied until I start touring again. Anyway, goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

Yuna stood in the silence for several minutes after Lenne's door shut firmly behind her. She soaked up the quiet around her. She wasn't sure if that conversation would ever have been over had it not become so late. Lenne seemed bound and determined to set her up with Tidus. Nevermind the fact that Tidus obviously wasn't the slightest bit interested in her. If he had been…

Well…it wouldn't have been a near-kiss.

Thinking about Tidus made Yuna antsy and when she felt that way, her mind wandered to her hyperactive cousin, Rikku. What would Rikku think of Tidus? She'd think he was gorgeous…obviously. But what would she think of his personality; of the 'inner' Tidus? 

"She'd think he was perfect…" Yuna sighed, ruefully, "Just like I do…"

Annoyed for no apparent reason, Yuna slipped on a pair of sandals she kept by the front door, grabbed her keys from the table, and walked out. She was in desperate need of fresh air. The walls felt like they were closing in on her. She hated feeling like this. Though she wasn't raised spoiled, she had never truly wanted for anything. With the exception of her father, of course, and even then she knew he was watching over her and she could go and see him in the Farplane whenever she wanted to. 

Yuna stopped in mid-stride, her jaw dropping suddenly.

…Farplane…!

Taking off into a run down the street, Yuna made a sharp left-turn and continued her streak down that road until she reached a small house hidden in the shade by one of the only trees still standing in Zanarkand. She hated pounding on Auron's door at almost midnight, but she had to and so she did.

"Sir Auron!" she hissed as loudly as she dared, "Sir Auron! Are you in there?"

There was no answer and it was only then that Yuna noticed all the lights were off in the house. Auron was either sound asleep, or not home. Disappointed, but not deterred, Yuna sat down on the stood determined to wait until Auron appeared. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long for just as the moon became hidden behind a large cloud in the sky, Yuna saw the outline of Auron coming over the hill from the opposite way she came. 

"Yuna? What are you doing here?" he asked in a fatherly tone when he came closer. He frowned at her and quickly opened the door, "You should be home asleep. Quick, come in."

She followed him, entering his home for only the second time since she'd been in Zanarkand. She had never taken Auron for a neat person, but that's exactly what he was. One might even classify him as obsessively cleanly. There was a place for everything and everything was in its place. Yuna never saw a speck of dust or a scrap of paper littering the furniture. If Auron picked something up, it went back exactly where he found it. 

"Sir Auron…I think I might have discovered our salvation."

"Me too." He said, removing his red coat and hanging it ever so neatly on the coat rack by the front door. He sat a small brown envelope on the coffee table as he slipped his shoes off next and indicated for Yuna to do the same. 

He didn't allow people to wear their shoes in his house. It might dirty the carpet.

Yuna was not to be deterred by his announcement. Instead that fueled her even more. With a triumphant grin, Yuna replied, "The Farplane, Sir Auron, when Wakka and Lulu go to see me in the Farplane I won't be there, because I'm not dead."

Auron didn't show any emotion at her thought. Instead he sat down on the pristine sofa and began to pour the contents of the envelope onto the table and put it into a neat pile. 

"Sir Auron? Aren't you going to say something?"

Auron looked up at her with almost pity in his eyes, "Yuna…don't you think I would have thought of that already?" he sighed and leaned back, "We're 1000 years in the past Yuna. Even though we're still alive here, we're dead there. So even if your friends go to the Farplane to see you…they'll still see you. Right now the Farplane of the future thinks we're dead because we certainly won't live 1000 years. They'll just see us after we die here."

Yuna frowned deeply, her hope deflating as quickly as it had risen. She was hoping that if Wakka or Lulu or…even Rikku if she broke Al Bhed belief and entered the Farplane…had seen that she wasn't there, that maybe…just maybe.

"We can't give up hope, Sir Auron. We don't know for sure if it's the way you say."

Auron nodded, "That's true, Yuna, but we mustn't depend on them. We must figure this out for ourselves and I think I have found a way. I was going to discuss this with you later, but since you're here…"

"Does this have to do with the envelope?" Yuna asked, peering over to the contents Auron had so lovingly arranged.

"I got this information from a Bevelle military aid that I paid a small fortune to." He shuffled through the information until he found a small sphere and handed it to Yuna, "I had heard tell about this, but needed proof."

It looked like a giant head with horns. Something Yuna had read about in horror books about monsters from the deep that came to destroy the world. Yet there was something oddly robotic about it, even in sphere recordings. It wasn't moving, just staring off into space. Bevelle guards were pacing around before it. They obviously weren't afraid of it. It appeared to have a keyboard on it's head, nestled between the horns.

"What is this?" Yuna asked when the recording stopped.

"According to my source, it is called Vegnagun."

"…Vegnagun…" Yuna repeated dumbly, her mind unable to wrap itself around the reasoning behind building such a huge weapon.

"According to my source, it can blow Zanarkand away with a single shot."

Yuna's eyes widened in disbelief and she dropped the sphere in her hand. It landed with relative ease on the carpeted floor and rolled under the table toward Auron's foot. He gave her a reprimanding look, but Yuna was oblivious to everything except that information, "A single shot?! Why? How?"

Auron replied while bending to retrieve the sphere, "I guess when they declare war on Zanarkand, they wanted it to be a short one."

"But they never used Vegnagun. Why?"

Auron shrugged, "I don't know why." He replied as he sat the sphere back gently onto the table, "And it doesn't matter. What matters is that I know where it is and we're going to use it."

"Use it?!" Yuna shrieked, standing quickly and pacing back and forth on the carpet, "Are you out of your mind? Why would we use something that can destroy an entire country?!"

"Because…if it can destroy a country then it can destroy Sin just as easily."

Yuna stopped her pacing and stood to face Auron. She knew this man and yet at this moment it was like she'd never seen him before. A man who had always relied on his own strength was advocating using a weapon so powerful that it would probably kill Sin and everything within a thousand mile radius without breaking a sweat, "But I thought you didn't want to change the present for fear of what it would do to the future. That's why you lied to Tidus, Shuyin, and Lenne. That's why you had me lie."

Auron heaved a heavy sigh and stood as well to face her, "Here's my thinking on this. We both got here through Sin. It stands to reason that we'd be able to get back the same way. Yet without your summons we can't do anything against him. That's why we need Vegnagun. We get it and then when Sin appears, we blow a hole in him and go home."

"But that would change everything! Lady Yunalesca and Lord Zaon are supposed to defeat Sin first. That would change the course of history!"

"Would you rather stay here forever?"

Yuna paused in thought. She loved Zanarkand just like she knew she would. She loved the places and the people. She loved waking up every morning to the sound of happy and laughing people echoing into her window. 

Yet…

She missed Wakka and Lulu and Rikku. She missed the comforts of Besaid and the quiet. She missed the lapping of the beach at sunrise. She missed the cool ocean breeze at sunset. 

"No…I don't."

Auron nodded and began shuffling the information back into the envelope from whence it came, "Once I figure out how to get to Vegnagun, I'll let you know. My source says Vegnagun won't be ready until December. That gives us a month. The exact time of the start of the war and the arrival of Sin is still up in the air. There have been varying accounts for years. I suppose that anytime now it'll happen, but I'm willing to bet that we'll be home by early next year if all goes as planned."

"We'll be home next year..." Yuna repeated. 

And Tidus will be dead. 

Try as she might, Yuna couldn't force herself to be happy with her impending homecoming.

Within a few minutes, Yuna was on her way back home from Auron's with the new plan still making circles in her head. It sounded far too drastic and yet she couldn't come up with another way. It seemed to be the only logical way to get home. 

She hadn't thought about the war as 'impending' until then. It had always seemed so far away from her. Yet, she always knew in the back of her mind that it was coming. Yet the thought of Shuyin, or Lenne, or, horribly, Tidus dying…or dead…sent chills down her spine. Yet she knew that was how their stories ended. She knew it in her head, but she couldn't tell her heart the same thing. Not yet.

Yuna stopped and bit her lip. If Tidus was going to die anyway, then it shouldn't matter whether she acted on her feelings. If he didn't have a future, then there wasn't one to mess up. Damn it. She wanted to kiss him. She was going to kiss him and to hell with the consequences. 

With her new resolve, Yuna turned and headed in the direction of Tidus and Shuyin's boat. It was almost two in the morning but she knew from what Shuyin and Lenne said that Tidus rarely slept and was usually up until four in the morning and ready to go by eight. 

Laughter greeted her as Yuna crested the slight incline leading to Tidus' houseboat. In the distance she saw two figures laughingly trying to jump over the gap. As Yuna closed in she recognized Tidus with his arm draped lazily over an attractive blonde's shoulders. Jealousy so fierce and anger so potent that they almost strangled her formed in Yuna at that moment. How dare he try to kiss her if he already had a girlfriend! How dare Lenne act like their little 'date' was a good thing if it was brought on by him cheating on someone. 

Wait…

Did Lenne even know Tidus had a girlfriend? Probably not. The lying jerk!

Yuna stormed angrily the few yards further until she was within smacking distance of Tidus. She took total advantage. Her hand connected with his cheek and he blinked at her for a moment as if trying to figure out where he knew her from. Then Yuna noticed the whiskey bottle in his free hand. 

He was drunk…

That just made her more angry.

"Y…Yuna?" he hiccupped, "What'd I do?"

She snorted furiously, "You try to kiss me when you've already got a girlfriend? How dare you!" The girl opened her mouth but Yuna glared at her, "I don't want to hear it!" she shouted, turning attention back to Tidus, "I don't want to hear your excuses. You've got to save them up. After all, I'm sure that your coach won't be happy when the star of the Abes shows up hung over."

And as Yuna turned and stormed back to her house, the only thing to betray her hurt was a thin line of tears barely visible in the dim light.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Memories…it's just memories…it's not real." Rationalized Rikku as she took her first tentative steps into the Farplane. Being raised as an Al Bhed had instilled in her a firm belief that entering the Farplane was a worthless endeavor. 

Memories are nice, but that's all they are.

The simple fact was, though, that the Farplane scared her. Even though she knew it wasn't ghosts she was going to see, they were the visions of the dead so they were almost ghosts.

"If you're scared you should probably turn back."

Rikku jumped at the voice that came suddenly out of the quiet and she spun around. Gippal was standing just behind her with his ever-ready smirk on his features but a look of waryness in his eyes.

Rikku scowled at him, "Why'd you sneak up on me? I thought you weren't coming."

"Somebody's gotta make sure you don't do something stupid."

Rikku bunched up her hand into a fist and hit him hard on the left shoulder. At least…she thought she'd hit him hard because her fist ached afterward, but Gippal barely even flinched. He just smirked at her even more, "Well…I love you too Rikku."

"No you don't." she hissed, "You shouldn't say stuff that you don't mean. It's called lying!"

"What are you? The Vocabulary Queen all of the sudden?"

She sneered at him, all previous trepidation about venturing into the Farplane was gone. She turned her back to him and muttered over her shoulder, "I'm here to check on Yunie. You can go. I'm fine."

She knew he was following her but she didn't acknowledge it. Deep inside she felt better knowing he was there if she needed help, but she wasn't about to admit it.

The entrance to the Farplane was up a slight incline of steps. Rikku knew the place well. This was where she had sat when Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka had gone inside during their brief stay in Guadosalam – shortly after Seymour had proposed marriage to Yuna. She knew it, she just never ventured into the strange, almost liquid-like doorway. Gippal stopped a few feet behind her as Rikku reached out and touched the liquid-like substance. It was cold to the touch and it shivered as her fingers connected with it.

"Weird…" Gippal whispered from behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back against his chest, "I don't like this Rikku."

"Then leave." She retorted briskly as she took a deep breath and walked into the doorway.

The Farplane was not at all like she had imagined it to be. She'd pictured a dark place where visions of the dead came to you as you mourned for them. Instead the Farplane was brightly lit. It was a circular room-like area with clouds for walls. It was almost as if it was a large rock floating in the middle of the sky. Rikku spun around several times to take in the beauty of it. 

Why would the Al Bhed not want to come here?

"Are you okay?" Gippal shouted from the other side of the archway.

Rikku stopped spinning and put her hands on her hips in annoyance, "Will you stop being a dork and come in here? And if you don't do that, just leave. The Farplane won't bite!"

The archway shivered a little and Gippal walked slowly through it, his eyes closed tightly and his fists balled at his sides like he did when he was scared. He was such a wuss. Rikku honestly wondered sometimes how he survived the Crimson Squad. He was scared of his own shadow at times.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Stop being such a baby. We're here for a reason you know."

His eyes slowly slid open, although only one was visible behind the patch he wore. Gippal bit his lip, "Okay fine. Let's get this over with so I can get you out of here."

"What's with the gallant hero act all of the sudden?" Rikku questioned, "I remember a boy who left me in the path of stampeding Chocobos when I was 9."

Gippal shrugged, "Chocobos are a much better way to go than being possessed by an evil spirit."

"You're such a dork."

"I know."

Rikku sighed and focused on one of the cloud walls, "I don't know how to do this but…well…let's just try it." She closed her eyes and let her mind drift to her cousin. She was going over all the happy memories in her mind when Gippal's words jarred her.

"I thought Yuna was 17…"

Rikku lifted an eyebrow without opening her eyes, "She was…"

"Then…why does she look 60?"

That caught Rikku's attention and her eyes flew open. She had to stifle a gasp of horror when she saw what Gippal was referring to. It was Yuna, definitely. Rikku recognized her cousin's beautiful duel-colored eyes, but that was all she recognized. The woman standing before Rikku was at least 60…possibly older than that. Her hair was cut in a short gray bob. She was slightly overweight although Rikku surmised that it may have been an optical illusion thanks to the pants the woman was wearing. They were an odd gray fabric that clung to her in strange places and didn't cling to her in places they should have. On top she wore a white puffy shirt with a hood and an odd logo Rikku couldn't quite make out.

"What?!"

Gippal swallowed hard and grabbed Rikku's elbow, trying to pull her toward the exit, "This is why we don't go to the Farplane. It's weird shit like this that keeps Al Bhed out!"

Rikku nodded dumbly, still staring at the ghostly figure before her. This didn't make any sense. It was always her understanding that visions in the Farplane were of people the way they looked at the time of their deaths. So…why would Yuna look like she'd enjoyed several good decades after defeating Sin?

"Let's get out of here!" Gippal hissed in her ear.

Rikku agreed, "Yeah, I need to tell Lulu and Wakka about this. Maybe they'll know what's going on."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Could the day get any worse?

That was the question Tidus was asking himself with increasing regularity for the last several hours. It had all started when Reanna had suggested that maybe Yuna wasn't as into him as he was into her in regard to the 'kiss' incident and how she hadn't even mentioned it afterward. That sent Tidus down a pity party spiral which then sent him to drinking away his disappointment. 

The next thing Tidus knew, Yuna was slapping him for having a girlfriend and he was suddenly realizing how it must have looked with his arms draped over Reanna.

Now Yuna wasn't talking to him, Lenne was angry with him – no doubt for the same reason –, Shuyin wasn't talking about it and Tidus was fighting off a horrible headache.

Could the day get any worse?

Well…the answer to that question was yes. Yes it could.

They were playing the Bevelle Wildcats in a once a year match that pitted the two cities against each other in a game of skills. The Wildcats were notoriously rough but none so more than #43, Werner Padruski. Werner hated Tidus for innumerable reasons but the most recent being that Tidus had unwittingly stolen Werner's girlfriend from him. That girlfriend…being Reanna.

"There's not much he can do to you during the game, Ti." Reanna said to him, rubbing his shoulder gently, "Now after the game…" she let her words trail off with an insolent smirk.

He rolled his eyes at her, "How do you know I was worrying about that?"

"It was either Werner or Yuna so I took a guess." She grinned, "I was right…wasn't I? You'll think about Yuna after the game."

"All right boys!" Coach Wargna shouted, saving Tidus from having to make a response, "It's time. Play hard, play rough, play to win!"

The team shouted their enthusiasm but Tidus chose to remain quiet. Reanna punched him playfully in the chest and ran out with the rest of the team. Shuyin shot Tidus a weak smile and followed. Tidus was the last out of the locker room and the last into the blitz sphere.

He immediately saw Lenne in a bright red dress as she made her way to her seat and then Tidus saw Yuna. He resisted the urge to jump out of the sphere pool and make her listen to his explanation. That would just have to wait.

Taking his eyes from Yuna, Tidus swam into the center of the pool for blitzoff and came face to face with Werner who was doing blitzoff for the Wildcats. Werner wasn't what anyone would call handsome. He had fiery red hair that would have looked fine if it wasn't the same color as his nose. That nose…it was almost twice the size of his face and he was missing his front teeth from blitzball games past. Reanna told Tidus that she was attracted to Werner's personality, but Tidus found even that hard to believe. Werner certainly didn't seem like a nice guy.

Werner sneered at Tidus but Tidus ignored the taunt. He wasn't going to let Werner bait him. He was going to play this game and then talk to Yuna. Maybe if he was lucky her sudden act of anger last night was fueled by the fact that she liked him. Maybe he could still make things work.

**_Blitzoff_******

The buzzer sounded and Tidus dove for the ball, grabbing onto it and hurling it toward Shuyin before Werner could react. The red-head glared at Tidus and went after Shuyin who quickly passed the ball to Reanna and then it went back to Shuyin.

Another Abe's player, Skirpa, was there and Shuyin lunged the ball at him. Skirpa caught it with ease and went in for the goal. 

**Abes: 1, Wildcats: 0**

**_Blitzoff_******

Wildcat's player #12 got the ball first and went the distance with it and was clear to the other side of the sphere pool by the time Tidus caught up with him. Tidus easily relieved him of the ball by swimming beneath the unsuspecting player and pulling it from his loose grip. 

Werner was there to block his pass, but Tidus managed to get it passed him and to Shuyin who went in for the goal. As the ball passed through the Wildcat's net, Tidus looked back at Werner. The red-head was glaring at him with a new fury. Tidus just shrugged with an 'that's life' attitude and swam toward the next blitzoff.

**Abes: 2, Wildcats: 0**

Blitzoff!!

Werner received the ball first and shot it off toward his teammate as they made a mad dash toward the Abe's goal. Tidus was in hot pursuit as the ball went sailing away in a botched pass job back to Werner. He grabbed the ball and began to swim toward the Wildcat defense. Werner dashed passed him and turned to block his pass, but Tidus didn't intend to pass. He threw the ball into the air and did a modified version of his bicycle kick. The ball sailed passed the Wildcat defenses and into the net. 

As Tidus landed back into the pool, he saw a look of sheer fury on Werner's face and before Tidus could react, Werner's foot slammed out suddenly and connected with Tidus' knee. Even in the water, Tidus could hear the bones snapping as his knee bent back in the opposite direction. 

Tidus had grown up knowing that you never open your mouth in a blitzball sphere because the water will rush in very quickly and you'd risk drowing, but even with that knowledge the agony of his knee was so great that Tidus let out a scream muffled only by the rushing water making its way to his lungs.

Realizing what was happening, Tidus struggled not to panic but he was unable to maintain his level in the water or to reach the surface with one leg out of commission. Panic started to set in as he began to sink to the bottom, clawing helplessly at the water. The other players didn't notice him. They hadn't seen what happened. Werner smirked smugly at Tidus and then turned to swim innocently toward the blitzoff that would never be.

The world started turning black around him when Tidus felt arms around his waist and felt himself being pulled to the surface. Sputtering and hacking as the air invaded his lungs, Tidus struggled to open his eyes but gave up out of sheer exhaustion. The pain in his knee was lessening as he began to get more and more used to it. 

"Ti…Tidus…talk to me!" Shuyin was shouting, shaking him roughly, "Tidus. Can you here me?"

"That red-headed guy kicked him. I saw it." That was Yuna.

"Here's the doctor. Everything's gonna be okay, Tidus." Reanna's voice did little to comfort him. Even in his partially conscious state, he knew Yuna wouldn't be happy Reanna was there.

"Has he spoken?"

"No." Shuyin said, "but he's been squeezing my hand pretty hard. I think he's at least a little awake."

Tidus felt his face form a frown. He'd been squeezing Shuyin's hand? He hadn't even realized it.

Tidus felt the impartial hands of the doctor touching his ankle and his thigh before pressing against his knee. Tidus shot up straight as a pained scream broke from his throat. His eyes were wide open and he no longer felt sleepy, just angry.

"What the hell'd you do that for? That hurts!" he shouted at the doctor.

The doctor was un-phased as he said to Shuyin, "It appears to be broken. We'll have to set it at the hospital."

"No shit Sherlock. Of course it's broken." Tidus replied caustically, "It bent in the opposite direction!"

"Ti…" Shuyin replied with a reprimanding look, "Be nice. He's only trying to help."

"What are you? My mother?" hissed Tidus. He hated it when Shuyin reprimanded him like he knew better. It was Tidus' knee throbbing. Shuyin didn't know anything about it.

Shuyin rolled his eyes and said to the doctor, "Can we drug him while we're at it? It'd make for a more pleasant ride."

As it went, Tidus escaped being drugged into a stupor because Lenne put her foot down about it and Shuyin never did anything against what Lenne wanted. Tidus used think that Shuyin was weak and whipped, but in this particular instance he was grateful for Lenne's power over his brother.

Shuyin rode in the ambulance with Tidus and the doctors. A police officer was there too, asking Tidus if he wanted to press charges against Werner over an unprovoked attack during a down period of a blitzball game. While Tidus would have loved to see Werner rot in prison for a while, he didn't want to start anything more so he opted against it. It was bad enough having Werner out for blood. He didn't want the entire Bevelle team out for it too. Werner was their best player.

After a minor operation to set the knee in place, Tidus was put into a sturdy cast and told that he wouldn't be able to play blitzball until it was fully healed. They figured it'd take at least three to four months for that; probably longer. 

Great…

Shuyin was in and out, bringing him food and letting him know what the Blitzball Association was doing with Werner. Tidus may not have pressed legal charges, but the BA wasn't about to let Werner's actions go unpunished. According to Shuyin, he'd been officially discharged from the Bevelle Wildcats and ordered to pay back all the people who lost out when the game was abruptly canceled due to his actions. He was also forced to pay another $2 million dollars in salary for a temporary Tidus replacement in future Abes games of the current season.

Later that afternoon, the door to Tidus' room creaked open and Yuna's beautiful face peered in, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, on in."

She slowly obliged him, closing the door silently behind her. Even in the darkened room, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She gave him a weak smile, "I'm sorry I hit you. And I'm sorry I over-reacted about your girlfriend. I mean…you didn't kiss me so no harm done. I just hope she wasn't too angry with you."

"Yuna…" he whispered, patting the bed next to him. Yuna sat down quietly next to him and he drew up his courage and grasped her hands in his own, "Reanna is just a friend. I used to date her. I'll admit that. But it didn't work and now we're friends. I was out with her last night because I was too stupid to call you."

Her beautiful eyes searched his as if trying to find some truth in his words, "You wanted to hang out with me last night? But…you acted so weird after…"

"I know that. And I'm sorry." He scooted into a higher sitting position next to her, "I was acting dumb because I felt like an idiot for not kissing you when I had the chance and I was worried that you might have been disgusted at the prospect."

"I wouldn't have been." She replied with a grin, her first natural one of the conversation.

"Well…let's see then…" Tidus replied, leaning in closer, "I think we were….here…"

Her breath touched his face as her eyes slid shut and her mouth parted. Tidus followed suit and moved closer until his lips brushed hers in the softest of kisses. He opened his eyes slightly to see her reaction and saw a smile on her face so he leaned in again and kissed her harder this time. He dragged his tongue lightly along her bottom lip until her mouth fell open and her own tongue gingerly explored his mouth as he explored hers.

Moments later they pulled away, Tidus with a grin and Yuna with a blush. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, "I…I liked that."

"I liked that too."

"I like you…" she whispered.

"I like you too…"


	8. Tension

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: I stole a line or two from "The Elephant Love Melody" in Moulin Rouge for this chapter so those lines are not mine. I guess technically they wouldn't even be Moulin' Rouge's because that movie used songs that were already famous…hmm…well anyway, I don't own it.

Zanar Salad Caesar Salad

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Eight: Tension  
**

Tidus was surprised to find himself sprung from the hospital within four days of the incident. He figured they'd want to keep him there for as long as possible, but instead they let him go home. He had strict instructions, of course. He couldn't play blitzball, he couldn't attempt to bend his knee, he had to use crutches when he walked but preferably be wheeled in the wheelchair they gave to him, and most importantly he couldn't do anything that would put unnecessary stress on his knee.

Basically, all the blonde found himself able to do was lay in his bed and stare at the ceiling or the mind-numbing programming on the S.V. He was so bored. Tidus hated to be bored. Yet he knew that life was continuing without him.

Shuyin had blitzball practice.

Lenne was preparing to start a new tour.

Yuna…

Tidus smiled to himself. She'd slept in his room that night after they kissed, curled up tightly next to him with her head buried in the crook of his arm. It was the first time in his life that he could remember actually sleeping next to a girl without having done anything else. Then again, there wasn't really much else he could do. The doctors insinuated that doing that the 'usual' way would put too much stress on his knee and Tidus doubted Yuna was into trying new things. Besides, he wasn't sure if he wanted to try new things with her…just yet anyway. He liked Yuna just the way she was.

He was definitely bored, though. Maybe he could call Yuna and get her to rent a movie for them to watch. Liking that idea more and more as the seconds passed, Tidus scooted up as high as he could manage on his bed and twisted his torso slightly to reach the phone sitting next to him.

"I hope you're hungry because I brought a lot of food!"

Tidus stopped with his finger just centimeters away from the first button in Yuna's phone number as Reanna walked into the room carrying two huge trays in her arms. He settled the phone back in the cradle and glanced from the trays to Reanna's face with a quizzical expression, "What is all that?" he asked before settling on a question he felt was more important, "Why aren't you in practice?"

Reanna settled the trays at the foot of the bed next to Tidus' left foot and then proceeded to open her coat pocket where she had stored some paper plates in the hidden pocket, "It's food." She replied with a grin, "And practice is over."

"Then where's Shu?"

Reanna shrugged, "Not my turn to watch him, stud. He's probably with Lenne. Isn't he always with Lenne?"

Tidus nodded with a grin, "Yeah…he's pretty whipped."

"Being in love doesn't make you whipped, Tidus." Reanna reprimanded him as she settled a large sandwich from the first tray onto one of the plates, "I mean…you're madly in love and you aren't whipped."

"I'm not in love." He hissed back, more sharply than he had intended as he accepted the plate from her. It wasn't that he thought love was a bad thing. Love was fine in obscure romantic movies that had no basis in reality, but love in general he was against. Love made you do stupid things and act stupidly and forget what was really important. Love is what killed his mother. Love for that arrogant bastard of a father of his. Sure, Shuyin had gotten lucky with Lenne, but that didn't mean the bottom couldn't drop out at any moment. 

"Sure…" teased Reanna as she ladled his plate with a healthy handful of chips.

Tidus sighed, "I like Yuna. I really do. I…I just don't see the point in screwing it all up with that whole 'love' thing."

Reanna grinned at him as she took a huge bite of her sandwich. Her eyes sparkled with mirth and she swallowed before saying, "You're the only person I know that hates love."

"I don't hate it. I just don't see the point."

Reanna stood suddenly and flung her arms in the air in passionate display of something Tidus wasn't so sure of, "Love is a many splendered thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love."

Tidus rolled his eyes, "Love is just a game."

Reanna sobered as she put a handful of chips in her mouth. Tidus hated watching the girl eat. It was disgusting, yet at the same time it was mildly humorous as he wondered how someone as skinny as her could eat so much and not be the size of Zanarkand. She licked her lips, "Just because your mom and dad had a dysfunctional relationship doesn't mean love is this horrible institution bent on destroying otherwise sane and rational people."

"I never said that." He replied.

"Then what did you say?"

"I said that I just don't believe in it. I don't like the idea of not having control over my emotions."

Reanna sighed, "Well, I hate to tell you this but you can't stop yourself from falling in love if its meant to happen. There's just nothing that can be done."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Tidus retorted.

Reanna nodded and then scooted up closer to him, "How about a bet. If in one month you're not in love with Yuna then I'll give you anything you want. No questions asked. Vice versa if I'm right."

"As long as you don't want sex, you've got yourself a deal." Teased Tidus with a smirk.

Reanna feigned insult, "You used to love it when I'd want sex. Am I that unappealing now that you've got yourself a sweet little innocent?"

"Nah…" replied Tidus, "You were always unappealing."

Reanna let out an insulted yelp and smacked him playfully on the cheek, "That was a low blow!

Tidus laughed and grabbed Reanna's wrist to keep her from going in for another mock punch. She lifted her other hand and he grabbed that, forcing her forward until her face was pressed against his chest when they heard a throat being cleared at the doorway.

Tidus looked up. Shuyin, Lenne, and Yuna were all standing there staring at him. Yuna looked the most upset of all of them and for a moment Tidus couldn't figure out why until he realized that Reanna was straddling him, he had both her wrists in his hands and her face was pressed against his chest where his shirt was coming unbuttoned from the play wrestling.

"Um…" he stammered as he shoved Reanna off of him a little more forcefully than he wanted as she went sprawling onto the other side of the bed in a heap. He quickly straightened his shirt as best he could and gave Yuna his most dashing of smiles, "Hi Yuna. I was just going to call you, actually."

"Yeah, it looks like it." Was Shuyin's sarcastic reply as he eyed Tidus and Reanna up quizzically.

"I was…but Reanna stopped by with food."

Lenne raised a brow, "And you had to wrestle it from her?"

"No." hissed Tidus angrily. He liked Lenne but he hated it when she butted into his business. She was Shuyin's girlfriend, not his. She shouldn't butt in where she wasn't wanted.

Reanna stood up then and straightened her shirt, "We were just playing around, Yuna. Nothing to worry about. I'm not interested in stealing your boyfriend away."

That was the first time that Tidus had ever thought about himself and Yuna in that way. Things had been different after their kiss but he hadn't put a title to it. They'd just gone back to being friends, except occasionally they'd kiss or just smile at each other for no real reason. He hadn't really thought about it, but Reanna was right. He guessed that he could be considered Yuna's boyfriend. Which made Yuna his…girlfriend.

Man…he liked the sound of that.

Yuna shrugged and spoke for the first time since walking in, "You're a part of his life and I have to be okay with that. If you and Tidus say there's nothing to worry about then I won't worry about anything."

Reanna grinned, "Great. I'm glad to hear that." She turned to Tidus and smiled, "You better keep her. If she's willing to put up with your constant stupidity then she's one in a million."

"Thanks a lot, Reanna." Tidus replied sarcastically as she gave him a conspiratory wink and left.

As soon as the female was out of the room, Shuyin let out a moan of annoyance, "Geez, Ti. I just don't get you sometimes."

Tidus glared at his brother, "I didn't do anything wrong and I'm tired of you making it sound like I did."

"Messing around with your ex is something wrong."

"I wasn't messing around with her? She's my friend, Shuyin!"

"Guys!" came a feminine shout. Tidus thought for a moment it was Lenne but realized with a shock that the loud voice came from Yuna. She had her hands lifted in an attempt to ward off the argument they were having, "Just stop it. We settled this a few minutes ago and there's no reason to keep going with it." She smiled at Shuyin, "I appreciate you trying to…do whatever you're trying to do, but it's really not necessary."

Lenne smiled at Shuyin, "Let's give them a few minutes along, huh?"

Shuyin nodded and left although Tidus could tell he didn't want to. Once the door closed behind his twin, Tidus patted the bed next to him for Yuna to sit down. Slowly, Yuna crossed the room to him and took the seat offered. He slipped his fingers through hers and brought her hand to his lips, "You believe me, don't you?"

"I'm not sure, honestly. I'm new at this." She sighed and lay down next to him, curling her arm over his chest and putting her head under his chin, "I trust you. I just don't know about her. How can you ever trust a girl who'd leave her boyfriend for another guy?"

Tidus sighed, "They told you about Werner." It wasn't question. It was a statement. Tidus should have realized. 

"Yes." She whispered into his skin as she pulled herself closer to him, "But what I want to know is…did you know at the time?"

Tidus shook his head, "No. I didn't think anybody as ugly as Werner would have ever had a girl. It just didn't occur to me. And I had originally thought Reanna…uh…played for the 'other team' if you catch my drift, so I just figured that's what everybody thought so she would never have really dated."

When Yuna laughed, her entire body shook and Tidus loved feeling her laugh against him. Not just because her entire body was rubbing against him in a very provocative way, but also because he loved knowing she was happy. She took a deep breath after her laughter died, "I can see where you'd think that about her." 

Tidus wrapped his free arm around Yuna's waist, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?"

She sighed against him, "Shuyin said that he thought it might do you good to get out of the house for a while so he suggested that we all go to Nagi."

Tidus lifted a brow, "Nagi? I can barely walk and he expects me to go over Mt. Gagazet?"

"We'd take the airship, dummy." Yuna teased as she lifted her head to look in his eyes, "And you'd go in your chair so you wouldn't have to walk."

"Will you push me?" Tidus asked.

"Sure."

His eyes filled with unbridled lust as he smirked at her, "Even if I want to be pushed into the nearest darkened corner?"

"Shuyin would have to come with us." Replied Yuna who promptly started to giggle at Tidus' disgusted gape, "We might get jumped by killers and I wouldn't be able to protect you. We'd have to keep Shuyin close by."

Tidus scoffed, "Fine…kill the mood."

"So, do you want to go?" Yuna asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Why not?"  
**  
000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was more difficult to push Tidus around in his wheelchair than Yuna had originally anticipated. For one thing, the chair had a metal stand kicked out from the front for Tidus' leg to stretch out on, effectively giving her a fleshly blockade to tight turns. Secondly, the roads in Nagi weren't paved so every bump and rock caused the entire chair to shake and wobble. Tidus nearly slid off several times until Shuyin took off his belt and wrapped it around his brother and the back of the chair to hold him in. And finally, Tidus was a lot heavier than he looked. Sure, it was probably all muscle but that didn't change the fact that Yuna was pushing around 170 plus pounds of man and metal. So as a result of all of that, Yuna's was completely exhausted by the time the group decided to break from shopping and take lunch in the diner Tidus had invited her to just before she had run away like an idiot.

"Table for four please." Lenne told the host as the door shut quietly behind Yuna. The restaurant wasn't fancy by any stretch, but it was clean and that strange cold air was coming out of the vents above her just as it had done in Balamb. 

Tidus twisted his head to look up at her, "Hey Yuna…can you scoot up a little? It's too cold to stand under the air conditioning vent."

Air conditioning? 

Hmm...so that's what it was called.

Kind of a dumb name.

"Right this way, please." The host said as he grabbed up four menus and led the group into the dining area. 

Once again, maneuvering Tidus around the tables was proving to be a difficulty. His foot ended up hitting numerous chairs – and the rumps of some elderly men – before she finally got him wedged nicely between the wall and the table so that he could eat comfortably.

"Hey Yuna?" Tidus whispered as she took a seat on his right, "Do you think you could take this belt off of me so I can lift my arms up?"

Yuna giggled, "Sorry…" Quickly she unhooked the belt and let it fall into Tidus' lap as he pushed up on the armrests to scoot into a more comfortable position. 

"Thanks…" he whispered into her ear.

Now…Yuna had heard of strange things people did when they dated. Nonwithstanding the simple fact that Tidus didn't think it odd for his brother and Lenne to … become occupied … within five minutes of leaving a room. Yet for the life of her, Yuna had never heard of a man running his tongue along a woman's ear. So Yuna had absolutely no idea how to react when after Tidus' brief word of thanks, he slipped his tongue casually into her ear and ran it slowly along the outside before planting a chaste kiss on the lobe and turning back to his menu as if nothing strange had occurred.

Yuna sat frozen with her eyes staring at the menu until it blurred before her. She was afraid to do anything for fear that she'd either giggle happily like a little girl or blush crimson like…well, like Yuna.

"Are you okay?" asked Shuyin as he took a sip from the water-glass their waitress had brought for them.

Yuna nodded, "Y…yes…"

Lenne grinned over her water glass and shook her head at Tidus, "I saw what you did, you bad boy."

"What did he do?" Shuyin questioned.

"He stuck his tongue in her ear."

"Tidus!" yelped Shuyin as he choked on another sip of the water he had tried to take before Lenne responded. He leaned in with a wicked smirk, "It's really not appropriate in a restaurant. You got on me and Lenne."

Tidus laughed, "Lenne had her hand down your pants. I think it's a little different."

"Eh…" was Shuyin's response, his hand moving in a nonchalant motion. 

Although Yuna was sure that this lighthearted banter was supposed to make her feel more comfortable, she found Tidus' announcement to be far too much information and her face felt hot. Tidus leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering softly, "Now don't start blushing on me. I didn't even put my tongue in any of the naughty places."

Was it possible to die from simply blushing too much?

Yuna was beginning to think she'd be the first person to have that happen.

"Are you all ready to order?"

"Yes!" Yuna cried and then she blushed even harder when the waiter looked at her oddly. With a steadying breath, Yuna said, "I'd like Zanar Salad, please."

"I'll have a burger, well done." Tidus said.

"I'll have the same." Agreed Shuyin.

"And I'll have the special." Ordered Lenne.

The waiter took their menus and walked back in the direction he came. Yuna mindlessly followed his movements so that she could keep herself from blushing at Tidus' comment. 

Blushing because it embarrassed her. 

Blushing because she liked the thought. 

From around the corner came four tall men. They looked like they were almost in some kind of a gang. They were all wearing varying versions of the same outfit; a red pantsuit and a red cap set off by a black dress-shirt and black shoes. They resembled the Bevellian uniforms Yuna was used to seeing back home except that these were a much more rudimentary version. It was almost as if they were trying to dress like the soldiers. 

Then Yuna recognized the one. It was Werner from the blitzball game. She quickly averted her eyes so as not to draw attention to the group but it was too late. She could sense their approach before she heard their footsteps.

"Well…well…well. Out and about already?" Werner asked, leaning over and resting his palms on the table.

Tidus smiled serenely, "No worse for wear, I suppose. And yourself?"

Werner sneered at him and moved a little closer to the table with his hip resting just inches from Yuna's nose. He was much, much taller than she'd originally assumed. And much uglier than she'd thought, "So what are you doing in Nagi, Bacohl. Zanarkand trash should stay in Zanarkand."

"Last time I checked, Nagi was in Zanarkand territory." Snorted Shuyin.

"Was I talking to you, Repeat?"

Lenne wrinkled her nose, "Repeat?"

Werner laughed, "Yeah. Pete…" he said, pointing to Tidus, "and Repeat."

"Oh…" replied Lenne, drolly, "How clever of you. Must have taken you all day to come up with that."

His fists slammed down on the table, "Listen you little bitch. Just because you're some sort of famous slut doesn't mean a damn thing to me and my boys. Zanarkand folk are just a bunch of trash and we Bevellians aren't going to put up with it for much longer." He motioned to Tidus' knee, "Don't make us do that to you." He whispered as he and his group turned.

"You know…" Tidus replied calmly, "If this is about Reanna, don't you think we can settle this calmly. I'm not even with her anymore and I didn't know about you when I was."

Werner turned and glared at Tidus, "Do you honestly think that I'd still be upset over that little tramp? She was a good lay. That's it. But now, Pete, we've got this little issue of Zanarkand trash polluting our air."

Tidus sighed, "Well, right now you're polluting our table. You can go now Werner."

Fists slammed down directly in front of Yuna, "How dare you!" Werner suddenly grabbed Yuna's hair and yanked her to her feet. 

Tidus tried to get up but couldn't with his leg so Shuyin shot to his feet, "Let her go. She's got nothing to do with this."

Werner pulled Yuna's head back until she thought her spine was going to break. His breath smelled of onions and beer as he hissed in her face, "You'd better tell your boyfriend to watch his mouth or he'll be watching pieces of you scatter all over the Zanarkand winds."

And just as quickly as he'd grabbed her, he dropped her into a sobbing and quivering puddle on the floor as he and his followers left. Tidus reached for her but couldn't get to her, "Yuna…"

Shuyin helped her to her feet as the restaurant's manager ran over, "I'm so sorry about all of this. Is there anything I can do?"

Shuyin guided Yuna over to Tidus and she silently slid into his arms as he held her tightly. She sat gently on his lap and buried her face in his neck, breathing in the manly scent of his skin and savoring the feel of his fingers sliding up and down her spine in a soothing gesture.

"We'll just take the check, thanks." Lenne answered the manager as she leaned over and ran a hand down Yuna's hair.

"Oh…oh…oh…" the manager cooed, "It's on the house. I'm so sorry for the trouble!"

Tidus lips pressed Yuna's forehead, "Come on, baby. Let's get out of here." And without another word, Tidus began to maneuver the chair himself by pushing the wheels. It wasn't the swiftest of movements, but it allowed for Yuna to keep herself pressed firmly against him as the fear of the last few minutes formed into a deep and passionate horror.

It was only a matter of time now.

The seeds of hate were already planted.

The wheels were already in motion.

The end was near.


	9. Too Much Information

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: Some FFX dialogue in this one with some minor changes to fit the situation. It's two conversations that Yuna and Tidus actually did have but tweaked for me. Also a little bit of Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu which will explain the title a bit more I think.

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Nine: Too Much Information**

"Are you okay?" it was the 16th time in a half hour that he'd asked her that and Yuna was starting to get annoyed.

"Yes. I'm fine, Tidus."

"Are you sure?"

Yuna gritted her teeth in annoyance as she maneuvered his wheelchair over the makeshift bridge Shuyin had put together to close the gap between the boathouse and the street. It was just a piece of plywood but it served the purpose. It was incredibly thin, however, so she needed to be careful or else she'd dump Tidus into the water below…an idea that was sounding more and more appealing as the minutes passed, "Yes…I'm sure."

"It's just that damned Werner was so rough with you and you were so upset on the way back. I can't believe Shuyin and Lenne just went off by themselves without even making sure you were okay." He sighed, "You are okay, right?"

Shuyin and Lenne had left after realizing that Yuna was perfectly fine. They'd asked once and then had dropped the subject. Tidus, however, was attempting to create a new record. 

Yuna just wasn't used to having someone worry about her. In Spira the only person to really worry about you was you. Everybody had to look out for themselves and protect themselves from Sin. And then when Yuna had become a Summoner, no one worried about her because her days were numbered. Now suddenly she had this perfect guy who she was completely crazy about driving her completely crazy because he was worrying too much.

She sighed as she pushed Tidus through the front door, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Yuna angrily kicked the door shut behind her and swept passed Tidus to storm into the middle of the room, "I'm fine! I've been fine since we left the restaurant! I'm going to keep being fine no matter how many times you ask me if I'm fine!"

He grinned at her as he surveyed her expression, "You are so beautiful…"

Yuna rolled her eyes, anger instantly fading to giggling adoration. He made her feel so ridiculously young and impetuous. It was like the difficulties in her life didn't matter. It was like they hadn't happened. She was finally given the right and opportunity to act her age. 

"I still can't believe Shu and Lenne left, though. They should have stuck around for a while in case we ran into more problems."

"In Zanarkand?" she asked with a wry smile, "The only crazy people in Zanarkand are the ones who will try to kill Bevelle residents."

Tidus sobered and pushed himself forward using the wheels of his chair until he was situated to Yuna's right side. He pulled her down toward him with his hands and kissed her softly, "I just don't want anything to happen to you. That's all."

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I'll be fine. And so will Shuyin and Lenne. They just had to go and finish up a few things for Zaon and Yunalesca's party tomorrow night."

Tidus leaned back against his chair, "I've been meaning to ask you about them. You seemed kinda shocked to see Zaon when we met him a few days ago. Did you know of him?"

Yuna slipped her shoes off casually and kicked them into a corner. Sitting down quietly on the sofa nearest Tidus, she said, "I think you need to understand what it's like where I'm from first." 

"Okay."

"Well…Sin kills and destroys at will and at random so everyone lives in fear all the time. Death is something that lurks around the corner for every resident of Spira all the time. For 1000 years we've searched for a way to destroy Sin and we've searched for heroes to keep our hopes alive. Zaon and Yunalesca are two of those heroes. Lady Yunalesca and Lord Zaon defeated Sin 1000 years ago…er…well…I guess to you it'd be in the future."

"They defeated Sin?" Tidus squinted in thought, "But…didn't you defeat Sin?"

Yuna nodded, "I did…they did…and so did my father before me. We all brought the Calm to Spira. That's what we do. Summoners sacrifice themselves for the good of Spira so that we can have the Calm."

"What's the Calm?"

"The Calm is a time of peace. It comes after a summoner defeats Sin, and  
lasts until Sin reappears." Tidus's confused expression told Yuna that she needed to clarify, "Sin dies and is reborn."

Tidus cried, "I get it! I thought it was weird. Yunalesca and Zaon defeated Sin, right? But Sin was still around for you and your dad! Didn't make much sense at first. Wait..." Tidus frowned deeply, "If it just comes back..."

"Don't say it isn't worth it..." interrupted Yuna, "Because it is. Even for a little while...people can sleep in their beds without being afraid. That kind of time is worth anything. Don't say it isn't worth it."

Tidus could obviously tell how impassioned she was about her beliefs and he didn't utter a word of reproach about what she'd said. She was so grateful for that. He asked, "Why does Sin always come back?"

"Sin is our punishment for our vanity. And it will not go away until we've  
atoned."

Tidus frowned, "How do we do that? What did we do that was so bad in the first place?"

"It was our reliance on machina that the Yevon priests believe was the culprit. We played all day and let the machina do all the work. Then Sin appeared."

"Wait, was that such a bad thing, really?"

She blinked her duel-colored eyes in thought. Nobody had ever asked her that question before. She doubted anyone in Spira had ever even thought it with perhaps the exception of the Al Bhed who were constantly questioning everything the Yevon priesthood set forth as truth. She grimaced, "It's funny... Ever since I was young, I never questioned it. But now that you ask me if it is that bad or not...I don't know. There are so many things I  
don't know."

"Well then, let's talk about things you do know." Tidus leaned forward in the chair and gently touched her knee, "Why don't you tell me what you miss most about your Spira?"

"You mean besides my friends?" she asked with a grin and then a sigh as she leaned back to think about it. There were so many things she missed and yet there were so many things she loved about Zanarkand and didn't want to leave behind…like Tidus. Finally, she settled on the one thing she missed the absolute most, "I miss Besaid. My Besaid. I miss the quiet sunrise over the beach and how you could sit there and listen to the ocean waves and the chirping birds and feel totally at peace."

Tidus nodded, "It's kinda loud there now."

"Yeah…" she agreed with a grin, "I was shocked to see that casino there. In my Besaid it's a temple. That's where I got my first Aeon on my pilgrimage."

"What's Besaid like where you're from?"

"It's a quiet little town. Well…I wouldn't even call it a town really. There's only one store and about five little huts lining the dusty pathway. The temple is the main center of Besaid. That's the only reason anybody comes there anyway. The beach has a boating dock to travel to Kilika or Luca but that's about it." Yuna sighed absently, "I was so shaken up by Besaid that I opted against going to Kilika and went to Nagi instead that day. I didn't want to see what Kilika was. In my Spira Kilika was a tiny portside town. The temple wasn't even in the town. It was through the woods."

Tidus was grinning at her stupidly as Yuna rambled and she finally came to a stop when his grinning became increasingly annoying. When she stopped, he said, "I'm glad you didn't go to Kilika. I think you would have died of complete shock."

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody goes to Kilika at all." He said with a wink, "Unless they…want something…"

Yuna lifted a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Um…well…" Tidus began, obviously searching for the right words, "Kilika is a place where…um…friendly girls…go to…um…sell their…abilities…"

Yuna's jaw dropped and she felt a blush tinge her features, "Kilika is a…"

"A brothel…" Tidus finished her thought for her.

Yuna couldn't believe it. It was bad enough that Besaid was a resort town, but to know that Kilika's morals had been that low…it was hard to imagine. Then again…was it really? Yuna started to giggle at her own thought and when Tidus stared at her in confusion, she voiced her feelings, "See…the more I think about it the more I can see it. The clothing style in my Kilika was always a little…risqué. I mean…there was this Summoner from Kilika – Lady Dona – who was walking all around Spira with her bottom hanging out of her dress and she didn't think anything of it!" giggling happily now, Yuna sat forward, "And then Dona's guardian Bartello. Oh my. He was just wearing a pair of low slung pants! All over Spira he was walking around topless! And when we went into Kilika all the men and women were dressed like that. I always wondered where that came from because the rest of Spira tends to dress rather conservatively."

Tidus started laughing, "Her ass was hanging out the entire time?!" he let out a flurry of giggles until he had to stop and catch his breath, "I can't believe that."

"Believe it!" Yuna insisted with a grin, "We looked ridiculous standing next to each other. Her in her half-naked state and me covered from head to toe in Besaid-style summoning garb."

Tidus winked at her, "Well, personally I liked your summoning garb. It left quite a bit to the imagination. And trust me when I say, I imagined quite a bit…"

Yuna blushed deeply, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Tidus whispered to her, "And if you'll let me, when my knee is better I'll be happy to give you a demonstration."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

For almost a week Rikku had put off telling Wakka and Lulu what she'd seen. It just never seemed like the appropriate time. Wakka was too wrapped up in the Aurochs and Lulu was wrapped up in whatever it was that Lulu wrapped herself up in. They both were trying to focus on anything other than the painful realization that Yuna was gone and Rikku didn't want to remind them of it. Especially because of the horrible vision she and Gippal had seen.

Rikku still couldn't quite believe it. It didn't make any sense to her. She had gone back the day afterward and called forth others she knew who had died. She'd called Keyakku who had perished when the Guado had attacked Home that horrible day. He'd looked exactly as she had remembered him. She called her mother and several cousins. Everyone looked exactly as she had remembered. Everyone…except Yuna.

"I've gotta talk to them." Rikku decided. She knew for a fact that both Wakka and Lulu had lunch at Wakka's hut every afternoon. Rikku wondered briefly why they hadn't invited her and then realized it was probably because she didn't particularly like Besaid cuisine. It left too much of an aftertaste for her liking.

The door to Wakka's hut was closed tightly and Rikku peered into the window but the room inside was darkened. Were they even there? Well, even if they weren't Rikku decided she'd just wait for them. This needed to be discussed. She couldn't keep putting it off any longer. 

Rikku quietly tried the handle to the door and found it unlocked so she slipped in quickly. The Besaid residents didn't particularly trust her although the Al Bhed were getting a better reputation because of Yuna. However, they would have immediately jumped her if they thought she was breaking and entering. 

The room was horribly dark and she stood quietly waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness so she could hunt for the blinds to open without breaking Wakka's belongings. 

"Shh…"

Rikku's ears perked up at the sound of someone hushing another. She turned toward the sound which was coming from the other side of a curtain Wakka had hung to cut off his bed from the rest of the house until he built a wall around it. Someone was in the house?! 

Wakka had been having problems with kids breaking in to take something from the home of the illustrious guardian who had also broken an Aurochs 10 year losing streak to defeat the Luca Goers. 

Rikku's eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness to see the rope to one of Wakka's blinds nearest to the curtain. Rikku tiptoed quietly toward it, gripping it in her right hand and silently taking part of the curtain in her left. She counted to three silently in her head and on that final number pulled on both as quickly as she could to surprise the intruders.

Rikku was the one surprised.

She let out a horrified squeal, spinning on her heels, "My eyes!! My eyes!! I'm going blind!! My eyes!!"

Try as she might, the image was going to be forever ingrained in her mind. Wakka and Lulu…in a compromising position. Clothes strewn hither and yon on the floor behind the curtain. Both of them with their hands on the other's mouth to keep them silent.

At least Rikku now knew the real reason they never invited her to lunch…

The bed creaked behind her and Rikku heard shuffling for several minutes until Lulu put a hand on her shoulder. Rikku jumped and them blushed a deep red. Lulu just shook her head, "Honestly Rikku. You should have knocked first."

Rikku gaped at Lulu, "I didn't think you'd be doing…that!"

"Well now you've learned that you never do know for sure." Lulu continued with a reproachful look, "So you'll knock next time."

"At least we had the curtain drawn, ya!" Wakka cheerfully interjected as he slipped his shoes on.

A chill of terror went down Rikku's spine at the realization that she could have in fact walked in on something much worse if the curtain had been pulled back. Or…horrors…if she'd been a few minutes sooner.

Lulu sighed, "So what did you need, Rikku? Obviously it was pretty urgent if you stole into Wakka's house without knocking."

"How long have you guys been doing this…?" Rikku asked. She'd barely heard Lulu's question. Her mind was traveling a mile a minute as she wondered just how long this little fling had been going on. And if Yuna had known…

"About a month, ya." Replied Wakka with a grin, "Right about the time we started havin' lunch together."

And here Rikku was thinking they actually were having lunch. Never before had she felt so … so naïve.

"What did you need, Rikku?" Lulu asked with more force this time, gripping the smaller girl's shoulders and forcing her to look into her eyes.

Yes…Rikku did have something to talk to them about. Uncomfortable situation be damned. Rikku needed to tell them about this. They were Yevonites. Maybe they'd know what was going on and if they didn't then they might know someone who would.

So she spilled her guts. She told them about going to the Farplane – going into far too much detail about why the Al Bhed don't go there in the first place. She said that Gippal was the one who noticed it first even though he'd never seen Yuna. She described the old woman who had appeared when she called Yuna. She said that she'd been back recently to call others and they all looked fine. It was just Yuna. 

It was the looks on Lulu and Wakka's faces that told Rikku that something was wrong with the situation. Up until then she'd managed to convince herself that somehow she was calling wrong and that the woman that kept showing up wasn't Yuna. But Lulu and Wakka seemed confused…horrified even. Something was wrong.

"So you're saying when you remembered Yuna, she appeared as an old woman?" Lulu asked again, squinting her eyes as if trying to clarify the information in her mind.

Rikku nodded, "Yes. I had my eyes closed and when Yuna appeared Gippal asked me why she looked 60 and that's when I opened my eyes and saw her."

"That's weird, ya." Wakka muttered to himself before looking at Lulu, "I thought the image shown is the one of you when you die."

"It is…"

"Then…why…?"

"I don't know, Wakka."

Rikku bit her lip, "Do you think having Gippal there messed something up. I mean…he doesn't know Yuna. Never did. Do you think he might have screwed it up when I called her?"

Lulu shook her head, black braids falling over her shoulders, "No. His memories wouldn't have gotten mixed up with yours. You called Yuna so she appeared to you as she looked when she died…but we all know she didn't die as an old woman." She stood and paced back and forth, "This doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe we should ask somebody." Rikku suggested. She really wanted to talk to an expert on the subject but she doubted one existed. She just needed to talk to someone up on Yevon clergy. Her eyes brightened, "Gippal said he was in the Crimson Squad with someone named Baralai who wanted to be a priest. We could ask him!"

"He's not a priest yet, is he?" asked Lulu.

"I don't think so."

The black mage frowned, "Then I doubt he'd be of much help. Unless he researches a lot like that old scholar we kept meeting up with."

Wakka made a face, "Maechen?"

"That's it." Lulu nodded, "I think we should ask him. He seems to know quite a bit."

"I think he's a kook." Wakka said, still making that odd face.

Lulu frowned again, "If you keep making that face it'll stick like that, you know."

"No it won't." Wakka fired back, "For a smart lady, you're kinda dumb."

"You want to repeat that?!" Lulu hissed angrily.

"Guys! Guys!" Rikku jumped between the two of them and held her arms out to fend them off, "You can kill each other later. Right now we have to figure out what's going on with Yunie."

Lulu composed herself. Rikku was actually quite surprised Lulu got angry at all. She was such a stoic person. Perhaps it was because Lulu really did like Wakka…maybe even love him. Rikku stifled a grin. At first the prospect disgusted her, but the more she considered it, the more she decided that the two of them made a good couple. A stoic person with a flamboyant person might just meet a happy medium.

Or might just end in a double homicide…

Either way, Rikku liked the idea.


	10. Party Crashers

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: We're getting to the meat of the story now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Spiraquake Earthquake

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Ten: Party Crashers**

Tidus knew going into it that this party was going to be sheer hell on his knee. His doctor had suddenly decided that he should try to stand as much as possible to keep his strength up but the thought of standing all evening was sending chills of dread down his spine. His knee started to ache within five minutes of standing. It would be sheer torture after twenty. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like after a few hours. Thankfully, Shuyin had suggested they bring his chair so he could use it if it became too difficult to walk. 

Sliding the crutches under his arms, Tidus slowly made his way toward the door of his bedroom and out into the living room. The crutches kept sliding against the fabric of his suit jacket and pushing away from his arms as he maneuvered his way down the hall so he found the distance to take much more time than he liked. He wasn't used to being so much like an invalid. He couldn't wait until he was 100 again. 

"Need some help?" Shuyin asked as he stuck his head around the corner and gazed at his brother struggling to make his way down the hall.

Tidus shook his head and made the last few steps down the hall until he reached the sofa arm where he leaned to rest, "Nah…I gotta do this myself." He looked down at the crutches and sneered, "But I do hate these things. They're just so annoying."

"Keep working on that leg and maybe you'll be able to limp around without them."

"I'm hoping I'll be cured pretty soon."

Shuyin shrugged, "Lenne said she'd give you another Curaga spell if you wanted her to. I don't think it helped much the first time, though, did it?"

"It helped a little. The knee's stronger. I can tell." Tidus took a deep breath and forced himself to his feet, sliding his crutches back under his arms, "My chair in the car?"

"Yeah. I folded it up in the trunk so we can have room for the girls."

Tidus and Shuyin made their way out to Tidus' red car. Since his knee was busted, Shuyin was going to drive but Tidus didn't mind too much. It gave him time to enjoy the ride. He just loved relaxing in the passenger seat of his car and enjoying the smooth ride and the sound system he had so lovingly installed just weeks after buying the vehicle.

Getting out of the car, however, wasn't something he enjoyed much…at least, not in his present condition. Since he couldn't bend his knee, it made climbing out of the lowered vehicle quite difficult. Tidus went through the motions slowly to make sure he didn't forget something and fall flat on his face as he did the first time. He slid the right crutch out followed by the left crutch and braced them on the road against the curb. Then he twisted in his seat and scooted back using his good leg until he was sitting in the driver's seat Shuyin had just vacated. 

"I really wish I could bend this damn leg, Shu. It'd make things so much easier."

"The doctor said in a few more weeks he'll take the cast off, but until then you'll just have to deal with it."

Tidus snorted as he began to push with his hands and pull with his good leg until both of his feet were planted on the ground next to each crutch, "I am dealing!" he stated, "Look at me. I'm dealing!"

Shuyin laughed as he took Tidus' proffered hand and helped pull his brother to his feet. Tidus quickly slid the crutches under his arms so he could lean on them and stepped up onto the curb with a self satisfied smirk, "Less than a minute this time. I'm getting good!"

Shuyin rolled his eyes with a grin, "Yeah…I'd almost think you were an athlete."

Tidus made a face at Shuyin and continued along the path toward Lenne and Yuna's house. He was getting more and more excited about the party with each step. Not so much excited about celebrating an anniversary with Zaon and Yunalesca as excited about showing Yuna off and getting to see what she had been so secretive about for the last few days. She and Lenne had gone shopping for their dresses for the black tie event and had refused to show them to the guys. Shuyin hadn't particularly cared since Lenne's signature color was always blue, he could be sure that her dress would be blue and since Shuyin didn't know anything about designers or styles he wouldn't tell one dress from another anyway. 

Tidus, on the other hand, didn't know Yuna's signature color and, although he was just as stupid about designers and styles as Shuyin was, Tidus knew that he'd at least appreciate the way it fit Yuna. 

Boy would he appreciate it…

When Lenne opened the door she was wearing blue, as expected. Lenne always looked fantastic in blue and tonight was no exception. Her hair was pulled up in a loose chignon with a few wavy tendrils lining her face. The dress was a deep blue satin with a halter-top and she paired it with a pair of blue Macalania diamond earrings Shuyin had bought her for their anniversary and a matching necklace he had bought her for her birthday.

"You look lovely, Lenne." Tidus said with a wink. He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly and then pulled back to wink at her again.

Lenne laughed, "You are such a flirt. You're horrible." She pushed him away playfully with her hand against his chest and looked at Shuyin, "And you are just gorgeous…"

"Speak for yourself…" Shuyin replied, leaning in to brush his lips on hers. 

Tidus made another face, "P-D-A is G-R-O-S-S!" he cried in a high pitched whine that would have made a toddler proud.

Laughing, Shuyin rolled his eyes at Tidus and then proceeded to dip Lenne back and give her an even more passionate kiss, "How do you like that?"

Tidus slapped his hands over his eyes, "Eeeww…"

"Eh, grow up." Teased Shuyin, leaning in toward Tidus, "We both know you'll be doing the same thing…"

"But that's different."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Tidus announced proudly, "I look sexy when I kiss."

Shuyin let out a belly laugh that would have shaken the entire house if it was possible. Lenne joined him and Tidus stood their feigning terrible insult for a few moments until his eyes caught sight of a figure moving out from the shadows of the hall. 

His jaw dropped.

Yuna's signature color was black. That became instantly obvious. Black showed off her eyes more brightly and seemed to make her hair's luster more apparent. It set off beautifully against her creamy skin and made her white teeth flash brilliantly. Her hair, unlike Lenne's, was left free about her shoulders with only a few tiny strands pulled back on either side with two small barrettes that had tiny white pearls dangling down. Yuna's ears weren't pierced but it looked to him like she'd gotten clip-on earrings with rubies decorating them. Around her neck she wore a simple chain with a small locket on it. Tidus recognized it instantly as Lenne's.

Only when Tidus had fully examined her beautiful face did he dare look down to see the dress. Black fabric that hung to her ankles with two long slits on either side. The dress was decorated with shimmering beads along the waistline. It clung tightly to her chest with the fabric ending just below the locket and thin straps holding it to her body over the shoulder. On her feet were the sexiest shoes Tidus had ever seen, and he didn't think of himself as a shoe man. However, these shoes were practically a stiletto heel and made her legs look even longer through the two slits on either side of the dress. She moved her leg slightly and the sight of a creamy white calf made Tidus momentarily forget there were others in the room as he moved forward faster than he'd ever moved on the crutches and kissed her deeply, "You look beautiful…" he muttered into her mouth before he kissed her again.

He would have kept kissing her had Shuyin and Lenne not taken that opportunity to start making gagging noises right behind them, quickly remind him that they were not alone. Tidus released Yuna and noted with satisfaction that she seemed totally satiated. 

"You guys are so disgusting!" Shuyin squealed, impersonating Tidus' impersonation of a petulant toddler from just minutes before.

Tidus sneered, "You're just jealous cause my girl is so hot."

"Hey, my girl is hot too!"

Tidus looked from Lenne to Yuna and back again as if trying to decide, "I don't know…my girl is pretty damn hot. It'd be tough for Lenne to compete."

"You guys are ridiculous." Interrupted Lenne with Yuna nodding her agreement, "We're both equally hot."

"Absolutely!" Yuna agreed with a giggle.

Tidus shrugged and looked at Shuyin, "That work for you?"

"I suppose."

"Good."

Lenne sighed happily, "Now that that's settled and the macho behavior can stop, can we please get going. I need to finish up a few things before everybody else starts to arrive."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

The party had been in full swing for over an hour in the huge ballroom Lenne had rented on the outskirts of Zanarkand and Yuna still didn't have the courage to approach Zaon and Yunalesca. She stood on the opposite end of the room from them, simply watching. She'd never really thought of them as regular people before. They'd always seemed like something out of mythology to her. Yet to see them laughing and drinking and dancing, Yuna realized that they'd lived a normal life before Sin made it all come crashing to an abrupt halt. It made her hate Sin even more.

Her mind went to Auron's idea to use Bevelle's massive weapon to defeat Sin and get them back to her time. She still wasn't sure if they should. There had to be a reason why Vegnagun hadn't actually been used and why it was never mentioned all through history. Yuna wasn't sure if she wanted to mess with something that powerful. What if something went wrong and they inadvertently destroyed Zanarkand themselves…?

Yuna's gazed toward Tidus who was currently struggling to remain standing while pouring two cups of punch for them. He'd insisted on getting them himself although Yuna still wondered how he planned on making it back to her with both glasses while using his crutches. Should she tell him about Auron's plan? Maybe he'd be able to talk Auron out of it. Or would he think it was a good idea? 

There were more people at the party than Yuna had thought there would be. Lenne had painted a picture of a small and intimate gathering of friends and yet the entire ballroom was filled with people. The entire Zanarkand Abes team was there and Tidus had taken great pride in introducing her to each and every one of them, sans Reanna since Yuna already knew her. Lenne's band was there, currently mingling with the Abes. President Yu Yevon and his entire cabinet where discussing politics in the corner with a few of Zaon's more politically minded friends. Lenne and Shuyin were dancing on the floor with Zaon and Yunalesca nearby, switching partners every few minutes when the music allowed. All total, Yuna estimated about 45 people at the party. 

Yeah…really small and intimate…

Yuna looked back over at Tidus and let out a laugh as she saw him. He'd taken his tie off and proceeded to tie both cups to the leg of his left crutch and was trying to make his way through the crowd without sloshing too much of the liquid on the floor. He was doing surprisingly well.

"Inventive…" she said to him when he was within hearing distance.

He smirked as he stopped before her and carefully untied the cups, giving one to her, "I had to come up with something and this suddenly hit me!" He took a sip of his drink and threw his tie back over his shoulders so it hung undone over the collar. 

He looked wildly disheveled and handsome but as much as Yuna loved the look, it didn't quite go with the black-tie effect Lenne was trying to create. Yuna sat her cup down on the windowsill to her left and proceeded to tie his tie into submission. She'd only ever worked with a tie a few times in her life. It was always on her father and only during special occasions. Her mother's funeral stuck in her mind as one of the most memorable and yet not memorable in a good way. Her father had been too numb to care so Yuna had tied it for him, hoping it'd make him feel better.

It didn't work.

"Much better." She said with a smile, patting the tie down and admiring her work, "You look almost presentable now."

"Why thank you, Lady Yuna." Joked Tidus, kissing her softly. He ran his hand slowly through her hair and let his finger trail her jawline. She trembled happily. His forehead pressed against hers then, and his lips kissed the tip of her nose, "You haven't met Zaon and Yunalesca yet, have you?"

Yuna shook her head, "I've been too nervous."

"We're just going to have to fix that." He announced, pushing his crutches more firmly beneath his arms, "They don't bite after all."

Yuna was sure they didn't bite. She was sure they were perfectly normal people. Zaon had seemed nice enough when she'd seen him briefly. Yet as she and Tidus got closer to them, it felt like her lungs were constricting and she couldn't breathe. 

She froze stupidly when Tidus stopped in front of Zaon and Yunalesca and said, "Hey guys. I don't think you met Yuna yet."

Yunalesca was even more beautiful than she'd been described in all the history text. Long blonde hair trailed down to her ankles. She was wearing a sheer green dress that came to the floor and was set off with ankle-strap sandals and an emerald necklace. Yunalesca smiled, "Hello, Yuna. Zaon told me he met you. It's a relief to know that I'm not the only one saddled with this name."

Yuna didn't quite know what to say. How do you tell someone that you were named after her since she'd done something that she hadn't done yet? 

"It's nice to meet you, Yunalesca." Replied Yuna, forcing herself to act like meeting this woman was a normal everyday occurrence…like breathing. 

Zaon extended his hand next, "I know we met before, but we'll just pretend we didn't. Nice to meet you, Yuna."

"Nice to meet you too, Zaon."

"I love that dress," Yunalesca complimented her, "I was going to get the same thing but then I saw this one."

Tidus giggled a little, "I'm glad you changed your mind, Lesca. The last thing we needed was two Yunas in the same dress."

"I suppose your right." Yunalesca agreed with a laugh. She smiled at Lenne then, "I think I'm going to steal your boyfriend for a dance if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead." Lenne conceded, "I'm done with him."

Shuyin pouted at Lenne for a minute and then proceeded to stick his nose in the air regally as he led Yunalesca to the floor. Yuna watched them dance and sighed quietly to herself. She'd never danced before. Not once. Not for a moment. There had never been a reason to dance in Spira. There was no music in Spira either, save for the magical band in Macalania Forest and even they were banished to play where no one would hear them. Music signified happiness and happiness was in short supply in Spira. Happiness, however, was anything but in short supply in Zanarkand and for the first time in her life, Yuna felt like everything was wonderful.

"Happy?" Tidus asked in a hushed voice, his breath hot in her ear. Yuna nodded and turned her face toward his. His lips brushed hers softly, "I'm glad to know that."

Yuna wrapped her arms around Tidus' neck and pulled him close to her. She hugged him tighter than she'd ever hugged anyone before. Her heart felt better when he was close to her. Yuna had never felt this way before. Like the thought of never seeing him again would kill her. Her father had once told her that love sneaks up but once it takes hold it grips so tightly that escape isn't possible.

She pulled back slowly. His blue eyes caught hers and Yuna smiled softly, "Tidus…" she whispered, "I…um…I think…I mean…I am…"

The room shook so suddenly that Tidus' crutches slid out from under him and Yuna tried to hold him up but only ended up falling to the floor with him. Tidus squirmed under Yuna a bit to reach his crutches, "What the hell was that?"

"A spiraquake?" Shuyin asked. He'd crossed the room quickly and was helping Tidus to his feet when another quake shook the building, harder this time and with more force. Shuyin held Tidus tightly and maintained both of their stances. Yuna stood slowly and gripped the refreshment table for support.

Lenne gripped the other side of the table and looked concerned at Yuna, "What's going on?"

"Maybe it's a spiraquake like Shuyin thinks?"

Another violent shaking started and as Yuna held onto the refreshment table for support, she thought she heard a buzzing sound. The shaking began to form a pattern in her mind as the buzzing got louder. The shaking was almost like footsteps. The buzzing was louder and louder in her mind and the shaking got more and more forceful. 

Yuna slipped as an exceptionally hard rumbling hit the building and she landed on her back with her bottom half under the table. Her head slammed hard on the floor and for a minute she believed she was seeing things. Her eyes were trained on the skylight at the top of the building. She had to be imagining. She just had to be.

The buzzing got louder and louder as the object began to fall closer and closer. Only as it shattered through the skylight did Yuna truly realize she wasn't imagining anything. 

"YUNA!" Tidus screamed and Yuna rolled as quickly as she could under the table and out the other side, grabbing Lenne's leg and pulling her along. Lenne slammed down onto the ground with her hands bracing her and the two girls got out of the way just before the object landed on the ground and exploded into a ball of flames.

Yuna had never seen such violence before. The shaking of the building and the buzzing hadn't stopped but now it was accompanied by screams of terror. Lenne got on all fours and started crawling toward the back exit, "Come on!" she shouted to Yuna, "We gotta find the guys!"

Yuna crawled along too until her dress got to be too much of an annoyance. Stopping for just a moment, Yuna tied it between her legs in a makeshift set of pants and continued to follow Lenne. The scraps of glass from the broken ceiling dug into her knees, slicing them until Yuna got so numb from pain that she didn't notice anymore.

Another explosion, this one worse than the last sounded out to Yuna's right and she saw that the back exit was blocked off by falling rubble from the side of the building which was now starting to crumble down around them. Lenne cursed angrily, "What now, dammit? We'll have to cross back to the other side."

"Guys!" came Yunalesca's voice from behind them. Zaon was with her and the two were on their knees just like Lenne and Yuna, "Shuyin got Tidus outside but then brought him right back in. He says it looks like we're under attack."

Under attack…

The war…

It started…

And all Yuna could hear was screaming all around her. People dying all around her. Lenne gaped at Yuna and she could almost hear the other girl swallow hard. Yuna's senses were advanced in her fear, "You…were right…" was all Lenne could manage before she let out a chocked cry. Whether of anger or sadness, Yuna couldn't tell. All she wanted was the ability to be wrong. Just once she wanted to be wrong.

The loud siren sounded then, drowning out the sound of the gunfire and bombing for just a moment. Yunalesca bit her lip, "The warning siren." She looked at Lenne, "Call to arms. You ready?"

"Do you think it'd make much of a difference?"

"It might just get us out of here alive."

"Then let's go." Lenne and Yunalesca stood and the songstress smiled down at Yuna, "Find Shuyin. Tell him I'll meet back up with him as soon as I can."

Yuna nodded dumbly, unsure of what the girls were going to do. They ran back the way Yunalesca had come and then they were out of sight. Zaon crawled up closer to Yuna and gave her a lopsided smile, "Well, I'm kinda tired of partying. You ready to get out of here?"

The former summoner laughed a little, "Yeah, absolutely."

Zaon took the lead just as Lenne had done, leading Yuna passed the back exit and around. They hugged as close to the walls as possible. Yuna strained to see anything, but the smoke and dust blocked her vision of anything besides what was immediately in front of her. The smog chocked her and clogged her lungs. Yuna fought to keep her panic down. She hoped with all her strength that her friends were safe…but most especially Tidus. The thought of something happening to him squeezed her heart so tightly she thought she'd die.

"I won't leave without her!"

"You've got to! She's with Lenne. They'll be fine!"

"I'm not going anywhere without Yuna!"

She heard their voices before she saw their faces. Shuyin had Tidus near the front exit, trying to pull him out but Tidus had grabbed tightly onto the doorframe and was refusing to move. Her hair was getting caught in her mouth and her eyes, but Yuna kept going until she knew he'd hear her call to him, "Tidus!"

His head shot up and he sighed so deeply Yuna could see it through the smog, "Oh thank goodness. Are you okay? What about you Zaon?"

"I'm okay." Yuna said, crawling the final few feet to him.

"Me too." Replied Zaon.

Shuyin frowned and looked around. Yuna could see his fist tightening on the doorframe. His knuckles went white, "Where…where's Lenne?"

Zaon smiled, "She's with Yunalesca. They heard the Call to Arms siren and went off together."

"She wanted me to tell you that she'll meet up with you as soon as she can." Yuna had almost forgotten to deliver the message. So many other things were happening then.

Shuyin's grip relaxed almost instantly, "Okay then." He said with a sigh, "We'd better get somewhere safe then so she can get to us."

Yuna grabbed Tidus' left arm, Shuyin grabbed his right and the duo pulled him to his feet. He had lost his crutches in the shuffle somewhere, so Shuyin and Yuna helped to support him by putting his arms over their shoulders. Zaon reached for the door through all of the shaking when a loud jingling noise was heard above the other sounds. They all froze and listened intently. Through the smog, Yuna could see several players from the Abes struggling to make it to the exit, including Reanna. The shaking got more intense and Yuna soon realized that the jingling came from the chandelier that hung from the middle of the rooftop, just to the right of the busted skylight. 

Yuna knew what was going to happen before anyone else did. The other players had fallen away from Reanna and were struggling toward a table for support, but Reanna was still trying to walk forward. She was directly under the chandelier when Yuna saw the first support cables snap. She dropped Tidus arm and ran forward, "Reanna! Move!" She screamed. Reanna heard her, but Yuna knew she couldn't see her. The girl's hair was stuck in her face, dust in her eyes. Reanna moved but it only put her in an even better alignment with the chandelier. She heard Tidus shouting to Reanna as well when the second support cable snapped. Only one more to go. The chandelier shook in time with the room, "Reanna! Run!" Yuna screamed again but her words were drowned out by an exceptionally hard and thunderous movement of the building. The final cable snapped and Yuna dove forward, hoping to be able to push Reanna out of the way. A loud thump echoed in Yuna's ears and she felt something hard hit her back, forcing her to the ground. Her head slammed onto the floor and she knew no more…


	11. Alive For Now

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!! **

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests.

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: By the end of this chapter, I'm sure you'll all be able to see where I'm heading in terms of a certain couple…sniff. Hope you enjoy! Also, as you may recall if you read the Author's Notes for the first chapter, since Tidus wasn't on Yuna's pilgrimage certain things didn't happen...like the death of a certain blue-haired Maester of Yevon.

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Eleven: Alive…For Now**

She came awake slowly, each joint in her body aching separately. The bright white light above blinded her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly to drown it out. Her head pounded. She felt so tired. Carefully, she assessed each part of her body with closed eye. Her fingers still flexed. Her toes still wiggled. Her knees still bent, as did her elbows. It was the heaviness on her stomach that she wasn't used to. Yuna slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light that surrounded her.

It was a small and tidy room with one flat cot on which she was laying and several pieces of equipment on either side of her. It looked suspiciously like Luca's hospital, except for the fact that Luca didn't have any of this machina around. The Lucan hospital relied solely on spells to heal their patients.

Her eyes fell to her stomach where a blonde head lay buried face down in her belly button. She giggled a little as his yawn tickled the sensitive skin that was revealed through a huge tear in her dress. There must have been so many patients that they hadn't bothered to put her into the usual hospital gown. Or maybe the hospital gown was something her Spira did, but not this Spira. Yuna supposed it didn't matter that much. It made no real difference.

"Hey…" she whispered softly, gently rubbing her fingers in his hair. His eyes blinked against her skin. They were filled with sleep when he finally lifted his head. Deep circles were under his eyes, his suit was wrinkled, and his hair was a mess. It looked as if he hadn't moved from the spot she'd found him in for several days…at least.

When their eyes connected, a sudden life appeared in his and he smiled broadly, "You're awake!" He kissed her and touched her face, arms, and shoulders, "I was so worried about you."

"How long have I been out?"

He thought for a minute, "A few hours. It was a pretty nasty hit you took."

Yuna nodded in agreement and let herself fall back onto the bed. It certainly had been a nasty hit. Who would have thought she'd survive a chandelier falling on her? That certainly didn't happen every day, "How's Reanna?"

Tidus' eyes lowered, hiding their magnificent blue under his thick, dark lashes. Yuna's heart started to pound a little harder. That reaction couldn't be good. He sighed, "They don't think she knew what hit her. At least we can be happy about that."

Yuna didn't even realize she had started to cry until she tried to speak. Her words came out in a torrent of tears, "But…I…I thought…" she stopped, wiping frantically at her eyes and trying to calm herself. Tears weren't going to change anything. Yuna had dealt with more death in her life than most people. This was just another. This was just another person she couldn't save. She sniffed, "I thought I got her out of the way. That's why the chandelier hit me."

He gave her a weak smile, "The chandelier didn't hit you, honey. You got hit with some falling plaster and ceiling beams a few feet away from Reanna."

"Oh…"

What was she to say to that? She'd survived getting hit with debris and rubble and one of his closest friends had gotten smashed by a chandelier before his very eyes. And now that the war had started, only more people would die. More people he knew. More people he loved. Yuna pouted, "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't apologize," he demanded, lifting her face to his so that their eyes connected, "You have no idea how happy I am to be able to talk to you. I wasn't sure if you'd make it and I was so damn scared, Yuna. Don't you ever apologize. You did your best. That's all anyone could do. You risked your life for my friend…for a girl you barely knew. I'm grateful that you tried, but I'm even more grateful that you're still here."

She looked at him for a while after his little speech ended. Her finger trailed along his jaw to his lips. She ran them along his mouth slowly. He was the most beautiful man she'd ever met…both inside and out.

"Yuna!"

The former summoner was shaken from her trance by the sudden entry of Auron, still dressed in his usual outfit but now with an air of panic and worry surrounding him that Yuna had never seen in the stoic man before. Tidus backed away to allow Auron room, which the taller man instantly used to hug Yuna tightly, "Lenne called and told me what happened. I was so worried."

"I'm okay, Sir Auron." Yuna replied, returning his hug gingerly. She wasn't used to this type of interaction with Sir Auron. He was usually a man of very little word and even less affection.

He backed away slowly, holding her at arms length from her shoulders to examine her, "Are you sure? Lenne said you took a pretty bad hit."

"I'm sure."

He didn't seem fully convinced. His perusal of her continued unabated for several more minutes until he grunted, "Have you eaten anything? You look starved."

"Not yet, Sir Auron. I just woke up."

Auron shook his head, "It's never too early to give the body nourishment, Yuna. It will help you heal faster."

"I'll get you something," Tidus offered, "What would you like?"

Yuna sighed. She hated having everybody make such a fuss over her. She hated it on her pilgrimage and she hated it now, "Water and a small sandwich, I guess."

"Okay," Tidus nodded, "Water and a small sandwich coming right up."

Yuna closed her eyes as Tidus kissed her. She enjoyed it but at the same time mentally prepared herself from the verbal onslaught she would receive from Auron. As soon as the door shut behind Tidus, Auron began his diatribe, "What in Spira was that? I thought I told you not to interfere in their lives."

"I'm not going to apologize, Sir Auron." Yuna replied. She knew she wasn't acting like herself. The old Yuna would have instantly been repentant, but not anymore. She liked this new Yuna. This new Yuna was going to stay.

"You're not? You might have just destroyed our Spira as we know it with that little kiss, but you're not going to apologize?"

"Did it ever occur to you," she asked, angrily, "that maybe I'm meant to be here and be with him? That it didn't change anything?"

Auron sighed, shaking his head in disbelief, "Oh but it already has changed something Yuna. Something very important." The tall man stood and began to pace around the room, finally choosing a spot next to the window, "The girl that died…I suppose you don't know who she was."

"What are you talking about?"

"That was Lady Reanna Yocun Connor who was the second person to defeat Sin."

The name echoed in Yuna's head over and over again. Yocun…Yocun…Yocun. She let out a hushed whisper, "She's…Lady Yocun…?"

Auron nodded, "Yes. When they announced her death on the television, they used her full name. It was only then that I realized the entire truth. Sometimes in the history texts, Lady Yocun was referred to as R. Yocun. She must have decided to use her middle name after becoming a summoner." He paused and looked at Yuna, "She was also one of Lady Yunalesca's guardians."

Yuna started to pant, unable to catch her breath. Her hands went to her hair and she started to tug. It was something she'd done since childhood. When she was scared, or stressed, she would tug at her hair. It happened less and less often as she grew and got used to the stress of her life, but every now and again…like right this moment…she would do it.

Then…just as quickly as it came on, her panic stopped and she felt an annoyance grow. She glowered up at Auron, "Just wait a second. Why are you blaming her death on me? I tried to save her!"

"I know that. I admire that." Auron admitted, taking a seat on the bed next to her, "However, she would not have been under that chandelier if you would have just stayed away from them like I asked you to."

"How do you figure that?"

Auron shook his head at her, "Yuna, she would have been helping Shuyin get Tidus out. Not you. You were in her place. If you hadn't been there, this would never have happened."

Yuna had always been taught to show respect to elders. She'd always been told to keep your anger hidden and to wear a smile. However, all that went out the window at Auron's implication that Reanna's death was all her fault. Her nostrils flared in her anger and she hissed, "How dare you blame this all on me! You expect me to not associate with anyone for fear of ruining Spira and yet you plan on using a giant weapon to destroy Sin and, quite possibly, the world and don't bat an eye. You hypocritical jerk!"

Auron met her gaze steadily, breathing deeply and calmly as he replied, "I'm trying to get us home. You're trying to get us killed."

"How do you figure that?"

"Name one thing you've done in the recent weeks that has had anything to do with us getting home and nothing to do with you making goo-goo eyes at Tidus?"

Yuna seethed but didn't respond. She hadn't done anything to help with getting home because the fact was she wasn't so sure she wanted to go home anymore. Auron nodded, "See what I mean? You're deliberately going against me and it's changing the future but not benefiting us in the slightest. You have to stop it Yuna. Just stop seeing him. We're going to have to make a run for Vegnagun as soon as possible now that the war has begun so just say goodbye, break it off, and forget him."

"I can't do that…" replied Yuna somberly.

"Why?"

"Because…I love him."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Finding Maechen was beginning to feel like a new pilgrimage to Rikku. Maechen was well known for meandering about Spira with no real direction and this particular time was no different. She glared at the shoopuf and snorted, "Do we really have to cross the Moonflow again? It's been 15 times already!"

"It's only been 5." Lulu corrected her, "And yes, we do. He's apparently in Zanarkand now."

"That's what they said last time and he wasn't there!"

"We just missed him that time, Rikku." The black mage sighed, "Do you want to figure out what's going on with Yuna's vision or not?"

Rikku sighed, "Of course I do, but I just don't see why we can't ask that Baralai person. He'd probably be a lot easier to find."

Lulu ignored Rikku and walked up to the shoopuf driver with Wakka. Rikku stewed angrily in her spot. She hated being ignored; especially when her idea made so much sense. Why not ask Baralai? He'd probably know just as much as Maechen would.

"Are you coming?" called Lulu. Rikku looked up to see Wakka climbing into the shoopuf carrier with Lulu on his heels. Rikku groaned but climbed the steps and joined them. She'd never ridden a shoopuf before this excursion and if she had it her way she never would again. The creatures stank horribly and made the most annoying noises as they crossed the Moonflow. She much preferred machina to the dreadful shoopufs. She much preferred machina to anything that the Yevonites came up with.

What upset Rikku the most about having to cross the Moonflow again, was having to go across the Thunder Plains again. Although she was trying to get over her fear, she still quivered every time a bolt hit the ground anywhere near her. Her teeth started chattering just thinking about it. The Thunder Plains were horrible. And to top it off, they would have to cut through Guadosalam to get there. Rikku didn't like the idea of having to deal with Lord Seymour again. She hadn't really met him until she'd joined with Yuna's pilgrimage guardians, but she'd heard about him. The half-guado; half-human maester. She'd had to meet up with him the last 5 times they'd cut through Guadosalam looking for Maechen. She hadn't seen him when she had visited the Farplane with Gippal or by herself after that. He'd apparently been in Macalania.

Seymour frightened her. There was no other way to describe it. He'd gone insane during Yuna's pilgrimage and had even gone so far as to make her marry him. Luckily the marriage was deemed void because he had forced her, but that didn't change the fact that Seymour had some real problems. He kept comparing himself and Yuna with Lord Zaon and Lady Yunalesca; as if they were the second generation and now that Yuna was gone, he was playing the part of the grieving husband for all it was worth. He played up the fact that her guardians made it sound like he'd forced her into marriage when in reality she had wanted to be with him but they were too judgmental to let her marry a half-guado. He'd been icily cold to them since Sin's defeat and Rikku couldn't help but wonder just what he was planning.

"Let's just hurry up and cut through here, ya?" Wakka suggested as they came to the entrance to Guadosalam.

"I second that." Agreed Rikku while Lulu nodded. They quickly shuffled up the slight incline in front of the hotel and headed toward the fork to bear left toward the Thunder Plains when Seymour came from around the right corner.

He smirked at them, "My, my, my. Gracing us with your presences again today. To what to we owe the great honor?"

"Just need to get to the Thunder Plains, ya." Replied Wakka, uncomfortably running his hand through his jostled red hair. Wakka had truly respected Seymour once, back when he believed that Seymour was a good and honest Maester of Yevon.

He didn't respect him anymore…

Seymour nodded serenely, his smirk never leaving his face, "Still searching for the wise old Maechen, I take it. Whatever could be that important?"

"He's got a really good soup recipe we want!" Rikku smarted back at Seymour sarcastically. He lifted a brow to her and her sudden bout of confidence melted away like snow in July, "Um…nevermind…"

"Well," Seymour continued, "Since you're here you all might as well know that I've petitioned the Yevon Maesters about my marriage to Yuna. I feel it's only right that our marriage be reinstated legally so that Yuna may rest in peace." He sighed, "She must be tormented knowing that our wedding and our love were so quickly dismissed as unimportant and illegal."

Lulu glared at the taller man, pulling herself up to her full height to look him directly in the eyes, "Yuna didn't love you and you most certainly didn't love her and no matter what you do, nothing is going to change that."

Seymour lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper as he hissed in Lulu's face, "Maybe not, but being the widower of the High Summoner will be quite a triumph. Everyone will listen to what I have to say and take it to heart. Everyone…men…women…children…" he paused and winked at her, "Maesters…"

Lulu balled her fists at her sides, "You can't use Yuna's name to advance your sick and twisted plans. I won't let you."

"I'd like to see you try to stop me, Lulu." Seymour replied, calmly wiping lint off of his robe, "The only one who can legally stop me is Yuna…and she's dead. And once the Maesters legalize our marriage again, I'll be Yuna's next of kin and I'll be able to do whatever I want to." Seymour shrugged, "So unless Yuna figures out a way to come back from the dead, there is no stopping me." He nodded at Rikku and Wakka before condescendingly brushing a kiss to Lulu's hand, "It's been a pleasure as usual."

Seymour walked gallantly away and left the trio seething in his wake. Rikku ground out through gritted teeth, "How dare he! Who does he think he is, using Yunie like that?!"

Wakka pumped his fists in the air, "Yeah! Who does he think he is, ya?"

"He's taking advantage of a situation presented to him." Lulu said with a sigh. She leaned back against the wall of the cave Guadosalam was situated in, "A situation we presented to him. We didn't make it clear to Yuna just how dangerous he was. We didn't watch her closely enough and gave him plenty of time to force her into marriage. And we didn't report exactly what had happened to the Maesters of Yevon." She sighed unhappily, "He's right. We can't do anything to stop him."

"But we can't just give up!"

Lulu shrugged, "I don't want to either, Rikku, but we can't do anything without Yuna. Anyway, isn't that why we're here in the first place? To find out what's going on with her vision in the Farplane?"

"Yeah…"

"Then let's get going and find Maechen. Maybe once we figure out what's going on with that vision, the answer to our Seymour problem will come with it.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lenne swung her feet over Shuyin's lap and wrapped her arms around his chest after she hung up the phone. They'd only been back at her house for a few minutes to shower and change when the phone had rung. It was a call she had been expecting. She still wasn't happy about it, though.

Shuyin nuzzled her neck and spoke softly into her skin, "So…when do you need to leave?"

"They need me there on Monday. I'm going to be in Yunalesca's unit, which is nice. At least I'll know somebody."

Shuyin nodded with a heavy sigh. Thoughts had weighed heavily on his mind since the moment he realized they were under attack and they had continued unabated since. He pulled her closer to him, "I still can't believe Yuna was right…" he bit his lip and turned his head to focus on the far wall rather than on Lenne's eyes, "Do you think that monster will show up like she said too? Do you think Zanarkand will be destroyed?"

"Let's just focus on one thing at a time, huh?"

"I can't do that. My mind is moving too quickly to slow down." Shuyin twisted in his seat and let her slide slowly off of his lap so he could lay his head in hers. He liked to do that. He swore it helped him think. He played absently with a few stray strands of her long brown hair as he spoke, "She knew Auron. She was so happy to see him. I guess that means he's from the future too, huh? And Auron knew Dad…so I guess that's where Dad disappeared to. Maybe he got to the future the same way Auron and Yuna got to the past."

"I guess." Was Lenne's quiet reply. Her fingers laced through his own and she brought them up to the warmth of her lips, "I really don't think it makes much of a difference now, though. What happens will happen no matter what we try to do."

Shuyin shook his head, his free hand pushing blonde strands from his eyes, "That's where I think you're wrong, Lennie. I think we might be able to change things." He sat up quickly and spun around to face her, "See…Yuna and her guardians defeated Sin and she's a summoner. So why can't you and I do the same thing? You're a summoner…and I'll be your guardian."

Lenne smiled at him. His infallible ability to see the bright side was one of the things she loved the most about him, "Just one problem with that, love. Yuna said she killed that thing with the final aeon. I don't have that."

Shuyin frowned and leaned back on the sofa. He had forgotten about that bit of information. Yet there had to be a way around it. Lenne had all the other aeons. It shouldn't be that difficult to get the final one. Shuyin sat up, "Maybe Auron would know. Let's go to his house and ask him."

"He's with Yuna at the hospital."

Shuyin shrugged, "He won't be there all day. I saw him before we left and he said he'd have to go straight home after seeing Yuna. We can just wait for him there."

"Just go into his house?" Lenne questioned, her nose crinkling, "I don't know Shu. I don't think Auron would like that too much."

"Eh…he'll get over it. Especially when he hears our idea for defeating Sin."

Lenne wasn't so sure about that, but she agreed with Shuyin nevertheless. If anything, she was interested in finding out just how Yuna had gotten this mysterious final aeon in the first place. It wasn't something you could just walk into any temple and get, which was for certain.

They decided to take Tidus' car and drive to Auron's although it was easily within walking distance. Shuyin figured that they'd pick up Tidus…and possibly Yuna…at the hospital after meeting with Auron. Even if Auron knew how to get the final aeon, Shuyin didn't want them to begin the journey in the middle of the night. They'd wait until the next day. He intended on getting the final aeon the next day, Sunday. That way Lenne would be all set to battle Sin should he appear when she went to the lines on Monday.

"I think I'm going to enlist too so that I can be with you if you come across Sin." He said as he pulled into a space outside Auron's house.

Lenne shrugged, "I really don't think that's necessary. I'd rather you stay home and take care of Tidus."

"Yuna can do that."

"Yuna's recovering from a head injury."

"Eh…"

Lenne laughed at Shuyin as she got out of the car. She knew he wasn't as nonchalant as he pretended to be. He cared more about people that most others did.

The lights at Auron's house were dark when they walked up the pathway. Lenne wasn't too keen on waiting outside but figured that would be the only alternative until Shuyin pulled out a key and opened the door. He smirked at her, "Auron gave Ti and I keys in case we needed to get in."

"I'm sure he'll regret that later."

"Ha…ha." Shuyin replied sarcastically, "You're so funny."

"Aren't I, though?" teased Lenne back. Shuyin let her enter the darkened house first and then he flipped the light on. Auron's house was spic and span just as it always was and Lenne always found herself afraid to touch anything. Shuyin was the exact opposite, though. He was plopped on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table before Lenne had the chance to take a survey of her surroundings. She shook her head at him, "Don't you have any respect for Auron's property?"

"Not really. I mean, they're supposed to be used. The man has a shrine in his own house."

Lenne shrugged, "Still…" she let the word trail off as she looked around the spacious living room. She heard Shuyin moving around on the sofa and turned to find him fluffing the seat cushions, "What are you doing?"

"This is the most uncomfortable sofa I've ever sat on."

"Then don't sit on it."

He ignored her and continued to fluff, "It's like he's got a box of nails under here." He stood and lifted the cushion he was sitting on and she heard him utter an oath under his breath. He lifted something up and turned around with it. It was a large envelope that was stuffed full of things, "What the hell is this and why is it under his cushion?"

"I don't know, Shu, but I think you should leave it be."

Shuyin was always curious to a fault. He never knew when to leave well enough alone. He was a snoop and he was proud of it. It drove Lenne to the edge of her sanity and back. She'd ended up having to have locks installed on drawers in her chest so that he wouldn't poke around. He didn't do it to be malicious. He just felt the need to know everything. It was very childish and Lenne found herself getting annoyed as Shuyin dumped the contents of the envelope onto the coffee table, "He's going to come back and kick your butt!" she warned.

"Let him." Was Shuyin's response, "I want to know what this stuff is."

As much as she was loathe to admit it, Lenne was intrigued too. She couldn't understand why Auron would hide something under his seat cushions and before she knew it she was sitting next to Shuyin and rooting through the contents of the envelope with as much enthusiasm as her boyfriend. Most of it were photographs of a giant head with horns and a keyboard on top. It looked like some sort of deranged machina musical instrument until they saw Bevelle guards in one of the photos.

Shuyin lifted up a map that he recognized as the layout of the Bevelle underground beneath the temple. He remembered seeing it once before when he'd been to Bevelle on a class trip from elementary school.

"What on Spira…?" Lenne whispered, reaching for the only other content that they hadn't examined. A sphere. It just showed more of this mysterious creation that the guards were protecting. As it circled around the head, a giant gun became visible sticking out from it. The visual cut out and Lenne gasped, "It's a weapon! That thing is huge!"

"Why would Auron have this stuff?"

Lenne shrugged, "Do you think he's in cahoots with Bevelle?"

"No…absolutely not." Shuyin replied, his mind spinning with various possibilities before he hit on one that made the most sense, "Maybe he's going to use it on Sin?"

"Do you think?" Lenne asked, shaking her head, "No…they would just use the aeons, right?

Shuyin shrugged, "Didn't Yuna say she killed all her aeons fighting Sin? If that's the case then she couldn't get them all back in time. Maybe this thing in Bevelle is a backup plan?"

Lenne shivered and put the sphere back in the envelope before sliding all the other contents in as well, "What ever it is, I don't want anything to do with it. It's too creepy…not to mention dangerous."

"But Lennie, think about it. If we get our hands on it, not only could we stop this Sin thing, but we could also end the war and save thousands of lives." He smiled broadly, his eyes shining with possibility, "I think we should try to get it."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Lenne squealed, standing quickly; arms akimbo, "We can't do that! It's impossible to get into Bevelle undetected!"

"No it's not." Argued Shuyin, pulling the map back out, "See, there's a secret way into the underground by going through a cave near Nagi. We do that, and we're already halfway there."

Lenne groaned, "And then what? How would we sneak a thing as huge as that out of Bevelle?"

"Who said anything about sneaking? We'd have it. They'd have to listen to us." He grabbed her hands and held them tightly, eyes staring into hers, "All we need to do is turn it on, Lenne. We don't even need to use it. We just need the threat that we will. Auron was going to do this…why can't we?"

Yes…why couldn't they? Shuyin's plan sounded a bit too simple for Lenne, but she understood it. They just needed the threat of violence to get Bevelle to back off. That must have been what Auron was thinking? If he could do it, why couldn't they?

Lenne nodded, although her chest was constricting with tension, "Okay, Shu. Let's do it."


	12. It Doesn't Hurt Anymore

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: sniff

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Twelve: It Doesn't Hurt Anymore**

Lenne wished they had told somebody where they were going and what their plan was. It just didn't seem right to run out on everybody and just leave a little three word note. She understood that Shuyin didn't want to involve anybody else in this plan just in case something went wrong and they got caught. They would need someone available to bail them out of Bevelle prison. Yet it still just didn't seem smart to not let anybody know where they were. Tidus would kill Shuyin when they got back.

"Shu…" she whispered, "…maybe we should have left a more detailed note. Tidus is going to worry."

Shuyin paused in his steps and motioned to their surroundings, "It's a little late for that now, babe. Don't you think?"

It was a little late. They'd made great advances in the few hours they'd been traveling and were now entrenched deeply in Macalania Forest. The only reason they had managed to get passed Nagi and the full-on fighting going on there was thanks to Perchik and his fellow Ronso. They had led the duo through an underground Ronso tunnel that led directly into Macalania.

Macalania was surprisingly serene at this point. She'd thought it would be teaming with Bevelle troops trying to get to Zanarkand but aside from a few posted soldiers they had snuck past, there had been no one. Instead of making her comfortable, it made her nervous. If the troops weren't here…where were they?

Shuyin started moving again and Lenne followed a few steps behind him, taking great care to be as silent as possible. She felt like something out of a bad spy movie, sneaking around like a criminal in the same place she used to play with her friends as a child. She had learned to swim in the spring to her left and had climbed her first tree near the entrance from the Thunder Plains.

Shuyin placed his forefinger against his lips to tell her to remain silent as they crept through the wooded area near the path leading straight into the heart of Bevelle. They hadn't thought through much of how they intended on getting into the temple. They were probably the most well known Zanarkand residents in all of Spira. It wasn't going to be easy for them to slip by unnoticed.

Yet Lenne trusted Shuyin's judgment and his plan and kept her concerns to herself as Bevelle came into view ahead of them. With just a few feet between them and the Bevelle lines, Shuyin stopped and leaned casually against a tree. Lenne stared at him quizzically, "What are you doing?"

"Act naturally…" he muttered between his lips as he motioned faintly to his right. Lenne glanced in the direction he pointed and saw a young Bevellian couple heading their way. She glanced back at Shuyin and saw him smirk devilishly at her. 

"You wouldn't!" she hissed in shock. 

"I would."

Shuyin winked at her and he held her still with a hand on each of her shoulders until she could see the couple was within easy reaching distance of them. Shuyin lifted a hand off of Lenne's shoulder and touched the man's shoulder, "Excuse me." He said, "My sister and I seem to be lost."

Sister? Lenne shot him a nasty look but neither of the two Bevellians seemed to notice.

"Where were you trying to get?" asked the man. He didn't look much older than Shuyin but he was wearing the typical Bevelle clothing as was the girl.

Shuyin sighed, "Well, we were trying to find our way into the temple. What with the war and all, we thought it'd be best to pledge our loyalty to Bevelle now instead of waiting until later." He plunged his fists into his pants pockets, "Damned Zanarkand idiots…"

Lenne would have normally been impressed with Shuyin's acting abilities but under the circumstances she didn't think that would be appropriate. She just listened intently and didn't say a word.

The Bevelle man smiled, "Glad to know more people are for our cause." He pointed in the direction that he and the girl had just come from, "The temple is straight up that pathway and on the left. If you get lost, the priests will show you where to worship."

The girl was eyeing Lenne suspiciously and then looked at Shuyin, "Where're you guys from?"

Lenne instantly wished she had worn something a little more modest than what she had on. Her blue performing dress showed off much more leg than Bevellians would have even considered. Shuyin wasn't much better off in his modified blitzball shorts in which both pant legs were the same length and shirt unbuttoned down his chest. They only wore clothes like these in Zanarkand and…

"Kilika." Shuyin replied with a smile, "Just came in from the Moonflow today actually."

"That's quite a trip." The girl said again, still not quite believing what she was hearing. The man with her was a little easier to fool.

"That _is_ quite a trip! I'm happy that you believe in the cause enough to travel that far for it."

Shuyin nodded and casually circled behind the couple as he spoke, "Yeah, see Brandina and I just thought that Bevelle has done so much for everybody and all Zanarkand has done is make a mess of things. Bevelle is where loyalty should lie."

Lenne tried not to roll her eyes at her new name. Brandina…? Where did he come up with that stuff? 

Shuyin put his arms around both the people and put his head between theirs, "I'm just glad to meet nice folks like you. It tells me we made the right choice." He looked up at her, "Right Brandina?"

"You said it Earlvin." Lenne replied with a devilish smirk of her own. If she got stuck with the horrible 'Brandina' then he was going to get stuck with one that was even worse.

Shuyin gave her a look but just nodded and quicker than Lenne could react, pulled his head back and slammed the couples' heads together. They slumped to the ground unconscious and Shuyin stepped over them, "Earlvin? What the hell is an Earlvin?"

"Not that it's any worse than Brandina!" she hissed back, throwing her hands in front of her, "But never mind that. What did you go and crack their heads against each others for?"

"What was I supposed to do? Ask them to take their clothes off?"

"Well we apparently are from Kilika." Lenne replied angrily, "We could just offer to sell them our bodies! That'd get them out of their clothes fast enough!"

Shuyin snorted and pulled Lenne against him, kissing her and then holding her at arms length, "I love you, Brandina."

"I love you too, Earlvin."

He grinned, "Okay then. I guess it's time to get you out of those clothes." He winked and made a move to grab at her dress when she pulled out of his reach, "What?" 

His disappointed look was honestly amusing and Lenne giggled, "We really should just put their clothes on over top of our own. Bevelle citizens wear robes so it's very easy to do that and this way it'll be easier to change back when we need to."

Shuyin sighed, "I suppose so. But later will you…"

"Later." Lenne agreed, "Much later…"

"I can deal with that." Shuyin replied with a wink as he and Lenne made their way over to the unconscious Bevelle citizens, "I can deal with anything as long as I know you're at the end of the road."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Shu!" Tidus shouted as he struggled to keep the door open and maneuver the crutches into the doorway at the same time, "Shuyin! A little help please!" Tidus kicked the door with his good foot and pushed it fully open but that only managed to get he door to slam hard against his rear end and force him into the room the hard way…face first onto the carpet.

He instantly regretted letting Auron take Yuna home. He should have just taken Shuyin and Lenne up on the offer to take them all home instead of saying no and letting the two of them go off without him. That left Tidus having to take a cab, which he hated, and leaving Yuna in much the same boat probably. Besides, if Shuyin wasn't there, which was becoming increasingly obvious as the rug burn in Tidus face began to increase, that meant Tidus was in for a really lonely evening.

Struggling against his own injury, Tidus managed to prop himself up on his good knee and swing his bad knee out in front of him. The war had moved from inside of Zanarkand to the outskirts near Nagi but he was still worried and that was why he'd wanted Auron to take Yuna home. He'd be of more use to her than Tidus would be in his particular state. He'd heard that Yunalesca was back at the Presidential Palace with Zaon and that Lenne was back too. The summoners were going to be called the following week, therefore it surprised Tidus that Shuyin and Lenne weren't here making the most of the few days they had before she shipped out. 

Maybe they were at Lenne's house?

That was a possibility. Tidus struggled to his feet and propped his crutches beneath his arms as he struggled into the kitchen. He and Shuyin had long ago started a tradition of leaving a note on the kitchen table if one was going to be out. Tidus figured it was rooted somewhere in their psyche as a good thing to do since their father had never told anyone where he was going or what he was doing and that had made finding him impossible when he had disappeared.

There was a note on the table as Tidus made his way slowly across the linoleum. He lifted it and frowned, "Out. Back later." He read to himself. What kind of message was that? Shuyin usually left in depth messages concerning things he was going to do that Tidus didn't want to know about. This was totally out of character for his brother.

"What are you up to Shuyin?"  
**  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Shouldn't we be heading back to my house?" Yuna asked Auron as he directed the cab driver to take them down the road on which his home was situated. She frowned as she squirmed in her seat against the belt buckle that was driving its way into her hip.

Auron shook his head and leaned in to slide the glass divider between them and the driver, "I told you that we need to move on Vegnagun tonight. We're going to get the info that I have stored and then we're going to head out."

"That's impossible. I told Tidus I'd call him later to let him know I'm okay."

Auron shot Yuna a look and frowned, "Forget what you told him. He no longer exists in your world, Yuna. If all goes well we'll be back in our Spira by sunrise."

"Maybe I don't want to go back!" she yelped suddenly, surprised by the passion in her own voice. With the passing seconds, Yuna began to realize just how much she meant that statement, "If going back to our world means leaving Tidus behind, I'd rather take my chances with Sin and the war!"

"You don't mean that." Auron stated simply as the cab pulled into the street across from his house. He opened his door, sliding a handful of bills at the driver through his open window before turning back to Yuna, "You may think you mean that, but you don't. Not really. Besides, what is there here for you? Tidus doesn't love you." Auron sighed and patted her head softly, "He doesn't love anybody, Yuna. Except maybe Shuyin."

Auron turned and began the walk toward the door and Yuna slid out quickly from the car, chasing after him in anger, "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know how Tidus feels!"

"And you do?" Auron asked with a condescending tone in his voice. He unlocked the front door and walked in, putting his keys on the hook by the entrance and slipping his shoes off, "Has he ever told you that he loves you?"  
Yuna frowned at the doorway, "Not in so many words…" she admitted before announcing proudly, "But he doesn't have to. It's what he doesn't say that tells me best."

Auron sighed and pointed to her feet. Yuna self-conciously slipped her shoes off and the taller man said, "Yuna, Tidus absolutely hated Jecht. He despised him with every fiber of his being and Tidus blames Jecht for his mother's death. And he blames the fact that Sophie loved Jecht for the reason that she couldn't get better after Jecht disappeared." He turned her back to him and went to the sofa, "Shuyin's been worried about him for years. Tidus is dead-set against love. Shuyin said it's like he's turned off that emotion entirely. He likes you. I know that. Anybody can see that. But he doesn't love you. He never will."

Yuna clenched her fists and set her jaw as she searched for the right words to combat Auron's diatribe. Even if Tidus did feel that way, it didn't make it right for her to just run out on him and never come back. He deserved better than that. She raised her nose regally in the air, "Quite frankly, Sir Auron," she began, summoning all her courage to defy the only paternal figure she'd ever had aside from her own father, "Quite frankly I think you're jealous that Tidus and I found something you've never had."

Auron had leaned over to lift a sofa cushion, but stopped in mid movement to turn back to Yuna, "Jealous?" he asked as if to clarify what she'd just said. Auron shook his head, "No, Yuna. I'm not jealous. I know exactly what it is that you feel for Tidus. I had it once too…with a young lady named Hannah." Auron frowned and shook his head to clear his mind of the memory, "It wasn't worth it. She was furious with me when I agreed to go with your father and died shortly thereafter. Our love affair ended in pain."

"Sir…Auron…"

He shook his head and waved her away from him, "Never mind that." He said, turning back to the seat cushion and lifting it, "We've got to get the…" he stopped in mid-sentence and Yuna watched in confusion as he threw the two other seat cushions to the side and began digging in the crevices by the arm rests.

"What is it Sir Auron?"

Auron turned to her, "You didn't move the information, did you?"

"Why would I?" she asked, "I haven't been here since the night you showed it to me."

"That's what I thought…" he muttered to himself, plopping down on the arm of the sofa, "The information is gone, Yuna."

"Gone?"

"I know where we need to be. That's not what's important. What's important is…where is the envelope?" he rubbed his temples roughly, "Who would have taken it?" he stopped all movement for a moment and connected eyes with Yuna, "Did you tell Tidus?"

Yuna shook her head, "Absolutely not. He would have been completely against it. I still am to a degree."

"Anybody home?!"

Auron and Yuna both turned to the door and Yuna opened it slowly to reveal Tidus standing behind it, propped up on crutches and a cab waiting out in the street, "Tidus…"

He grinned at her, "Hey babe. I thought I might find you here."

He pulled her into a kiss, "I was lonely and thought since you weren't at the house that you guys might be here."

"Lonely? Why were you lonely?" Yuna asked, ushering him into the living room, "Aren't Shuyin and Lenne keeping you company?"

Tidus leaned against the arm of the chair just inside the doorway and sighed, "They aren't home. Don't know where they are. Last time I spoke to them, Shu said he was going to see about talking to you Auron. Did he see you?"

Auron's eyes got wide and he glanced down at the empty sofa and then at Yuna. She read his thoughts entirely and her mouth dropped open. She shook her head softly but Auron nodded his belief. Tidus took in the scene and the cushions, "Redecorating, Auron?"

Auron didn't answer Tidus. He directed his diatribe to Yuna, "It's the only explanation, Yuna. They had to have taken it."

"But what would they do? Surely they wouldn't try to do it by themselves."

"Why not? Shuyin thinks he can do anything and Lenne will follow him and never question."

Tidus cleared his throat, "Just what the hell is going on? What did my brother take?"

"Come on, Yuna. We've got to hurry." Auron made a grab for her wrist but Tidus was faster and pulled her to him.

His eyes connected with hers, "Tell me what's going on. It sounds serious."

"Come on, Yuna!" Auron shouted.

"Yuna…"

Yuna was torn. She didn't want to tell Tidus. She didn't want him to worry. But then again, if Shuyin and Lenne were going after Vegnagun themselves, maybe he should worry. Auron was silently pleading with her to stay quiet. Tidus was loudly pleading with her to tell him. His blue eyes won and Yuna spilled everything she knew. 

Tidus dropped her hands when she finished and swallowed hard, "You're telling me that my brother is going after a giant weapon that can destroy Zanarkand with a single shot and he's doing it with just Lenne's help?"

Yuna nodded.

Tidus motioned frantically at Auron, "And you're telling me this dimwit actually thought using the damn thing was a good idea!"

Yuna nodded again.

Tidus grabbed up his crutches and slid them back under his wrists as he glared at Auron, "You're damn lucky I need these things to walk, otherwise I'd smack your ass with them."

"And where do you think you're going?" Auron asked as Tidus stormed passed him and out to the waiting taxi.

"I'm going to save my brother and my friend." Tidus announced proudly, "Come along if you want to. Otherwise just stay the hell out of my way."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shuyin felt like a fool dressed up in a Bevelle robe, but knew there was no other way to get to the underground. He made his way casually across the main bridge toward the temple and into the giant building. Lenne was close behind him the entire time. He could tell she was nervous. The feeling was radiating off of her and he silently begged her to remain as calm as she could. He didn't want them to be caught.

The elevator to the underground was directly in the middle of the main hall of the temple and was surrounded by numerous priests, all involved in prayer of all fashions. Shuyin turned to Lenne and whispered, "Casual…very casual."

Lenne nodded her understanding and he proceeded to lead her to the elevator as if he'd done it a hundred times before. A few quizzical eyes turned to them, but no one stopped them as they climbed aboard the elevator and Shuyin pressed the down button. 

The elevator stopped in the middle of a large hallway with another elevator to the front and several dead ends on all other sides. Lenne glanced around their surroundings carefully, "That was almost too easy, Shu. I have a bad feeling about this."

He shrugged out of the robe and folded it, placing it carefully into a shadowed corner, "Don't worry about it, Lenne. It'll just be easier from here on."

"How do you know that?" she asked, shedding her Bevellian attire too, "Wouldn't they have a lot of guards for something as huge as that weapon?"

Shuyin motioned around them, "There are no guards here and we're only a little bit away from where the map says that thing is stored." He shrugged, "No reason to think they'll be any more than just a light guard. I mean, nobody else even knows it exists Lennie. No reason to protect something nobody knows about."

"I see your point."

Shuyin grinned at her and grabbed her hand, "Come on. We gotta go up this elevator over here and then follow the path straight to the weapon."

In his mind, Shuyin was asking the same questions as Lenne but he didn't want to show that he was nervous. That would only make her more uncomfortable and he didn't want to do that. Besides, everything he said made sense. There was no reason to protect something nobody knew about.

Then why did he have this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach? 

Maybe he should have clued Tidus in on his plan…

But what could Tidus do? Tidus could barely walk. It wasn't like Tidus could have come along for a third set of eyes. No…things were fine. There was nothing to worry about.

At the top of the elevator, Shuyin led Lenne down a narrow corridor and around a corner that led into another large and abandoned room. 

"Did you want to get some lunch now, Stan?"

"Sure thing."

Shuyin grabbed Lenne by the waist and pulled her into a shadowed corner, clamping his hand over her mouth. Maybe the room wasn't as abandoned as he thought originally. The two voices continued chatting about lunch as they crossed the room. Two other men came from the other direction. They had been just minutes behind Shuyin and Lenne. Shuyin could tell Lenne realized how close they had come to being caught when he felt her tremble against him. 

Shuyin pressed his lips against her ear, "Shift change." He whispered softly. She nodded and pressed firmly against his body until the room was silent once more. They waited in that position for a few more moments then Shuyin released his hold on her and carefully stuck his head out of their safety hole. There was no one within visible distance so Shuyin grabbed her hand and silently began to move forward toward the sound of mechanical whirring. The men in this room were all congregated in a corner on the far end and Shuyin led Lenne silently around the other side of the giant engine and through a side door without being noticed.

"Shit…" Shuyin muttered the oath under his breath as he and Lenne stopped at the entrance to Vegnagun's lair. The massive creation was bigger than Shuyin's mind had comprehended and suddenly he realized the precarious situation he was in. Why did he think he could do this by himself?

Lenne came to stand next to him, her eyes riveted to the giant machina, "What do we do?"

Shuyin slowly began to cross the bridge leading to the weapon as he tried to formulate a plan. What would Auron do? Shuyin scoffed to himself. Auron would have had a plan ready before getting there. That's what Auron would have done. The blitzer assessed the creature with his eyes, taking in every detail. There had to be something. 

"What about that keyboard?" Lenne asked from behind him, pointing to the musical instrument nestled between the creature's horns, "That probably controls it."

Shuyin nodded, "Yeah." He quickly spied a way to climb up and turned to Lenne, "You stay here and let me know if someone is coming. I'll play it."

Shuyin hadn't played a piano since before Jecht disappeared. His mother had wanted him to learn so that he wasn't all jock. It hadn't really stuck with him, although he'd been a quick learner. Shuyin had never really liked it. Tidus had always liked it more. Then again, Tidus had always been more into the arts than Shuyin had been. That was one of the main reasons Jecht didn't like Tidus.

"Why am I thinking about that now?" Shuyin asked himself as he climbed slowly to the top of the weapon. He knew why, though. He was thinking about anything and everything except the task at hand. He hadn't been able to get rid of the sick feeling that was currently riding high in his stomach. Why was he having such a bad feeling about this? He was just going to turn the thing on and then Bevelle would surrender out of fear and everything would be fine.

So why wasn't he believing it anymore…?

Shuyin shook his head and took a seat in front of the keyboard. There was no reason to think about it. There was no reason to worry. In a few hours, he'd be at home with Lenne and everything would be fine.

There were a few notes carved into the keyboard and Shuyin figured that was as good a place as any to start. He slowly played the cords.

Lenne listened from her position on the ground before the weapon. It was a melody but it wasn't a melody she recognized. Yet maybe she could use it as the base for a song about this adventure when they got out. She was scared. Thinking about music helped. 

A small whirring and beeping sound caught her attention and Lenne turned around. There was nothing behind her. She heard the sound again, this time from her right but when she turned, no one was there. Thoroughly spooked now, Lenne tried to ignore the dread creeping into her stomach and focus on Shuyin's playing, but she couldn't. The whirring and beeping came again from behind her. Slowly, Lenne turned. It was a Watcher, buzzing around Lenne's head. It continued to stare at her in silence for a moment and Lenne thought briefly that it hadn't seen her. 

Until it activated the alarm.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Lenne spun and ran toward the weapon, "You must stop! That's enough!"

Shuyin turned toward her and leaned over. He saw the Watcher and Lenne's panicked face before he realized the alarm was sounding. His heart pounded in his chest and Shuyin jumped off of the monster's head and grabbed Lenne's hand, "Let's go!" he shouted, darting toward the main entrance and exit to the room. 

"It's coming from Vegnagun!"

Shuyin stopped in mid run, causing Lenne to crash into him. Footsteps were coming from around the corner from the engine room. Thinking as quickly as he could, Shuyin caught sight of a side exit to the room. He and Lenne ran for it.  
**  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

"Do they mean us?" Yuna asked in a panic as she found herself wedged in a corner between Auron and Tidus. It had been slow going although Tidus' knee was stronger and he had been able to go for certain distances without his crutches at all, He'd done surprisingly well and they'd made it to the Bevelle underground with no incident. Security was surprisingly lax and it didn't make any sense until they got to the base of the elevator and heard the alarm sounding. 

"It doesn't seem like they are looking for us." Tidus replied to her.

"They're not." Stated Auron simply. The older man moved casually toward the second elevator in front of them.

Tidus' eyes widened, "Shu and Lenne!"

"Precisely."

Tidus sat his crutches against the wall and put all his weight on his injured leg. He winced against the pain, but was surprised to find that it was holding up better than he thought it would. He'd managed to limp without his crutches, but he'd never tried to walk – or run – normally. He realized that the time to try that might be coming soon. He was grateful that Lenne's Cure spells worked very well. He put the crutches back under his arms and turned to Yuna, "Let's go." He said. He didn't want to go without the crutches, but he was relieved to know that if he needed to, he could get around without them.

The trio rode the elevator to the second level of the Bevelle underground and crossed the narrow corridor that led, according to Auron, directly to Vegnagun. Footsteps could be heard coming toward them. His heart beat fast as the fear of being caught finally sunk in but just before panic could take over, Auron grabbed both Tidus and Yuna and pulled them into a side door that led to another hall. 

Tidus looked around, "Where are we now?"

"There are tons of ways to get to Vegnagun." Auron hissed, "This is just a little out of the way."

Auron turned and led Tidus and Yuna down the darkened hallway until they saw a feint glimmer of light and heard mechanical whirring. Yuna leaned into Auron, "Where does this take us?"

"The hall just outside of the engine room's side entrance."

Tidus struggled with his crutches in the dark, smacking Yuna's calves several times as he made his way down the hall. Several times he almost gave up and left them there, but decided against it. They might come in handy to slap people with.

Panicked breathing, running footsteps, and an occasional yelp greeted them as their hallway crossed a wider and brightly lit hall. Tidus stuck his head around the corner and immediately pulled it back as a blur of blonde and brunette dashed passed them followed a few feet behind by no less than 10 soldiers, armed to the teeth with automatic weapons.

Yuna gaped, "Wasn't that…"

Forgetting anything but the fact that soldiers were chasing his brother, Tidus dropped his crutches and ran as fast as he could after them. The pain in his knee throbbed as he tried his best not to bend it and not to put too much pressure on it. Running with a severe limp wasn't something Tidus ever thought he'd have to do. Then again, having his brother being chased by armed soldiers wasn't something he'd have expected either. 

He heard footsteps before him and behind him and knew that Auron and Yuna were chasing him and that he hadn't lost Shuyin and Lenne yet in the maze of the underground. As he entered the engine room he saw Shuyin and Lenne dash across the bridge leading back to Vegnagun with the guards on their tales just as his knee gave out and sent Tidus crashing to the floor. He heard a crack and felt as if his knee was breaking into thousands of pieces. Tears stung his eyes but he took a deep breath and fought the pain. Now wasn't the time to whine about a knee injury. He had to do something to help Shuyin and Lenne.

"Tidus!" Yuna whispered loudly. She rushed over to him and helped him to his feet but Tidus didn't have time for thanks. He moved as quickly as he could, pulling his bad leg along behind him until he closed in on the entrance to Vegnagun's lair.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

There was no where else to go. It was a dead end. They were back where they started. Shuyin and Lenne reached the face of the massive weapon and stopped, turning back to look at the guards as they lined up into some sort of military formation. Shuyin didn't know what formation, but he knew that the cocking of rifles wasn't a good sign. He pulled Lenne against him and looked down into her eyes. Tears were forming. Tears of fear even as she forced a brave smile to her face. 

Why did he do this? Why had he convinced her…and himself…that this was a good idea. Zanarkand and Bevelle were at war. Where normally they would have been thrown in prison for breaking and entering, they were now going to be killed. No questions asked. No appeals heard.

He'd failed her and now she was going to die because of him.

She smiled again, tears beginning to creep out from her eyes and line her face as she trembled in his arms. He returned her sad smile as best he could as he took in every feature of her face. 

"Ready!"

Lenne took a shaky breath as the command rung out from the commander.

"Aim!"

The rifles were lifted and every one was aimed at them. They both slowly turned their heads to face their killers. It was the least they could do. One final defiance of Zanarkand against Bevelle.

"Fire!"

The bullets tore from the guns and into his flesh like a thousand tiny needles. He felt Lenne ripped from his arms and knew he was falling, spinning in the air, but wasn't quite sure why. It sounded like the world was in a tunnel. He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. He was barely aware of anything that was happening until he heard a sound tear through his darkening world.

"SHUYIN!!!"

He forced his eyes open and saw Lenne laying still beside him. Her eyes were open to him, but she wasn't seeing anything anymore. He tried to reach for her hand but he wasn't strong enough. He just wanted to sleep.

"Shuyin…!"

He heard footsteps and shouting but he wasn't sure where they were coming from. Struggling and screaming and shouting and fighting. What was happening? Did it even matter anymore? He could feel his blood pooling underneath him. Felt its warmth beneath his fingertips. His eyes started to slip shut when he felt hands on his back. Hands on his waist. He felt himself being turned over and lifted up. He wasn't strong enough to fight it. He wasn't strong enough to care. His head lolled back but was lifted slowly and cradled.

"Shuyin…"

That voice sounded so familiar and so far away. It was crying. Tears were in every word. 

"I…it's…gonna…be okay."

Shuyin forced his eyes open again, struggling with his last ounce of strength. Familiar blonde hair dangled in tear stained, yet familiar blue eyes. Shuyin felt his hand gripped softly in another's and he opened his mouth slowly, "T…ti…du…s."

Tidus' eyes flew wide and he let out a happy squeal, "Shu! Oh…oh…you're…you're okay." He kissed Shuyin's forehead and cradled him, "I knew you'd be okay." Tidus turned to Yuna, "Please! Please do something!"

Shuyin took in a ragged breath and regained all of Tidus' attention. Shuyin smiled softly at Tidus, "Its….g…gon…na…be…ok…ay…"

"Of course it is." Tidus replied, talking between panicked breaths, "You're going to be cured and we're all going to go home and be safe and fine and happy."

Shuyin shook his head, "L…Len…ne."

Tidus looked as if he'd just noticed the brunette lying on the ground beside his brother. His face drooped but then brightened, "I'm sure Yuna can do something about her too! Yuna is a summoner after all."

"Tidus…" Yuna began, but Tidus didn't listen to her. He kept talking to Shuyin and stroking his hair.

Shuyin just let his brother weave those wonderful dreams. He always did love Tidus' imagination. Shuyin was so tired. So very tired. He could barely keep his eyes open even though Tidus was doing his best to keep him awake. Finally, Shuyin smiled, "Tidus…it…it doesn't…hurt…any…more…"

The last thing Shuyin heard as the darkness surrounded him was his brother begging him not to go.


	13. Mourning Period

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: I've had this chapter outlined in my head since I started the story. It's a section I'm sure most of you have seen coming. "Maechen Quotes" from FFX in this chapter that are changed a bit to fit for this section

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Thirteen: Mourning Period**

She wasn't sure why they hadn't killed them. It didn't make any sense. Shuyin and Lenne had been trespassing just the same as they had been and yet Shuyin and Lenne were gone and they were still alive. 

At least for now…

The cell wasn't big enough for all three of them and yet they were all thrown in together. If all three of them kept their legs pulled up close to their bodies, there would be enough room to breath. It was difficult holding that position for any length of time, though. Tidus seemed to be dealing with it, however, even though he didn't appear to be dealing with much else. 

Tidus had his face buried in his knees in the farthest corner of the cell. He alternated that position with glaring at the tiled floor as if it were his most hated of enemies. He hadn't said anything since being thrown into the cell a few hours before. In fact, it seemed as though he'd lost all emotion the moment Shuyin's head lolled back in the ground for the last time. 

After Shuyin died the soldiers had moved in on Tidus. Yuna was surprised they didn't do it sooner, but it was almost as if they were giving him a chance to say goodbye. Auron and Yuna had been held back by several of the soldiers but no one had moved on Tidus until it was obvious that Shuyin wasn't breathing anymore. He hadn't even fought with them. He'd just slowly and casually stood up and let them tie his hands behind his back. He stared straight ahead but at nothing. As they were being led out, Yuna took one last look at Shuyin and Lenne. She didn't know what happened to them after that.

Yuna reached out and touched Tidus' shoulder gently, "Tidus…"

His head snapped up quickly and he directed his tile-floor glare at her before shrugging her hand off of him roughly and moving as quickly as he could to the other side of the cell. It only put three feet between them, but it was enough to tell Yuna that he wanted to be left alone. She didn't think he should be dealing with it on his own, but she wasn't in a position to make him change his mind. Maybe in a day or two when he was feeling better he'd be willing to talk about it.

If they survived a day or two…

A guard came in and paced around the cell slowly, pausing every few seconds to examine them and make sure they weren't trying anything. When he deemed all to be in order, he casually walked out of the room again. 

Auron squirmed next to her to free his hand from it's position wedged under his rear end, "We've got to get out of here."

"Any ideas?" Yuna asked him, ignoring the fact that he was stating the obvious.

Auron nodded and leaned toward Tidus, "I need your necklace."

Tidus lifted his eyes to Auron and then lowered them again. He didn't move for several seconds and Yuna began to wonder if he was going to help them or not. Then he lifted his hand and pulled the necklace off roughly, handing it to Auron.

"I'll pick the lock with the sharp end of this." Auron whispered to Yuna, pointing to the bottom of Tidus' Zanarkand Abes symbol necklace.

"But what about Tidus? He hurt his knee again and we don't have crutches."

Auron grew thoughtful for a moment, scratching his chin and biting his lower lip. Finally he said, "We'll just have to help him. It'll be slow going, but we can do it and if necessary I'll carry him."

Tidus didn't show any reaction to them planning their escape. He continued to stare at the floor, blinking sporadically. Auron leaned over Yuna and began to pick at the lock with Tidus' necklace. Yuna kept her eyes firmly caught on the door where the guards came and went from. It was unspoken between Auron and Yuna that she would watch for any possible problems. They both knew Tidus was beyond caring at the moment.

Yuna heard a clinking sound and turned her head to see Auron carefully removing the lock from the cage door and placing it on the ground. He handed the necklace back to Tidus who put it back on emotionlessly. Yuna glanced back at the door and saw no one. She nodded the okay to Auron who slipped out of the cage slowly and turned to wait for Tidus and Yuna.

"Come on." Yuna whispered to Tidus. He didn't respond. In fact, if Yuna saw correctly, he turned his head further away from her. She frowned, "Do you want to stay here forever?" She sighed and tried her trump card, hoping that would get a reaction, "Shuyin wouldn't want you to sit around on your butt feeling sorry for yourself."

He made eye contact with her then and for the first time Yuna realized he had been crying; he had been crying recently. Without a word, he slid using his good leg until he reached the door to the cage. Auron pulled him from the arms until Tidus was on his feet and then the older man slipped Tidus' right arm over his shoulders so that most of Tidus' weight was on Auron. Yuna came out last and slipped the lock back on the cage, locking it back the way it had been.

Slipping out of the jail area was more difficult than they had imagined. Their room may not have been well guarded, but the halls were swarming with guards carrying rifles. Moving with Tidus was difficult to say the least. Yuna would dart across the hall to another cell room and then motion for Auron and Tidus to cross. Auron would lift Tidus up and run, carrying the blitzer until they could take refuge in the room with Yuna. They continued this pattern until they reached the end of the hall and the elevator that led back to the temple above-ground.

"Now we've got a problem." Auron said, lowering Tidus back to his feet and waiting until he'd leaned against the wall to walk away, "We can't exactly barge to the temple like this. Three prisoners would be arrested immediately."

Yuna frowned, "Maybe not. In my Spira the Bevelle jail was in another location. Maybe it's the same here."

"I don't know if it is." Auron replied, "I never had to find out before."

"It's on Hopler Avenue." Tidus said, speaking for the first time in several hours. He winced as he moved his busted knee a little, "Maximum security on Hopler."

Yuna grinned and said to Auron, "See! I bet most people don't even know this prison is down here. I bet we can just walk out casually."

"And if we can't?" Auron asked. He sighed and looked around their location, "I'd rather have a more fool-proof plan."

"Everybody knows about this prison." Tidus muttered, still staring at the floor, "They just don't know about Vegnagun."

Yuna was in total agreement with Auron, but she didn't think they had the luxury of a fool-proof plan. They had to take their chances. It wouldn't be long before someone realized they were gone and set off the alarm. She began to pace nervously around the small corridor they were in. The elevator was sitting there. Waiting. All they needed to do was get on it and get out of Bevelle. As Yuna circled around for the fourth time, something caught her attention lying in a darkened corner. Curiosity got the better of her and Yuna leaned over, lifting the objects. 

Bevelle clothes.

One man's robe.

One woman's robe.

Tidus was staring at the clothes as Yuna lifted them. Auron was watching them too, but with a different look in his eyes – as if they'd just found their salvation. Yuna was staring at them, thinking the same thing Tidus was. 

So this was how Shuyin and Lenne got in undetected…

Auron took the garments from Yuna and inspected them carefully, "These will do nicely." He said, slipping the robe on to test for the size, "It fits pretty well. A little tight in the arms, but it'll do. Put that on, Yuna." 

Yuna wasn't sure what he was planning, but did as she was told. The robe was a bit long on her and just a size too big. She felt like a child wearing mom's clothes. She hadn't realized how much taller Lenne was than her until that moment.

When she was dressed, Yuna turned to Auron, "What's the plan?"

Auron grinned and grabbed Tidus' arm, "Prisoner transfer."  
**  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

All Rikku could think was that Maechen had better be in Zanarkand this time. She was sick and tired of trying to find him. If she had to cross paths with Seymour one more time, she was certain it wasn't going to be pretty. After the man had informed them that he intended to use Yuna's good name to make himself more powerful among the Yevon elite, Rikku wanted to kill him and she would have had Lulu not insisted they continue looking for Maechen. It had effectively cooled Rikku's anger because she knew that if anybody loved Yuna more than herself, it was Lulu. Therefore, if Lulu wasn't concerned – or realized there wasn't anything that could be done – then that was just the way it was.

At least for now…

Rikku was determined to stop Seymour eventually. She just needed to figure out how.

She hadn't been in Zanarkand since Yuna's pilgrimage and saw that it hadn't changed much. It was still as broken down and depressing as before. If it hadn't been for the lack of Kimahri and Yuna, Rikku could have convinced herself that they were back on the pilgrimage again. Not that it was any more pleasant than their current journey.

Lulu led Rikku and Wakka into the mouth of the former blitzball stadium turned temple. Rikku, during the pilgrimage, had tried to imagine what it had looked like back in its heyday, but it was as difficult to do now as it had been then. If she hadn't known it was a blitzball stadium, she never would have guessed. There didn't seem to be any place for the blitzsphere to go. There didn't appear to be any stands for the fans. Everything was collapsed in on itself. The only rooms that had survived were the ones in the basement which Rikku assumed were probably locker rooms 1000 years before. 

To Rikku's eternal surprise, Maechen was standing in the main room by the elevator as they came in from the entryway. He appeared to be deep in thought as he always was, but that didn't stop Lulu from marching right up to him, "Maechen, do you remember me?"

The old man turned to Lulu and gazed at her for a few moments before smiling, "Why yes. You are Lady Yuna's guardian, Lulu." He nodded at Wakka and Rikku, "And Wakka and Rikku. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Rikku noticed something strange about Yuna's vision in the Farplane when she was there and we were wondering if you could tell us what's going on." Lulu explained. She wasn't wasting any time.

Maechen seemed intrigued as he lifted his hand to his chin and rubbed it slowly, "Strange? How so?"

Lulu turned to Rikku. That meant it was Rikku's turn to explain what she saw. She wasn't sure what Maechen could possibly tell them that they hadn't already considered, but Lulu's eyes demanded she obey and Rikku didn't want to cross the black mage. She explained to Maechen what she and Gippal saw on the visit to the Farplane and asked if their being Al Bhed had anything to do with it.

Maechen was thoughtful for several minutes, absorbing the information Rikku had just given him. Finally he said, "That is indeed quite puzzling. The nature of your origin should have nothing to do with the Farplane visions. The Farplane is the place where pyreflies born from a sending gather. They appear in the shape of people who've died and gone to the Farplane. Quite the phenomenon: how I wish I understood it more fully!" 

Rikku stifled a groan. He was about to go into one of his long winded stories again. She usually walked away to leave Yuna to listen while he ranted, but realized in this situation it wouldn't be polite and Lulu would probably kill her, so she stayed.

"The Al Bhed have a theory, you know. They say the pyreflies are just reacting to visitors' thoughts and dreams. But only the dead appear on the Farplane. No image of the living has ever been seen. It's a great mystery! But maybe... Maybe the dead leave a bit of themselves in the hearts of the living. And that little bit borrows the pyreflies' power for their paranormal performance! Or maybe not. Who knows? And that, as they say, is that."

Lulu was obviously less than enthused with Maechen's explanation and talented scurrying around the question at hand. She put her hands on her hips, "But you didn't explain why Yuna's vision is different. They take on the vision of people when they die. Why would it show Yuna as an old woman?"

Wakka nodded, "Yeah! Something wrong with them flies, ya?"

"They may be called pyreflies but they aren't really flies, you see." Maechen said. Rikku rolled her eyes. Here he goes again, "They're those lights you see whenever a fiend dies. The little fellows are responsible for a few fantastic phenomena. Visions of the past, spheres, fiends--these are all the pyreflies' doing. In fact... pyreflies have something to do with aeons, too. The dreams of the fayth reach through the spirit of the summoner... And that which is unreal becomes real for all to see! Or maybe not. Who knows? And that, as they say, is that."

Rikku nudged Lulu and whispered, "We should have gone to Baralai."

Lulu glared at her. It was obvious that the woman wasn't about to give up on Maechen without a fight. She spoke through gritted teeth, "Maechen, can you please just tell us what is wrong with Yuna's visage?"

Maechen shrugged so softly Rikku barely noticed it, "The Farplane thinks Yuna died as an elderly woman."

"But that's not true." Cried Lulu, fully exasperated now, "She died fighting Sin three months ago!"

"Did she really?" asked Maechen, lifting a brow to Lulu, "Did you see evidence of it?"

"No."

He shrugged again, "Then perhaps all is not as it seems."

"What do you mean?" asked Rikku, suddenly interested in the old man's ramblings.

Maechen shook his head, "I'm…I'm not sure." He put his hand to his head and sighed, "Oh, I seem to have lost my train of thought. Ah well. Another time, perhaps." Maechen smiled softly and walked away from them, vanishing down the elevator shaft to the rooms below.

Rikku groaned, "I told you we should have just gone to Baralai! This was a waste of time!"

"I kinda agree, Lu." Wakka admitted sheepishly, "Maechen does tend to lose his train of thought fast, ya."

Lulu nodded, looking off into the distance before making eye contact with both Wakka and Rikku, "Then let's go talk to Baralai. Maybe he'll be able to give us some answers."

Rikku sighed. Finally they were going to listen to her. She turned to follow the two of them back the way they had come, "We should probably get Gippal to come with us. That'd guarantee Baralai'd see us, I think."

"You're right." Lulu agreed, "Where is he now?"

Rikku thought for a moment and then replied, "He said he was going to Djose Temple. Apparently he started some group called the Machine Faction. I don't know what they want at Djose, though."

"What's a…machine…ya?"

"A machina." 

Wakka scratched his head, "Then why not just call it a machina?"

"Cause Gippal's an idiot." Rikku replied, "That's why."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She was still amazed at how easily they had evaded capture in Bevelle. Auron's idea to pretend they were transferring a prisoner worked like a charm. The guards had simply moved aside and let them pass. They hadn't even asked for identification or proof of any kind. She couldn't believe how lucky they had been.

She glanced over at Tidus who was struggling to remain standing while Auron pulled him along beside him. Maybe lucky wasn't quite the word. Tidus didn't seem to think he was too lucky. The normally jovial guy hadn't smiled since initially leaving Zanarkand and Yuna was beginning to wonder if he ever would again. She wouldn't blame him if he never did. She'd blame herself.

For the last hour of the walk she'd kept thinking to herself…if only. If only she had just told Tidus about Auron's plan. Then maybe Shuyin and Lenne wouldn't have done such a stupid thing. If only she could have done something to save their lives. 

The sight of Zanarkand in the distance was a welcomed one. At least she was grateful to be spared the journey directly through war torn Nagi. Perchik had led them through the tunnel he had lead Shuyin and Lenne through so they used that to go back as well. Yuna had been surprised just how kind Perchik was once he wasn't trying to kill her. He reminded her of Kimahri.

The journey down the mountain toward Zanarkand was trickier than the journey up. At least it was for Tidus. Auron struggled to keep Tidus standing while they made their way carefully down the slope. Yuna wanted to help, but the decline wasn't wide enough for all three of them to walk down in a line together so Yuna was unwittingly relegated to walking in front of them. She would have much rather walked behind. She felt she'd be of more use being able to grab Tidus if he started to fall forward rather than serving as his landing pad should he fall. 

The main roads in Zanarkand were quiet when they finally reached flat land by the airship station. It was only mid-day but already the streets were quieting substantially. It was obvious that the war was weighing heavily on the minds of the residents and they didn't want to be wandering in the middle of the street if something should happen.

"I think we'll take Tidus back to my house." Auron said to Yuna as he tried to turn Tidus in that direction. The blitzer wanted nothing to do with it and struggled against Auron by planting his good leg firmly on the ground and refusing to move. Auron hissed through gritted teeth, "Stop being stubborn. It's best if we all stay together."

"Best for who?!" Tidus spat suddenly, pushing Auron away from him only to fall onto the ground from the lack of support. He summoned his dignity and forced himself to his feet, balancing impressively on one leg, "Best for you? Well I don't give a shit what's best for you. I'm going home."

Yuna took a step forward, but Auron held his arm out to keep her back as he turned his attention back to Tidus, "How do you plan on doing that? You can barely stand up."

"I'm standing now, aren't I?" retorted Tidus with a sneer. He took a shaky step forward, limping drastically but maintaining his upward posture, "I'll be fine. I don't need…or want…your help." He looked directly at Yuna and his look made her blood run cold, "Either of your help."

"Tidus…" Yuna croaked out, but Auron shook his head and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's just let him be, Yuna."

"But…!"

Auron turned her in the direction of his house and she began walking away from Tidus without even realizing it. She was on Auron's stoop before she spoke again, "We shouldn't have left him behind. He didn't mean what he was saying."

"Of course he doesn't." Auron agreed, opening the door and walking inside. Yuna was mildly surprised to notice that he didn't take his shoes off or insist she do the same. She would have said something about it, but now wasn't the time for jokes. The taller man sat down on the arm of the nearest chair and put his elbows on his knees to rest his head in his hands, "He's in shock. He's in mourning. He's angry and he's got every right to be. If he doesn't want us around then I think that's best for now."

Yuna gaped, "You think ignoring him is going to make it better? This is the time when he needs us the most."

"People deal with grief differently, Yuna. Some people want to be surrounded. Others want to be left alone. Some people cry constantly. Some cry sporadically. Some don't cry at all. Some get sad. Some get angry." He smiled at her, "When he wants us, he'll come and find us."

"But if you have it your way, we won't be here for much longer." Replied Yuna somberly. That was the truth too. She could see it in Auron's eyes that just because Vegnagun was out of the question didn't stop him from his determination to get home.

Auron nodded, "That's true. I have to come up with another plan, though, and soon. Sin should be along at any time."

"So what you're saying is that we'll be here for Tidus when he wants us…until you decide that he's not worth waiting around for."

"I wouldn't say it like that, Yuna. It's a bit harsh. But…yes, I suppose that's what you could say."

Yuna felt herself getting angrier than she'd ever been in her life. This man that she respected. This man that she admired. He was nothing but a cold and heartless person. He didn't really care about Tidus. Why would he? Tidus would just end up being a statistic in the Zanarkand death count while he and Yuna were basking in the Calm she brought to Spira. 

She straightened herself to her full height and said more calmly than she felt, "I understand if you can brush Tidus away and pretend like he never existed, but I can't. I won't."

"He doesn't want to see you or me, Yuna."

Yuna shrugged, "He doesn't know what he wants right now. His brother was murdered before his eyes. That'd make anybody a little bit confused."

She never believed she had true courage before. She'd almost chickened out so many times during her pilgrimage. She'd only ended up completing it because of guilt. Not through any true heroic deed. And yet since meeting Tidus, Yuna had done more brave things than she'd ever done before. They weren't brave in the usual definition, but they were brave to her. She'd run head on into a war zone just to save two people she had only known for a few months. She'd rushed headlong toward a girl, risking herself in the process, to keep her from being crushed by a chandelier. And she'd stood up to the man she respected most in the world after her father…not once, but twice about Tidus. It was because of all these things that she was practically trembling the whole way to Tidus' house from the moment Auron's front door slammed behind her and the entire walk to the boathouse she'd been to so many times in the past. 

It looked so different now. So empty. The wooden makeshift bridge was broken in half and lying on the side of the road. Tidus must have taken his anger out on it. Auron had been right about him being angry. Yuna could sense it from that time in the cage and during the entire journey back to Zanarkand. It came off of him in palpable waves. But everything was going to be okay. They were going to talk. He was going to cry. They were going to get through this together. If anybody knew anything about grief, it was Yuna. 

She hopped over the little gap and quietly made her way to his front door. The only light in the house was coming from the main room and Yuna knocked. There was no answer. She waited again and still no answer, not even the sound of someone getting up. Finally she tried the knob and found it unlocked so she quietly slid it open and stuck her head in. 

Tidus had his back to the door. He was staring at the wall in silence. He didn't even flinch when Yuna walked in. She shut the door quietly behind her and took a few steps. He turned his head to the side but still remained silent as if he was waiting for her to speak.

"Hi there." She whispered, taking a few more steps.

Tidus turned his head back to the wall, "Get out."

Yuna stopped. That wasn't the reaction she had expected. She licked her lips self consciously, "I thought you might want some company."

"I don't. Get out." He said again, his voice coming out in monotonous, yet angry, tones.

Yuna didn't want to give up. She didn't want to close him out like Auron seemed so willing to do. She took another step toward him, "I thought you might want to talk. I'm sure you want to get some things off of your chest."

Tidus spun around suddenly and Yuna realized he was sitting in his wheelchair. She had barely noticed. His eyes were bloodshot, his nose was pinkened and there were tearstains on his cheeks. It was obvious he had been crying, and quite a bit, since they'd parted ways. He rolled toward her, his eyes narrowed, "Actually, there are some things I want to get off of my chest."

Yuna unconsciously took a step back, "Like what?"

"Like why you didn't lift a finger to help my brother."

Yuna suddenly felt dizzy and put a hand to her temple. Hadn't she told him why she couldn't have helped Shuyin or Lenne? Didn't he know? He was angry at Auron. She knew that. He'd glared at Auron so many times during the journey back…or had he been glaring at her? Auron had been standing with her the many times she'd noticed it. She swallowed hard, "Are you angry at me?"

Tidus tilted his head to the side in thought before spewing sarcastically, "No, Yuna. Absolutely not. Why would I be angry with the person who is ultimately responsible for Shuyin and Lenne being with Vegnagun?"

"Auron is responsible for that!" Yuna cried.

"And you are guilty by omission!" he shouted back, wheeling toward her until he had her pinned in the corner by the front door, "You didn't say a damn thing about it! You should have told me! You should have told somebody!"

Yuna screamed back at him, "And maybe Shuyin and Lenne should have used some intelligence and not gone after Vegnagun!"

"They wouldn't have if you had just opened your damn mouth instead of acting like an idiot who thinks Auron deserves to be put on a pedestal!" His rantings were getting louder with every word, "You were so damn worried about changing the future and yet you were willing to use a weapon that would have destroyed Sin and kept Yunalesca and Zaon from doing it!"

"It was Auron's idea! Not mine!"

"And that's supposed to make it better!" Tidus shrieked, turning abruptly and rolling back to the other side of the room, "Don't you ever take responsibility for your own actions?"

"Yes!"

He spun to her, blue eyes connecting with her own, "Then admit that you didn't help my brother because it would have changed the future. Admit that you stood there and let him die in my arms because you were so damn concerned with your own damn Spira! To hell with mine! To hell with me!"

"That's not true." Yuna cried, shaking her head repeatedly, "That's not true. You have to believe me."

"No I don't. I don't have to believe anything that you say."

Yuna felt panic starting to rise. He was angry and he wasn't listening to her. He had every right to be angry and in mourning, but he was blaming her for not doing something she couldn't have done no matter how hard she tried. She needed to get this conversation calmed down. She needed to get him calmed down so they could discuss things rationally.

"Tidus…I know that you hate what…"

"That I hate what happened?" He asked angrily, "Of course I hate what happened, Yuna, but that's not all I hate." He wheeled toward her again, slowly and deliberately, "I hate that Shuyin died. I hate that Lenne died. I hate that Reanna died. I hate that there's a war. I hate knowing that Zanarkand is going to be destroyed and that I'm not going to make it. I hate that I have nothing left."

"You don't have nothing left." Yuna replied quietly but Tidus wasn't listening. He kept going.

"I hate that I can't walk so even if I wanted to escape, I couldn't. I hate that this house is so empty." He stopped and lowered his gaze, "But most of all Yuna, I hate that…I hate that you made me love you."

Yuna opened her mouth to speak but just as quickly Tidus lifted his gaze again, "Get out."

"Tidus…"

"Get out!" he shouted, "Haven't you done enough?!" He flung the front door open and pushed her out of it, slamming it abruptly behind her. She heard the sound of locks being clicked from the other side and finally the sound of quiet sobs getting further and further away as Tidus moved away from the door.


	14. Sorry, So Sorry

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: Things are starting to come together now. What will happen next? You'll just have to wait and see J

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Fourteen: Sorry, so Sorry**

He hadn't meant to be so gruff with her. It had all come out more angrily than he'd wanted. He was angry with her. He was furious, actually, but he hadn't wanted to scream at her like that. He'd just wanted her to go away so he could think things through, but she hadn't listened. She'd insisted on trying to make him feel better. Like that was going to happen. Didn't she realize that he'd never feel better again? That he didn't even really feel like he should feel better anymore. Not now that Shuyin and Lenne would never feel anything again.

He stopped rolling in his wheelchair halfway down the hall and leaned his head against the wall. Why did it have to be them? Two of the nicest people anywhere. It should have been him. It should have been him who was staring down the barrels of those guns, counting the last seconds of his life. It shouldn't have been Shuyin. He was always the good one. He was the one that couldn't do anything wrong. He was the star son, the star brother, the star blitzer, the star boyfriend. All Tidus was, was an airship wreck of phobias, prejudice, and idiosyncrasies that morphed into one second rate person. He hadn't deserved to even know Shuyin or Lenne. 

Or Yuna…

Tidus sighed softly. Why had he told her he loved her? Why'd he do that? It had just come flying out of his mouth without him realizing it. Had he meant it? He wasn't entirely sure. He'd never been in love with anyone in his entire life – except for maybe himself during his arrogant phase at 16. He'd made a pact with himself that he'd never let it happen to him. It only ended up hurting yourself and everyone around you. His mother was a perfect example. 

And yet…

Maybe he had meant it. He felt a tightening around his heart at the thought of Yuna leaving his life – his world – and never coming back. That tightening had to mean love. Or it was the beginning stages of a heart attack. Either way Tidus figured that they both meant eventual death. A heart attack would just be quicker.

Tidus slowly continued making his way down the hall until he reached his bedroom at the far end and pushed himself onto the bed from the chair. He lay on his back with his hands resting on his chest, examining the ceiling. He could still hear the sound of guns firing and the sight of Shuyin and Lenne falling to the ground in crumpled heaps. 

He shook his head violently. He didn't want to lay there and remember that. It would haunt his dreams enough in the night. It didn't need to haunt them in the day. He sat up slowly and reached for the telephone. He needed to get out. Maybe Reanna wanted to…

He stopped, his hand shaking and tears threatening to spill. Reanna was gone. He'd almost forgotten. How could he have forgotten? He'd seen her death with his own eyes as the chandelier made contact with her head. How could he have forgotten that? Or maybe he hadn't forgotten. Maybe he was just trying to block out all the tragedy so that he could heal. He'd heard of people in traumatic events blocking out their memory so they could move on. Maybe that's what was happening with him? Maybe eventually he'd live in his own little world, totally sheltered from the outside.

Or maybe Sin would just show up early and put him out of his misery.

When would Sin arrive? Yuna had been right about everything else. It was only a matter of time now. He was almost relishing the idea. He didn't have anything left in Zanarkand anymore. Death was all that awaited him and it wouldn't be much more of a wait.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Djose Temple was crawling with Al Bhed when Lulu led her group up to the entrance. Machina was all around the entrance and to the sides while parts of the machina were littering every other location. Rikku glared at two of the Al Bhed guards standing watch in front of the doors, "Fryd'c kuehk uh rana?" (What's going on here?) she asked angrily, "Frana'c Gippal?" (Where's Gippal?)

"Gippal ec ehceta. Fruca ycgehk vun res?" (Gippal is inside. Who's asking for him?) came the reply from a goggle faced Al Bhed no taller than Rikku. 

The blonde pulled herself up to her full height and replied haughtily, "E ys Cid'c tyikrdan. E tasyht du caa Gippal!" (I am Cid's daughter. I demand to see Gippal.)

Both Al Bhed started tripping over each other to move out of her way, muttering apologies in their language. Rikku smiled back at Lulu and Wakka, "Come on!" she said, waving them forward. 

If the outside of the temple looked like Yevon's worst nightmare, than the inside most surely was. There were no less than 30 machina surrounded by even more Al Bhed tinkering away and bringing life to these creations. It was going to be nearly impossible to find Gippal in this sea of Al Bhed. Wakka frowned, "Blasphemous. Simply blasphemous. Inside the temple!"

Lulu agreed, "What is Gippal thinking."

"He's not." Rikku replied with a shrug, "That's the problem."

Gippal was not as difficult to find as they had originally perceived. He crossed the room directly in front of them within moments of their entering the temple, "Oui! Tuh'd bid dryd drana!" (You! Don't put that there!) he shouted, pointing at a lanky Al Bhed in tan overalls, "Ed kuac ujan drana!" (It goes over there!)

"Gippal!" Rikku cried after he'd finished spewing his orders. He turned and looked at her and then Lulu and Wakka. Then he grinned at Rikku and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Cid's girl. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a name!" Rikku squealed angrily, pouting in her best attempt to look cute and disarming. She knew that was the only way to get Gippal to do what she wanted.

Gippal just shrugged, "Yeah. What do you want?"

"You could ask a little nicer, you know!"

"But then that just wouldn't be me, would it?"

Rikku frowned but nodded, "No, I suppose it wouldn't be."

"So what do you want?"

And Rikku explained everything. She told him about the 15 journeys back and forth through the Thunder Plains – which Lulu clarified were only 5, and about Seymour's plans, and finally about Maechen and his inability to stay on track during a conversation. Then she stopped and took a deep breath, "So we need you to come with us so we're sure to see Baralai."

"Just one problem with that, Cid's girl." Gippal replied, "We're Al Bhed. We can't just go waltzing into Bevelle and even if we could, we can't see a high ranking Bevelle officer."

"But you're Baralai's friend!"

"True," Gippal admitted, "but I haven't seen him since the Crimson Squad…" he paused for a second and cleared his throat, "Since the Crimson Squad…broke up."

"But that was only…what…six months ago?" Rikku replied, arms akimbo, "Can't you just try?!"

Gippal was quiet for a moment and then nodded, "Okay, we'll give it a try. I don't think it'll work, but what the hey. I'm up for a game of bullet dodging!"

Excited beyond belief, Rikku flung her arms around Gippal's neck and kissed him. He didn't move and she remained frozen in place with her arms still wrapped around his neck. Had she really just done that? Oh how embarrassing! As casually as possible, Rikku released him and feigned a confidence she didn't feel. She kept telling herself to just act like she meant to do that. She turned her back to him and started to walk toward Wakka and Lulu who had hung back a few feet during the conversation. 

"Oh my!" she mouthed to Lulu as a blush pinkened her cheeks a bit. 

Lulu just smiled knowingly and turned to lead the group out of Djose Temple.

Rikku was mortified the entire way to Bevelle, but refused to show it to Gippal. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten to her. But had he really? She was the one that had kissed him. He hadn't technically done anything wrong…at least not this time which was undoubtedly unusual for the handsome Al Bhed. Nonetheless, Rikku was determined to act as though nothing was different.

Then he had to open his mouth, "So…why'd you kiss me?"

Rikku swore she heard Lulu and Wakka giggling quietly as they walked along a few feet ahead of them. If she hadn't just sworn to herself that she was going to act like the entire situation didn't faze her, she would have kicked them both in the butts and then broken Gippal's nose. Rikku lifted her nose in the air, "You call that a kiss? I've kissed fiends more passionately."

"You're into that sort of thing, are you? I never would have figured you for the kinky type."

Rikku gaped at him. Why must he always be so cocky and condescending? Why must he always be so exasperating? Why must he always be so gorgeous while doing it?! She decided it was best to not give him a response, but couldn't keep herself from sticking her tongue out at the taller man before jogging to catch up with Lulu and Wakka.

And so they remained for the rest of the trip to Bevelle. Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku walking together with Gippal trailing along behind. He caught up with them at the gates of Bevelle when they were stopped by Bevellian guards. Lulu nodded regally at them, "I am Lulu, one of Lady Yuna's former guardians. Myself and my companions wish to speak with Baralai."

The taller guard lifted his brow, "Do you have an appointment?"

Lulu shook her head, "No, but…"

"Then go." The man interrupted her, "The Maesters and future Maesters are busy at the moment making plans for the Calm and cannot be interrupted. Baralai is currently in a day long meeting."

"Now wait just a darn minute!" Rikku shouted, putting her hands on her hips and standing in a way she hoped was intimidating, "Baralai's gonna want to see us. Just tell him his friend Gippal is here."

The shorter guard's nostril's flared in indignation as he gazed from Rikku to Gippal who was still standing a ways back from the group, "Baralai has no Al Bhed friends."

Rikku glared at the man, leveling her gaze to his, "Yes…He…Does…" she growled, "Now get him or I'll make you get him."

The taller guard seemed amused and said to his partner, "Let's just tell Baralai and then they'll leave."

"I'll do it." The shorter one offered, "It'll be fun to see the look on his face at the mere suggestion that he'd lower himself to associate with Al Bheds."

Rikku continued to growl and glare at the shorter man as he went into the large doors they guarded. As they slammed shut and the taller man moved to stand between them both, she turned and stalked toward Gippal, "Imagine the nerve of those guys! They have a problem with us, but they think Seymour is the greatest thing since chocobos!"

Wakka shrugged, "It just takes time, ya. I didn't like you at first either."

"Yeah." Nodded Rikku.

The large doors swung open and the shorter guard walked out looking as if the proverbial wind had been taken from his sails. Behind him was one of the cutest guys Rikku had ever laid eyes on. His platinum blonde hair was almost white in the pale light from the Bevelle temple. He had a blue band wrapped around his head to keep his long locks from his eyes. The band matched his blue Bevellian robe that swept the floor as he walked. 

Rikku tried not to gawk, yet to her surprise it was Lulu that failed miserably. Her friend's mouth fell open at the sight of Baralai and remained that way until he spoke, "Gippal! What on Spira brings you here?"

Gippal smiled at his friend, "Hi Baralai. We needed to ask you about something.'

"Absolutely. I'll answer anything I can." He smiled at Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku, "Lady Yuna's guardians, I see. I recognize you from the celebration of Sin's defeat." He extended his hand to each of them in turn, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Baralai, studying to be a priest of Yevon, although truth be told I'm more of an errand boy at the moment."

"I'm Lulu." Said the mage.

"I'm Wakka."

Rikku smiled flirtatiously at Baralai, "I'm Rikku."

Baralai's eyes lit up and he smiled, "Oh so you're the Rikku that Gippal talked endlessly about!"

Rikku glanced askance at Gippal and noticed a pinkening to his cheeks, "Oh he did, did he?"

Baralai obviously didn't notice the embarrassment flooding his friend's cheeks, or if he did he chose to ignore it, "Oh yes. Nooj and I got tired of hearing about you after a while, although seeing you now I can certainly understand why Gippal was so crazy about you."

Gippal cleared his throat, "Um…how is Nooj?" he asked quickly, making it obvious to Rikku that he wanted to change the subject and fast. She made a mental note to ask him about these stories he told his friends later.

"He's fine." Baralai said, "We don't speak much anymore. He's fallen away from Yevon since his incident with Sin and…well…the incident with us as well. The last I saw him, he and LeBlanc were planning to start a rival government for Spira. He told me that Yevon was outdated and Spira needed to be ruled by a government that wasn't directly connected to a religion." Baralai shrugged and sighed, "It's a shame to see him going through this, but I suppose everyone has to find Yevon in their own time and their own way."

"Is that a hint?" asked Gippal dryly.

Baralai smiled, "You know how I feel and I know how you feel. I won't push. We all have our own decisions to make regarding religion."

"Religion is sorta what we came here to talk to you about." Rikku segwayed into their reasoning in a way she thought was quite beautiful. 

Baralai smiled, "I'll be happy to answer anything that I can."

Rikku began her tale again, feeling much like she was having déjà vu. She'd already explained all of this to Maechen and gotten no results except a cryptic hint that he'd quickly forgotten all about. She hoped Baralai would be able to give them more.

The platinum blonde listened carefully to her descriptions and Gippal's additions to the scene. Lulu joined in with what Maechen had told them and Wakka remained generally silent except for a few grunts of approval to something one of his friends said.

When they were finished, Baralai slowly meandered over to an empty bench to the side of the temple and sat down, "Maechen was correct when he said that the Farplane shows visions of what those look like when they die."

"But Yunie didn't look like an old lady!"

"That's true." Baralai quieted, and put his chin in his palm. He looked up at Lulu and Wakka, "You knew Yuna's father, Lord Braska, correct?"

"We were children." Lulu pointed out, "He only visited Besaid once, but he was introduced to us."

Baralai continued, "Do you know of the rumor surrounding Lord Braska's guardian?"

"Sir Auron?" Wakka gasped, "I didn't know there was a rumor about him!"

Shaking his head, Baralai said, "There isn't. I'm referring to Lord Braska's other guardian, Sir Jecht."

"I don't remember hearing much about him." Said Lulu.

Baralai nodded, "Neither he nor Auron were ever seen again, but that's not what I'm referring to. I'm talking about the rumor involving him and his origins."

"Didn't Braska get him in a bar or something?" Gippal asked suddenly, "I remember Cid telling me something about that and how mad he'd been that his own sister's husband would get a drunk to join him."

"Sir Jecht was in jail after public drunkenness, but I'm talking about him swearing he was taken by Sin to Spira from Zanarkand…"

"Why would he live in a ghost town?" Rikku asked.

"Not the Zanarkand we are familiar with," Baralai clarified, "The Zanarkand that never slept. The Zanarkand from the past."

Silence greeted Baralai's announcement and Rikku found the entire thing hard to comprehend. Even if this Jecht guy was from the real Zanarkand…what did this have to do with Yuna. She voiced her questions.

"It may have nothing to do with her at all, but I think it's worth considering." He admitted, "After all, if Jecht was telling the truth about Sin taking him to the future…wouldn't the opposite apply?"

"You think Sin took Yuna to the past?!" Wakka squealed, "How, ya? Why?"

Baralai shrugged, "I don't know if that's the case or not, but it makes some sense. If she's in the past, it would explain why she doesn't look like she died at 17. She wouldn't have."

Lulu muttered, "She would have kept living in the past and died naturally there…showing what she looks like at her death in the Farplane…"

"Precisely."

Rikku bit her lip, "Okay, let's say this is true. How do we make sure? And how do we get her back?"

"I'm not sure." Baralai replied.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yuna didn't quite know where to go now as she sat on the far end of his boathouse with her feet dangling in the water. She didn't want to go back to Auron's and deal with his 'I told you so' look and she couldn't go back into Tidus house without being thrown back out again. Her home she shared with Lenne was far too empty and depressing without the spunky songstress to brighten it up. All Yuna could do was sit around and wait for Sin. That was definitely something she never thought she'd do. 

She was still reeling from her argument with Tidus. She had never expected him to accuse her of the things he had, especially when it was obvious that she hadn't done any of them. 

She hadn't done anything. That was why he was angry. She had to keep reminding herself of that. Maybe if she'd made an attempt it would have been better. But there really wasn't much she could do while the guards were holding her back. There wasn't much she could do even if they hadn't been. Shuyin was already too far gone.

Yuna looked back over her shoulder toward Tidus' house. The main light in the living room was off but she could see the light from Tidus' bedroom down the hall glowing steadily. She could only imagine how he must be feeling. She'd experienced the loss of her father, but she'd known it and expected it. To lose his brother so horribly and right before his eyes…

Yuna wiped a stray tear from her cheek and stood up. She needed to make him understand that if she could have done something, she would have. She never would have just stood there and let Shuyin die. 

The front door was still locked when she reached it. She hadn't really expected anything else. There had to be another way in. Yuna wasn't used to breaking and entering. She'd never done anything even slightly criminal in her entire life, but she figured if there was a reason to start, this would be it. Slowly and quietly, Yuna examined every window around the entire house to see if one was open or at least unlocked. To her surprise, Tidus' bedroom window was wide open. She peered inside. Tidus was lying on his back on the bed with his hands resting on his stomach. He looked like he was dead except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

Yuna braced her foot on the trellis just outside and hoisted herself up as quietly as she could until she sat on the windowsill. Tidus didn't move. Yuna smiled to herself. This sneaking thing wasn't as difficult as she'd thought. She swung her left leg into the room first. Tidus still didn't move and Yuna looked at him more closely. He was asleep. She smiled again. This would be good. She could go over to him and hold him and when he woke up he'd be in a much better mood and they could talk about things rationally. 

Unfortunately, that's not what happened.

When Yuna went to pull her right leg into the building, it caught on the windowsill and she found herself falling face first into the carpet, saved only by her hands which caught her fall. The thump she made as she landed on the ground ruined her plan of surprise when Tidus sat up suddenly and grabbed a blitzball award he had sitting on the table next to the bed.

"It's me!" Yuna called from the floor, raising her hands in defense as she slowly stood.

Tidus lowered the statue to the bed, but the angry look on his face remained, "I thought I told you to go away. I want to be alone right now."

"I know that, but I wanted to talk to you about everything. There are things you don't understand."

He trounced around and flung himself back down onto the bed, "I don't want to hear it, Yuna. Just go."

"Stop acting like a baby." She insisted, taking a few confident steps toward him until she circled the edge of the bed and was standing at his feet, "You need to listen to me."

"I don't need to do anything!" he snarled, forcing himself to sit up straight, "And obviously you didn't feel the need to do anything either!"

Yuna sighed, "That's what I need to talk to you about."

Tidus rolled his eyes, falling back onto the bed and pulling a pillow over his face. Yuna felt the urge to kick him. He was acting like such a baby. Why wouldn't the just listen to her? Angrily, she ripped the pillow from his face and flung it and the three others to the far end of the room. He gaped at her like he'd never seen her before and that gave her the courage to grab him by the shirt and pull with all her might until he sat up straight, "You're going to listen to me!" she shouted in his face, "You're going to listen and you're going to shut up while I talk!"

Tidus' eyes widened and Yuna felt as shocked as he looked. Where was this outspoken person coming from? The Yuna she'd always been was such a pushover and now she was standing up to everyone she knew. No matter. She figured that for right now it worked and there was no need to question it. Tidus nodded softly, "Okay…"

So she had his attention, that was good. But where to start? She paused for a moment as she took a seat next to him on the bed before she began, "As a summoner I had powers of cure and life and other important spells. These spells came in handy during my pilgrimage to help my guardians when they needed it and as I gained more aeons, I gained more spells and became more powerful."

"I know that." He smarted, "Lenne was a summoner."

Yuna shot him a warning look, "I know that, Tidus. But Lenne never obtained the Final Aeon and Lenne never fought Sin. If it had been me and you shot and Shuyin and Lenne finding us then Lenne could have saved us both, but the reverse just isn't true."

Tidus licked his lips and took a shaky breath, "Okay, I'll bite. Why is that?"

"I told you that when I fought Sin I had to sacrifice my aeons." Yuna explained. Tidus' eyes were getting wider as she spoke and she saw the sudden realization dawning on him, "Without my aeons, I have no powers. I'm not a summoner anymore."

Tidus turned his head away from her so quickly Yuna thought it would fall off. His breath started coming out in raspy, quick puffs and Yuna could see he was starting to panic a little. She touched his shoulder – the first contact she'd had with him in a romantic way since leaving Zanarkand to go after Shuyin and Lenne. He turned his head to her then, slowly, "I…I forgot about that…" he twisted around to her, his eyes tearing up. He touched her face softly, "I'm…" he closed his eyes and sighed dejectedly, "I'm such an idiot. All the things I said…I…"

"It's okay." Yuna replied, surprised to realize that it really was. She wasn't angry with him. She understood why he'd reacted like he had. She would have done the same thing. She voiced her feelings to him then and he gave her a weak smile to which she replied, "How's your knee?"

"It's fine. I think it just felt worse than it actually was. I can stand on it and bend it a little."

"I'm so glad. I was worried."

Tidus shook his head in incredulity, "You're amazing. I was such an ass…and you're okay with that. In fact, you're worrying about me." He ran his fingers along her jaw, "About what I said earlier…"

"It's okay." She repeated, "I know you didn't mean any of it."

"I did mean one thing."

Yuna bit her lip. She hoped with all her heart that the thing that he meant had been the one thing that made her heart skip a beat when he said it. She gave him a small smile, "What?"

"I love you…" he whispered with a grin, "I admit, I have a funny way of showing it…"

Yuna grinned broadly, "It'll be an interesting story to pass down." She decided, "And I love you too."

"Well of course you do." Tidus teased, "I'm a stud."

Yuna couldn't help but to smile at that. He was in a much better humor and she was so grateful for that. Impulsively, she kissed him. And he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her back. She let out a little moan and turned her head slightly as his mouth made its way down her neck. 

"Yuna…" Tidus murmured, his mouth continuing its arousing assault on her senses. His breath against the skin of her neck in warm puffs was drugging. He moved his mouth back up her neck and across her jaw to her "I want you." He muttered against her mouth.

Yuna didn't quite know how to respond. No one had ever said that to her before, least of all someone who had just lost his brother and one of his best friends. She had heard of some people mourning by seeking comfort with someone else. That had to be what Tidus was doing. And there was nothing wrong with that. If she knew Shuyin and Lenne, they were probably sitting in the Farplane wondering what she was waiting for.

She loved this man.

She wanted this man.

What was there to wait for?

"I want you too." she replied softly as their lips touched again…


	15. A New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: Some allusions to FFX-2 in this one, so spoilers if you haven't played it.

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Fifteen: A New Beginning**

She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. That was a certainty that could never be questioned. Her breath touched his skin softly as she slept curled up against him with a small smile on her face. Tidus ran his fingers softly through her hair to push a few stray strands from her cheeks. This was the best he'd ever felt in his life…and also the worst. The guilt was starting to creep up into his bones as he watched Yuna sleep peacefully. 

Shuyin would never be able to enjoy watching Lenne sleep again. They'd never get to enjoy anything ever again.

Yuna stirred quietly beside him, turning to rest with her back toward him. She cuddled a pillow against her with her cheek pressed firmly into its softness. Tidus carefully extracted his arm from under her neck and sat up straight against the headboard. His knee was feeling better. That'd been proven quite effectively just a few hours before. He thought he'd broken it again, but he hadn't. It must have just given up under the strain of his weight and buckled. 

He felt guilty. He was moving on with his life already. He was worried about inconsequential things like his knee. Why wasn't he thinking more about his brother? More about Lenne? More about Reanna? He just felt hollow when thoughts of them crept into his mind. Hollow…empty. He'd cried. He'd screamed. Now he felt nothing. 

What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he feeling anything anymore?

Yuna sighed quietly and rolled onto her back. Her right arm crossed over her eyes to shield them from the light streaming in from the window. She let out a yawn and moved her arm, eyes blinking in the light. She smiled at him, "Hi."

"Hi." He replied.

She sat up slowly, pulling the sheet along with her until she was propped against the headboard with the sheet seated demurely just below her neck. Her innocence was charming. He'd always thought so. Especially now that she was covering herself from practically head to toe when she'd been more than eager to reveal herself just a few hours before. He voiced his musings and she blushed a little, "It just seems strange to me to be naked in broad daylight." She admitted with a shrug, "Where I'm from, we're very modest."

"It's okay. I was just saying…" he said, letting the sentence trail off. His head leaned back against the headboard and he sighed. This had to have been the strangest 'morning after' he'd ever been involved in. 

She didn't seem to regret it, as evidenced by the way her hand was creeping shyly down his thigh. 

He certainly didn't regret it.

Yet…

Tidus let out a moan when her bold little hand made contact. She grinned at him and continued her infinitesimal movements. He was liking this. He really was. If only he could let himself forget like he did last night. He'd managed to push every horrible thing that had happened or would happen into the far reaches of his mind and focus on enjoying Yuna and the moment.

Why couldn't he do it now?

_It doesn't hurt anymore…_

It doesn't hurt anymore…

It doesn't hurt anymore…

"Stop it…" Tidus commanded, sitting up as straight as he could against the headboard.

Yuna drew her hand back like she'd been stung and stared at him. Her beautiful eyes were wide with questions but the main one shone more. What did I do?

And what had she done? She'd done what he'd been dreaming of for months. They'd done more last night and he was fine. Why was this morning any different? Tidus reached for her hand and pulled it to his lips, "I'm sorry…" he whispered as he placed soft kisses on her knuckles, "You didn't do anything wrong. It's me. It's all me."

"What do you mean?"

What did he mean? Why didn't he know what he was feeling…or was supposed to feel…anymore? He pulled her against him tightly and she lay her head on his chest, "I…I feel guilty I guess."

She turned her head up to him, "About…us?"

He smiled, "I know Shu wouldn't mind, but…I just don't know if it's polite to have sex a few hours after…" he stopped and swallowed, "Well…after that."

"Oh…"

Tidus gripped Yuna's shoulder, "I'm not saying that I regret last night, because I don't." he stated firmly, making sure she was making full eye contact with him, "I love you. I mean that."

"I love you too…and I don't regret it either." Her eyes downcast, she added, "But I understand what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yes." She said, "but…I don't understand why you stopped me."

He didn't quite understand that either. He'd liked it…really liked it. And he'd done more just a few hours ago. He shrugged, "I don't know either. I guess I'm just crazy."

Yuna laughed and pressed more firmly against him, "Crazy, huh? Should I be concerned?"

Tidus winked at her, "Absolutely. Very concerned." He rolled on top of her and pressed kisses into her neck, "Very…very concerned." She lifted her hips to meet him and all thoughts of guilt of any kind were wiped from his memory. He wasn't going to let what happened ruin the rest of his life. He wasn't going to let it destroy what he had with Yuna. Shuyin wouldn't want that and Tidus was sure of it. Shuyin had always said that Lenne was his 'forever' and he'd always wanted Tidus to have that too. He knew what his brother would say if he could see Tidus worrying about how his actions might be constrewed.

_"Don't let a little thing like me being dead stop you from living your life…stupid."_

He loved the little sounds Yuna made and focused on those as he ran kisses down her jaw and clutched both of her hands with his. 

"What in Spira are you two doing?!"

Yuna let out a frightened little squeak as Tidus turned his head to the doorway. Auron stood there blocking the light from the hallway, glowering as he took in the scene. Tidus shook his head in annoyance and rolled off of Yuna, who promptly pulled the sheet up to her chin. Tidus, however, wasn't embarrassed in the slightest and proceeded to slide out of bed stark naked – with the help of one crutch - to pull fresh boxers from his dresser drawer and slide them up to his hips.

Auron stalked over to him, "I asked you a question!"

"And if you don't know what we were doing, then I feel sorry for you." Tidus quipped.

Auron frowned, "I thought you were angry at us."

"I was." Tidus admitted with a shrug, "But now I'm just angry at you."

"Me? What did I do?"

Tidus laughed, his head shaking in time with it, "Well, aside from the breaking and entering you just did now…you want a list?"

"How humorous." Auron replied sarcastically before turning his full attention to Yuna. The woman was still covered with the sheet up to her chin and was peering at Auron apprehensively. The taller man motioned with one hand to the door, "Get dressed. I'll meet you out front. We're going to have to go over a few things before Sin arrives."

"You thought of a new plan?" she asked, lowering the sheet slightly.

"It's no plan, really. We'll just have to face it head on, but I wanted to see if we could get you an Aeon or two before we do."

Tidus glared at Auron, "Great idea, Auron. You're just going to feed her to Sin like you fed Shu and Lenne to Vegnagun. Some friend you are."

Auron grabbed Tidus roughly by the arm and pulled him closer so he could hiss in his face, "I happen to be a very good friend and guardian to Yuna. At least I have her best interests at heart."

Tidus sneered, pushing Auron away from him, rubbing his arm as he said, "Oh, so feeding her to Sin is protection."

"I'm not feeding her to anything!" Auron snapped, "Yuna is fully capable of handling her own."

Neither man had noticed that Yuna had slipped out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around herself until she was standing beside them. She touched Auron's shoulder gently, "You said something about getting me some Aeons?"

Auron turned and nodded, "Yes, you are already a summoner. I don't see why you can't pray to a few fayths before Sin arrives."

"You can't be serious about this!" Tidus shouted, turning Yuna toward him, "Fighting Sin now is suicide!"

Yuna smiled up at him, "It was supposed to be suicide the last time I fought him too." Shrugging, she added, "Maybe I'll get lucky again."

"Yuna…"

"I'll be fine." She said as she casually collected her clothes from the floor by the bed. Tidus watched helplessly as she slipped each article on, lowering the sheet as necessary until she was fully clothed. When she was finished, she kissed him softly, "Just stay here and be safe. Everything will be okay."

"Yuna…!" his eyes pleaded with her more powerfully than words ever could have and he saw her resolve crumbling a little. She turned to Auron, who nodded regretfully and exited the room. Tidus took the opportunity to grab her and pull her into an embrace, "Don't do this. It isn't worth it."

She nuzzled at his neck, "Yes it is. I already told you not to say it wasn't worth it."

"But it's not!" he insisted as he held her out at arms length to look into her eyes, "I don't want to lose you too."

"I'll always be with you…"

Tidus scoffed, "That's bullshit and we both know it." He felt himself getting angry now as he pivoted on his good leg and fell sullenly back onto the bed. This wasn't fair. Why was this happening? Why did she feel like she had to save the world again.

Or was it even that?

He looked up at her, "Do you want to get home this badly?"

"I miss my home." She admitted, "I miss my friends. Yes, I want to go home, but that's not the only reason I want to do this."

"Then what is it…?"

"If I defeat Sin now. If I defeat him permanently, which is what I aim to do, then millions upon millions of lives will be saved." She smiled thoughtfully, "I'd be able to see my father again…"

"You'd be changing the future. I thought you didn't want to do that."

Yuna shook her head and sat down on the bed next to him, "Auron didn't want to change the future. Me…I'd give anything to see my father again."

"Even your life?"

"Even my life."

Tidus chuckled sadly, "I wish I could say the same thing about my old man."

"It's a shame that you can't."

"Yeah."

They grew quiet after that. So quiet that they could hear Auron pacing in the hall outside. Tidus was annoyed. It was as if he was waiting to see just what Tidus had in mind for a goodbye so that he could barge in and rescue Yuna's honor. Yet as she rested her head on his shoulder, he forgot to care about Auron and what the old man was thinking. All he cared about was that this might be the last time he'd ever get to hold her like this…ever. That scared him. There were three possible outcomes to her facing Sin, and two of them meant he'd never see her again. 

She'd go home…

She'd die…

Or…she'd lose to Sin, but survive to be with him so they could both die together.

Why did she need to do this? Why couldn't everything just work out nicely like it does in books and movies? Why did she need to do this?

Because she wanted to go home…

He couldn't fault her for that. Home meant everything to him too. It was the place you felt safe. It was the place that kept you warm in the winter and cool in the summer. Or…as that cheesy saying went. Home is where the heart is. At least…it would be until Yuna left. His heart was wherever Yuna was going to be. Wherever she was, he was home.

Tidus looked at her, "Take me with you."

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Take me with you."

Yuna wrinkled her nose in confusion, "When I fight Sin?"

"Yes. If you're going to die, then I want to die with you. And if you're going to go home…I want to go with you."

"But…" Yuna stammered, "But…you love Zanarkand. This is your home."

"I have nothing left here." Tidus explained, touching her cheek softly, "I have nothing left. Shu is gone. Lenne and Reanna are gone. If you're gone too…all I'll have to do is wait to die. I don't want that. I want to be with you…wherever that is."

"But…you're knee!"

Tidus flexed it slowly and then stood to lean his weight on it, "It's better, actually. I'd be able to stand on it. And once we get you an Aeon, you can Cure it like Lenne did and it'll be good as new."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled, "You'd really do this for me?"

"Of course I would."

She jumped up happily and flung her arms around his neck, "You're going to love my world! I just know it. Rikku is going to think you're just the greatest thing in the world! And Wakka will want to talk to you about blitzball! And Lulu…well…Lulu doesn't like anybody." Yuna kissed him on the nose, "I just know you're going to love it!"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Lord Seymour," Tromell's voice came from the doorway, "You asked for a report on the status of Mushroom Rock Road. We're getting more reports of disturbances, my lord."

Seymour looked up from the papers strewn before him on his desk, "What sort of disturbances, Tromell? The same as before?"

Tromell nodded, "Yes, Lord Seymour."

"You may go, Tromell."

As the door shut behind the Guado servant, Seymour stood and stretched, piling the haphazard papers into order. With his marriage to Yuna fully reinstated, and his status as Maester returned, Seymour found himself thrust back into his duties as Maester of Yevon. Only now he had one more duty. One even more important than before. Only himself, Maester Mika, the late Maester Kinoc, and Tromell knew about it. Mika hadn't been thrilled when Seymour had told his servant, but Tromell could be trusted. That had been proven.

These disturbances were Kinoc's fault, Mika had told him. While the machina attack on Sin had been taking place, Kinoc had been sending his Crimson Squad into the cavern for a final test to see how volatile the cave was and had come away with his answer. The cave…and who lived there…was extremely volatile. 

At least the four who had survived hadn't made what happened public knowledge. They'd been smart enough to maintain a low profile. Perhaps they didn't really know what was going on. Or perhaps they just wanted to forget. It didn't matter. What mattered was that they weren't Seymour's concern at the moment.

The cave was…

Seymour walked out of his office and into the main entryway of his chateau. He didn't need to tell Tromell where he was going. He knew his servant knew his destination. The walk to Mushroom Rock Road wasn't very long and Seymour was there by midday. Aside from a few Al Bhed nosing around Djose Temple, there was very little Seymour ran into that made him wonder if the cavern had been found. 

He took a quick look at his surroundings before climbing down onto the under road and making his way through the mist to the cavern at the far end. Mika had taken it upon himself after the incident with the Crimson Squad to have the door sealed and Seymour was pleased to see that the door remained that way. The door required spheres to open it, and the spheres had been scattered about Spira.

That was a good thing at least.

Seymour touched the door, "1000 years of anger." Seymour whispered to himself, "1000 years of grief."


	16. Face Off

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: The Aeon they get in this chapter is one of the hidden Aeons. I modified the quest to get it for this story. This is not the correct way to get the Aeon. Also, there are more allusions to FFX-2. This chapter is the end of "Part One" and "Part Two" will begin with the next chapter. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters are going to be left, but I'm betting at least 5 or so.

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Sixteen: Face Off**

Auron wasn't too happy with Tidus' desire to accompany them back to Spira, but Yuna didn't care. She was elated and nothing was going to bring her down; not even her eventual fight with Sin. When the couple went out onto the deck of the houseboat to tell Auron the news, his face had said it all. He hadn't needed to reply with words to convey that he was not pleased. Yet he had replied with words after a few angry and silent moments, "Just how do you plan on helping us?" he snarled to Tidus, "Are you going to club Sin with your crutch?"

Tidus wasn't fazed and smiled, "What are you going to do? Glare it to death?"

"Sir Auron…" Yuna pleaded, lacing her fingers through Tidus' and staring at her mentor with pleading eyes, "Can we please just put aside everything else and make this work? Please be civil."

Auron thought for a moment and then nodded curtly, "If that is what you want, Yuna, than that is what we'll do." He pointed to the sun setting on the horizon, "It's getting late. We need to get you an Aeon immediately. The closest would be in Bevelle."

"Bahamut?" Yuna questioned thoughtfully. She scratched her chin softly, "I suppose he would be the logical choice. He's the most powerful Aeon."

Tidus shook his head, "You actually want to sneak back into Bevelle?" he asked Auron, "You've got to be joking."

Auron's jaw tensed and his fists tightened at his sides but he managed to ask rather nicely, "If it's not Bevelle temple, then it'd be Besaid, Kilika, or Djose. All of them are too far away and the aeons are not as powerful. Bahamut is our best choice."

"He may be the closest, but that doesn't make him the best."

Auron sighed angrily, "Then what do you suggest? Valefor? Ifrit? Ixion? They aren't powerful enough for this!"

Tidus grinned and kissed Yuna's head, "So much for civility." He muttered into her hair.

"I'm trying, but you make it so difficult." Auron snapped. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Now more calmly, he asked, "What do you suggest then, Tidus?"

"Anima."

"Anima?" Auron repeated.

Tidus shrugged, "Don't like him? What about Yojimbo? Or the Magus Sisters?" he paused then shook his head, "Scratch that. The Magus Sisters only come out when Anima and Yojimbo are present. At least…that's what Lenne always said."

Anima…

Anima…

Where had Yuna heard that name before?

_"Ah, of course. Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life." The Code of the Guardian. How admirable. Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them."_

"Maester _Seymour__. I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight you, too"  
_  
Yuna blinked back the memory as it came forth. It was one of the lowest points of her pilgrimage – second only to her horrid and short-lived marriage to Seymour. 

_"Feel my pain. Come, Anima"_

Yuna let out a little squeak. Seymour had Anima! He had been so powerful. So awe inspiring. She spun to face Tidus, "I can get Anima!"

"You know of him?" Auron asked her. 

She nodded, "Yes. I…we had to fight him during my pilgrimage." At Auron and Tidus' confused look she'd shrugged and added, "It's a long story."

Tidus seemed content with that explanation and he'd said, "Sure you can get Anima. He's at Baaj Temple."

"And where is that?" Auron asked, "I've never heard of it."

Tidus replied, "Shu and I found it once when we were playing blitzball out in the open water. It's half underwater out passed the Zanarkand border. Middle of the ocean really. It's been abandoned for years after a spiraquake hit and buried it in the water."

"We have to swim there?" Yuna was dismayed. She was never a very good swimmer. 

"We can take one of the old fishing boats by the pier." Tidus had offered, "But at some point you are going to have to get your feet wet, babe."

And she had gotten her feet wet. They squished with water as Tidus – leaning only slightly on his crutch - led them along the narrow stone bridge that led into Baaj Temple. She'd never heard of this temple before, but it was no wonder. Baaj Temple was truly out in the middle of the ocean as Tidus had said. After taking the fishing boat out to the shallows surrounding Baaj Temple, she had regretfully followed Tidus and Auron into the ankle-deep water and up the stairs to the bridge. The water was the dirtiest she'd ever seen and Yuna kept pushing the idea that there was sewage mixed in out of her mind. She didn't want to think about that disgusting prospect.

Besides the fact that Baaj Temple was half buried in possible sewage infested water, the temple was lovely. Sunstreaked stone walls and beautiful statues resembling those in the temples of her home were lining the various bridges leading to the various entrances of the temple. 

Tidus stopped suddenly halfway across the bridge and looked down into the water below. He squinted against the light that reflected back up from the setting sun on the liquid and then pointed, "That's where we need to go."

Yuna followed his pointed finger and her eyes caught sight of a small door under at least 10 feet of water. Yuna let out a surprised laugh, "You're kidding, right? We can't possibly need to go into an underwater temple to get Anima."

"It's not totally underwater." Explained Tidus, "Just the entrance. There are stairs immediately after that leading to the Chamber of the Fayth."

Auron was skeptical, "How do you know that?"

"I told you. Shu and I found it." Tidus said again, putting his hands on his hips, "That's where Anima is. Lenne came back with us a few days later and that's what she said."

"How can anyone be sure?" Auron asked, "She didn't receive Anima, did she?"

Tidus glared at Auron, "Are you calling Lenne a liar?"

"No." Auron glared back, "but she may have been mistaken."

"The only mistake she ever made was trusting you." Snapped Tidus, "but then again, all of us made that mistake once. I won't be making it again."

Yuna sighed and stepped between the two men with her arms out to her sides, "Guys, can we please just focus on what's important here?" she pleaded with Tidus through her eyes, "Please…"

"Tch…" Tidus muttered, "Fine." He walked to the side of the bridge again and looked down, "You coming or not?" he asked as he threw his crutch into the water and dove in after it.

Yuna let out a little yelp and dropped to her knees by the side of the bridge. She wasn't even sure if he was able to swim. What if he wasn't? She certainly wasn't a very good swimmer. She hadn't needed to be. And Auron was wearing so many clothes he'd probably sink to the bottom immediately. She felt a relieved breath escape her when Tidus surfaced a few seconds later with his crutch in one hand. He tossed his head back and called up, "Come on in! The water's great!"

Yuna wrinkled her nose and called down, "It looks really dirty!"

"Eh!" he shouted in reply, "It's not that bad. Come on!"

Yuna looked at Auron, "You coming?"

"Do I have a choice?" the disgruntled older man asked with a shrug.

Yuna smiled at him and turned to look back at Tidus. He was still wading in the water with his crutch in his right hand skimming the surface. She stood and took a deep breath. She wasn't relishing taking a jump into that water – 'not bad' or otherwise – but she knew she'd have to do it. Auron came to stand next to her and gave her a half smile. She returned it and looked back down at the water. Tidus was moving now and Yuna noticed several Sahagin fleeing from the water. They jumped high in the air over Tidus' head. Tidus dove under the water for a second and then surfaced.

"What's going on?" Yuna called down, but he didn't answer. He started swimming as fast as he could toward the temple, diving down in an attempt to reach the door. 

That's when Yuna saw it.

At the bottom of the water a large fiend with two large fins and stomach consisting of bones. It looked like a skeleton, but it certainly didn't swim like one. Currently the fiend swam with astonishing speed toward Tidus.

Yuna let out a startled shriek and dove into the water without thinking. As she fell, she realized that this wasn't going to do Tidus any good, but it was already too late and she felt herself break the surface of the water. 

She broke for the surface, pumping her legs as hard as she could. Her head broke through just in time to see Auron shrug and dive in as well. Tidus surfaced next to her, "What are you doing!" he shouted, but she didn't have a chance to respond. The creature had momentarily lost sight of Tidus but regained its bearings and was charging toward them with all his might. He grabbed her arm and pulled Yuna below the surface.   
The monster was closing the distance between them quickly. Yuna wanted to scream but she couldn't. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode if she didn't get oxygen soon. 

Just as she saw the door to the temple coming closer, Yuna began to feel the pull of the fiend's mouth as he took in a deep breath to catch them. She let out a startled cry and the water rushed into her mouth with a fury. Tidus held onto her hand as tight as he could, struggling against the monster's pull when suddenly the creature let out a cry of pain and released the suction that had been pulling them closer. The momentum of his exhale sent the couple crashing into the temple entrance followed by a flood of water, a violent shaking of the temple, and then finally stone falling to block the entrance when the monster crashed into it.

Yuna coughed the water out of her lungs as she watched the stones fall before them. It effectively blocked the monster from getting to them, but it also left Auron alone to fend for himself against it.

Tidus was shaking his head back and forth, droplets of water forming a tiny puddle between his legs, "Geosgaeno…I thought he was a legend."

"I don't think that really matters right now." Yuna said, "What matters is that Auron's still out there with it! We've got to do something."

Tidus sniffed and wiped some water from his eyes, "Why? He didn't do a damn thing for Shu and Lenne."

"This isn't about revenge!"

"Then maybe it should be!"

Yuna gaped at him for several seconds as he stood shakily on his legs. For the first time she noticed that his crutch was missing. He must have lost it trying to escape the fiend. She asked him, "How can you be like this?"

"You're asking me how?" he asked, incredulously, "How can he be so cavalier about Shu and Lenne? He hasn't asked once how I'm taking it! He doesn't care, Yuna! He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about me. And he sure as hell didn't care about them." He looked at her with his bright blue eyes and asked simply, "How can you expect me to give a shit about what happens to him?"

She understood what he was saying. Auron hadn't been the most kind person since Shuyin and Lenne's death, but that didn't make it right. Besides…, "We need him." She claimed, "We can't do this without him."

"Yes we can. You did it before."

"But…" Yuna stammered, "We should at least try to help him!"

Tidus shrugged, "You want to go ahead, be my guest. He's probably already dead, Yuna. You don't take that thing on and live to tell the tale." He waved his hands wildly, motioning to the blocked doorway, "That's Geosgaeno! He's an undead, unsent fiend with a massive amount of energy. No matter how powerful Auron may think he is, he stands no chance against that thing. Neither do we, for that matter."

"But…"

Tidus groaned, "No buts, Yuna. Do we finish what we started here, or not? It's up to you."

Yuna took a breath in thought. Tidus was right. Auron was probably already gone. If the fiend didn't kill him, his clothes would have dragged him under. It didn't feel right to continue without him, though. However, she knew that Auron wanted to get her home and he'd still want that. She nodded, "Let's do it."

Tidus pointed up to the top of the stairs behind them, "We've got to go up there. The Chamber of the Fayth is in that main hall."

Yuna didn't want to question him, but felt she had to, "Tidus…did Lenne sense a fayth here? Or was it just speculation?"

"There's a fayth here, Yuna." He replied, "Lenne wouldn't lie about something like that."

"I never said she would. I was just making sure."

Tidus wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and kissed her cheek softly, "This isn't going to be a wasted trip, babe. I promise."

Yuna nodded and Tidus proceeded to lead her up the stairs. His limp wasn't great, but it was there and Yuna knew that even if Anima proved worthless against Sin, he'd be able to let her heal Tidus. That alone would be worth the trip.

The main hall outside of the Chamber of the Fayth was abandoned, just as the rest of the temple was. Yuna took in the area carefully. Water leaked from various cracks in the walls telling her that at least half of this building was still underwater. That didn't comfort her much to know that they could be washed away at any moment. 

Six large statues surrounded a walled area that blocked the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth and Yuna frowned. This was another trial. She hadn't done these in several months and without her guardians, she wasn't sure she'd be able to figure it out.

"Is it a puzzle?" Tidus asked as he saw her examining each statue closely.

Yuna nodded, "Yes. It's a trial to see if I'm worthy of the aeon." 

"Can you figure it out?"

That was a very good question and one that Yuna was not sure she could answer positively until she touched the statue furthest on the left. She felt an aura surround her and then the statue sunk into the ground with the seal of Bevelle taking its place on the floor.

"What was that!" Tidus asked, rushing up to stand next to her. 

Yuna bit her lower lip in thought, "I wonder…" she muttered to herself as she moved to the next statue and touched it softly. She felt that aura again and the statue sunk into the ground leaving behind it the seal of Macalania.

"What's it doing, Yuna?"

She shrugged, "I think it senses that I've been to the other temples and completed their trials." She said, her eyes traveling to a large sphere visible above the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth. She pointed to it, "That looks like a large version of the destruction spheres that were in each Cloister of Trials that I went through on my pilgrimage. Each led to a special hidden item."

"And…?"

"Maybe…" she wondered aloud, "Just maybe these statues can sense if I've discovered all the spheres. Maybe that's what's happening."

She moved to the next statue and touched it. It sunk to the ground in the same fashion with the symbol of Zanarkand left behind. Filled with more confidence, Yuna touched the three remaining statues in order.

Bevelle.

Djose.

Kilika.

All three sunk to the ground quickly with their symbols as the only sign they'd been there in the first place. The wall surrounding the stairs to the chamber began to shake and finally sink slowly into the ground, revealing her entrance. 

"I don't know how you did it." Tidus said with a grin, "but you did it."

Yuna smiled back at him and kissed his nose, "Stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You know, Lenne said that to Shu and me once. She was gone for two days."

Yuna just grinned, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Two days!" Tidus reiterated with a wink, "Don't make me wait that long. I'll be really cranky."

The inside of the Chamber of the Fayth was much the same as the previous chambers Yuna had been in. It was in the same disrepair as the rest of Baaj Temple, however there still remained a certain religious aura that seemed to make the place look better than it actually did.

Yuna walked slowly over to the middle of the room and dropped to her knees. She wasn't sure if the fayth would hear her prayer and pay it heed. As an apprentice she had needed to gain Valefor first. She couldn't have jumped straight into receiving Bahamut. She hoped that this wouldn't be the case again.

"Hello, Lady Yuna."

Yuna's head shot up and she saw the fayth floating casually in midair about a foot from her nose. Yuna backed away slightly, "Hello."

"You're probably wondering how I know you."

Yuna nodded slowly, "Well…yes."

"As a fayth, I know the future of things. I knew to expect you here at this time and in this time. It's as simple as that."

"So I am meant to be here?"

"Yes."

Yuna licked her lips in nervous consternation. She wasn't sure what to say to this fayth. Would he approve of her plan? She asked, "Will you grant me your powers? I wish to…"

"Defeat Sin." The fayth interrupted and finished her sentence for her. She could almost see him smiling at her, "I know this. It is what you are meant to do."

Yuna felt relaxed instantly. So this was her fate. She didn't have to worry anymore. She smiled at the fayth, "So you'll grant me your powers?"

"You impressed me, Lady Yuna. When you defeated me in Macalania, I knew you were more powerful than any of us had ever considered before. I would be honored to assist you in your fate."

"Thank you." Yuna spoke softly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and felt the familiar weight of an Aeon fill her being as she became a summoner once again. She felt instantly tired. She always did after gaining an Aeon and she never fully understood it. She would pray with all her strength and yet would be physically tired instead of the mental exhaustion one would expect. This time was no different. She slowly rose and made her way out of the chamber and then she stumbled and fell into Tidus' arms. 

"Yuna!" he cried. She could tell he was concerned. She hadn't warned him about this, "Are you okay! Yuna!"

"She's fine." Came a gruff voice from a corner of the hall surrounding the main room. 

Yuna lifted her tired eyes and saw the tall man coming toward them. She smiled, "Sir Auron. We thought you were dead."

He touched her head gingerly, "You can't get rid of me that easily, my dear." He looked at the chamber door and then back at Yuna, "Did you receive Anima?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with her?" Tidus asked Auron, before turning down to Yuna, "What's wrong with you?"

"She's exhausted." Auron explained, "Gaining an Aeon is very tiring on a summoner's body. She'll be fine in a little while."

Tidus nodded and cradled Yuna to his chest as he asked Auron, "How'd you survive?"

"Disappointed?" asked Auron with a sneer before becoming serious, "The fiend knocked himself unconscious after slamming into the wall. I simply swam back and got back onto the bridge and came in that way. It took a few more minutes to figure out where I was, but I did it as you can tell."

Tidus sighed, "You want me to be honest, Auron? I am a little disappointed that you're not dead. I admit it." He shrugged and kissed Yuna's head, "Maybe that makes me a bad person, but that's the way I feel. But you know what? Yuna wants us to get along, so I'm going to make the effort." He extended his right hand to Auron, "Truce?"

Auron took Tidus' hand and nodded, "Truce."

"Praise be to Yevon!" Yuna let out in a happy sigh as she smiled up at Tidus and Auron, "I was beginning to think that'd never happen."

"You feeling better already?" Tidus asked, releasing his hold on her waist as Yuna stood up and stretched.

"Yes. It just takes a few minutes for my body to get used to the first Aeon." She said. Yuna looked around casually. She needed to see what powers she had from Anima. She walked over to an empty wall and closed her eyes, "Fire…" she breathed and a fire spell shot out and smacked the wall before disappearing. 

"Neat!" Tidus squealed, climbing to his feet, "Could you try the cure on me?"

Yuna nodded, "Stay still." She admonished. She focused her attention on his bad knee and took a deep breath. If she had Fire, she'd definitely have Cure. She wasn't sure, though, if she had the second level or third level spells. There was only one way to find out, so with a shrug she closed her eyes and whispered, "Curaga…"

A blast of blue light surrounded Tidus' knee and then dissipated. Tidus was still for a moment and then pressed his weight on the knee. He didn't wince. That was a good sign. He lifted the leg and bent it at the knee until his heel touched his rear end. He didn't wince or cry in pain. He grinned at her, "I think its all better."

"With just one shot?" she asked.

"Lenne had been curing me pretty regularly." Tidus told her, "So I guess that's part of the reason. That and the fact that I'm sure it'd been healing itself on its own for a while too."

"Maybe I should do it one more time?" Yuna suggested.

Auron shook his head, "Don't waste your powers. If he says its fine, then it is. We need to conserve your abilities for when we face Sin."  
**  
000000000000000000000000000**

Seymour was just reaching the upper level of Mushroom Rock Road when he heard the trumpets sounding the approach of Maester Mika. He quickly dusted himself off and knelt before the elder man as he came closer, "Lord Mika."

Mika nodded at Seymour, "Rise, my good friend." Mika waited until Seymour had done what he'd asked before taking Seymour's elbow and leading him away from the throng of followers that dogged Mika's every move, "Tromell informed me that there was another disturbance." He said once they were out of hearing range.

Seymour nodded, "Yes. It appears to be under control now, though, Lord Mika. The doors are still firmly in place and there is no sound coming from inside."

"Excellent." Mika said quietly, ringing his fingers together in thought, "I won't have the celebration ruined because of the disturbances."

Seymour nodded, "I understand, Lord Mika, but I don't think there's anything to worry about. With the doors firmly sealed, there isn't a way for him to escape."

"He's escaped before, Seymour." Stated Mika with a frown, "He could easily do it again."

It didn't surprise Seymour that he'd escaped before. He'd heard about the mysterious shooting after the Crimson Squad incident from Baralai himself. At least Baralai had believed that his old friend had actually pulled the trigger of his own accord. That was one less thing to worry about. And no matter what Nooj said, Seymour was relieved to know that Baralai wouldn't believe it. Especially since Nooj was now starting a rival leadership of Spira. 

Seymour nodded, "I wouldn't worry, Lord Mika. If something happens, I'll take care of it – quickly and quietly. You have my word."

"I knew I could count on you, Lord Seymour." Mika replied with a small and rueful smile, "Keep me informed."

"Yes Lord Mika." Seymour replied as he watched the old man walk away.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"So where exactly is Sin suppose to attack. And when?" Tidus asked as he rowed the fishing boat back to the dock at Zanarkand. Auron moved the other oar in time with him. 

"He attacks the main center of Zanarkand first." Yuna replied, her gaze fixated on the horizon and Mt. Gagazet in the distance, "As for when…I'm not sure. All we know is that he appeared just before Bevelle began a full assault. Bevelle soldiers said they heard mysterious chanting and then saw Sin. They turned and ran as quickly as they could. They never saw Zanarkand again."

"Fun…" Tidus muttered under his breath as he maneuvered their boat as close to the dock as possible. He climbed out first and reached back for Yuna. Auron was the last to hit dry land.

"Does Yunalesca and Zaon know about Shuyin and Lenne?" Yuna asked suddenly, her eyes still fixated on the outline of Gagazet against the sky.

Tidus shook his head, "I haven't seen them since the party. Lenne was supposed to be in Lesca's unit, so I guess she probably figures something's wrong." He touched her chin and turned her face to his, "Why?"

"Just wondering." She murmured before absently turning and following a stalwart Auron back along the dock to the main road. Tidus frowned and followed. If she was getting nervous, that was fine, but he didn't want her to freeze up on him. He was in this mess just as deep as her. He wasn't going to let her leave him behind.

He reached her just as she turned left onto the main road leading to Auron's house. With a hand on her shoulder, he caught her attention and she turned. He smiled at her, "You okay?"

"I'm nervous." She admitted with a shrug, "Sin will be here today."

Tidus lifted a brow, "I thought you said that you didn't know when."

"I don't know for sure." She said with a sigh, "But I can feel it."

"Will you be able to beat him with only one Aeon?"

Yuna shrugged, "I'm not sure. Since this will be the first incarnation of Sin, he should be easiest to beat. According to history, the Final Aeon didn't even exist until after Yunalesca and Zaon defeated Sin."

"So it's possible to beat him with just Anima?"

"I hope so…"

Tidus snaked his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him as they walked. Tidus was surprised that Auron wasn't yelling at them about something, but then he decided that maybe the older man was taking their truce seriously. It didn't really matter anyway. No matter how many barbs Auron shot at him, Tidus wasn't going to let Yuna go. She was too important to him. 

The sun was rising over the horizon as they made their way along the road. Tidus sighed. They'd been gone all night long. They hadn't rested at all. This felt like the longest night of his life. So many things had happened in such a short amount of time. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep.

Yuna let out a little gasp and stopped in mid-stride, her eyes focused directly on the Mt. Gagazet again. Auron stopped too and was staring at the same place. Tidus found his eyes drawn there as well. He couldn't see well from the sun in his eyes, but he thought he saw the outlines of some people cresting Gagazet. He squinted and lifted his hand to shield the sun from his eyes. 

"It's starting." He heard Yuna murmur as she stiffened at his side. 

_Inoreyo…hatenaku…ebonju_

Tidus spun in place, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. They were the only ones on the street. All of Zanarkand was still holed up in their houses, afraid to come out after Bevelle's initial attack.

Who was singing!

Auron reached for his sword tucked nicely beneath his flowing red jacket. Tidus felt a lump form in his throat. This wasn't good. Yuna had said that Sin appeared when Bevelle soldiers heard an odd chanting…

_Sekae…tamae…_

That was definitely odd chanting. Tidus felt Yuna pull away from him, but he made no move to stop her. He was frozen.

_Yume…miyo…Inorigo._

Yuna and Auron's eyes stayed focused on the distant Gagazet and Tidus saw the outline of the soldiers scrambling back down the mountain. Yuna's fists stiffened at her side and Auron lifted the sword menacingly, glancing around and taking in his surroundings. Tidus just stood there. He felt foolish, but he didn't know what else to do. He had no weapon. Why didn't he have a weapon! What had he been thinking! 

Silence engulfed them for several minutes. They maintained their positions as if not moving would make Sin not come. For a brief moment, Tidus thought that it worked, but then the world started to shake and a loud roaring sound came from behind them. He didn't want to turn around, but found himself unable to stop the turning of his head. 

"Shit…"

It wasn't the most eloquent of responses, but it seemed the most logical. Before him was the largest thing he'd ever seen in his life. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie. At least three times the size of Zanarkand A-East. Sin had eyes all over what appeared to be the head. It looked more like a giant blob than a monster, but the roaring from its cavernous mouth told Tidus that it was very much alive. 

Tidus' mouth opened and shut a few times before he stuttered, "It looks like a giant booger!" Yuna and Auron both looked at him in silence and Tidus felt himself blush a little. He pointed at Sin, "Well…it does!"

"Well that giant booger," snapped Auron, "Is going to kill us if we don't stop standing around here!"

Sin let out another giant roar and it was as if the bubble surrounding Tidus, Yuna, and Auron burst. Suddenly the residents of Zanarkand were screaming, fleeing for their lives and making a mad dash for all four corners holding their escape. 

Sin shuddered and shook off several thousand sharp objects that resembled leaves until they broke apart and revealed monsters the size of the average 10-year old. The wings of these creatures glowed and shot spikes at the citizens who fled past them in panic. 

"Come on!" Auron shouted, leading Yuna and Tidus into a darkened weapons shop to the side of the road. 

"What's the plan?" Tidus asked, squinting in the dark to make out what surrounded him.

Auron slammed the base of his sword into something and Tidus heard the sound of glass shattering. Then he felt something heavy being put in his hand, "Don't cut yourself. You'll need your fingers to wield this."

A sword…

"I've never used one before." Tidus said, watching as the bleak light from outside reflected on the blade.

"It's not hard." Auron stated simply, moving quietly back to the door and peering out, "Just whack it at anything that threatens you."

Tidus smiled softly. That seemed easy enough, but he soon found out that it wasn't. The three split up slightly, each taking a different part of the main road Sin had taken up occupancy upon. Tidus was to the right. Auron to the left. Yuna in the middle. Auron and Yuna fought like pros. Auron slicing the fiends apart with ease. Yuna shooting spells wildly. Tidus struggled vainly to keep up, but Auron's advice wasn't as easy as he'd thought. He whacked, but the monsters didn't even seem fazed by it aside from a slight daze he seemed to be putting them in. After a few moments, he found himself several feet behind them and completely surrounded.

"Um! Little help please!" he shouted, whacking harder, but with even less result. 

Auron doubled back, shaking his head at Tidus the entire way, "Whack with the sharp end! Not with the side of the damned blade! All you'll do is give them a headache that way!"

Tidus blushed, "Oh…yeah."

He found it much easier once he was using the sword properly and was soon on an even keel with Yuna and Auron as they fought their way to Sin, reaching him within 30 minutes. 

"Yuna! Now!"

"Right!" Yuna lifted her arms in the air and closed her eyes, "Anima!" she shouted.

Auron rushed Sin while Anima was being summoned and brought his blade down firmly on Sin's left front leg. Tidus decided to follow suit and slammed into Sin's right leg. The monster roared in anger and pain and rushed toward Yuna, but Anima arrived just in time and took the brunt of the attack. 

Tidus had never seen Anima summoned and shook slightly as he took in the sight of him. Anima didn't look much different from Sin, in Tidus' opinion. He looked smaller, sure, and a bit more gray but just as menacing. He appeared to be tied up as his arms were firmly against his body in a criss-cross position. Only half of him appeared above the ground, but that seemed to be enough. Sin was shaken up for a moment after colliding with Anima, but only a moment. He was back before Tidus could believe it, but Yuna was ready. 

"Attack!" she shouted. Anima's main attack hit Sin right between the eyes and the creature roared in anger. Auron lunged forward with his sword when Sin was distracted and sliced into his leg again. Tidus did the same to give Yuna enough time to order another attack on Sin. Anima struck forward again, harder this time but Sin was braced and ready, pummeling the Aeon with a counter attack. 

Yuna bit her lip, "Anima! Overdrive Oblivion!"

Tidus had heard of Aeons having powerful overdrives, but he'd seen nothing like Anima's before. The monster's overdrive sliced through Sin easily, with both of Sin's legs falling off under the strain. 

"It's almost done, Yuna! Finish him off!"

Yuna nodded, "Anima! Attack!"

The Aeon thrust forward delivering a powerful blow directly to Sin's head. The monster's mournful wail filled the sky as he started to fall to the ground and as he hit the ground, the world went black.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

"So why are they celebrating Sin?" Rikku asked as she and Lulu walked slowly along the bridge overlooking the waterfalls on Besaid.

Lulu sighed, "They're not celebrating Sin, Rikku. They're celebrating the fact that this is the anniversary of Sin's arrival and we're in the middle of a Calm. It doesn't happen very often."

"Oh…" Rikku shrugged, "And why aren't we there?"

"Because there's no reason for us to be." Lulu replied, "Until Sin is gone forever, no amount of partying is ever going to make Spira truly happy. The celebration is just too depressing to me."

Rikku giggled, "Too depressing for you!" 

"What's so funny?" the mage shot back.

"Nothing." The blonde replied, skipping ahead of the mage and down the dirt path leading back to the town.

"Rikku! Will you slow down please!" Lulu shouted, shuffling as quickly as she could in her long black dress to keep up with the spunky Al Bhed. Rikku paused and waited so that she and Lulu could crest the hill overlooking the town together.

Lulu slowed down by the statue and sighed. The last time she'd prayed there had been when they were leaving on Yuna's pilgrimage. It'd seemed odd for Yuna to pray for a safe journey when she knew she'd die no matter what. Yet that was just how Yuna was. She was always looking on the bright side of things, no matter how bleak the destined outcome was.

Lulu heard shuffling in the tall grass to the other side of the path and turned quickly. Rikku had heard it as well and was in her fighting stance, "Fiend?" she asked Lulu.

"Maybe. Stay alert."

It wasn't a fiend, though that lifted his head from the grass. It was a handsome blonde man who looked completely confused when he saw the two women standing before him ready to beat him to a pulp. 

"Um…"

"Name, rank, and serial number!" Rikku yelped, punching the air to look menacing.

"What?"

Lulu rolled her eyes, "Ignore her. She's Al Bhed." She took a few steps closer to the man, "Are you all right?"

"I think so…"

More shuffling from a few feet behind the blonde brought Rikku's fists to an even higher punching stance. Lulu rolled her eyes. Rikku wasn't a boxer, yet she was acting like one. How pathetic. 

This time it wasn't a blonde but a brunette man that sat up. His back was to Lulu and Rikku as he rubbed his temples and cracked his back. The blonde looked at him, but didn't say a word or even make a sound. After a few seconds, the man turned and Lulu gasped at the sight of him, "Sir…Au…"

"Ow…" came a female voice from the same brush, silencing Lulu's gasp with another as a familiar girl sat up and blinked.

"Yu…" she stammered, but was quickly interrupted when a squeal echoed through the woods.

"Yunie!"


	17. Revelations of the Legal Kind

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_:

Lots of notes for this chapter. Let me first begin by talking about the reviews I've gotten from the last chapter so far. A lot of people (a lot!) have mentioned Anima and how it's not possible for him/her to be there since its Seymour's mama and so on. Well, let me first begin by saying that this is an AU meaning I can do what I want. Oh I hate that excuse, even if it is viable, because I think that just because it's an AU doesn't mean that gives the author the right to totally destroy something because it fits in their "vision". With that said, I did have a theory behind Anima and here it is.

Unless I missed something in FFX, it was never said without a doubt that Anima was Seymour's mother. We saw Seymour the child begging his mother to not become a fayth and her refusing. We saw that Seymour had the Anima aeon. I admit that I assumed that she was the fayth for Anima too, but what if she wasn't? What if Seymour had another aeon that we didn't see that was his mother's aeon? That's the theory I'm going on. I might be wrong. Who knows. I'm probably the only person on the planet that assumed Rinoa was Laguna's daughter in FF8 and didn't realize I was wrong for months. Hahaha.

As for the gender of Anima that one reviewer mentioned. We only ever saw one fayth and it looked like a little boy wearing a long robe and hiding his features. I think that the fayth lose their gender once they become fayth. There'd be no reason for them to keep their gender. They become this similar looking being. Maybe the fayth Yuna talked to was a male, maybe it was a female. I don't know. I didn't think that deeply. Haha. All I know is that Yuna thought it was a male and I really think that's all that matters.

Okay, onto this chapter. This chapter is more just silly fun than anything concrete and serious although a few things do come up toward the end that'll feed into the rest of the story. It's getting wordier than I expected so I honestly can't say when this story will wrap up. I used some lyrics from a song in _The Sound of Music_ for this chapter. It just fit so well, I couldn't resist. In fact, when I was writing that particular little scene I started humming it to myself and…well…the rest is history. Don't flame me if you don't like it. Just ignore it. It's only a few lines anyway. It won't hurt anybody. If you're not familiar with the song, that's okay. It won't affect anything. You'll probably be able to tell that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I have to say that this was probably the most fun I had writing any chapter of any of my stories so far. It was great to just sit back and think about what Tidus would have thought of all these weird people he was meeting and the odd situation he found himself in. I hope everybody enjoys reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

Okay, diatribe has officially ended. On with the show!

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Seventeen: Revelations of the Legal Kind**

The blonde girl squealed.

The mean looking woman squeaked.

Yuna shrieked.

Tidus grimaced. Too much screaming. Too much. Far too much. Yuna had bounded past him after climbing to her feet mere seconds before and was embraced in the tightest of girl hugs he'd ever seen in his life.

Obviously Yuna knew these girls, but he wasn't sure who they were. Assuming descriptions went along with names, he'd wager a guess that Lulu was the mean looking one in the black dress who was currently pawing Yuna like she was a cat, running her hand over her hair in a condescending petting motion that would have driven Tidus insane if he'd been the one on the receiving end. 

And the blonde currently sobbing what Tidus assumed would have been classified as 'tears of joy' – as if there really was such a thing – was probably the girl Yuna said would love him. Rikku. 

After a few moments of girl time, Tidus heard Auron clear his throat meaningfully and the trio broke apart as if they'd been caught doing something incredibly naughty. Yuna smiled guiltily at them before turning back to her friends, "I'm sure you remember, Sir Auron. Right, Lulu?"

The mage was definitely more attractive than Tidus had originally thought. Her smoky good looks were initially marred by her sour expression, but he noted that even that expression suited her. Her dress, he was ashamed to admit, was making him think with regions much lower than his brain. He hoped Yuna didn't notice that he'd casually examined her friend's cleavage, but when she beamed at him brightly he figured he was safe.

Lulu nodded, "Of course I remember him." She said to Yuna, but her eyes were focused on Auron the entire time, questions reflecting in their darkened depths. 

Yuna turned her head to Rikku, "Rikku, this is Sir Auron. He was my father's guardian."

"Cute." Tidus could have sworn he heard Rikku mutter to Yuna, but he couldn't figure out if she was referring to him or Auron as her gaze continued to flit between both of them. He quickly squashed the idea that the girl was referring to the older man, though. The mere thought that anyone could find Auron attractive was repellant to every fiber of his being.

Then again, that girl wasn't much to look at either. Not that she was bad looking. Quite on the contrary, Tidus thought she was pretty cute…if he was into girls the size of twigs. Rikku was in definite need of a major meal – or four. And the girl obviously didn't realize that wearing tight shirts and short shorts only accentuated the fact that she was built like a little boy. Well…with the exception of her butt which she pertly swung around under the guise of looking behind her. Tidus couldn't tell if she did it for his sake…or for Auron's. And it didn't particularly matter. Neither was interested in her posterior.

Lulu's eyes fastened with his then, and Tidus swore it dropped 100 degrees in a second. Her gaze was cold as she asked, "Who are you?"

Tidus opened his mouth to respond but Yuna beat him to it, "This is Tidus. He's Sir Jecht's son!"

Rikku squealed excitedly, "Really! That's so cool!"

Lulu obviously wasn't quite as impressed. She lifted a brow in Tidus' direction, "Oh really? Is that what you told her?"

"I didn't tell her anything. She saw a picture of my old man and my mother at my house and put it together herself."

"Sir Jecht never had any children." Lulu stated simply, "At least none that ever came forward after Sin's defeat."

Tidus sneered at Lulu, standing and testing his legs for the first time since waking up in the tall grass, "Well, seeing as how I wasn't in the…shall we say…area, it'd be tough for me to come forward." She was getting to be about as likeable as Auron. What a bitch.

"You may have fooled Yuna, but you won't fool me…_Tidus_." She spoke his name condescendingly, her own sneer forming on her face.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Rikku shouted, coming between Lulu and Tidus with her hands up, "No need to fight! I think what's most important here is how Yunie is even here!"

A voice of reason…coming from the chipper blonde girl. If Tidus hadn't seen it himself, he never would have believed it. Rikku certainly didn't seem like the type to think first and act last. Then again, Yuna didn't seem like the type that would have…

Tidus cleared his throat suddenly to divert his attentions from the thoughts he was currently entertaining. If Yuna had known what he was thinking, she would have blushed bright red.

Lulu seemed to agree with Rikku's diversion and turned to Yuna, "How did you get here?"

"It's kind of a long story." Yuna admitted with a sideways grin to Tidus, "Maybe we should go down to the village and see Wakka first."

Village? Tidus wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. He was used to towns, cities, metropolises, but villages? Aside from Nagi, he'd never been in a place that could classify as one and even Nagi was more of a metropolis than a village. As the trio of girls and then Auron started down the path, Tidus noticed for the first time that it was dirt. A dirt path. He smiled to himself. A dirt path? It was quaint…adorable almost. It made him feel like he was in a fairy tale of some kind. 

The dirt path was lined by more trees that Tidus had seen in his life. Zanarkand had cut down all of their trees to make way for buildings, so the only trees he saw were either in Macalania Forest, or in the Tree Museum some brainiac in Yu Yevon's cabinet had come up with. Who would pay 100 gil to see a bunch of trees? It was a dumb idea, but people went anyway. Tidus figured it was the people too lazy to walk a few miles and see them for free.

As they rounded the bend in the path, Tidus caught his first glimpse of the village Yuna was referring to. He recognized it instantly, but also recognized that there was nothing similar to his Besaid. This place definitely fit the title 'village' to the letter. There were 6 huts, 3 on each side lining the dirt path. The largest building was also the most unattractive. Tidus figured that had to be the temple Yuna said she received her first Aeon in. It definitely lacked the bright lights and general appeal of the casino. Its drab exterior was set off by its drab surroundings. This Besaid had to be one of the most depressing places Tidus had ever seen.

Shrieks, squeals, and howls of delight greeted Tidus as he walked through the main entrance. They weren't for him, though. They were for Yuna – and, to a lesser degree, Auron. People from the village were running to her, crying and hugging and kissing her like she was a long lost relative. For Tidus, they reserved odd glances and whispered rumors. He didn't mind much. He was wearing clothes that obviously hadn't been in style in 1000 years judging from the odd robes everyone here was wearing. Still, he self consciously gripped his Abe's necklace to cover the symbol. If they were whispering rumors about him now, he knew it'd only get worse if they saw that symbol. He didn't want to make things bad for Yuna.

Yuna led them to the farthest hut on the right side of the dirt path. There was no door, only a sheet covering the entrance. So much for home security. She swept the curtain back and Tidus heard two loud screams, both came from men. Then he heard a loud thump.

Yuna rushed into the building, followed by Lulu and Rikku. Auron was fourth and Tidus meandered in last and was immediately wishing he hadn't. Yuna was knelt on the floor next to a blonde guy with an eye patch. Rikku was on the man's other side, rubbing the head of a prone red-headed man on the floor. 

"I'll get some water for him." Lulu offered, rushing quickly out of the building and back again a moment later with the liquid. Tidus wondered just what she thought an unconscious guy was going to use with a drink of water when she answered the question for him. She poured it on his face.

Effective…if not a bit messy.

The red head sputtered and spat the water from his mouth and nose, sitting up as he did so. He shot Lulu a nasty look, "You do that, ya?"

"That'll teach you to faint like an idiot." Was her retort.

"I didn't faint." The man insisted, "I…uh…I fell asleep."

"You fainted."

The man pointedly ignored her and stood. Tidus' eyes went to his clothing. It wasn't a robe like the rest of Besaid wore. In fact, it didn't look like street clothing at all. More like a uniform. Tidus thought for a moment and then decided that the man must be Wakka – the one Yuna said would want to discuss blitzball with him. His gaze immediately went to the man's physique and decided that Yuna didn't know much about blitzball at all. If she did, she would have known immediately why the man's team kept losing. Tidus wondered if the rest of the team was like Wakka, and then decided that they probably were.

Wakka was composed enough after a moment to grab Yuna and pull her into another hug, "I missed you, ya. Where you been? How you back here?"

"That's a very good question." The pirate wannabe said, patting Yuna on the back until she turned to him, "I'm Gippal, by the way. Friend of Cid's girl."

"I have a name!" Rikku shrieked in a high pitched whine that made Tidus cringe but Gippal only laughed at.

Yuna smiled, "Nice to meet you Gippal."

Gippal was probably about Tidus' height judging by his height compared to Yuna's. His patch distracted from the rest of his face, but Tidus figured that if Rikku thought Auron was cute, than she definitely thought Gippal was. The patch-wearing blonde was a sight better looking that Auron in Tidus' opinion. Then again, what did Tidus know about male attractiveness to the female? Gippal appeared like a relatively normal person compared to what Tidus had met so far, except for the fact that Gippal was currently standing with his left foot braced against his right knee like some deranged pelican. Oh well, at least it was better than the nasty brunette, the squealing blonde, and the fainting red-head. 

"I think its time you explain to your friends, Yuna." Auron decided that that particular time seemed as good a time as any to butt in with his unnecessary pearls of wisdom. Tidus wanted to punch him, but he'd sworn to be good, so he was going to be. No matter how tough Auron made it.

"Right." Yuna agreed readily, taking a seat on the floor. There were times when she was so strong in her convictions against Auron and others when she buckled beneath him like a weak floorboard. Tidus didn't get it. He just hoped that over time he could cultivate the part of her that told Auron off until the weak side of her didn't exist anymore. He hated when Auron exercised his power over her. 

He also hated stories that he'd already heard before. Worse than that, he hated hearing stories he'd lived. That was the main reason he tuned out her retelling of their whirlwind few months together. The secondary reason was that he didn't want to hear what Yuna said about their relationship. She'd already buckled under Auron. He wasn't sure if she'd casually neglect to admit to their relationship for fear of being looked down upon. 

While Yuna talked, Tidus took the opportunity to examine Yuna's friends more thoroughly. 

Rikku was sitting closest to Yuna with her knees pulled up to her chin, listening with rapt attention as if Yuna's words were the most important words ever spoken. The girl had a serious case of hero worship. 

Gippal was next to Rikku, sitting cross legged on the ground with his hand casually playing with Rikku's belt loop on her shorts. He appeared to only be half listening to Yuna because he was more interested in Rikku's posterior. Tidus smirked to himself. Maybe Rikku should have been shaking it at Gippal instead of trying to ensnare Auron and himself with the sensuality she thought she possessed.

Wakka was next, leaning back on his arms with his legs bent up in front of him. His belly was more pronounced in that position, but Tidus could see that Wakka was probably a well built man years ago. He supposed that if he hadn't won a game in 10 years, he'd be apt to let himself go too.

It was Lulu that surprised Tidus most of all. The woman was knelt next to Wakka with her skirt around her so it looked like she was just incredibly short. Her left arm was crossed over her chest, running gently up and down Wakka's left arm. Her right arm was draped over his shoulders with her head resting upon the closest one. He noted that Yuna had seen the cozy appearance of the two as well, but was continuing with her story and not mentioning it…yet. Tidus knew from her expression that this wasn't going on before she left and he wondered what it was that Wakka saw in Lulu. She wasn't the nicest person in the world. Then again, maybe he'd just caught her on a bad day. 

Although Yuna did say that she hated everybody…

"Is there anything I missed, Tidus?" Yuna asked suddenly, breaking Tidus clear from his musings. 

He hadn't heard a word she'd said but didn't want to admit it, so he simply nodded, "Not that I noticed." It wasn't entirely a lie. He hadn't noticed anything.

"Wow!" Rikku exclaimed, twisting until she was on her knees, "So Baralai was right. He said that maybe Sin sent you back in time."

"Who's Baralai?" Yuna asked.

Rikku grinned excitedly, "He's an almost-priest in Yevon. Oh, Yunie…it's such a shame too. He's gorgeous! Men like him should have babies. Lots of them so that those good genes can keep going!"

Gippal rolled his eyes at Rikku's proclamation, "You're talking about Baralai like he's a slab of meat. Typical child."

Rikku spun on her knees so fast Tidus thought he saw smoke and winced. She flung her arms onto her hips and snapped, "I am sixteen going seventeen! I am no longer a child!"

Sixteen! Tidus smirked. So that was why she was still built like a kid. She probably hadn't even hit puberty yet.

"Well, at least you're lusting over a priest. You'd be in trouble otherwise. I mean…eager young lads and rogues and cads, what do you know of those?"

"I could ask you the same question! You are seventeen going on eighteen. You honestly think I'd depend on you?" Rikku let out a laugh, "Ridiculous."

Wakka scratched his head, "Uh…what are they arguing about?"

"Gippal's jealous." Lulu replied with a smirk that Tidus was shocked to see on her face.

Gippal's mouth dropped, "I am NOT!" Tidus joined in with the group laugh that had started at Gippal's expense and the other blonde shook his head at Tidus, "Here I was thinking you were gonna be cool and instead you're laughing at me." He feigned a sniffle and wiped at his dry eyes as if they were wet with tears, "Fine…I see how it's going to be."

Tidus laughed, "Sorry, but its funny!"

Yuna was the first to stop the laughing and regain her serious expression, "Now that you know what happened to me, I'd like to know what I've missed.'

Tidus could tell instantly that whatever it was, Yuna wasn't going to like it. Lulu looked warily at Wakka and he at her. Gippal pulled at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably. He was beginning to wonder if anyone was going to answer her when Rikku, in uncharacteristic anger, spat, "Seymour's at it again!"

Tidus briefly wondered who Seymour was before deciding that he didn't really care. Standing before Rikku could continue, he touched Yuna's shoulder, "Is there a bathroom around here?"

Yuna blushed and looked innately embarrassed. Tidus wondered why. It wasn't like he was asking her to join him, "Well…you might be able to use the one in the temple but it's usually reserved for followers of Yevon." She paused, "I guess the best place would be in the forest."

"The forest?" Tidus asked dumbly. He wasn't sure what she meant, honestly. Was there a bathroom in the forest? 

Rikku nodded, "Sure, just pick a tree and squat!" she wrinkled her nose in thought, "Or aim…or whatever boys do."

Tidus blinked steadily a few times, "You're kidding, right?"

"No." Yuna replied, biting her lip nervously.

"You don't have indoor plumbing?"

"The temples do." Yuna said, "But they're funny about who can use them."

"It's better without it anyway, ya." Wakka said, nodding ferociously, "Them indoor things are just machina and machina is bad news."

Tidus put his hand to his head and took a deep breath. Okay. Okay. Okay. He had wanted to come here. He'd signed on for this. It was either live like Neanderthals or be dead. He forced a smile to his face, "Okay then. I'll be in the…uh…forest if you need me."

Tidus made his way out of the building and across the path to the nearest wooded area he saw, "This is disgusting." He muttered as he found a secluded spot to relieve himself, "How can they stand this?" Then his mind wandered to another question, "No indoor plumbing…how do they bathe?" Tidus then decided that he didn't want to know.

He'd never been one for survival. Shuyin used to love going camping with Lenne in Macalania Forest and had tried to talk him into joining them several times, but the thought of being away from amenities for days on end made his skin crawl. It wasn't that Tidus didn't like the outdoors. He really did. He just preferred knowing that at the end of the day he could go home and be far away from weather and bugs. 

When he finished, he absently looked around for a place to wash his hands and realized there was none. He looked at his hands and sighed before noticing a small stream and quickly ran his hands in the cold water until he felt they were substantially clean. He wiped them off on his pants and made his way back to the house. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of finding out that they didn't have other amenities…like air conditioning, but he wouldn't be surprised. If they didn't have toilets, they didn't have anything. 

He reached the curtained doorway to the hut and reached out to push it away when his hand stopped. Rikku's falsetto voice was coming to him through the doorway, "…Seymour's your husband!"

Tidus pushed the curtain aside in shock, "You're married!" he asked Yuna, his voice shaking as he said the words. Visions of adultery were dancing through his head. He'd done some bad things in his life, but he'd always believed in the sanctity of marriage. The thought that he – even unknowingly – had a fling with a married woman made him feel dirty and used.

Yuna spun around, shaking her head violently, "I…I wasn't when I left. I swear!"

So she was married. Tidus felt his legs getting weak so he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. 

Lulu stared at him, "What does it matter to you whether she is or not?"

Tidus took another ragged breath. So she hadn't told them about him and her. Was her marriage the reason? Was Auron? Tidus felt himself getting angry at the sheer unfairness of the situation and snapped angrily, "Because I'm her boyfriend, damnit!"

"Tidus…" Yuna spoke his name calmly and sweetly like she'd done a hundred times before. She touched his face gently, "I swear I didn't know about this. Will you let me explain?"

Tidus' first instinct was to say no, but then he remembered how close he'd come to losing her the last time he tried to push her out of his life. He didn't want to do that again. He nodded, "Okay. Explain."

"We'll leave you two alone." Auron stated, motioning in a way that allowed no questioning to the others that they were to leave the room. For the first time in a long time, Tidus was grateful to Auron.

When they were alone again, Yuna motioned to a large chair sitting in the corner of the room, "Why don't you take a seat?"

"I'm fine." He said. He knew he sounded like a petulant toddler, but he was telling the truth. He didn't want to sit. At least by standing, he knew his legs still worked.

"Seymour is a Yevon Maester. It's slightly higher than a priest and doesn't have the same rules."

"Obviously, if you married him." Tidus spat. This wasn't fair.

Yuna ignored his childish outburst and continued, "I met him for the first time on my pilgrimage when we stopped in Luca. Wakka and the Aurochs were competing in the games and Seymour and Maester Mika were there for the opening."

"Love at first sight?" Tidus felt his heart breaking as he asked her that, but he needed to know. Did she love Seymour?

"No." stated Yuna, "I was in awe of him. I respected him. But I didn't love him. Not once. He frightened me a bit, if truth be told. He seemed to be obsessed with him and I being the next Zaon and Yunalesca." Yuna turned her back to Tidus and began pacing the room, "He wanted us to defeat Sin together and restore the Calm to Spira. He kept telling me that it was my duty to make the people of Spira happy. That's actually the reason he proposed to me. He convinced me that by marrying him, I'd make the people happy for a while before I defeated Sin."

"Sounds like a smooth talker."

Yuna smiled ruefully, "He was. But he was also evil…demented. I didn't give him an answer right away about his proposal. I wanted to go to the Farplane and see my father before I made any decisions. I ultimately chose to marry him, but when I went back to his home to tell him, he'd already gone on ahead to Macalania Temple where he was a Maester. That was our next stop too, so we went after him."

"Happy reunion? Kisses and love?" Tidus knew he sounded like a jealous brat, but that's exactly what he was.

"I had found a sphere left by his father who had died a fortnight before when we were leaving the Farplane." Yuna continued, ignoring Tidus' obvious attempt to anger her or to make her feel guilty, "Seymour had killed his father. The Guado are able to see into the future and that is what Lord Jyscal saw. I decided then to use the marriage proposal as leverage. I'd marry him, if he'd turn himself in."

Tidus lifted a brow at him. Why did Yuna always put herself on the line for others? Whatever the reason, it was one of the things he loved about her.

"He laughed in my face and had his men attack my guardians so I fought him too. We were interrupted by his manservant, Tromell and then Sin appeared and we were all separated. I didn't know it at the time, but my guardians were sent to Bikinel Island – home of the Al Bhed. I ended up in Bevelle. Seymour kidnapped me and told me that he had my guardians and that he'd kill them if I didn't marry him. Since I didn't know any different, I agreed."

"He forced you to marry him?"

"Yes. My guardians showed up just before the 'I dos' but Seymour had them held at gunpoint and told me that he'll still kill them if I refused. I did as he wanted and married him, only to have him decide he wanted to kill my guardians anyway. We escaped and then I had the marriage nullified through the Yevon courts while finishing my pilgrimage. I didn't want to die married to that wastrel." 

"Then how are you still married to him?"

"He managed to convince the Yevon courts that we were madly in love and that my guardians tricked me into the annulment during duress." She sighed and shrugged, "I've come to realize that Yevon is very corrupt. The high officers of Yevon know what truly happened. They were at the wedding."

Tidus smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him, "So what now?" he asked, pressing warm kisses on her head.

"I think now I should pay a visit to my darling husband." She replied sarcastically and with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I don't think that's necessary, Yuna." Auron said from the doorway. Tidus released Yuna and she turned to Auron, "Any time now, the affects from our defeat of Sin will happen and your marriage to Seymour will never have even occurred."

Yuna shrugged, "And if it doesn't? Sir Auron, shouldn't it have happened already?"

"I am surprised it's taking so long," Auron admitted, "But there's no question it will happen very soon."

Tidus scratched his chin, "What if it takes a really long time. I mean, there's like 1000 years of history that has to change. It might take 1000 years to change everything!"

"He's right, Sir Auron." Yuna agreed, taking Tidus' hand, "And I do not want to go another day married to Seymour if I can help it. I'm going to talk to him."

"Talking isn't going to help, Yuna." Auron warned, cocking his head to the side to look at the younger girl.

"Then I'll make him listen." Yuna said with a grin up at Tidus, "He's always been one with an eye for a bargain. I'll make him one he can't refuse."


	18. Guados, Caves, and Seymour Oh My!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: I think the title pretty much spells it out.

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Eighteen: Guados, Caves, and ****Seymour****…Oh My!**

The only thing worse than going to meet his girlfriend's husband, was going to meet his girlfriend's husband with all of her friends tagging along. Tidus wasn't thrilled with the idea of trekking through this unknown world to meet this Seymour person that had tricked Yuna into marrying him. Judging from Rikku's squeals of displeasure at the thought of Yuna going to see Seymour, Tidus got the distinct impression that Seymour was a lot worse than he'd originally thought. He'd done some bad things from what Yuna had said, but Rikku's response was as if he was the epitome of evil. 

Maybe he was.

Yuna had changed her clothes before embarking and was now wearing a pair of Rikku's black shorts and a white blouse, paired off with the skirt she'd worn when he first met her. It was ripped and torn at the seams because of the fight with Sin and so Yuna had taken one of Rikku's knives and cut a slit clear up to her hip with it and quickly stitched the seam back together. Tidus didn't quite know what to be more shocked about. The fact that Yuna wasn't afraid to bare her leg anymore, or the fact that she was more creative with sewing than his mother – the homemaker extraordinaire. His mind wandered back to the Yuna who had been too shy to let the sheet fall from her body and decided that he was more surprised by her lack of modesty than by anything else.

Her friends had been about as open mouthed shocked as he had been when she'd come out of the hut dressed as she was, but hadn't said a word. In fact, he was wondering if they could sense the same thing he was. Yuna was dressing like that to show a certain amount of courage – the courage she would most likely need to confront Seymour.

Guadosalam wasn't anything like Tidus had pictured. He hadn't visited it even in his world and had never seen a Guado before. He had always assumed they were like the Al Bhed – human beings from a different culture. Therefore, when he first caught sight of a Guado at the entrance to the underground city, he let out a startled cry. 

"What's the matter?" Auron asked him.

The Guado looked at him curiously but decided that he wasn't worth any more consideration and continued along. Tidus licked his lips in nervous consternation, "It's green…you didn't tell me they were green."

"And your point?"

The squeaking of the large double doors of Guadosalam quieted Tidus and he rushed forward to be closer to Yuna. She smiled at him when he took his place on her left, "Here we go." She whispered.

The Guados were all over the strange city of Guadosalam. Green men, women, and children wandered the rock roads. The city was built almost like the roots of a tree with twisting roads leading upwards and downwards and around in circles. Her entrance to Guadosalam was another in which she did not go unnoticed, however instead of people rushing to hug and kiss the returning summoner, the Guados kept a wary distance, some pushing their children behind them for safety. Tidus briefly wondered why, until he remembered that Yuna was back from the dead with an angry expression on her face and she had tried to kill their leader. He supposed they had reason to fear her.

She marched unwaveringly to the largest doorway on the far end. It looked like a house from the outside, except a house built directly into the walls. No guards were outside which made Tidus wary, but Yuna marched up to the doors like she owned the house and pushed them open. From his vantage point at the doorway, Tidus saw a tall Guado staring at her with shock in his eyes, his mouth gaping open for several moments. 

Yuna marched passed him and stormed into the center of the room, "Seymour!" she shouted, circling back and running halfway up the stairs on the right to the landing above, "Seymour!" She came back down the stairs and walked right up to the shaking Guado, "Where is he, Tromell?"

The Guado – Tromell – took a steadying breath, "Lady…Yuna? How…how are you…?"

"I'm not here for pleasantries, Tromell. Where is Seymour?"

Tromell swallowed hard and forced a smile to his wrinkled, green face. He turned to Tidus and Yuna's guardians who were standing in the doorway, "Please, do come in. Lord Seymour will be so happy to have guests again…"

"Where is he?" Yuna asked again, an edge creeping into her voice.

"He had to step out, Lady Yuna." Tromell explained as he motioned toward the door in the back of the main hall, "Would you like to wait in the other room? I expect him back shortly."

Yuna cast a glance toward Tidus and he shrugged. He didn't know if it was a trick or not. If he had to guess, he'd say that Tromell was telling the truth – or at least most of it. Yuna nodded, "Yes, we'll wait for him."

Tidus was the last to follow everyone into the other room. It was a nice room, all silver and blue with a large table of fruit in the center and comfortable blue sofas lining the walls. Gippal sat on the furthest one from the table with Rikku beside him. They were engaged in a quiet argument with Rikku wildly motioning her hands around the room. Tidus assumed she was upset about being there. Wakka was sitting with his head in his hands on the sofa against the right wall while Lulu was standing by the table of food staring at it pensively. Auron leaned casually against the far wall as if he owned the place, his eyes watching Yuna carefully. She was biting her nails, indicating that she wasn't as confident as her clothes would lend some to believe.

Tidus went up to her and kissed her bare shoulder, "You okay?"

"He was plotting world domination the last time he made us wait." She said with a wry grin, "Then he proposed to me. I wonder what he's got up his sleeve this time."

"This time," Tidus reminded her, "He doesn't know you're here…or alive."

"How _did_ you survive, Lady Yuna?" Tromell asked, pointing out for the first time to Tidus that the Guado had been standing on the other end of the table of food the entire time. 

"It's a very long story, Tromell. One that I only intend to get into with Seymour if he wishes to hear about it."

"Very well, m'lady." The Guado said with a nod, "I'll excuse myself and await my lord in the main hall."

Tromell was halfway to the door when a slam came from the main hall followed by several footsteps, "Tromell!" came a voice from the other side as the door began to open, "Why did you leave the front door ope…."

To say Tidus was surprised by the look of Seymour Guado was an understatement. He was shocked senseless. He could tell instantly that the man in the doorway wasn't human. His blue hair and blue veins cutting across his forehead and cheeks gave that away. Yet he wasn't green like the other Guado. Seymour was flesh colored and at least six feet tall. He was wearing long flowing robes like others Tidus had seen but his was open to the belly, revealing an intricate tattoo on his chest. Seymour's fingers were long and almost femininely delicate with pointed blue fingernails that jutted out an inch from the tip of each finger. Seymour, in Tidus' estimation, would have almost been attractive if it hadn't been for the evil that vibrated off of him in palpable waves. Tidus had to stifle a shudder as he moved to the side and away from Seymour's immediate perusal.

"Yuna?" Seymour asked, taking another step into the room and letting the door slam behind his heels. The blue-haired man didn't take his eyes off of Yuna, drinking in her appearance as a thirsty man would down water. 

"Hello, Seymour."

Seymour cleared his throat, seemingly finally realizing he had lowered his guard considerably at the shock of seeing his bride alive. He straightened to his full height and a smirk of distain colored his lips again, "And I see your guardians are here as well." He spoke elegantly, as if giving a speech to millions of Spirans. His eyes went to Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu, "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I came to speak with you about a matter of great importance."

Seymour nodded, "I assumed as much." He lifted a regal nose toward Gippal and sneered, "A Crimson Squad member…what a distinct pleasure." His lips curled around his teeth as he spoke and Tidus shivered again. Now he understood what Rikku was so upset about.

Next Seymour gazed upon Auron who was still leaning against the wall as if he owned the entire house. Seymour's gaze was almost amused as he said, "And I see my darling Yuna isn't the only person who has pulled a reappearing act. Hello, Sir Auron."

Seymour's perusal finally connected with Tidus and he awaited a snide comment but was struck dumb by the look of sheer shock – almost horror – that registered on the Guado's face, "…you…"

"Excuse me?" Tidus asked.

"You're a determined little twit, aren't you?" hissed Seymour angrily.

"Seymour, don't be an idiot." Yuna snapped, catching the Guado's attention again, "I know you like playing your little games, but I'm not going to fall for it this time. There's no way you know Tidus, so stop pretending like you do."

"Tidus…?" Seymour's tongue played with the name as he gazed back to the blonde with a thoughtful expression, "…interesting…"

Yuna rolled her eyes and looked at her guardians, "If you'll excuse us, everybody. Seymour and I have a few things that need to be discussed."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tidus said, grabbing Yuna's elbow and pulling her toward him, "We should stay here with you."

Yuna shook her head, "I'll be fine." She looked right at Seymour and continued, "Besides, Seymour and I always have our finest discussions when we're alone. Right, Seymour? Remember when we discussed your father?"

Seymour glared at her, "Ah yes." He replied sarcastically, "The highlight of my day, I remember."

"I'll be okay." Yuna said to Tidus again. Lulu nodded and started toward the door with Wakka on her heels. The other guardians followed suit until Tidus realized that unless he wanted to make a fool of himself by sticking around when he wasn't wanted, he should probably leave to. 

He let the door close quietly behind him, but stayed next to it…just in case she needed him.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yuna instantly regretted sending her guardians away as soon as Seymour approached her. He always managed to make her uncomfortable as he did nothing to hide the blatant lust in his eyes – even when she was a summoner.

She took a deep breath to steady herself as he came within a few inches of her and lowered his face to hers, "Hello, my love."

"Don't call me that." She spat back, turning and walking quickly away from him. She felt uncomfortable turning her back on him, but even more uncomfortable was the prospect of having his lips inches from her own. He was stronger than her. She didn't want to tempt fate. 

"Why not, Yuna? That's what you are. My love…and my wife."

"That's precisely what I wanted to talk to you about."

Seymour smirked and sat down on the nearby sofa, "I assume your friends told you that I had our marriage reinstated."

"Yes they did." She replied, "And I have to tell you that I was not pleased to hear about it. Our marriage was a fraud and was treated as such. What makes you think you had the right to change that?"

"We married for the happiness of Spira." Seymour replied, "I wanted to give them that happiness back."

"No you didn't. You wanted to use my name and stature for your own personal gain."

Seymour smirked wickedly, "Just a bonus, my love, I assure you."

"I said…**_STOP CALLING ME THAT_**!" she shouted.

Seymour licked his lips as he gazed at her, "Your beauty is only enhanced by your anger. Your flushed cheeks. Your wide eyes. I'm so glad you're back, darling. We didn't get a chance to have a proper wedding night." He winked at her and patted the seat next to him, "I don't think your guardians would object."

"But I would."

"A little fight in a woman is arousing." Seymour replied, crossing his ankles in front of him.

"You're a disgusting pig." Spat Yuna, her fury making her shake unwillingly.

Seymour laughed gutturally as he brushed a strand of his long blue hair from his face, "What is it that you want, Yuna?"

"I want you to annul this ridiculous excuse for a marriage."

"So you can cuddle up with loverboy?" he asked, venomously, his eyes flashing with a hidden rage. Yuna bit her lower lip and Seymour smirked angrily, "I'm not stupid, my love. I saw the way blondie looked at you with those love struck eyes. We're married less than a year and you're cheating already." He feigned shock, "What would the Spirans think!"

"They would think that I finally found a man that I love and not a man who fooled me into thinking that I was helping Spira by marrying him."

"You call him a man?" Seymour asked, incredulously. The look on his face would have been amusing if Yuna hadn't been so angry, "He's barely a boy."

"He's more of a man that you'll ever be." She spat back, her fists bunched up at her sides.

"You don't exactly have all the knowledge to back up that claim, do you?" Seymour winked at her and patted the seat next to him again, "Come over here and I'll show you what a real man can do."

Yuna was sick of playing games. She was sick of his disgusting flirtations and sexual innuendo. She was sick of him. Leaning down so that her face was inches from his, she hissed, "Annul the marriage."

"Why should I?" he asked back, his voice low and laced with danger.

Yuna stared at him, arms akimbo, and decided that this was the right time to deliver her offer. She smiled sweetly at him, "Here's the deal, Seymour. You annul the marriage and I'll keep my mouth shut about everything I know about you." It was her turn to wink at him, "And that's quite a bit, mind you."

He lifted a brow, "And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll annul the marriage…and I'll probably develop some loose lips while I'm doing it."

"Are you threatening me?" he asked, fiends seeming to be more friendly than he was at that very moment.

"No." she replied, still keeping her sweet smile on her face, "Just giving you a warning, Seymour. You may have the Yevon masters on a string, but in the long run who do you think the Spirans are going to believe…you…or me?" She smirked sweetly at him and bounded with Rikku-like joy to the door, turning the knob slowly as she turned and winked at him, "Think about it. I'll be expecting an answer in 24 hours."

She felt more proud of herself than she'd ever felt in her life as she skipped happily into the main hall where she met up with her friends and exited the building, ignoring Tromell's farewell. Tidus slipped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her against him, "How'd it go?"

"He'll do what I want." Yuna said, confident in what she was speaking, "He won't risk going against me."

"What did you offer him?" Lulu asked from Yuna's far right. The mage was currently walking with Wakka's arm around her waist and his head on her shoulder.

Yuna lifted a brow, "Before I answer that…" she said, pointing to the two of them, "I've been wanting to ask you guys about this."

Wakka grinned, "Looks just like it is, ya."

Lulu wasn't as amused and just shrugged, "He started to grow on me. He's like a fungus." She nudged him off of her, "What did you offer Seymour?"

"My silence." Yuna stated simply, lacing her fingers through Tidus', "I told him that if he annuls it without a complaint, I won't spill all that I know about him to everybody who will listen."

"And you will if he doesn't!" squealed Rikku, jumping up excitedly, "Woo hoo! Great idea, Yunie!"

Yuna had to admit that she was quite proud of her idea. It was perfect for the situation she found herself in. Seymour was too vain to allow anything – even the truth – to get in the way of his grand schemes. And besides, just because she said she wouldn't spill anything didn't mean nobody else could. She smiled to herself at that. Rikku couldn't keep a secret. Maybe she'd divulge what she knew to Rikku…

"Yuna!"

The voice shook her from her thoughts and Yuna turned around to see Seymour coming toward her from his house. They hadn't gotten very far – only about halfway to the exit of Guadosalam. Yuna was surprised that Seymour had made up his mind so quickly. She released Tidus' hand, "Yes, Seymour?"

He looked pointedly at Tidus and then at her other friends before turning his eyes back to her, "May we talk privately?"

"The last time you wanted to talk privately, you proposed." Yuna reminded him, trying to hide the shudder that went through her at the memory.

Seymour winked, "No…the last time we talked privately was a few moments ago."

"Oh…right." Yuna muttered, feeling insanely stupid for a moment and then hating herself for letting him make her feel that way. She nodded and accompanied Seymour back to the doorway of his home and into the main entry. She stifled a shudder as the door shut quietly behind her. Maybe she should have made this conversation occur outside…

He smirked at her, "You're awfully proud of yourself, aren't you?" he asked, his voice laced with a mixture of approval and malice. It was almost like he was impressed that she'd managed to back him into a corner. 

"Yes I am."

"Well, since I'm a decent man I'm willing to go along with your little offer and annul." He replied, acting as if he didn't mind when the entire time Yuna could tell he was seething at the prospect of losing what he'd fought to achieve. 

Yuna grinned triumphantly, "Excellent. I expect it done immediately."

"Fine."

Yuna nodded at him and turned to walk back to her friends when his hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her back, "Just one other thing, Yuna."

"What is it?" she snapped, wrenching her arm away from him and gaping at him in shock at the manhandling he'd just done.

"Your blonde friend." He replied, "Watch out for that one."

Yuna growled low, "The only person I need to watch out for here, is you."

"I'm serious." Seymour stated, his voice devoid of any joking or anger. Yuna felt her stomach flipping. For the first time ever, she truly believed that Seymour was being serious and telling the truth – or, at least what he thought was the truth. She could always sense when Seymour was lying, even when her own faith in Yevon would deny her the ability to call him out on it. Something in her gut always screamed that he was lying to her and yet she couldn't let herself believe it since he was a Yevon Maester. She didn't feel that instinct now.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. 

Seymour frowned, "I…I know him." He said quietly, "Or rather…I know his face."

Yuna lifted a brow, anger forming in her again. He was repeating the same blather he'd stated when he'd first seen Tidus. The same bunk she knew was impossible now. She threw her hands in the air, "What do you care, anyway? Even if he is a threat, wouldn't you be paying him to kill me? That way you don't have to annul anything."

Yuna swore she almost saw hurt flash through Seymour's eyes for a moment before it was replaced just as quickly with anger. He leaned in close to her, "Think what you may, Yuna, but know this. I never wanted anything to happen to you."

"So that's why you tried to kill me." She retorted sarcastically, "Thanks for the clarification."

"I'm just trying to warn you." He snapped, "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." He replied in a hiss, "Even though you don't believe it."

Yuna lifted her nose regally, "You're right about that. I don't believe you." She turned quickly but he grabbed her again. Yuna felt fury flow through her and she smacked him hard with her right hand.

Seymour dropped his grip on her and glared, "I just wanted to give you something."

"I don't want anything from you." She snapped quietly, "I never did."

Seymour sighed and turned his back to her, reaching into the drawer on the sideboard table beside the entrance. She watched with mild curiosity as he pulled out two pistols from the drawer and handed them to her, "Take these."

Yuna took a step back, scrunching her nose in distaste, "I don't want them."

"Just take them, Yuna." Seymour replied with a sigh of annoyance in his voice. He pressed the handles of the guns into her hands and used his own fingers to twine hers around the weapons, "For your safety."

She gaped, eyes focusing from the weapons to his face several times, "What do I need these for? Do you honestly think Tidus would hurt me?" she paused and shook her head, "Don't answer that." She ordered, putting the guns on the table and turning to leave, "I don't want to hear any more of this."

Seymour grabbed her arm and handed the guns back to her, "Just take them." He said, his eyes pleading with her in a way she'd never seen before, "Please…"

"Why?" her voice was quieter than she'd intended. The intensity of the moment was getting to her.

"I know you don't believe me." He said, "That's fine. I wouldn't expect you to. Just…" he paused, pressing the guns more firmly into her hands, "Just keep them. Just in case."

Yuna looked down at the dark metal weapons in her hands and then back up into Seymour's face. There was a worry in his eyes that she'd never seen before. His eyes were usually laced with malice and evil, but this time there was only a concern. A concern for her. She didn't believe for a moment his odd fear of Tidus, but for some reason Seymour felt the need to bestow deadly weapons into her hands.

Yuna nodded, "Okay. I'll keep them." She said.

Seymour sighed and gave her a small smile that, for once, was of true happiness and not the mask of evil intentions, "Thank you."

Yuna gave him a small smile in return but didn't reply as she stuck the weapons into the back of her skirt, held in place by the elastic and hidden by her blouse, and walked out of the building. She had no intentions of ever using the weapons on Tidus because there never be a reason to. But eventually, Yuna was certain, she'd be using Seymour's own guns against him. He wouldn't be thanking her then.

Tidus looked at her with concern but asked nothing about her conversation with Seymour. She was grateful for that. She wasn't going to tell him – or any of them for that matter – about the guns. As soon as they got back to Besaid, she was going to hide them somewhere and be done with it. She didn't like having them with her. She just smiled at Tidus, "He's agreed to annul." She said, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly, "Everything's going to be great."

Without any further words, the group continued out of the main doorway to Guadosalam and down the path leading to the shoopuf crossing. Yuna could tell Tidus wasn't thrilled with getting on another shoopuf by the way he turned slightly green but there wasn't any other way home. 

"Lady Yuna!" came a voice from the side of the path.

Yuna turned and smiled at the Guado who poked his head out cautiously. She recognized him as the same Guado Tidus had squealed at on the way in, "Hello."

"I'm so glad you're alive, Lady Yuna." The Guado said with a genuine smile, reaching out to touch Yuna's hands in a sign of reverence, "It's a miracle. Now you can save Spira from him again."

"From who?" she asked, even though she felt in her gut that he referred to Seymour.

"Lord Seymour." The Guado clarified, "He's up to something, Lady Yuna."

"Really?" Yuna asked, immediately intrigued by what this Guado might know about Seymour's activities.

The Guado nodded, "He leaves at all hours to tend to a mysterious project Maester Mika gave him. Tromell is my cousin and told me he's been sworn to secrecy about it. I did overhear a conversation between them, one day while I was visiting. Something about a cave under Mushroom Rock Road." The Guado smirked at Yuna, "I don't trust Seymour any more than you do, my lady. He's done some terrible things and I'm afraid that this might be another. I wish I had more information for you, but that's all I know right now."

Yuna squeezed the Guado's hand in thanks, "I'll be sure to look into it." She told him with a smile, "But please don't endanger yourself anymore for this information. I insist you stay out of it."

"It was truly an accident I came across the information originally." He said, "But I do want to continue to help."

"No. I want you to pretend that you know nothing and that this conversation never happened. Seymour will retaliate if he finds out. He usually does."

Officially placated, the Guado meandered back in the direction of Guadosalam and Yuna turned to her friends. Rikku bit her bottom lip in a show of uncharacteristic thoughtfulness, "A cave under Mushroom Rock Road? I've never heard of anything like that."

"Neither have I." Admitted Lulu who looked at Wakka. He nodded in agreement.

"Tidus?" Yuna asked, "Was there a cave under Mushroom Rock Road in your time?"

Tidus nodded with a smile, "Yeah. It was a hot makeout spot before the war."

"So you know where it is?"

"Yeah."

Yuna smiled, "Could you show us?"

"I...I don't think that's a good idea." Gippal stammered suddenly, making his presence known for the first time since leaving Guadosalam, "I…I mean…what if there's a reason…that they want it kept quiet."

Rikku lifted a brow at him, "Wait a minute! I remember now. You wrote to Pop telling him about how the Crimson Squad was going to have their final training in some cave!" she poked him in the chest, "Betcha didn't think he'd tell me that, didja?"

"Gippal?" Yuna asked, "Do you know about the cave?"

"…yes…" he replied quietly before lifting his eyes to Yuna's, "and I don't think we should go there."

"Why?" Rikku asked snippily, poking him again, "Scaredy-cat?"

To Yuna, Gippal looked more terrified then scared and she immediately started to worry that maybe this was something she should stay out of. He opened his mouth to Rikku's retort with what Yuna hoped would be logical reasons but after a few seconds of hanging open mouthed, he obviously chickened out and said, "Its…dirty."

"Dirty?" repeated Rikku.

"And…and dark."

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm not scared of dirty and dark, are you Yunie?"

Yuna shook her head. She wasn't scared of dirty and dark. She was scared of Gippal's face, though. He was hiding something. She was sure of it. She couldn't prove it, though, and she couldn't not investigate because of a face Gippal was making. With a smile more lined with confidence than she felt she had, she said, "Let's go. Next stop, Mushroom Rock Road."


	19. Boo

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: I was going to put this chapter as another section in the previous chapter, but decided that this was a pretty good stand alone chapter. Adding it to the previous one would have just made it a bit too bulky, IMO. You're probably going to see that I stole a little idea from the Verizon "Can you hear me now? Good" thing. Changed it a little, but I'm sure you'll recognize it. Just seemed to fit that scene. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Nineteen: Boo**

Mushroom Rock Road…

It didn't look anything like a mushroom and it never had. Tidus never truly understood where that illustrious name came from. It seemed rather silly to him. That wasn't really the point, though. He was just trying to focus on anything other than the fact that they were marching blindly toward a place that was obviously off limits for a very good reason. It wasn't that Tidus trusted Seymour. Quite the contrary, actually. He didn't like or trust anything about the man. But he also figured that if there was something bad about the cave, it'd be best for Seymour to be on the receiving end of it. Then again, he could also understand where Yuna was coming from. If there was something bad in the cave, Seymour shouldn't get his hands on it for fear of what he'd do.

Seymour shouldn't get his hands on anything…especially Yuna.

Tidus was still seething at the way Seymour pawed Yuna back in Guadosalam. Yuna hadn't given him any details of their private conversation, but he could tell Seymour had said something that had upset her. And the way he'd looked at her, practically frothing at the mouth had made Tidus want to rip the blue-haired devil's arm off.

Yuna came to a stop in front of large stepping stones leading down to a foggy lower level. She wrinkled her nose, "I never noticed this on my pilgrimage."

"Neither did I." Lulu admitted, stepping forward and leaning down a bit to see into the abyss. Judging from her disdainful expression, Tidus was willing to bet she didn't see much.

"I guess we should go down…" Yuna murmured more to herself than to the others with her. Tidus opened his mouth to tell her that it wasn't necessary when she took the first step down followed by another and another. Auron, who'd been unusually silent since leaving Besaid, shrugged at Tidus and proceeded to follow Yuna into the darkness. The others followed suit until only Gippal and Tidus were left standing there.

Tidus turned to tell Gippal he could go first when, for the first time, he noticed the Al Bhed was an insipid shade of green as he stared open mouthed down toward where the others had disappeared to. Tidus touched his shoulder and Gippal flinched slightly, wrenching his gaze away from the darkness and up toward Tidus. Tidus raised a brow, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Gippal forcibly swallowed and nodded slowly, "I…I'm fine."

Tidus wasn't totally convinced. In fact, he wasn't convinced at all and Gippal could obviously tell because the Al Bhed straightened his shoulders in an act of confidence and took a few shaky steps toward the abyss. 

"You guys coming!" Rikku shouted from below.

"Y…Yeah!" Gippal stammered, "Hold your chocobos!"

"Seriously, Gippal." Tidus said again as he saw the pallor on the other man's face grow deathly pale, "Are you okay?"

"F…fine." The other insisted again as he lowered himself onto the first step. Tidus sighed and followed him. 

Soon enough they found themselves immersed in the fog that overtook the lower level of Mushroom Rock Road. Darkness and fog didn't mix, but Tidus found that if he squinted hard enough he could make out his surroundings. His squinting rewarded him with a lovely shot of Yuna's derriere as she bent to retie her boot. He made his way carefully over to her as she stood and he cupped her rear possessively, "Hi there."

"You're wicked." She said with a wink and a kiss on his cheek. She looked around quickly and pointed forward from the base of the stairs, "That seems to be the only way."

"Then let's get going." Auron ordered, taking the lead through the fog. Normally Tidus would have been a little annoyed with Auron's display of arrogance but in this instance he was grateful that the taller man was going first. It'd keep Yuna safe that way. Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand and led him along behind Auron with Wakka and Lulu behind them. Tidus faintly heard Rikku ask Gippal the question he'd asked him himself.

"Are you okay?"

But he didn't hear Gippal's response. He assumed it was the same as before, though, because he heard them fall in step behind Wakka and Lulu. 

The strange path reached a sharp right bend about a half mile from its beginning. The wall on the right side had ceased to exist a quarter mile back and Tidus hugged the left wall as much as possible for fear of plunging into the abyss below on the right side. There didn't appear to be anything underneath the path besides death.

Auron stopped abruptly causing Tidus to slam into his back. The older man glared at him, "Watch where you're going."

"Stop slamming on the brakes without fair warning!" Tidus shot back.

"Don't follow so close then."

Tidus opened his mouth to retort but closed it again. He couldn't deny that he'd been following closely and didn't want to admit that he'd been doing it because he was scared out of his mind. He thought it best to just be quiet. He'd save face that way.

Yuna took a few tentative steps forward, cutting in front of Auron and looking to her left. She pointed, "I see a doorway over here." She didn't wait to hear responses as she walked in the direction of her point. Tidus and the others fell in step behind her, walking through a cavernous opening into a large open space. 

It was the entrance to a cave, or at least it looked like it; a domed room perhaps. The first thing Tidus saw was a set of large double doors against the far wall. The doors had an odd design on them consisting of several circular indents and from those indents, lines leading to one location – the handles. They resembled the stadium doors back in Zanarkand.

Yuna walked up to the door and touched it gently, flinching as if she expected it to whip out and smack her in the face. It did nothing. Her delicate fingers traced the circular indents and the lines carefully before placing her hand firmly on the handle of one door and pulling. 

Nothing happened.

Gippal let out an uncomfortable giggle, "Well…it's locked." He said with a shrug, "Oh well!" and he spun to get away as fast as he could but Rikku grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What's your problem?"

Tidus was beginning to wonder the same thing.

"N..nothing." the pirate-man stuttered, "I…I just don't…don't see why we should…I mean…it's locked."

"That doesn't mean we give up!" Rikku cried in her excited and annoying tone. She bounded forward to Yuna and grabbed the handle, "Come on, Yunie. I bet if we pull really hard it'll come open!"

The girls pulled as hard as they could and nothing happened. Lulu attempted to assist, Wakka too, but nothing changed. The door was shut and locked. Yuna sighed and frowned, "Well that takes care of that, I guess."

Tidus hated seeing Yuna disappointed, but there really wasn't anything they could do. It was pretty obvious to him that the door required something in the circular indents to open it. Spheres of some kind, most likely. It was a complicated locking system and since Bevelle seemed bound and determined to keep everyone out, Tidus was sure it wouldn't be easy to get it.

Yet…

"Rikku?" he asked, stepping toward the now frowning blonde, "Do you still have those knife things on you?"

"My claws?" Rikku asked, her frown deepening as she looked down to the weapons in her holster and then back up at Tidus, "What do you want them for?"

"I want to try something."

Rikku looked at him suspiciously, "What?"

"I'm not going to break them, Rikku." Tidus snapped, holding his hand out for them, "Hand them over."

Rikku's eyes flashed and she glared at him, "Did you just order me around?"

"Yes."

Her ire disappeared just as quickly as it had come, "Oh…" she said, "Okay!" and she handed the weapons to Tidus without further complaint.

Tidus cast a sideways glance at Yuna who was struggling to hide her smile and failing miserably. He just shrugged at Rikku's behavior and made his way to the door. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing. The only reason he thought this might work was because the door looked so much like the ones at the stadium. Maybe they were designed the same way. If that was the case, then this would probably work.

Tidus held the pointed part of Rikku's claw out and pushed the tip between the two doors before pausing. He hadn't done anything like this in a long time. To be technical, it'd been over 1000 years. He tried to remember exactly how it'd been done. 

He and Shuyin had been 14 and they wanted to play blitzball. It was a storming day so playing outside wasn't an option. It was always a bad idea to play in a lightening storm. That was how Zane Buchot had gotten his fingers singed off. 

Anyway, they had made their way through Zanarkand to the blitzball stadium to use the blitzsphere since Abes practice was over. It'd be another year before either boy was on the team. They hadn't expected the doors to the stadium to be locked and didn't have the sphere keys needed to get in. They'd both been about to give up when Shuyin saw a sharp piece of metal lying on the ground and got an idea. He'd stuck the metal in between the two doors and applied pressure downward while pushing to the right until they heard a click and the doors had come flinging open. 

Sure, they'd set of the silent alarm and were playing blitzball when the police had arrived to arrest the intruders. Sure, Auron had been their only phone call and he'd been less than thrilled with having to bail his wards out of prison. That hadn't mattered though. It had been a fun day anyway. And the knowledge just might help Tidus now.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture exactly how his brother had forced the door open in Zanarkand. He heard Auron chuckle behind him and knew that the older man knew just what he was thinking. He opened his eyes and grinned back at Auron, "Aren't you glad I have that on my record now?"

"I wouldn't say glad." Auron replied, "Besides, Shuyin was the one that actually did it unless you were lying to me and the police."

Tidus shrugged, "I'm just as capable."

"Capable of what?" Rikku asked, eyeing her weapon warily, "What are you gonna do to my claw?"

"Nothing. It'll be back to you in one piece. Promise."

Yuna was watching him too, but more in interest than worry. She glanced up at him just as he was about to begin, "You're going to break in, aren't you? Like on those cop shows Lenne made me watch."

He nodded, "Yep, unless you have a better idea."

"No, not really."

"We could leave." Gippal muttered to himself.

Tidus smiled at Yuna, trying to ignore the feeling in his gut that maybe Gippal was right, and closed his eyes again. He could picture his brother as clear as day in his mind, forcing the lock on the blitzball stadium open. Tidus pushed the pointed end of the claw in, just like Shuyin was doing in his mind's eye. Then he pushed to the right and pulled down.

Rikku shrieked as the lock clicked, "You broke my claw!"

"No I didn't." Tidus retorted, pulling the claw out in its entirety and handing it back to her, "I just opened the door." And with a quick movement, he pulled the door open, revealing the blackness of the cave. A whoosh of cold air went over him and Tidus instantly glanced back at Gippal. The blonde was as white as Yuna's blouse. Nobody seemed to notice, though, as they bounded into the cave. 

Gippal backed up slowly, eyes staring straight into the opening. Tidus was worried, "You okay?"

"Get them out of there…" the man muttered, "Before…"

"Before what?"

"They're gonna kill each other…"

Tidus stared at Gippal, completely dumbfounded. Was the man out of his mind? Hallucinating? He supposed it didn't really matter. He put a hand gently on Gippal's shoulder and led him to a small rock on the opposite side of the small cavernous room they were in, "Just wait here. I'll get them." He lied. He wasn't going to make them leave. Not when it was just a cave. Unless something weird happened, he was going to let them keep exploring. He was intrigued too, if he had to admit it.

Gippal nodded slightly. If Tidus hadn't been watching him closely, he never would have even noticed the movement. 

The cave was dark, but there was enough light streaming in from the outside to allow Tidus to see. Yuna was with Auron and Rikku exploring the right side. Wakka and Lulu were exploring the left. Tidus decided he'd take the middle so that he'd be within easy reach of both groups should the need arise. 

Tidus had always believed himself to be relatively normal when it came to mental stability and the like. He'd never believed himself to be even slightly off kilter. There'd never been a reason. He'd never believed in sixth senses or anything like that. He'd always thought they were bunk. He believed in things he could touch. Yet at that very moment, if he believed in it, he would have sworn someone was watching him. Really watching him. Staring, maybe. He knew it was impossible. Gippal was outside in a practically catatonic state. Yuna, Auron, and Rikku were busy staring at the markings on the walls and Wakka and Lulu were arguing in the corner about something. None of them were looking at him. So why did he feel like he was being watched?

Tidus glanced behind him automatically. It was a self-preservation tactic he'd had since he was a kid having to watch out for his old man and his temper. There was nothing behind him except a few pyreflies and they certainly weren't what was watching him. 

_"Tidus?"__  
_  
The voice made Tidus jump and he spun around again, certain it had come from behind him. It was a low voice, impossible to make out but it sounded familiar. In fact, this whole place was familiar. There was something about this place. He felt like he knew it. Or, at the very least, knew something in it.

"Tidus?" Tidus spun toward the sound and saw Yuna gazing at him from a few feet away with her hands on her hips, "You okay? I thought you stayed outside with Gippal."

The blonde made his way toward Yuna quickly, grabbing her in a tight hug and kissing her soundly before letting her go, "He's fine. I wanted to be with you."

Yuna grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "That's nice. I feel better when you're around."

He felt better when he was around her too. He felt safe. Not that he had anything to feel unsafe about. It was just a cave. Gippal was just making him a little jumpy with all his gloom and doom talk. Tidus leaned in and kissed her again. 

_"It's about time."_

Tidus pulled his lips away from Yuna's and turned his head to the left and then the right. There was nothing there. There was nobody there. Yuna looked at him with concern lacing her duel-colored eyes, "What's wrong?"

_"Yeah, Ti, what's wrong? Hearing things?"_

The voice was taunting him now. Teasing him. He recognized it. At least, he thought he did. There was no way what he was hearing was right. It was impossible. His overactive imagination combined with Gippal's weird reaction was causing this. Then again, there had been Seymour's shocked horror on his face, talking to him like he knew him when he couldn't possibly.

_"How did you get here, anyway?"_

"Tidus?" Yuna was getting really worried now, that much was obvious. Wakka and Lulu had joined them and Tidus was soon flanked on three sides by Yuna's friends. Tidus felt his breath catching in his throat and he backed off. He knew he was acting irrationally but there was no other way to act. He was hearing things. He was hearing…

He was hearing Shuyin.

"I…I think I'm gonna wait with Gippal." He said quickly, turning toward the door before Yuna or anyone else could respond. He had to get out of that room. He had to get away from that voice. Why was he hearing it? Why was his mind doing this to him? Was it punishment because he hadn't taken the time to grieve properly for his brother? But no, that wouldn't explain why from the moment he walked into that cave, he'd felt Shuyin's presence. It was odd. It was strangely distant. But it was there. 

_"Don't you want to hang out with me?"_

Tidus' feet moved faster with every word. The voice was pounding in his head. What was going on? Why was this happening? 

"Tidus!" Yuna shouted. He heard her coming after him but found himself unable – or maybe unwilling – to stop. He just wanted to get out of the cave. Get away from the voice. She reached him quickly, grabbing his right hand and forcing him to a stop, "What's wrong with you?"

Tidus grabbed her, pulled her close to him and buried his face in her hair. Just breath. That's what he needed to do. Just breath. She was there and everything was fine. He kissed her head softly, "I…I'm sorry. This place is just giving me the creeps."  
_  
"Well that's not very nice."_

Tidus jerked away from her, backing up and spinning in circles to see where that voice was coming from. Yuna reached out for him, "What's the matter with you!"

"Don't you hear that?" Tidus cried, still spinning. He hoped she'd say yes. Hoped he wasn't going crazy. But she said no and he knew he had to be.

_"So only you can hear me? Interesting."_

Tidus put his hands to his ears, trying to drown the voice out. He was going crazy. Or maybe he already was crazy.   
_  
"Let's try an experiment, shall we? Since only you can hear me, lets try making only you see me."_

"Where are you?" he shouted at nothing. Yuna tried to reach for him again but he spun out of her reach and tried to break for the door again. He just needed to get out. He just needed to get away. Then everything would be fine. 

He was a few feet from the door when several pyreflies formed before him. He stopped suddenly, gasping for air.

_"Can you see me now?"  
_  
Tidus blinked as the pyreflies started to take shape and he saw the face he thought he'd never see again even though it was the same as his own. His throat closed up. He knew that. Otherwise Tidus was sure he'd have screamed. Instead, his eyes rolled back in his head and he felt himself falling…

_"Good."_

Then everything went dark.


	20. Questions and Answers

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: By the end of this chapter reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy might think I'm ripping off of myself, but I assure you that's not the case. This is going to play out quite differently than SW so don't worry. _FFX dialogue and FFX-2 minor spoilers._

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Nineteen: Questions and Answers**

"They say you don't practice anymore. That you're going to retire." Tidus said, creeping closer to his father as the older man sat hunched over on his lounge chair, a bottle of beer cradled in his hand. 

"Let them talk!" Jecht snapped back, thumbing his chest and puffing it out in pride, "I'm still the best."

"They say you're no good cause you drink all the time." Tidus hedged again, another step closer to him. 

Jecht lifted his bleary eyes and focused them on Tidus, "I can quit drinkin' whenever I want!"

"Then do it now."

Jecht's bloodshot eyes narrowed, "What did you say?"

Tidus swallowed his fear and took another step toward his father, "You just said you can!"

Jecht scoffed at him and swallowed another gulp of beer, "Heh. Tomorrow, maybe."

"Why not today!" Tidus screeched.

"Why do today what you can leave for tomorrow?" asked Jecht, tilting the bottle until the last of the liquid dropped into his mouth. Tidus felt his lips quivering at the failure of his intervention and Jecht sneered at him, "There he goes again…crying!"

"Stop drinking!" he squealed angrily, reaching for the bottle that was now out of his reach.

Jecht's eyes flashed his drunken fury and Tidus knew instantly he'd gone too far. The vein in his father's neck was bulging, indicating impending doom. Tidus made to run but was frozen in place as Jecht slammed the bottle down on the table, glass breaking into sharp shards, "Don't you ever tell me what to do again, boy! You hear me?"

The world went black, white, red. Tidus blinked and cried out, stumbling away from his beligerant father only to find himself slamming into Yuna, "Would you take me to Zanarkand?" she asked him with a shy smile.

"We've already been there." Tidus replied, reaching for Yuna but she stepped out of his grasp.

"Hey!" his father shouted from behind him, "Quit dreaming! You, with a woman!" he scoffed angrily, "You can't even catch a ball." Tidus felt hot tears flowing down his cheeks and lifted his hands to wipe them. His father laughed, "Oh, what's the matter? Gonna cry again? Cry…cry. That's the only thing you're good for."

Tidus dropped to his knees, "I hate you."

"What'd you say?" Jecht asked.

Yuna jumped up and down happily, "You need to speak loudly!"

"I hate you!" Tidus screamed.

"You do?" Tidus lifted his gaze to see Shuyin watching him tentatively, "What'd I do, Ti?"

Tidus opened and closed his mouth like a fish, "Its not you. Its Jecht."

"Jecht's dead." Was his brother's simple reply.

"So are you!"

Shuyin reached out for him, touching his shoulder. Tidus felt cold and horrified, closing his eyes from the sight before him, but it was even visible behind his lids. Shuyin and Lenne, the bullets piercing their skin like knives. Shuyin and Lenne collapsing on the ground, their blood pooling around them. Shuyin dying in his arms. 

"Help me, Tidus." His brother whispered, "Together, we'll make them pay."

Tidus sat up screaming, blinking against the sudden light in his eyes. For a moment, he didn't know where he was. All that mattered was that he was terrified. Then he realized that Yuna was holding him tightly, his head was resting on her shoulder as it must have landed when he'd sat up so suddenly. He lifted his arms slowly and wrapped them around Yuna, pulling her tighter against his chest.

"You okay?" she asked him softly, her breath warm on his neck as she said the words.

Tidus thought about telling her the truth but thought better of it. It was just a weird dream after all. No need to worry her, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She pulled back and eyed him quizzically. She wasn't buying it no matter how sweet his smile was, "You fainted and then woke up screaming."

"Yeah." Tidus nodded, lowering his eyes and then lifting them after realizing he was currently in a bed, "How'd I get here?" he paused and then asked, "Where is here?"

"Auron carried you. And this is the guest hut across from Wakka's hut. You have to share with the Aurochs, but they won't be back until late this afternoon from practice at the beach." Yuna replied as if it made the most sense in the world. Honestly, the fact that Auron had carried Tidus like a child made Tidus feel suddenly less of a man. Yuna touched his cheek, "You were acting so strangely. I was really worried. What happened?"

"Claustrophobic." Tidus said. It wasn't a lie. He was claustrophobic. It just wasn't the reason he'd passed out in the cave. He didn't want to remember the reason. Shivers of fear still went up his spine when he remembered it.

Yuna seemed to believe him since she smiled serenely, "I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something a guy likes to announce." He admitted. He also didn't want to tell her that his fear came not from birth but from Jecht locking him in a trunk on the deck of the houseboat when he was 5 and forgetting about him all afternoon. 

"Male pride, huh?" her lips turned into a teasing smile and she leaned closer to him, "Don't worry. I won't tell anybody."

Tidus wanted nothing more than to flip Yuna underneath him and love her all day long, but his fear of the cave was overshadowed only by his curiosity about it. He licked his lips nervously, "Where's Gippal?"

"Gippal?" Yuna asked, her spine stiffening in shock – or annoyance. Tidus couldn't tell. She wrinkled her nose, "What do you want Gippal for?"

"I need to ask him something."

"What?"

"I just need to ask him something."

Tidus could tell Yuna was annoyed that he wasn't telling her anything. He no longer feigned ignorance about her feeling. It wasn't shock that stiffened her spine. He knew that now. She stood laboriously and gave him a sugary smile, "I'll just get him for you." She said, making her way toward the door while muttering, "Yevon forbid he wants to spend some time with me after regaining consciousness. No…he wants me to fetch Rikku's love toy."

Rikku's 'love toy' – as Yuna so aptly put it – arrived a few moments later with an even more puzzled look on his face than Yuna had had a few moments before. Tidus found himself tempted to tell Gippal what Yuna had said, but then thought better of it. It was pretty obvious that Gippal was into Rikku – at least, it was obvious to Tidus – but he didn't want to get into the middle of a sorta-relationship when his own was so screwed up. He was no matchmaker and now was not the time to start.

Gippal plucked absently at the elastic of his eye patch, "What did you need me for?"

"What did you mean back at the cave?" No use beating around the bush. Tidus was a firm believer in going straight to the heart of the matter.

"I said a lot of things." Replied Gippal evasively.

"You said they'd kill each other." Tidus clarified, "What did you mean by that?"

Gippal shrugged, "It means exactly what it sounded like."

"But why did you say it? There had to be a reason."

"Not really."

Tidus knew Gippal wasn't going to give this up easily, and he wasn't quite sure why but he wasn't about to give up just yet either. He squirmed in the bed, pushing the sheets from his limbs and placing his feet on the floor, "It has something to do with that Crimson thing Rikku said you were part of, doesn't it?"

Gippal paled noticeably and Tidus knew he'd hit his mark. The eye patched man bit his lower lip in thought. Tidus couldn't tell what the man was thinking for sure, but he was willing to bet he was trying to decide whether or not to confess the truth or continue with the lie. Finally, Gippal sighed and nodded, "Yes. It does."

"Why don't you tell me what happened to that group. It doesn't sound like they amounted to much."

"They didn't." Gippal admitted with a shrug, "Only four of us made it."

Tidus was surprised, "Only four of you made the squad? What happened to the rest?"

Gippal shook his head, "No. Only four of us made it…made it out of the cave." He explained, swallowing a stutter of fear, "Everybody else died. They…they killed themselves after they went into the cave."

"What!" Tidus' voice came out louder than he'd wanted, but he couldn't help it. An entire squad committed suicide in the very cave where he'd seen his brother's apparition…heard his brother's voice. Tidus' heart started to beat erratically as his panic rose, "Why?"

"I don't know." Gippal said quietly, his fingers twiddling together in consternation, "From the moment I went into that cave I felt a despair and an anger I couldn't control." The words started flowing from him now as if all these years of keeping it bottled in had been just a bad dream, "My group were within inches of killing each other when our recorder broke the spell over us and we got out of the cave. Kinoc – one of the Yevon maesters – ordered his men to shoot us after he'd told us we had passed the test. We ran as hard as we could to the Mihen Highroad before deciding it'd be best to split up. We said our goodbyes and I turned to go when I heard a gunshot and felt this horrible pain in my back. I fell and Baralai fell next to me." Gippal swallowed, his Adam's Apple bobbing at the effort, "I saw Paine fall and realized Nooj had shot us. Then I blacked out. When I woke up, Rin – he's a friend of my mother's and owned a shop nearby where I was shot. Anyway, Rin was there. He nursed me back to health and told me that it'd probably be best if I kept my mouth shut about everything that had happened. No use making waves, you know. Nobody believes an Al Bhed anyway."

"But what about the others?"

"Baralai is okay. He's a priest in Yevon now, just like he always wanted to be." Gippal smiled, "I'm happy for him."

"And Paine? What about him?"

Gippal shook his head, "Paine's a girl. I don't know about her. I haven't seen or heard anything about her since."

"And…Nooj?"

Gippal frowned, "Nooj is fine too. He and his girlfriend are the leaders of some new sect called the Youth League. They want to change Yevon's ways. Its small now, but I think he'll be successful." The blonde stopped and bit his lip before saying, "I don't think it was Nooj that shot us. He was our leader. He loved us. He wouldn't want us hurt."

"But you just said you knew he did!" Tidus cried, growing exhasperated.

"His body shot us." Gippal said softly, "But I don't think he willingly did anything." Gippal scratched at his patch, playing with the elastic with his other hand, "There was something in that cave, Tidus. I don't know what it was, but whatever it was, is what I think made Nooj shoot us. I'll go to my grave believing that."

"And what do you know about Seymour?" Tidus asked, not sure why he was asking other than the fact that he knew Seymour was involved with the cave somehow.

Gippal shrugged, "He's Yuna husband through some sort of a trick. He knows something about the cave, but isn't saying. And…" Gippal backed away from Tidus then as if he'd told him too much and the wrath of Yevon would crash down upon his head for it.

Tidus jumped on it, "And what? Tell me."

The taller blonde shrugged nervously, "It's…nothing really. Just something Seymour wanted me to do, but I didn't do it. No big deal.. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"But you have to!" Tidus cried, his eyes pleading, "Please tell me."

Gippal swallowed hard, "Seymour just…as my first mission as a Crimson Squad member I was supposed to…to kill…Yuna's guardians…and bring Yuna to him." He frowned deeply, lines creasing his face, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I gotta go." And he was gone in a flash.

Tidus sat there in silence for several minutes after Gippal left. The knowledge that Gippal had bestowed was supposed to make Tidus feel better – at least, he'd hoped it would, but it just made him feel even more horrified. Seymour was as horrible as Rikku had made it sound, but that wasn't what was truly concerning Tidus. He was more worried about the unknown than the known.

"Shuyin…" he whispered, fingering the Zanarkand Abes necklace around his neck absently, "What are you doing…?"

"What is who doing?" Yuna asked from the doorway. She was holding a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water on it. 

Tidus cleared his throat, "Just wondering what I'm doing still sitting in this bed like an invalid." The lie came so easily, Tidus felt guilty, but squelched it. He didn't want Yuna knowing about this. Not yet.

"What did you and Gippal talk about?" she asked as she put the tray down on the table beside the bed and sitting down with him. 

Tidus licked his lips to allow himself a second to think up a good story, "Just wanted to ask him about the cave." He replied, hoping that this modified version of the truth would be good enough.

"Oh." She replied quietly. Tidus thanked his lucky stars that she seemed happy enough with his response. Yet he still didn't want to take any chances. He wanted to get her mind completely off of it. And he also wanted to distract himself from the worry in his gut and focus more on the lust pooling in his groin as he looked down her gaping shirt while she reached for his water glass, "Drink this." She insisted, pressing the glass to his lips.

Tidus pushed it aside, "Not thirsty."

Yuna reached for the spoon she'd placed next to his bowl of soup, "Then eat."

"Not hungry." His hoarse voice replied.

She lifted a brow, "Then what do you want?" she asked him.

"You." He replied, reaching for her and pulling her towards him, his lips crashing down on her own. She moaned and reached around him, her fingers trailing softly along the nape of his neck. He pressed her down on the bed and rolled so that he was in the dominant position, his fingers playing with the ties on her shirt until the garment came loose under his touch. 

Yuna wriggled beneath him, "There's no door, you know. Just a curtain." She whispered as his mouth trailed hot kisses along her chin and down her neck, "Someone could hear."

He lifted his head and winked at her devilishly, "Then somebody is going to have to be very quiet."

"I am quiet!" she retorted in a loud whisper.

He laughed softly, "It's a good thing we're 1000 years into the future because otherwise my neighbors would be happy to tell you what a liar you are."

Yuna rolled her eyes, unable to come up with a good retort. She just winked back at him, "Shut up and kiss me." She said, pulling his mouth down to hers.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Yuna woke up later in the afternoon to an empty bed. She didn't realize it was empty at first until she rolled over, her eyes still closed, and grasped a cold pillow. She opened one eye, then the other gazing around the room conspicuously, "Tidus?" she called. When he didn't answer, Yuna slid from the bed and put her clothes back on quickly. She didn't want someone to inadvertently come in and find her standing there in her birthday suit.

Another cursory glance around the room revealed that he must have left a while ago. His side of the bed was cold. His soup was practically frozen. The only thing missing was the water he must have downed at some point after she fell asleep.

She walked out of the hut and into the road, shielding her eyes from the setting sun to glance this way and that on the path. No sign of Tidus was anywhere. She made her way across the path and into Wakka's hut. Rikku was sitting cross legged on the floor arguing with Gippal over some imagined slight.

Her cousin's big green eyes focused on her the moment Yuna walked in, "Oh hey Yunie! We thought you were gonna sleep all day long!"

"Tidus said you were pretty tired." Gippal added, giving Yuna a silent wink behind Rikku's head.

Yuna felt her face getting hot and forced herself to not blush. Using Gippal's sentence as a starting point, Yuna said, "Speaking of Tidus, have you guys seen him lately?"

"No." Rikku said with a shrug, "And trust me, if I'd seen that hottie around anywhere, I'd have held onto him with both hands for you, Yunie." Rikku held her hands out at arms length and flexed all five fingers on both hands simultaneously in what Yuna took as an indication that Rikku wanted to feel her boyfriend's butt. Yuna felt herself blushing again.

Gippal rolled his visible eye at Rikku, "You are so pathetic. The guy barely even knows you're alive."

"And that's the way it should be!" retorted Rikku with a smirk, "He's in love with Yunie. I wouldn't want to steal her boyfriend away with my feminine wiles."

"Feminine wiles?" scoffed Gippal, "Please."

"They worked on you, didn't they?"

"I was 16 and really, really, really stupid."

"And now you're not?"

"Yeah!"

Yuna held her hands up, "Guys! Guys! Please!" she waited until she had both Al Bhed's attentions before saying, "There's really no need to argue. I'm just looking for Tidus."

"Don't know where he is, Yuna. He just dropped in a while ago to tell us to let you sleep." Gippal said again, "If we see him, we'll tell him you're looking for him."

Yuna wasn't sure why she felt a growing panic in her stomach, but there it was; powerful and all consuming. Tidus had been acting strangely and then he disappeared without a word. Could it possibly have something to do with the future changing because of Sin? Could he be disappearing because of it?

Or maybe…

She bit her lip and looked at Gippal, "What _exactly_ did Tidus talk about earlier?"

The man paled noticeably and Yuna realized she may have just hit on something. Gippal shrugged softly, "He just wanted to know about the cave and … Seymour."

"What about Seymour? Did he look angry?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

Was Tidus going after Seymour? She hoped with all her heart that he wasn't. Seymour would kill Tidus if he tried anything. Yuna knew that even before Seymour had given her the knowledge that he was afraid for her safety from the blonde blitzball player. Yuna didn't want to think of a future without Tidus so she pushed the horrible thoughts from her mind and ran from the hut, her feet flying to take her down to the beach. She prayed silently to whatever diety might be listening that Tidus was just there watching the Aurochs practice. It seemed to take her longer than ever to reach her destination although it was barely a half mile down to the shoreline. Her worry made it feel as though she was running through waist high water.

"Wakka!" she shouted as she came to a stop in the sand a few feet from the Aurochs' coach, "Have you seen Tidus?"

Wakka shook his head, "Haven't been down here long, ya. I was in the temple most of the morning with Lulu praying for a way to stop Seymour."

Yuna licked her lips nervously and ran over to Datto who was a few feet to Wakka's left, "Datto, have you been here long?"

"Ya, Lady Yuna. All day."

"Have you seen Tidus?" she asked, frowning when she realized the man had probably never even set eyes on her boyfriend, "Shaggy blonde hair. About 5'10". Freckles on his nose."

Datto thought for a moment, "Ya, Lady Yuna. That sounds familiar." He pointed toward the boating dock on the far end of the beach, "Saw someone looking like that get on board that ship for Luca."

Luca? What did he want in Luca? Then fear gripped Yuna as the realization hit her. He didn't want anything in Luca. He was following the path they'd used to get to Guadosalam. He really was going after Seymour. She shouted her thanks to Datto as her feet flew her to the boat and she slammed some coins into the ticketmaster's hand, "I've gotta get to Luca."

"Right away, Lady Yuna." The man replied with a smile.

She ran aboard the ship and paused only when she reached the bow, gazing out into the water, "Please don't do anything stupid, Tidus. Please…"

**000000000000000000000000000**

Tidus felt really stupid at that very moment. He hadn't brought any weapons or defense equipment. He hadn't really even thought the whole thing through. He hadn't intended on making love to Yuna and then waiting for her to fall asleep so that he could sneak out undetected. And he certainly hadn't planned on being gone for so long. It just worked out that way.

He frowned at his stupidity. How he thought he could make the trip to and from before Yuna woke up was beyond his comprehension now. She was probably awake and searching for him as he stood there, trying to decide whether he wanted to go in or not.

"Well," he decided, "Here goes nothing." Tidus was never one to chicken out, no matter how much he wanted to so he found his feet moving him forward into the darkened cave. He clutched his necklace as if it'd ward off whatever evil was permeating the walls of this cavern. He definitely should have brought something with him. Or maybe even someone. Anything would have made him feel better about going into this cave.

"Shuyin?" he called in a hushed whisper. He heard his voice echo off of the walls, but no other sound was evident in the silence of the cavern, "Shu?"

He was starting to feel really stupid as he continued his way back, calling his brother's name every few seconds only to hear his own voice echo back at him. What was he doing? He'd probably just imagined the entire encounter. Yuna was going to think he was insane for doing this. Maybe he was.

Tidus held his arms out in front of him as the cave got darker toward the back and a few moments later felt his hands touching the far wall. He sighed angrily at himself. Why had he even bothered? There really was nothing in there. Seymour probably just wanted to scare everyone and Tidus had fallen right into his trap. Annoyed with himself beyond measure, Tidus spun around and let out a horrified scream.

Shuyin stood behind him, smiling serenely. Tidus backed up against the wall as he gaped at him…or rather, gaped through him. Tidus could distinctly see the light leading to freedom shining through his brother's head, the walls of the cavern visible through his arms and legs.

"Did I scare you?" Shuyin asked with a smirk that said he knew damn right well he had and he was proud of himself.

Tidus didn't want to give this Shu-ghost the satisfaction and shook his head, "No, I just…my legs went numb all of the sudden. Must be the cold air."

"Ah." Was Shuyin's only response as he turned and walked a few feet away before spinning back, "How'd you get here, Tidus? That's what I'd like to know."

"I walked." Tidus replied. It seemed like a rather silly question to ask, but Tidus wasn't about to mention that to Shuyin. He didn't want his brother turning into the murdering ghost everyone seemed to think he was.

"Not here!" Shuyin replied with exasperation, "_Here_. This time. You should be dead."

"So should you."

Shuyin laughed, the deep guttural laugh that Tidus had grown up with. It was the laugh that always told Tidus that Shuyin was laughing and he knew he was the only one who thought it was funny. That was certainly true in this situation. Shuyin's mirth ended a few seconds later and his serious expression returned, "I am dead. But that doesn't explain about you."

"Yuna was telling the truth." It was all Tidus needed to say to see a look of understanding and realization dawn on his brother's visage. Tidus took advantage of the moment and asked, "Why did you do that to me earlier? What was the point?"

"Why did I scare the shit out of you, you mean?" Shuyin smirked, "Which time."

"Last time."

Shuyin shrugged, "I needed to practice and you seemed like the perfect guinea pig."

"Practice what?"

Shuyin smirked, "Ghosts can do a lot of things that I didn't realize. I just needed guinea pigs to practice on." He scratched his chin although it was obvious his fingers weren't touching his face, "I've mastered the ability to show myself to groups and be heard by groups. I've mastered the ability to control people. And now, thanks to you, I've mastered the ability to show myself to one person and to be heard by just one person.

Shuyin turned away from his brother and began to walk. Tidus noticed with growing surprise that Shuyin was almost glowing – emanating a bright light as he moved and it took Tidus a few seconds to realize that Shuyin wasn't glowing. It was the pyreflies that surrounded his brother in their glow. The Shu-ghost turned back a few moments later, "Do you know what I thought in the last few seconds of Lenne's life, when her eyes were moist with tears she wouldn't shed just so that she'd look strong?" Tidus shook his head and Shuyin continued, "I thought about how I'd failed her. I'd told her everything would be fine and it wasn't. If it wasn't for my stupid idea, she and I would have lived happily ever after just like she wanted us to."

"I'm sure she didn't blame you, Shuyin."

Shuyin spun around, nodding wildly, "Of course she didn't. And you know what, I don't blame myself either anymore! Its their fault!" he shouted motioning toward invisible enemies on the far walls, "They're the reason that she died. I was just trying to fix it. Its their fault. Using those enormous weapons against us. They started the war and I just wanted to end it and instead they made us casualties." His eyes were burning with hatred now and Tidus backed away slowly, "Well now they're going to be casualties. Casualties of the war I'm going to bring down upon them!"

Tidus felt his mouth go numb as his brother's tirade continued. He damned Spira. He damned Auron. He damned Vegnagun. He even went so far as to damn Yuna for showing up and telling him what was going to happen in the future. And the angrier he got, the more agitated the pyreflies became forming flashes of Shuyin's last moments on Spira – from his perspective – echoing against the walls.

"Shuyin…please…this won't solve anything."

Shuyin stopped his tirade, furious eyes focusing on Tidus alone, "What do you know about anything?" he shouted, moving closer to Tidus until Tidus could feel his breath – if Shuyin had had any, "You've got the girl. You've got the life. You're still _breathing_!" he screamed, "Why didn't they kill you too! Why? Why was it just Lenne and me? What makes you so damn special?"

"Shuyin, you've got to stop this! It was war. They did what needed to be done!" Tidus cried, afraid to move for fear of antagonizing his brother.

Shuyin lurched around, running toward the far right of the cavern, the pyrefly light giving illumination along the way until he stopped and pointed directly to the floor, "Did they need to do this!" he shrieked. Tidus lurched closer, slowly, until he saw what his brother was pointing at. Two skeletons…at least, what was left of them. Heads and limbs scattered this way and that in the tiny corner where they lay. They were so enveloped in darkness that no one would have even noticed they were there and would have just thought it was stones crunching beneath their feet. Shuyin's eyes shone bright with anguish and rage, "Did they have to cut our bodies up and dump us in a cave like trash? Did they have to do that? It was barbaric!" Shuyin kicked out toward one of the skulls but his leg went sailing right through it, "I hate them. They're going to pay for what they did."

Tidus felt immensely happy that he hadn't eaten any of the food Yuna had offered him. Otherwise he was sure it would have been on the cavern floor. He wretched his eyes off of the skeletons and looked back at his brother, "Why are you here, and not Lenne?"

"She went to the Farplane." He replied simply, "She was a summoner. She was always ready to face death and she went willingly."

"Then why don't you go too?"

Shuyin looked back at him and hissed sarcastically, "Trying to get rid of me already?"

"No…I just…I think maybe it's time to move on."

Shuyin shook his head calmly, "It'll never be time to move on. Not ever. Not until I get my revenge." He smirked wickedly and moved toward Tidus, "And to do that, I need transportation."

"Excuse me?" Tidus asked, suddenly very afraid.

"Nooj worked for a while, but his body is broken. Baralai will be good for having quick access to Bevelle when I need it, but I need someone who I won't feel uncomfortable in." his wicked smile spread into a leer, "I'm so glad you're here, Tidus."

"You leave me alone!" Tidus shouted, tripping over his feet as he tried to make his way to the cavern entrance and out into freedom.

Shuyin suddenly materialized in front of him and Tidus slid to his knees in his efforts to stop, "Now, now, now. Think of all the times I drove you hither and yon while you were incapacitated." He winked, "Just think of it as returning the favor."

Tidus felt a pressure inside of him, felt himself growing weak as the pressure increased. He shook his head vainly, "Don't…Shu…" but he never finished his sentence.


	21. Not Quite Himself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: I think we're getting near the end, although with my muse you can never be sure. Haha. Anyway, things start getting a little hairy for Tidus in this chapter. Enjoy!

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Twenty: Not Quite Himself**

Yuna's mind was in Guadosalam long before her body was. She stood on the deck of the boat, or sat on the seat on the shoopuf and imagined what she'd say; what she'd do if she found Tidus there threatening Seymour. The fear that he'd do something to Seymour was overwhelming. It wasn't fear for Seymour, of course, but rather fear of retaliation by the Yevon maesters or the Guado for the death of one of their own. Yet as much as she wanted Tidus to not be at Seymour's chateau, an equal part of her wanted him to be there so that she'd at least know where he was. It was the not knowing that was slowly killing her inside. 

She was off the shoopuf before the giant creature had even pulled into the docking station entirely and was running like a madwoman. She knew people were staring. She didn't care. One more minute wasted was another minute Tidus could so something irrevocable. She couldn't allow that. Her feet pounded in time with the drumming of her heart as Guadosalam came into view and she dashed through the main doors, weaving in and out of Guado as they stared mouths agape at her. 

She pushed the doors to Seymour's home open quickly and heard a loud thumping sound. Letting the doors slam behind her, she saw Tromell lying dazed on the ground. Yuna lifted a hand to her mouth in shock and knelt beside the Guado butler, "Tromell! I'm so sorry."

He accepted her hand and rose, dusting himself off carefully, "It's quite all right, Lady Yuna. Are you here to see Lord Seymour?"

"I'm actually wondering if Tidus is here." She said, silently praying that he wasn't and yet at the same time hoping that he was. It was an odd feeling.

Tromell thought for a moment and then shook his head, "The maester hasn't had any visitors that I am aware of, m'lady, but you're welcome to ask him yourself. He's in his office."

"Thank you." She said in a breathless whisper as she dashed up the left hand stairs and passed the portrait of Seymour's late father, Lord Jyscal, and into the spacious upper living quarters.

Seymour was sitting behind a large wooden desk in the corner of the smaller of the two rooms. Yuna knew the other room was his bedroom and she didn't want to go into there if she could help it. She was grateful she wasn't going to have to. Seymour didn't seem to notice she was there as his face was buried in a copy of the Yevon religious book. His right hand moved along a sheet of white paper as he made notes of whatever he was reading. 

She took a step forward and opened her mouth to speak when Seymour beat her to it, "What can I do for you, Lady Yuna?" he asked, not lifting his eyes from the book.

Yuna instantly felt stupid for rushing there as fast as she had. Tidus obviously wasn't there. She sighed, "It's not important, Seymour. I won't bother you."

"Yuna," Seymour began, lowering the book and putting his pen down, "you obviously came here for a reason. What is it?"

She bit her lip and took another step toward him. If Tidus wasn't there, then the only other place that he might be would be the only place she didn't want to go alone. Seymour might be useful.

"I was looking for Tidus. I thought he might be here."

Seymour lifted a brow and circled his desk to lean on the other side, "You lost him already?" he laughed slightly and took a deep breath, "Why would he be here. I'd think this would be the last place he'd want to be."

"He spoke to Gippal about you…" she explained, her heart beating a little bit faster at his nearness. She backed up a step, "I just thought maybe he…"

"Stole the guns I gave you and came here to shoot me in the head?" he finished with a smirk. 

"Maybe…"

Seymour shrugged and moved away from the desk to the sideboard. He pulled out a whiskey decanter and held it out to her. Yuna shook her head. She hated spirits. The blue-haired man shrugged again before pouring himself a small shot and swallowing it quickly. He released a slight breath of satisfaction and turned back to her, "Well, as you can tell I'm not dead and he's not here. Even if he was, I'd have sent him on his way by now. I'm not in the habit of housing my wife's lovers."

"You make it sound like I'm doing something wrong."

"You are!" He snapped, slamming the decanter back on the table and looking at it for a long moment, "You are my wife…by law if not by heart. And he is your lover. That makes you an adultress, no matter how you look at it."

Yuna watched him warily as she said, "You're annulling. That was our agreement."

"But that doesn't make what you're doing any better." He whispered. His shoulders sank low and for the first time Yuna caught a glimpse of a defeated man. She was about to say something comforting – although not quite sure why – when he straightened his spine and turned toward her, "Not that I care what you do, of course. I'm just thinking about my reputation after all."

"Of course." Agreed Yuna, although she didn't believe a word of what he was saying.

Seymour tilted his head to a regal angle and made his way stiffly back to his desk, "Now if you'll excuse me…I really have to get back to work."

Yuna felt her spine stiffen. Seymour had never been one to dismiss her so coldly although she supposed she deserved it. She hadn't exactly been kind to him. Wait…what was she thinking? She wasn't kind to Seymour! What about what Seymour had done to her? Yuna glared at the back of the man's head and snapped, "So that's it. You're just going to kick me out."

He turned around and stared at her, "I thought you'd be happy to get out."

"I came here for a reason!"

He shrugged, "You came looking for Tidus. He's not here. You can leave now."

Yuna fisted her hands at her sides to try and stave off the angry shaking that was threatening to quake her entire body. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to force the anger to be expunged from her system. When she was sufficiently calm, she said, "He spoke to Gippal about you…that's why I thought he might be here."

"You said that already."

"I know that." She forced herself to blurt, taking another slow breath to remain calm, "He also spoke about…the cave."

Seymour's cobalt eyes caught hers and she instantly felt like he could see straight through her. Scratch that. She knew he could see through her. It was cosmic. It was the way she had always known he could see through her even from the first moment their eyes had met in Luca. His voice was low and menacing when he finally said, "The cave? What are you talking about?"

And so she told him. She just started blabbering and wishing at the same time she could pull the words back and pretend she hadn't said them. With every word, Seymour's gaze darkened until she could see the danger inside of him that he struggled to hide from everyone. She forced her mouth shut after the final words of her confession, waiting in fear for his reaction. To her surprise he was extremely calm.

"So you're the ones who disturbed the cave…" he said, tapping his finger against his jaw in a silent motion, "I had received reports that the doors had been forced open. I was wondering what was going on. Not to worry, though. Unless he has another sharp object with him he won't be able to get in. The doors were resealed an hour ago."

Yuna sighed with relief, "Oh, well that's good news. When I realized he was gone…" she stopped and lifted her eyes to the clock on the far wall and then thought back to the positioning of the sun when she'd awoken from her midday nap. The door was sealed an hour ago. It takes at least that to get to the cave. And Tidus went missing almost four hours before. Yuna felt her heart slamming in her chest, "In Yevon's name…" she cursed, reaching out for Seymour's hand and pulling as hard as she could, "He's been locked in the cave!"

Seymour pulled her back and Yuna slammed into his chest at the force and then pulled away as quickly as she could. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him, "Yuna…you don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do!" she shouted, struggling to free herself from his grip, "He left four hours ago! If he's not here then he's got to be there!"

"Or in Luca…or in Kilika…or on the Mi'hen Highroad." He spat, releasing her shoulders but giving her a look that told her not to go anywhere, "Yuna, listen to yourself. There's no proof that he's there."

"But there's no proof that he isn't either!"

Seymour was silent for a moment in thought before he sighed, "Okay, fine. We'll go and check." He went around his desk and pulled out a small pistol from the top drawer, "Make sure yours are loaded."

"I don't have them." She stated.

"Where are they!"

"Besaid."

Seymour sighed and slid his gun into his belt, securing it tightly, "They're not going to do you any good there, Yuna. I gave them to you for your protection."

"The only person I'd be willing to shoot with them would be you." She stated simply, turning to go toward the door, "And I didn't want to put myself in that position. As much as I distrust you, Seymour, I'd never want to kill you."

Seymour chuckled behind her as she descended the stairs. He shut the door to his office and said, "Well, I guess I'll take that as a compliment."  
**  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tidus' mind and body came awake at the same time only to find himself laying face first in the dirt floor of the cave. He braced his hands against the ground and forced himself up, spitting dirt from his mouth as he went. Once in a sitting position, he ran the back of his left hand over his face and looked around. It was a lot darker in that cave than it had been. How long had he been out? 

More importantly…what had made him pass out?

Tidus remembered entering the cave. He remembered looking for something. But what was it? He closed his eyes and opened them again as if the answer would suddenly appear. Wait…something had suddenly appeared. What was it? He'd turned around and seen something, but that's when there was a huge blank. What had he seen? Why had he passed out? 

He groaned and fell back onto the ground. Nothing. No memory flashes. Nothing to tell him what he was in the cave for in the first place. He sighed and muttered to himself, "Good job, Tidus. You run away from Yuna and you can't even remember why. You are so in for it now."

He gasped. Yuna! Rising to his feet as fast as he could, Tidus made a mad dash for the front of the cave. If he hurried, he might be able to make it back to Besaid before she even noticed he was missing…providing that he hadn't slept away more than a few minutes in the cave. As he closed in on the far end of the cave, Tidus slowed down and frowned. There was no light signaling the doorway. He turned to his left and then to his right and finally looked behind him. There was no light at all. For the first time, he noticed it was pitch dark in the cave. His eyes had adjusted enough to allow him to make his way without falling and killing himself, but that was it. There was no way to find the door. 

He felt his heart beat begin to race and forced himself to calm down. He knew that the door was directly in front of him. All he needed to do was find it. Tidus moved forward, extending his hands to brace himself if he happened to come in contact with a wall. What he came in contact with, instead, was the cold metal of the door…which meant…

"Oh shit! It's shut!" Tidus yelped, pushing at the door with all his might. It didn't budge even the tiniest and in his panic he tried to pry it open with his bare hands but he had no luck, "Why the hell didn't I bring Rikku's pointy weapon thing?" he asked himself, panic rising even higher as he slowly came to the realization that he wasn't going to get out of there. 

Tidus took a few steps back and drew in a sharp breath, letting it out just as quickly. He repeated the motion several times, "Just stay calm, Tidus." He ordered himself, "Just stay calm. Its not really all that enclosed…"

Tidus had only hyperventilated once before, while in the trunk that his father had left him in, so he didn't know the signs very well, but he was willing to bet by the quickening of his pulse and his breath that he was well on his way to a full meltdown. He ran back to the door, pounding with all his might, "Let me out of here!" he screamed, reaching ear busting decibels, "I don't want to die!"

Tidus thought he heard shuffling outside of the door, but he wasn't sure until he heard Yuna's voice muffled by the doorway, "Tidus? Tidus?"

"Yuna!" he screamed, beating against the door again, "Let me out of here!"

He heard her muffled words spoke to someone and then he heard the sound of the doorway being unlocked from the outside. He wasn't in the state of mind to wonder how Yuna had known to get someone with the key to the cave or even how she'd known he'd been there. All he had the capacity to do was to fall at her feet and hug her ankles once the door was opened. His hysterical tears moistened her boots and he felt guilty for mucking them up, but he didn't want to let her go. She moved her feet a little until he released them out of necessity and then she squatted down next to him, "You okay?"

He nodded stiffly and buried his face in her neck, "Sorry…"

"You said you were claustrophobic. It's to be expected."

"If he's claustrophobic, then why the hell did he come back here in the first place?" It was the first time Tidus fully comprehended that they weren't alone and his head shot up until he focused on the tall, blue-haired man that stood scowling down at him. Seymour Guado looked even more menacing to Tidus now that he was in his current state of barely controlled hysterics. The man drummed his long fingers on the doorway and stared at him, "Well? Care to regale us with the reason you're here?"

Tidus was about to retort that he had no idea, but then thought better of it. It was bad enough to look like a fool in front of Yuna, but to do the same thing in front of this man…this man who was still legally Yuna's husband. Tidus didn't want to do that. He sniffed and lifted his nose a bit, "I know about the Crimson Squad."

Seymour lifted a brow at him, "What about it?"

"I know what happened to them."

"They died." Seymour said with a shrug, "This cave affected them. It's not some big conspiracy, Tidus. Why do you think I'm supposed to keep this cave shut? So it doesn't happen again!"

Tidus clamped his mouth shut. Seymour wasn't supposed to admit to it. He was supposed to have paled and balked, showing Yuna that he couldn't be trusted. Tidus looked askance at Yuna, who seemed mildly surprised by the confession…but only mildly. She must have realized that only something as traumatic as that would have kept Gippal from going into the cavern. Seymour was still glaring at Tidus through hooded eyes and Tidus decided to play his trump card, "I'm talking about when they were shot at by their commanding officers."

Yuna gasped, "What!"

"It's not as sordid as all that, Yuna." Stated Seymour with a shrug that effectively deflated Tidus' hope of shutting the evil man up once and for all, "Maester Kinoc…he was a bit unstable. When the cave killed most of the members, he panicked and shot at the survivors because he didn't want word of the cave leaking out."

"That's why you killed him?" Yuna asked Seymour, her mind flashing to when her husband had tossed the body of Maester Kinoc to the ground like yesterday's garbage. 

Tidus' eyes widened at Yuna, "He's a murderer? For real!" he grabbed her wrist and rose to his feet, pulling her with him, "Let's get out of here. You shouldn't be hanging with him."

"I killed Kinoc because otherwise he would have killed more than he helped. It was for the good of Spira." Seymour replied to Yuna, not even flinching at Tidus' attempt to spirit her away. He grinned at Tidus then, an evil smirk reminiscent of the first one Tidus had seen him form, "And I'm very impressed with your ability to skirt around the real issue here, Tidus. Quite impressive, I must say. But why don't you just tell us why you're here."

"Yeah." Yuna agreed, "You should have told somebody you were leaving. We would have come back with you."

"Unless you didn't want anyone to know what you were plotting." Seymour suggested, pushing the locking mechanism to allow the doors to shut and lock, barring entrance to the cave. He looked at Yuna and sighed, "I told you to watch your back around him."

"I'm not doing anything." Tidus snapped, "You're the murderer here."

"Perhaps…" Seymour admitted, "but I'm not the one lying to Yuna about my reasons for being here. I'm here because she asked for my help. Plain and simple. You're here because…" he paused, "Well, we're not really sure now are we?"

Seymour sighed, "Well kiddies. It's been fun, but I really do have to be going." He walked past Tidus and Yuna, stopping only for a moment to tap his left hip in a motion Tidus realized was for Yuna to understand. He looked at Yuna seriously, "They're for your protection, Yuna. Don't be a fool."

He was gone before Tidus realized he was shaking in an anger he wasn't aware he was feeling. Where had it come from? He didn't feel like himself, especially when he grabbed Yuna's wrist and screamed, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't see where that's any of your business." She snapped back, wrenching her wrist from his, "And don't manhandle me like that."

He grabbed her again, wondering why he was doing this but unable to stop it, "I demand to know what the hell that meant!"

She gaped at him, "You demand?" she repeated. The shock in her eyes was quickly replaced by anger as she pushed him away from her, "Why don't you tell me what you were doing first? Then I'll think about telling you about a private conversation between me and my husband!"

"Your husband?" he shouted back, "You're referring to him as your husband now? What happened to the annulment?"

"Until it's annulled, he's still my husband and what we discuss is none of your business!"

"Then my reasons for being here are none of yours!" 

It all happened so fast that Tidus wasn't even aware of what was going on until it was over. He walked passed Yuna as soon as the last venomous words were spewed from his mouth, still wondering where the anger had come from, when he felt her grab his wrist. She'd screamed at him to tell her because she had every right to know when he'd seen his free hand swing up as if of its own will. Her head was turning with the force of the blow before he'd even realized back handed her right cheek. 

Tidus backed up suddenly, shaking at the sudden realization that he'd just hit Yuna. He'd resorted to violence just like his old man. Like father…like son, he thought. He reached out for Yuna's hand, "Baby…I…I'm."

She pushed his hand away, reaching up to touch her face gingerly before bestowing him the angriest glare he'd ever seen in his life, "Don't…you…touch…me…" she stated slowly, menacingly, "You just proved Seymour right…" she whispered, "I never thought you'd do it…but you did. Congratulations."

And she stormed passed him, disappearing into the mist and leaving Tidus wondering just what the hell had happened.


	22. Revenge of the Blitz

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES! **

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests.

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: Nothing to say about this chapter really. I think its pretty self explanatory.

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Twenty-One: Revenge of the Blitz**

"You stay away from me!" she shouted for at least the fifteenth time since rushing passed him outside of the cave. Her cheek didn't sting anymore, but she didn't care about that. It was the simple fact that he'd hit her that infuriated her; not any threat of pain.

"Yuna! Please!" he shouted behind her, his feet scuffing against the dirt path, "Just let me explain!"

She shook her head violently and broke into a run to increase the distance between them. She had thought she'd lost him when she'd made it to the boat and he hadn't, but he just got on the one immediately after. She had been grateful that nobody was at the beach when they had landed in Besaid and he'd resumed his chase. She didn't want to deal with anybody right now. She just wanted to be left alone to think.

She was within sight of the entrance to Besaid when she felt his hand on her shoulder. He spun her around to face him. He was too strong for her to push away, "Please, will you listen to me!"

"Let me go!" she shouted, clenching her fists and hitting him in the chest. He didn't have a reaction but she tried again and again, "I don't want to listen to you!"

"There a problem here, ya?" Yuna stopped struggling and Tidus loosened his grip when Wakka's voice was heard. She spun out of Tidus' grasp and turned to her oldest friend who was eyeing Tidus quizzically. He wrapped his arm protectively around Yuna's shoulder, "You okay, ya?"

Yuna nodded, "Yes. I just…" she paused, not sure if she wanted to tell Wakka what had happened or not. She still loved Tidus. She didn't want Wakka to murder him. She bit her lip and then smiled serenely at Wakka, "Just a little fight, that's all. I'd just like to be alone."

Wakka nodded, "Okay. You just go ahead." He turned to Tidus and said to Yuna, "He and I are just gonna have a little talk."

Yuna felt her worry forming in her gut, but ignored it and walked into town. Maybe if Wakka got on Tidus about manhandling her, he'd leave her be until she could decide what she wanted to do.

She was grateful that the guest hut was empty and quiet. She let the curtain fall into place behind her and collapsed onto the nearest bed in exhaustion. Her eyes stared at the ceiling of the hut while her hand absently played with the place on her chin that had become intimately acquainted with Tidus' fist. Why had he done that? She hadn't done anything to deserve it, and even if she had that didn't give him the right to hit her. It was like he wasn't himself for those few seconds. It was like she was looking into someone else's eyes. And then just as quickly, he was back to himself and the remorse in those blue depths was obvious. But did he really mean it, or was he just saying that he did?

Yuna groaned and sat up. This wasn't getting her anywhere. Reminiscing about it wasn't going to solve it. She needed to decide if it was a deal breaker or not. Was his hitting her enough reason for her to never want to see him again? She couldn't quite answer that. It would have been one thing if she'd had no doubt in her mind that he'd hit her because he was just an inch away from being an abuser, but that's not what she thought. She wasn't quite sure what she thought, but she knew she didn't believe he was a woman-hitter by nature.

No…something had happened in that cave. Something that scared him. Something that changed him. He'd been her beloved Tidus before he'd gone in and when he'd come out he'd been confused and angry. But what could have happened? It just didn't make any sense. It was an abandoned cave. Aside from his being claustrophobic, there should have been nothing in there that would have scared him so badly that he became slightly disoriented and angry.

It just didn't make any sense.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What you and Yuna fightin' about?" Wakka asked him, taking a step closer and crossing his arms over his large chest.

Tidus shrugged, "Just a misunderstanding." He replied. It was the truth, after all. He didn't understand why he'd hit her and neither did she.

"She seemed pretty upset wit' you."

She was, but Tidus wasn't going to admit that to Wakka, "We'll work it out." He said instead.

"You stay away from her for now, ya. She wants to be alone."

Tidus opened his mouth to respond but suddenly realized he was turning to walk in the other direction, back from where he'd come. He heard Wakka call after him and his mouth responded with, "Yeah, I'll leave her be." Before he realized his brain had registered to respond. It was the strangest feeling Tidus had ever had before. It was as if he was a passenger inside his own body and he didn't quite know why. He watched helplessly as he made his way back down to the beach and climbed aboard the ship bound for Luca.

"Where you heading to?" an older man standing by the railing asked Tidus.

Tidus' body stopped and he felt his mouth forming a sweet smile, "Bevelle."

The older man nodded in understanding, "Gonna join the Yevon movement then?"

Tidus heard his voice say, "Yeah, something like that."

"Nice to see young folk taking an interest in religion." The old man replied with a small smile, "Doesn't happen often enough for my tastes."

"I know what you mean." Tidus' voice replied, his hands reaching to grip the railing, "Spira is just sinful. Something needs to be done to fix that."

The man nodded in agreement, "Absolutely. Couldn't agree more." He stopped and looked over his shoulder and then gave a small smile, "My wife is signaling for me to get over there. Been nice talking to ya."

"Nice talking to you too." Tidus' voice replied as the man walked away. The sun shone in Tidus' eyes and he realized the only thing he still had slight control over were his eyelids as he shut them briefly until his hand was lifted against his will to shield his eyes from the sun. Then his eyelids were forced open again and Tidus felt his mouth forming a smile, "Yes…Spira needs to be punished and I know just what to do."

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Auron had never liked Besaid very much. He preferred large cities like Luca or Zanarkand. Besaid was always too quiet for his liking. Braska had loved it though. That's why he'd chosen that tiny town for Yuna to live out her life. Auron supposed Besaid was a good choice for Yuna. At least it got her away from Bevelle and the throng of followers excited about her father's defeat of Sin. The crowds would have eaten the then 7 year old Yuna alive.

He cast his eyes toward the guest hut whose curtain was still drawn down. He knew something was bothering Yuna and he was willing to bet it had something to do with Tidus. He'd seen Wakka approach the pair while they were engaged in some sort of an argument. Yuna had walked away and into the hut and Tidus had stiffly walked back toward the beach. Auron had been tempted to follow Yuna into the hut and find out what was wrong, but decided against it. He wasn't about to try and patch up a relationship he didn't agree with in the first place. If those two were combusting, then that's just the way it was. Auron couldn't care less. Sure, he didn't want Yuna hurting, but he also didn't want her with Tidus. In the end, she'd be better off.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Auron?" came Rikku's chirpy voice from just behind him. Auron found it mildly amusing that the sprite little blonde wasn't calling him 'sir' like most people did. Perhaps she realized that he didn't deserve the designation.

"I'm just concerned about Yuna."

"Her and Tidus have a fight?" Rikku asked, moving to stand on Auron's right, "Wakka said something about them arguing earlier."

Auron shrugged, "I'm not sure. It appears so."

"They'll be fine." Rikku said confidently, smirking up at him, "True love always wins out in the end."

Auron stifled a grimace. True love. Hah! He didn't believe in it, but to Rikku he simply nodded, "Yes, I suppose so." He frowned back at the closed curtain again. Yuna was much like her father. When something got Braska down, he'd close off for a while and not want to see anyone. The same was said for Yuna. She was brave to a fault and stubborn, but when the cards were down she was also a very private person, happier to wallow in self-pity than allow herself to look weak in the eyes of others. Auron voiced his thoughts to Rikku.

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. She's always been like that."

Auron lifted a brow, "How would you know?" he asked her, "You've only known her since her pilgrimage." That's what Yuna had told him at least. How could Rikku claim that Yuna had 'always been' anything?

It was Rikku's turn to look confused, "You okay, Auron?" she asked, lifting her hand to his forehead, "You're not getting sick are you?"

"Absolutely not!" he snapped, pushing her hand away, "Don't touch me."

"Tch…fine." Rikku sneered with a roll of her green eyes, "You're a weird one, that's for sure." She bit her lip in thought before saying, "What's a pilgrimage?"

Auron gaped at Rikku for several minutes while the young blonde stared back at him with true sincerity in her eyes. Finally, he managed, "What do you mean…what's a pilgrimage?"

"Exactly what I said." She replied.

"But…but…you…" he stopped and lowered his eyes to his feet. Could it be? He lifted his eyes again, "Yuna's pilgrimage to defeat Sin." He stated.

"Sin?" Rikku crinkled her nose in confusion, a move that may have appeared cute if Auron found her in the slightest bit attractive which he most certainly did not, "What's Sin?"

Auron was stunned into silence, but Rikku was not and after a few seconds perked up, "I get it! You're trying to fool me into thinking I don't know my cousin as well as I think I do." She punched his shoulder playfully, "You're a sly one, Auron. You almost had me going!"

Auron didn't say anything as Rikku turned and skipped happily back into Wakka's hut and let the curtain fall into place behind her. He didn't move for several long seconds until he finally figured out how to get oxygen to his brain.

It was happening.

The change in the future brought on by their defeat of Sin in the past. It was happening. The changes were catching up to them. He glanced quickly at Yuna's hut and shrugged. It was important for her to know, but she probably wasn't in the presence of mind to deal with the information. He'd tell her later, after he was certain.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was still strange to be a passenger inside of his own body, but Tidus was slowly getting used to it. He found himself entering the Macalania Forest and bearing to the right and then the left again. There were two guards standing near the exit of Macalania Forest, but the person controlling his body didn't find them the slightest bit of an inconvenience. The sickening crack of their heads slamming together made Tidus feel a bit queasy and wish he had control over his vomiting reflexes. He just wished he had control over _something_.

The paths of Macalania gave way to a large and colorfully tiled bridge that led to the largest building Tidus had ever seen. It looked different than it had 1000 years ago. There was a fresh coat of red paint on the walls and it looked as though it had gotten a slight expansion, but he recognized it instantly.

Bevelle…

And it was then that Tidus realized who was in control of his body. The memories came flying back at him. Seeing his brother's ghost, hearing his voice, feeling Shuyin taking his body over. The anger he felt, the fury. And now Shuyin was in total control and there was nothing Tidus could do to stop him. He couldn't even control his own voice.

Shuyin guided them to the main double doors of Bevelle and in. They passed the priests as if they'd been there a hundred times before. Shuyin bore to the right and activated a beam of light and then went to the far left to change the direction of the elevator.

"Ready?" he whispered and Tidus knew he was talking to him but he wasn't able to respond. Even if he'd wanted to, he didn't know what he'd say. Yeah, sure, bring on the destruction? That didn't sound very convincing.

The elevator descended once Shuyin moved them onboard. It was a sick feeling of déjà vu this traveling into the underground of Bevelle. There was only one reason Shuyin would be going here and that was the one reason Tidus couldn't bring himself to consider. Shuyin wasn't evil. He was just angry and confused. He couldn't do this to Spira. He just couldn't.

Right?

"What are you doing down here?" Shuyin stopped and turned around and Tidus saw a tall man with platinum blonde hair eyeing them quizzically, "This is no place for visitors. You need to leave."

Tidus' head nodded in acquiescence, "Of course. My mistake." He said, taking a few short steps back toward the elevator. The platinum blonde man turned to keep his eye on him. Tidus could feel the eyes watching, but Shuyin obviously didn't care. As he came within a step of the elevator, he spun around and slammed his fist into the man's face, momentarily catching him off guard. Shuyin took advantage of the situation and broke into a run down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Tidus heard footsteps behind them and the man shouting, "Stop! Intruder!" but he knew before anything happened that Shuyin wasn't going to stop. He made a hard left into a smaller corridor and kept going but the other man wasn't giving up.

Tidus suddenly recognized the route Shuyin was on. It was the direct route to Vegnagun's home, providing that Vegnagun was still there. Tidus prayed it wasn't, but his prayers were quickly squashed when Shuyin burst through the double doors and came to a stop just in front of the collasus.

"Put your hands where I can see them."

Shuyin turned his head slightly and Tidus saw the platinum blonde standing a few feet behind them with a gun in his hands. He had flanked on either side of him six soldiers of Bevelle.

Shuyin sighed resignedly and lifted his hands, turning slowly to face them, "I won't let them kill you too, Ti," He muttered under his breath, "but this isn't over yet."

But oh how Tidus prayed it was.

The next several hours went by in a blur. Tidus found himself suddenly back in control of his body as he was pushed and poked and prodded during his jailing process. Fingerprints were taken, personal affects were examined, and body cavities were scrutinized. Finally, after sheer hell for what felt like an eternity, the jailer shoved him into a small cell, "We'll let one person know where you are. Got any requests?"

Tidus supposed that was the Spira equivalent of one phone call and he frowned. He really didn't want to do this, but he had nobody else, "Yuna Brewar." Yuna was going to be so angry at him for getting her involved in this mess.

The guard nodded, "Where does she live?"

"What?" Tidus asked in confusion, "Do you live under a rock or something? Yuna. Lady Yuna. Besaid's Lady Yuna."

The guard shrugged and turned to walk away, calling over his shoulder before he disappeared down the hall, "I don't care what you call your girlfriend. If she's in Besaid, I'll let her know."

Tidus sat down on the hard cot to the left of his cell and put his head in his hands. This wasn't the first time he'd been in jail. He'd spent several nights there after getting into a drunken brawl at a Zanarkand Abes after party the year he'd joined the team. It wasn't something he liked to remember, but it was also something that was going to help him should have find himself trapped here for a while.

He rubbed his temples and sighed. It was really bothering him that the man didn't know exactly where Yuna lived. Could it be that she really wasn't originally from Besaid? Did she live with Seymour in Guadosalam? He bit his lip. He didn't have time to be jealous right now. He needed to just stay calm so that when he got out of here he could explain to Yuna exactly what had happened and then she could help him.

"I thought I recognized your voice."

Tidus lifted his head and saw Seymour sneering down at him. Tidus sighed, "Great…perfect…wonderful."

"Breaking into Bevelle isn't exactly the smartest move. Baralai told me you assaulted him too." He shook his head, "I told Yuna you were dangerous. Maybe she'll believe me now."

Tidus growled under his breath and stood, storming over to the bars, "Just get out of here! Rub it in elsewhere!"

Seymour made a strange face, sniffing the air like a dog before taking a step back, "Strange indeed."

"Excuse me?"

"We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane." Seymour replied, still eyeing Tidus.

"And that means…?"

Seymour didn't respond. Instead he moved down the hall for a moment and came back with the jailer, "Release him into my custody." The jailer looked momentarily confused but did as Seymour instructed. Tidus backed off as the door was opened, intending to make a break for it but he was stopped by the jailer who quickly shackled his hands behind his back and shoved him at Seymour. Seymour grabbed Tidus by his arm and shoved him along.

"What do you want?"

Seymour sniffed him again, "I'd like to know a few things, Tidus. And you're going to answer me. Whether you like it or not."


	23. Power Struggle

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_:

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Power Struggle**

It was always very interesting to Tidus to discover new places and new routes to get to them, but this particular place and the route he took to get there wasn't thrilling him in the slightest. It didn't surprise him that Seymour had an underground dungeon under the main room of his house. It didn't surprise Tidus that it was dark and dank and dangerous – much like Seymour himself. What did surprise Tidus was that Seymour didn't chain him to a wall and whip him until he bled to death. Instead, the taller man had simply locked him in a well furnished extra-bedroom. It was odd to say the least, but it was better than the other ideas that were running rampant through Tidus' head at the present moment.

He'd considered telling Seymour what he knew involving Vegnagun and Shuyin in the hopes that the man would go easy on him. Instead, he opted against it. Seymour wouldn't believe him, or he wouldn't care. Either way Tidus was going to get whatever torture Seymour was planning. And he knew it had to be torture. Otherwise he wouldn't be in such a comfortable room. It was the calm before the storm.

As if on cue, the key sounded in the lock and Seymour came rushing into the room, slamming the door behind him and putting a folding chair and some wires on the floor beside him.

"What do you want with me?" Tidus asked, unconsciously taking a step back when he saw Seymour rummaging through a chest on his left until he lifted a mechanical looking box from its depths.

"I want to know why you smell of the Farplane."

Tidus could wager a guess as to that answer, but he still didn't want to spill about Shuyin to this man. He took another step back, "How do you plan on doing that?"

"With this contraption." Seymour replied, connecting the wires to a few locations on the box, "I never bought into that 'machina is forbidden' stuff Yevon spews. I rather like machina. I invented this when I was young. It reads pyrefly energies." He lifted his eyes to Tidus, "This will tell me what I need to know."

"And what exactly is that?"

Seymour winked at him, "That's for me to know and Yuna to find out."

Tidus felt a flicker of anger inside of himself. It felt good to be angry and he wasn't quite sure why. He'd never particularly liked it before. But it certainly felt better than being scared. He glared at his captor, "Is this some sort of elaborate scheme to steal my girlfriend? Frame me for something and then comfort her?"

"I didn't have to frame you for anything. What you've done on your own should be more than enough." He grabbed the chair and unfolded it, "But you're right about one thing. I am going to use this to get Yuna. I've never had a fair chance."

Tidus moved further away from him, wary at how Seymour was gripping the rope he'd picked up from the floor, "What are you talking about?" he asked him, "You married the girl. What more chance do you need?"

Seymour stared at Tidus blankly for a moment until his countenance registered with confusion, "Did they beat you in prison?"

"No."

"Then where are you coming up with such weird notions? I'm not married to Yuna. I never have been."

Tidus felt more anger fanning inside of him, "Excuse me! You mean to tell me that all this time you've been lying to her!"

"They must have beaten you." Seymour mused under his breath, "No matter." He moved quicker than Tidus counted on and before the blitzer knew it, Seymour had forced him into the folding chair and secured the rope around his waist and arms, twisting it down to secure his legs. The Guado-man smirked, "There. Nice and secure." He reached for the free end of the wire he'd wound into his machine and grabbed Tidus right hand with his other. Seymour lifted the wire to his mouth and bit into the casing before poking the sharpened point directly into Tidus' middle finger.

"Ow!" Tidus shrieked, trying to pull his hand away, but Seymour held it fast in place and pushed the wire in harder. Tidus squirmed, "Shit! What the hell are you doing!"

Seymour sneered at him, "Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby!" Tidus shouted back, more fury growing in him as his finger started to throb.

Seymour flicked a few buttons on his machine and as it came to life, Tidus felt stronger and weaker at the same time. He felt angry and sad. Awake and asleep.

"Interesting…that explains a lot." he heard Seymour murmur but Tidus wasn't focusing on him anymore, or on the weird machine. He was focused mostly on the fact that he seemed to be losing control again. His fingers were moving, but he wasn't moving them. His feet were working at the bindings and loosening them, but he wasn't doing it. Tidus realized he could get away after just a few moments, but couldn't force his body to move.

He wasn't in control anymore.

Shuyin lay in wait as Seymour studied the printout from the machine and absently removed the wire from his victim's finger. He lifted a brow, "According to this, Tidus, you are dead. Yet you are obviously not. Care to explain?"

Shuyin lifted one of Tidus' brows in a mock of Seymour's expression, "I'm dead!" he said sarcastically, "Well, knock me over with a feather. I wonder how that happened!" he smiled sardonically, "Oh, I know. I bet it's when those Bevelle soldiers shot me 5 times and let me bleed to death on the floor." He nodded, "Yep, that's it."

Seymour lowered the papers and stared at his captive, "You're not Tidus, are you?"

"You're a bright one." Shuyin replied, "How'd you guess?"

"It all makes sense when you think about it." Seymour replied, "There was something in the cave that looked quite a bit like Tidus when I first saw him. Tidus goes into that cave and starts acting strangely and then is suddenly breaking into the Bevelle underground to try and get to something he shouldn't even rightly know about." Seymour bit his lip in thought and turned his back to Shuyin, "If I had to guess, I'd say you were one of the two killed during the war with Zanarkand 1000 years ago. You tried to get Vegnagun then too, as I recall."

Shuyin nodded although Seymour couldn't see it, "Yes. And Tidus, my darling brother, is my unwilling vehicle. I had considered going in my ghostly form, but realized I'd need a body to manipulate Vegnagun once I'd received it. It just made sense to me to use Tidus. Baralai and Nooj were so uncomfortable."

Seymour turned back to Shuyin with a confident smile, "Well, your attempts end here. You'll never reach Vegnagun. That's been proven pretty well, I believe."

Shuyin almost agreed with him until a sudden, brilliant plan flashed in his head, "Oh, I don't know about that. I think I can come up with a way to get to Vegnagun. In fact, I bet everybody will move aside and let me pass by."

Seymour shook his head slowly, "Unfortunately, we'll never know if your plan would have worked because you're not leaving here. I'll be keeping you here until I can figure out how to exorcise you from Tidus."

Shuyin smirked, "You think so?"

"I know so."

Shuyin moved faster than lightening, throwing the loosened ropes from his body and lunging at Seymour, slamming his head against the doorframe and watching happily as he slumped to the floor. He felt on the unconscious man for the keys to the door and unlocked it to let himself out, then he turned and locked it behind him again. He slid the keys into his pocket and made his way back the way he'd seen Seymour take Tidus. He needed to get back to Besaid in order to get his leverage.

He was gone at least ten minutes before Seymour came to. He knew instantly that Shuyin had locked him in the room and thanked his intelligence that he'd thought to install a communication system between the lower levels and the upper levels. He quickly found the intercom hidden behind a decorative painting and called up to Tromell. If his suspicions about Shuyin's plan to get to Vegnagun were true, Yuna was in serious trouble.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

He'd never been to Besaid before and was happy to find out that the town consisted of one main road. It made it much easier for Baralai to find his way around. He knew he should have visited every town in Spira, but he just never had time. In fact, the only reason he was even in Besaid was because of what he'd witnessed in the underbelly of Bevelle. He thought Yuna should know.

And so here he was, wandering down the dirt path's slight decline that led to the main gate of Besaid town. It seemed like a really nice place to live. Perhaps he'd retired to it one day after all his duties to Yevon were completed.

There were six huts lining the road as well as the temple at the far end. Baralai sighed. He didn't know where to start. Yuna could be in any of those places, or perhaps none at all. He wasn't even sure if she was there.

And then suddenly he saw her. She darted out from a hut on the right nearest to the temple and made her way toward the hut directly across from it. The curtain slid shut behind her. Baralai quickened his pace and rushed to the doorway. He peered through a slit in the barrier and saw Yuna laying flat on her back with her arm over her eyes to shield out the light. She looked exhausted and Baralai felt guilty. He was only going to add to her troubles.

He knocked on the doorframe softly, "Excuse me…"

Yuna sat up, "Yes?"

"It's Baralai, m'lady. A servant of Yevon. May I come in for a moment?"

Yuna stretched and made her way to the curtain, pulling it back to reveal the taller man, "Hello, Baralai. What can I do for you?" She was sounding more polite than she felt. It had been a long…long day.

Baralai bowed slightly at his waist, "I'm afraid I don't have very good news, m'lady, but I felt I had to let you know."

Yuna frowned, "What sort of news?"

"I'm afraid your friend, Tidus, has been arrested in Bevelle."

Yuna felt a little light headed and backed up until her legs hit the side of her bed before sitting, "How…why…" she stammered, forcing herself to calm down before continuing, "Why? And how do you know its him?"

"I know its him because I asked around after he was arrested and that was the name he was booked under." Baralai explained, moving into the room farther and letting the curtain fall into place, "And why…well, let me ask you a question, m'lady. What reason would Tidus have for being in the Bevelle underground?"

Yuna's breath caught in her throat and she lifted a hand to her mouth, "The Bevelle underground…?" She bit her lip and felt her heart beating a little faster. Could he really be looking for Vegnagun? Could that be why he was acting so strangely? But…what would he want with Vegnagun? It didn't make any sense. She lifted her eyes back to Baralai's, "What exactly did he do?"

"He's been charged with breaking and entering, and assault."

"Assault? On who?"

Baralai shrugged softly, "Me. He attacked me when I caught him downstairs and asked him to leave. Then he proceeded to make a mad dash toward…well, further into the underground. He was caught before he could do any damage."

He'd been running further into the underground…toward Vegnagun. Yuna closed her eyes and counted to ten so that she couldn't overreact. She wasn't even quite sure how she should react. It wasn't every day that something like this happened…although it seemed to be happening more often than it used to these days.

"And where is he now? In Bevelle prison?"

Baralai shook his head, "No. I'm not quite sure where he is. He'd been taken to Bevelle prison but by the time I finished inquiring about his name he'd been released into custody and taken elsewhere."

"Released into whose custody?"

"Lord Seymour's."

Yuna wrinkled her brow in confusion, "Why did Seymour take him? It doesn't make any sense. Unless he's doing it to force me to stay married to him…"

Baralai gasped, "You're married to Maester Seymour, m'lady?"

"Yes." Yuna replied, slightly confused by his obvious surprise, "Didn't you know that?"

"No, I'm afraid I was not privy to that information. I've only just started with Yevon. They must have felt it wasn't appropriate to let me know the details."

Yuna wanted to ask more, but decided that it could wait. She needed to find out why Seymour had Tidus and what he wanted with him. If Tidus had just been in prison, she wouldn't have cared too much. He deserved it after all. But having him with Seymour wasn't something she'd wish on anybody, especially him. She loved him in spite of everything.

"Excuse me, Baralai." Yuna said, standing and ushering the man toward the door, "I really must hurry to Seymour's chateau and find out what's going on."

"No need."

Yuna spun around and saw Tidus leaning lazily against the side of the building. She gaped at him, "How long have you been there?"

"Not long. The boat just got in a few minutes ago." She watched in amazement as he sauntered into her hut as if nothing was wrong. She was stunned by his audacity, but followed nonetheless.

"Aren't you going to explain yourself?" she demanded, angrily pulling the curtain into place and shutting Baralai out, "I heard you got arrested."

"And…?"

"And!" she squealed, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to turn around and look at her, "Breaking into the Bevelle underground is a big deal! I don't think I need to remind you of what happened the last time someone did that!"

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her, "I always liked you, Yuna. Don't make me regret it."

Yuna suddenly got a very odd feeling and made her way toward her bedside table as casually as possible. For the first time she felt strangely glad that Seymour had given her those pistols. She didn't reach for them, though. Instead, she stood with her back to the drawer but her hands resting close to the handle, "Okay, maybe that was a little harsh," she admitted, "But you know what I meant. I just want you to be careful. That's all."

"But I'm going to be careful. I'm going to be just fine." He smirked wickedly, "I've come up with a fool-proof way of getting down there. They'll happily let me pass."

"Oh really?" Yuna replied, torn between being truly intrigued and being scared out of her mind by the wicked glint in his eyes.

"Yes."

"How?" she slid the drawer out just slightly and slid her hand in to caress the cold steel of the gun. She didn't want to use it. She just wanted to scare him a little. He still didn't know she had it.

"I'm going to take you with me." He replied calmly, as if it was the most sane idea in the world, "And you're going to get me through."

"I can't do that. They'd never listen to me."

He took a step toward her and she unconsciously closed her grip on the gun in the drawer, "They will when I'm holding that gun in your hand to your head."

Yuna's eyes flew open as he lunged forward. She pulled her hand and the gun from the drawer, banging her knuckles against the drawer as it went. She'd left the other in the drawer, but didn't worry too much. His eyes were focused on the one she now pointed at him, "Tidus…I don't know what's going on but…"

"I'm not Tidus."

Yuna's hand started to shake and she lifted her other to brace the arm in place, "Then…who?"

"Who do you think would want to get to Vegnagun?"

"…Shuyin…?"

Shuyin smirked happily, "Ding…ding…ding…! We have a winner! Give the girl a prize!" his face darkened just as quickly as it had brightened and he made a move toward her, "Just hand the gun over, Yuna. We both know you won't use it."

"Where's Tidus!" she shouted, backing up, "If you hurt him, I will kill you."

"He's my brother." Snapped Shuyin, "I'd never hurt him. He's fine. He's just resting."

"You'll hurt him if you use Vegnagun." Yuna wasn't sure why she suddenly decided to talk sense into Shuyin. Maybe it was because she realized he was right. She couldn't shoot him. No matter how much she wished she could. Shooting him would save her, but it would kill Tidus. She couldn't do that.

"I'll save him if I use Vegnagun." Shuyin replied, "I'll be saving all of Spira from their cycle of destruction."

"Lenne wouldn't want you too do…"

"Don't bring her name into this!" he screamed, "You don't know what she would have wanted! I do! I know she didn't want to die! But she did! She did and its all Bevelle's fault…and Bevelle rules Spira now. So all of Spira must die so that Bevelle can attone for its mistakes."

He lunged and forced Yuna to the floor. He reached for the gun but she rolled away from him and tried to get to her feet, but he grabbed her again and pulled her to the ground. He got a firm grip on the gun and Yuna tightened her own. He was stronger…so much stronger than her. She let out a scream as she felt her fingers losing their hold on the gun.

And then it fired.


	24. Devil with a Handgun

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: I wonder how many will be surprised with the turnaround in this chapter…

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Devil with a Handgun**

Shuyin grabbed her by the hair, pulling her to her feet roughly, "If you don't stop struggling one of us is going to be shot." He held her wrists behind her back roughly and bent to retrieve the gun lying on the ground, "You're lucky it didn't happen already. I think that bullet knicked me."

"It only knicked you?" Yuna replied smartly, "Too bad."

"Now, now, now…be a good girl. You wouldn't want to hurt Tidus' body."

He was right about that. Although Yuna wanted to stop Shuyin, she didn't want to kill Tidus in the process so she was secretly glad that the bullet hadn't hit him when the gun had gone off in her hands. It had been fortunate, she might add, that she hadn't been shot herself. Shuyin had managed to turn the barrel of the gun away from both of them before it had gone off.

Shuyin kneed her in the rear, "Get moving. The sooner you move the sooner it'll all be over."

Yuna felt him press the barrel of the gun into her back and frowned. It wasn't like she had much of a choice in this matter. She started to move when her eyes caught on the curtained doorway and, more importantly, on a bullet sized hole in the blue fabric. She hissed at him, "Look what you did! You shot through the curtain!"

She felt his breath on her neck as he laughed softly, "Oh no! Call the interior decorator immediately! The beautiful ambiance of this lovely…hut…is ruined!"

She turned her head as much as possible considering her position and frowned at him, "Have you no shame? You could have hurt someone by firing out the door!"

As if on cue, a pained moan came from just outside of the building as well as the sound of shouts and cries from the townspeople. Yuna gasped. The only person she knew that was standing near the exit of the hut before the gun went off was…

"Baralai!" she let out a startled shriek and twisted in Shuyin's grasp, "Let me go! I have to see if he's all right!"

"What do you care about him for?"

She glared at Shuyin, "Nobody deserves to die like that. You, of all people, should know that."

This seemed to register something human in Shuyin and he released his hold on her slightly giving her just enough time to slip away from him and out the curtained door. She expected to see Baralai laying on the ground covered in blood from his wound. She expected Gippal to fret over Baralai's health. She expected Wakka and Lulu to work to keep the prone blonde alive until more help could arrive. She expected the other residents to be worried or concerned, but nothing more than that.

What she didn't expect was utter bedlam the moment the curtain opened.

It seemed as though all the residents of Besaid were surrounding Baralai and Yuna couldn't see past them to ascertain whether he was okay or not. Rikku was sobbing in a corner with Gippal consoling her. Wakka and Lulu were off to the side watching in befuddlement as several other residents worked on Baralai. Yuna could see his feet now as Auron rushed toward her.

"Yuna! I must speak with you." Yuna frowned, her eyes focused on Baralai's feet. She didn't remember Baralai wearing sandals when he'd visited her earlier. Auron grabbed her shoulders and spun her to him, "Yuna! It's imperative that we speak privately for a moment."

His manhandling shook Yuna from her daze and she pulled herself free from his grasp, "Shuyin is somehow in control of Tidus' body. He's the one that shot the gun off." She pointed into the hut, "Hold him off. I'll see what I can do for Baralai."

Auron grabbed her shoulder again, "Yuna! Wait! It's not B…" but his voice was carried away by a breath of wind as Yuna kept going until she was on the outskirts of the group surrounding Baralai. She tapped a few people on the shoulder so that she could get closer, "Excuse me. Excuse me." She said until she could finally see the prone figure on the ground.

The world stopped spinning. The birds stopped chirping. Maybe her heart even stopped beating. It was like she was inside of a bubble, completely cut off from the outside world when she first saw the person who'd been shot by the stray bullet.

"Daddy…?"

It had been so long since she'd called him that, that Yuna wasn't even sure if she'd ever done it before. It didn't really matter, though. That's what he was. Yet she couldn't quite wrap her mind around the fact that he was back. She knew how, of course, and she knew why and yet it still didn't seem real. Especially since he was lying on the ground in an unceremonious heap, felled by the bullet she and Shuyin had accidentally let fly from the hut.

"Yuna…?" Auron's voice was tentative behind her. She felt his presence closing in on her right shoulder and she shot back to reality.

"I thought I asked you to keep an eye on Shuyin." She snapped sharply, hissing between her teeth so as not to alarm the residents by shouting.

Auron nodded, "It's been taken care of. There's something else you need to know."

Yuna shook her head and lifted her hands to her ears like a petulant child, not wanting to hear anymore. What more could there be? Her father – who was suddenly alive again after being dead for ten years – was currently fighting for his life because of a bullet that never should have even been anywhere near her…or him…in the first place. Auron grabbed her arms and pulled her hands from her ears, "You need to listen to me. He's going to be fine, believe it or not. Seymour has offered to cure him."

Yuna lifted her eyes in surprise and turned back to where her father lay. Seymour was standing behind his head and gave her a sad smile. Yuna had been so focused on her father that she hadn't even noticed Seymour standing there. The maester's eyes caught hers again and it was almost as if he was asking permission to help her father – which struck Yuna odd for two reasons. First of all, Seymour would never ask permission for anything usually. And secondly, Seymour would usually never go out of his way to help anyone either. Then again, she thought, with her father back perhaps Seymour's past had changed as well.

She knew little of Seymour before she'd met him on her pilgrimage but she did know one thing. His mother had sacrificed herself to become an Aeon – his Aeon - and had left Seymour terrified and alone without her. She'd seen as much while journeying through the Zanarkand temple courtesy of the pyreflies. Yuna hadn't even considered the fact that, perhaps, by defeating Sin she'd be defeating the demons of Seymour's past as well and saving him from himself.

It was a gratifying thought.

But Yuna's mind needed to be elsewhere at the moment. She focused back on the situation at hand and nodded her ascension to Seymour who began the incantation to cure her father. Yuna wished she'd have been able to do it herself, but she knew she was unable to since she'd sacrificed her Aeon again against Sin. Besides, it was probably a good thing. If she had the ability to cast an Ultima spell, she knew Shuyin'd be her target…

Seconds passed by uneventfully as Seymour cast what Yuna recognized to be Curaga on her father's wound. She felt Auron pull her closer against him and she let her head lay against his shoulder. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was scared, but she knew it nonetheless. If this didn't work, she'd have to go the rest of her life knowing she'd destroyed her father's second chance.

Braska's first sound since Yuna had left the hut wasn't one of laughter or of general happiness at all. It was the sound of him coughing in the most painful way Yuna could imagine someone coughing, but it meant that he was alive and Yuna's face registered her delight as she ran over to him and hugged him fiercely. Braska was momentarily caught off balance by her enthusiasm, but he gingerly brought his arms around her back after a moment and hugged her back, "I'm fine, Yuna. I'm fine."

It was such an amazing experience to hear his voice again that Yuna felt herself starting to cry. She buried her face in his neck and let the tears flow as they needed, "I love you…I missed you…" she sobbed into his skin.

She knew her father didn't understand why she was going on about missing him. He didn't realize what had come to pass in the last ten years. History had been changed so in his mind he'd always been there. But at that point in time, Yuna didn't particularly care. She just was so grateful to be given a second chance.

"Well that's my cue to get outta here."

Yuna gasped and lifted her head in the direction of the voice. It shouldn't have surprised her and yet it did. He looked precisely as she'd remembered him looking. She wanted to be thrilled to see him, but part of her was wary. She remembered what she'd heard about him from Lenne, Shuyin, and Tidus. He wasn't as nice as he'd seemed originally. She gave him a small smile, "Jecht…" she dropped the 'sir' mainly because without Sin there was no reason to address him as such.

"Hiya, Yuna." Jecht replied with a nod, "Auron tells me that boy o' mine is the cause of all this trouble. I think I'm gonna have a word with him."

"No!" Yuna shouted, jumping up before realizing that she'd spoken a bit too forcefully. She just didn't want Jecht near Tidus – or Shuyin, she supposed. Jecht certainly didn't look like he'd been drinking, but Yuna didn't want to take a chance. She took a deep breath to calm herself and said, "I mean, I don't think that's necessary. It was an accident."

"An accident?" Jecht seemed less than convinced, "How was it an accident?"

Yuna bit her lip, "Um…well…I was showing him my gun…that…um…Seymour gave me." She motioned with her head toward the maester who was still standing behind Braska, "And…um…he wanted to see it…and…well…it went off when I handed it to him."

If she'd delivered it without so many nervous pauses, she was sure Jecht would have believed it but because it was so obvious she was uncomfortable, he didn't. Instead the man gave her a condescending smile that Yuna wondered if he'd ever given to her before – back when she was too young to recognize it – and said, "I'm going to see my son anyway, Yuna. We need to discuss his inability to handle firearms properly."

Yuna made a move to stop him again when she felt Auron's hand on her shoulder. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "He won't try anything with everybody out here."

"Do you think he would if we weren't?" she whispered back, unable to keep the fear from her voice. Nobody deserved what Jecht was capable of.

Auron shrugged, "I'm not sure, but don't worry. He'll be fine." He pulled her a bit further away from the group still surrounding her father, "But I need you to tell me what you meant about Shuyin being in control of Tidus."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Auron must have been part of knot tying cult. That was all Shuyin could figure. He'd never seen knots so tight before. The sheets were practically cutting off his circulation at his wrists and he couldn't loosen them to even consider escaping. He twisted on the bed a bit to get a slightly better look at the knots keeping him tied to the headboard. Even if he used his teeth he didn't think he'd get the knots loosened before Auron got back – if ever. He sighed angrily. Just one more thing to add to his list of things he couldn't do right anymore. He used to be able to get loose from bindings like these easily. Lenne could attest to that. And now he was helpless. He was a joke.

He smiled as Lenne's beautiful face crossed his mind.

Then he frowned.

If he couldn't do this right, she'd never forgive him. He'd never forgive himself. He'd failed her once. He wasn't going to do it again. Spira needed to pay for what had been done to them. They were going to pay.

He squirmed again, feeling the sheets rubbing raw against his skin. It reminded him of the rugburn he'd gotten as a child when he and Tidus had taken turns pulling each other across the carpet bare-chested. It had been stupid, but at 6 it had been great fun.

"I tell ya, boy. Every day you just get stupider."

Shuyin's gaze shot up to see his father standing in the doorway, the curtain falling shut silently behind him. Shuyin felt a flash of anger at the insult before he realized that it was directed at Tidus. Then he felt fury.

He wasn't even going to question why Jecht was there. It must have had something to do with Yuna defeating Sin. It seemed to be affecting him as well. He knew he'd destroyed the Crimson Squad who had gone into the cavern to train for Sin, but suddenly that seemed more like a dream than anything else. It didn't surprise him. If Sin wasn't there then the Crimson Squad wouldn't have been either – it never would have existed.

Jecht didn't seem to notice Shuyin's growing anger, or his wandering mind. The older man took a few steps forward, his face a mask of smug indifference, "I always knew you were worthless. You just proved my point now. Can't even hold a gun without it going off. Stupid kid."

Shuyin was confused for a moment at Jecht's words. Then he realized Yuna must have lied to Jecht. If she'd told him the truth, Shuyin – and Tidus' body – would have been bloody pulps by now. It made him feel almost guilty for having to destroy her world – almost.

"It's a damn shame Shuyin isn't here. He'd knock some sense into your stupid ass."

"Shuyin would never hit me." Shuyin replied, doing his best Tidus impersonation. It was odd to refer to himself in the third person, but it had to be done. Just as he had to make sure his father knew that no matter what, he'd never lay a hand on Tidus. He'd never hit his brother and he never would. That was Jecht's place.

Jecht pointedly ignored Shuyin and continued, "Whatever happened to Shu anyway? Sin get him?"

Shuyin felt a sharp intake of breath fill his lungs. So his father knew about Sin? How?

"I guess that creature took you here too, huh?" Jecht continued, sitting down at the far end of the bed near Shuyin's feet, "I sure as hell wish he'd have done the same with Shuyin."

Shuyin sat there silently for a moment. He knew from what he'd heard that Yuna had defeated Sin shortly after he and Lenne…well, after his original plan to get Vegnagun failed. That meant that everything changed from the point she'd defeated Sin forward. Meaning Jecht's travel through Sin remained intact.

"I mean, I know I didn't imagine it." Jecht was saying when Shuyin's mind wandered back to him, "I just don't get why nobody here seems to know what that thing is."

Shuyin was tempted to explain the circumstances to his father but decided to keep his mouth shut. He quite enjoyed seeing Jecht stew in confusion. Especially after the insulting barbs he'd thrown at Tidus. Shuyin was many things – most recently, crazed and insane – but he was also fiercely protective of Tidus. He'd always said as a child that nobody could hurt Tidus but him. It's just a shame that his promise was going to have to come true.

"What do you want old man?" Shuyin spat after Jecht shut his mouth. He'd heard Tidus refer to Jecht as that several times in the years following Jecht's disappearance so he figured it was as good a thing as any to say to the man sitting at his feet.

Jecht shot him a nasty glare, "Why'd it have to be you?" he spat, "Why couldn't it have been Shuyin?"

"Shuyin's dead." Replied Shuyin, a wicked smirk on his features. This was fun.

"He's dead!" Jecht shrieked, lunging forward and pulling Shuyin up by his shirt until his arms straightened and he was unable to pull him up anymore unless he wanted to rip his son's arms out of their sockets, "You killed him…didn't you! You were always jealous of him!"

Shuyin remained passive in Jecht's arms. After years of seeing Tidus struggle against Jecht's flashes of anger, Shuyin knew the best thing to do was not to move. Jecht seemed to cool down faster that way, and now was no different. It wasn't long before his father released him to fall back against the headboard.

"I didn't kill him." Shuyin replied.

"Then who did!" Jecht demanded, the murderous rage back in his eyes. It was then that Shuyin suddenly realized where he'd gotten his temper from. He'd never really thought about it before. Tidus had inherited their mother's temperament and Shuyin had gotten Jecht's.

He watched his father warily as the murderous glint changed into a desire to see whoever had killed his beloved son punished. Shuyin felt a small idea forming as he said, "Why did you always love Shuyin more than me?"

"I couldn't deal with you." Jecht answered – probably the only truly honest thing he'd said in all the years Shuyin had known him, "You were just so…so damned good. Such a damned goodie goodie. It made me sick. Shu was more like me." His father lifted his eyes back to him, "What happened to him, Tidus?"

"Bevelle soldiers murdered him in cold blood when he was trying to stop the war between them and Zanarkand." Jecht's eyes flashed that murderous rage again but instead of backing down, Shuyin jumped on it, "I needed that gun to get revenge. They wouldn't let me down into the underground where I needed to go without it."

Jecht leaned closer, "What were you going to do?"

"I was going to use Yuna to get down to a machina they have called Vegnagun. It was what Shuyin was trying to get to."

"And what were you going to do once you got it?"

"Take over Bevelle. Make them pay for what they did to Shuyin." He decided not to add the fact that he was planning on blowing up the planet with it. Even Jecht, for all his faults, would have issues with that.

"So you were going to take Yuna hostage?" Jecht's murderous glint faded a bit as he considered that, "You weren't planning on killing her, were you?"

Well…yes…indirectly he was.

Shuyin considered carefully how to word his reply before saying, "I wasn't going to shoot her. I was just going to use her to get down to it."

Jecht thought for a moment, "This is for Shuyin?"

"Of course." Shuyin replied, doing his best Tidus smile, "For Shuyin."

"And you're sure Bevelle killed him?"

"I saw it."

Jecht's eyes flashed, "You saw it and you didn't do anything!"

Shuyin took a short gasp. He was so close. He had to think fast. His father had always liked Lenne since she'd grown up so close with both him and Tidus. He stifled a smirk and formed it into a frown, "I tried, but I had to protect Lenne. The soldiers…they were going to…" he let the words trail off to allow his father to make his own conclusions.

It worked.

Jecht stood suddenly and made quick work of the knots around his wrists by pulling a small knife from his pocket. Shuyin rubbed his wrists once they were released. Jecht looked at him, "Do you still have that gun, Yuna gave you?"

Shuyin shook his head, "No," he replied. Auron had made sure of that. Reaching into the drawer in the table beside him, he smirked, "But she's got a spare."

Jecht frowned at the gun in Shuyin's hand and then glanced back up at him, "You're stronger than I thought."

Shuyin sneered at him as he stood up, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He'd heard all the horrible things Jecht had said to Tidus over the years and he assumed it was, but that didn't wipe away everything that man had done.

Jecht nodded, "I suppose." He replied, "It's just…I mean…I guess…" he stopped and sighed before saying, "I'm sorry for all the things I did, Tidus."

For some reason that infuriated Shuyin. Was an apology that was 10 years too late supposed to make up for all the stuff Jecht had done? All the times Tidus had been hurt – physically and emotionally – by that man.

Shuyin glared at Jecht, feeling for the first time the hatred Tidus must have felt for him on a regular basis, "Too little, too late old man." He hissed before lifting the gun to his father's forehead and pulling the trigger.


	25. You Must Stop

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!**

If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. 

I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.

_Author's Notes_: A bit of a dramatic chapter (although I suppose the last chapter could be considered that too. I hope nobody liked Jecht…lol). Anyway, should be wrapping this story up in another chapter or two.

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Twenty-Five: You Must Stop**

In less than one day, and just as many hours, another shot rang through Besaid. And just like before, fear gripped Yuna's heart, but instead of vanishing as soon as she realized she wasn't hurt, this fear clamped onto Yuna's heart like a vice and refused to let go.

She extricated herself from her father's arms where he still sat on the ground and made a mad dash toward the tent where Jecht had gone to visit who he thought was Tidus. Yuna heard footsteps hounding at her heels, but couldn't focus on who might be following her. All she could think of was one word. No.

If Jecht hurt Tidus…she'd kill him herself.

She flung the curtain open and charged into the room only to be brought to a halt by the sight she saw. Shuyin, wearing Tidus' body, was standing over Jecht. In his hand was one of her pistols, still smoking from the shot she'd heard. Jecht was crumpled on the ground much like Yuna's father had been, only Jecht wasn't moving and there was a hole in his head right between the eyes.

The curtain flew open behind Yuna and Shuyin wretched his face from Jecht's body to theirs, a wicked smile on his features. Yuna felt her blood run cold. Auron moved tentatively toward Shuyin, one step at a time, but then the blonde let out a strange sort of laugh and Auron stopped. Shuyin sneered at him, "Don't bother tip-toeing Auron. Come over here and try to stop me." He dared, waving the gun around, "I'll be happy to show you the same hospitality I showed the old man."

"Why…?" Yuna managed, motioning with her hands for Auron to stand down. This was her mess. She needed to fix it, "I thought you loved your father."

Shuyin seemed to consider her words for a while before saying, "Its funny, really. I thought I did too." He shrugged, "Then I realized he's no better than those Bevelle soldiers who gunned Lenne and I down just because we made them mad."

"So you shot him? Because he reminded you of the soldiers?" Yuna took a small step forward, hoping her questions would render him incapable of noticing her infinitesimal movements.

Shuyin showed no indication that he noticed her move as he said, "No, I shot him because he deserved it." He lifted his eyes to hers and Yuna stopped in mid-step, "Do you know that he had the audacity to come in here and ask me for forgiveness?" he smirked ruefully, "Well, he asked Tidus for forgiveness. Then in the same breath admitted that he'd always loved me more than Tidus." He glared down at the body of his father, "He actually said that the reason he used to beat Tidus until he couldn't stand was because Tidus was too much of a goodie-goodie. Can you believe that?"

"But Tidus wouldn't have wanted you to do that to him."

Shuyin glared at her, "Trust me, he's not bawling."

Yuna's ears perked up at that and she took a tentative step forward, "He knows what you did? How?"

"He's watching. He can't stop me, but he knows what I'm doing." Shuyin smirked at her, "If he was in control he'd have vomited at the sight of Jecht's blood. Tidus never had a stomach for carnage…"

Yuna was tempted to tell Shuyin that it was a good thing, but opted to keep her mouth shut.

A movement of blue caught Yuna's attention as Seymour moved closer to her left side, "Will you allow me to help Jecht? I'm sure the two of you can come to some sort of understanding."

Shuyin looked at the maester as if noticing he was there for the first time. Yuna figured he probably was. The blonde shifted his gaze from Jecht to Seymour several times before finally settling back on Seymour, "What? You actually think I'm going to let you cure him?" Shuyin let out a chilling laugh and Yuna unconsciously shuddered, "You've got to be joking. Spira's better off now that the old man is dead. Besides, don't waste your time. All of Spira will be gone soon enough."

"And how do you plan on doing that, Shuyin?" Auron demanded, "You won't be able to get down to Vegnagun."

Wakka tapped Yuna on the shoulder, "What's a Vegnagun, ya? And I thought you said his name was Tidus…"

Shuyin laughed, "Oh Yuna…too bad you won't be able to explain to your confused friends all about your boyfriend's dead twin possessing him." He extended his hand and Yuna suddenly found herself staring down the barrel of her pistol. She shot a look at Seymour. She knew she shouldn't have taken them in the first place, "Come along now, dear. We have a long trip ahead of us."

"What do you plan on doing?" she asked, not moving a muscle.

He motioned with the gun, "Haven't you ever heard of captives, Yuna? Now come on. I'd hate to have to wound you."

"Somehow I doubt that." She snapped.

He smirked at her, "You're right. I'd rather enjoy it, actually. You're becoming quite a pain."

Yuna sighed. She wasn't going to be able to do anything standing there aside from endangering the lives of those around her. She needed to go with him. Maybe once they were alone she'd be able to convince him to stop this ridiculous crusade. She stiffened her spine in her last act of defiance and took a step forward, and another, and another until she was within grabbing distance of Shuyin. That's exactly what he did. He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her roughly around until her back was pressed against his front and the pistol was wedged firmly against her hip.

He grinned at her friends, "Now then, I think I'll be going." He pushed Yuna forward, her friends obediently moving to the side to allow them to pass but to her surprise Shuyin stopped suddenly at the door. He turned his head toward Seymour, "Oh yes, before I forget." Yuna felt the pressure of the gun ease at her waist and before she knew what was happening, Shuyin aimed it at Seymour and fired.

She let out a strangled scream as Seymour fell to the ground and Shuyin nudged the weapon back at her hip with a sigh, "Much better. Now we don't have to worry about any pesky dead people coming back to life…" he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Or any pesky living people trying to send the dead."

"You won't get away with this." She hissed at him.

Shuyin laughed, "And whose going to stop me?" he asked, nudging her in the bottom, "You?"

Yuna turned her head to face him but Auron's movement toward Seymour caught her eye and she unwittingly gave him away to Shuyin. The blitzer moved the gun again, "Step away from the carcass, Auron. I don't want to have to kill you too…at least not right now."

Auron lifted his hands in the air in surrender and took a step away, "This is really unnecessary, Shuyin."

"And it was necessary for you to mess up my life?"

"I did nothing like that."

Shuyin scoffed, "If you hadn't gotten the plans for Vegnagun, I never would have gone down there."

"I didn't make you." Auron snapped back, "Take some responsibility for your own actions."

Shuyin rolled his eyes, "Yes, absolutely Saint Auron. Remind me to repent my ways after I finish this one little errand." He pushed Yuna forward through the curtained doorway, holding onto the collar of her shirt. He glanced over his shoulder and threw a parting smirk at those remaining inside, "Don't follow us. I'll kill her if you make me."

"You'll kill her anyway." Auron retorted.

Shuyin winked at him, "Ah, but if you follow, I'll make sure she suffers before she dies."

He pushed her again until they both broke into the sunlight outside of the hut. Her father was no longer sitting on the ground. He'd risen to his feet and was sitting on a bench to the side of the road. Yuna turned her head toward Shuyin, "Please don't scare him."

Shuyin's eyes flashed but he nodded and moved the weapon to her other hip, away from her father's line of sight, "I don't see why." He whispered in her ear, "He'll find out from the others anyway."

"I don't want him to know just yet."

"Whatever."

Braska rose slowly from his seat, "Yuna, where are you going?"

Shuyin pulled Yuna to an abrupt stop and slid his arm around her neck in a mock lover's embrace while wedging the gun more firmly against her hip. Yuna smiled softly at her father, "Shu…er…Tidus and I are going for a walk."

"What were those gunshots? Was someone hurt?" Braska turned his attentions to the hut, "Where is Jecht?"

Shuyin snorted angrily, "Stop with the questions, old man." He lifted the gun from Yuna's hip to put it on Yuna's temple, "She didn't want you to know but you're too damned nosy. I'm taking her with me. Then Spira is going to die."

Braska took a step toward Shuyin and Yuna, "I won't let you hurt my daughter."

"You don't have much of a choice in the matter." Shuyin replied, tightening his grip on Yuna and turning the gun toward Braska, "I'd back off if I were you, old man. The blue-haired sorcerer won't be able to help you anymore."

Yuna grabbed the hand Shuyin had wrapped around her waist and squeezed, "Please don't hurt him. Please, Shuyin."

Shuyin scoffed and put the gun back to her hip, "Fine. Have it your way." He glared at Braska and then traveled his eyes back toward the hut where the others were watching tentatively from the curtains, "I'll say this one more time. If anybody follows us, I'll make sure she suffers before the Farplane takes her."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

If he wasn't so damn weak he'd have been able to help her by now, but there was nothing Tidus could do. He felt languid. He wanted to move his arms and legs. He wanted to regain control of all his motor functions, but found himself unable to do anything but watch in mute horror at the carnage his brother was displaying. Tidus had only been mildly surprised that Jecht was alive and well. The same for Yuna's father. What had shocked him was when Shuyin had shot Jecht at point blank range. He hadn't expected it. That flash of fear in Jecht's eyes right before Shuyin pulled the trigger would forever be etched in Tidus' memory.

What would also be forever etched in his memory was the underground tunnels leading to Vegnagun. This was the third time he'd been down there and the second time he'd been there without willing himself to do so. Shuyin was pushing Yuna along and guards were moving out of the way just as quickly. Tidus was angry that nobody seemed to want to even try to help Yuna. There were so many of them and only one of Shuyin. Surely someone could have done something, but instead they were all ducking away like frightened children.

The double doors leading to Vegnagun came into view and Shuyin began to move faster, shoving Yuna along. She was stumbling in front of him, tripping over her own feet. Tidus wished he could do something – anything – to help her, but he couldn't. He could only pray that somebody could save her soon.

The colossus looked just as he remembered it. It still took up most of the room and it still looked like a giant monster resting comfortably on the floor. The only difference was that there was now a certain look of decay on it. It was 1000 years old, after all, possibly older depending on when Bevelle built it. Tidus hoped it wouldn't work. Now that would be poetic justice.

Shuyin shoved Yuna to the floor and sent the girl sprawling on her stomach, "Thanks for the free ride. You're welcome to try and get out now, but I'll have Spira destroyed before you even make it to the surface."

"You can't do this!" Yuna cried, scrambling to her feet as Shuyin made his way toward Vegnagun, "You'll just be killing innocent people who had nothing to do with you and Lenne!"

Shuyin turned to face her, "Innocent people? You've got to be kidding me. Nobody is innocent in Spira. They're all sinners. The whole lot of them. I'll be saving them from themselves."

Yuna groaned. He was sounding so much like Seymour when he had begun spouting the merits of death during her pilgrimage. She frowned, wondering if Seymour still believed it now that he was dead.

Shuyin was halfway up to Vegnagun's keyboard situated on the machine's head by the time Yuna escaped her reverie. She ran toward him, her arms outstretched.

"You must stop! That's enough!"

Tidus felt Shuyin gasp and suddenly saw his sight cast down upon Yuna who was standing in front of Vegnagun with her arms outstretched. Shuyin stared at her for several long moments. Tidus couldn't imagine what his brother was thinking, but whatever it was he was grateful for it. He felt himself getting stronger.

Several watchers circled through the doorway and stopped directly behind Yuna. Tidus grew ever stronger. Shuyin would be stopped soon.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Shuyin suddenly jumped from the top of Vegnagun, "Lenne!" he screamed, grabbing Yuna by the arms and pulling her toward the side exit. Tidus felt Shuyin growing stronger in his panic as he pulled Yuna along beside him.

"Shuyin!" Yuna shouted, "What are you doing!"

"They're going to get us, Lenne! We've gotta keep going!" He tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her along the tunnels in what felt like circles, "I won't let them hurt you again!"

"Shuyin!" she shouted, "Stop!" but Shuyin didn't listen. He kept pulling until Yuna thought her arm was going to come out of its socket. Left through one tunnel, right through another. She didn't think Shuyin knew where he was going. He was in far too much of a panic to pay attention to his surroundings. She could certainly understand his need to run. He was going to be caught. She just wasn't sure why he was calling her Lenne.

Then she realized. He was living it again. Something about Vegnagun must have triggered his memory of that horrible day. If he was reliving everything, then that meant…

Shuyin pulled them through a side door and stopped suddenly causing Yuna to slam into his back. She peered to her right. They were back in Vegnagun's room. She could tell from the way Shuyin's back was tensing and his hand was tightening around hers that they were not alone with the colossus. Visions of ten armed guards danced in her head as she silently replayed the horrible moment she witnessed Shuyin and Lenne's murder and she forced herself to summon her courage and look death in the face.

"Let the girl go."

Yuna gasped and quickly ducked out of her hiding place behind Shuyin's shoulders and sighed with relief. Baralai was their only visitor. He was standing very calmly a few feet away from them with a small pistol aimed directly at Shuyin.

"I won't let you people hurt Lenne." Shuyin replied.

Yuna gripped Shuyin's shoulder gently, "Shuyin…"

The blonde turned his attention to her and then gasped, pulling away from her quickly, "You're not Lenne!" he shouted, "Where's Lenne! What did you do with her!"

Baralai followed Shuyin's movements with the gun and said softly, "Just calm down. There's no need to over react."

"No need to over react!" Shuyin screetched, "Where is my girlfriend!"

"Shuyin…Lenne's dead." Yuna said quietly.

Shuyin covered his ears with his hands like a petulant toddler, "No! No! I won't listen to you. She's fine. She's just angry with me because I messed up our plans so badly, but she'll be proud of me once I finish what we started."

"Shuyin!" Yuna said, making a move toward him.

Shuyin jumped back, "You stay away from me! I'm going to finish this. Then you'll pay for tricking me. Then all of Spira will pay!" he moved as quick as lightening to the top of Vegnagun, standing before the keyboard. He looked down on them hautily, "Try to stop me now!"

"Step away from the keyboard!" Baralai ordered, lifting the gun higher to compensate for Shuyin's sudden height advantage, "Get back down here."

"Shuyin, please!"

To Yuna it all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Shuyin sneered at them from his vantage point and turned back to Vegnagun's control keyboard. Baralai shouted another warning but Shuyin ignored him and began to play the first notes to awaken the colossus. Baralai lifted his gun and shouted again. Shuyin continued to play.

Baralai fired.


	26. Stopping the Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it. I do, however, own the twisted idea for this story.

**DO NOT COPY MY STORIES! **

**If anyone wants to post my stories anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests.**

**I have had problems with my fics being stolen. Reviewers of the Silver Wings trilogy know all about the situation. Please keep an eye out for this story or any of my others posted on any other sites. I only post here and I only use the name "akksgurl". If you think my story has been stolen, please contact me so that I can look into the situation. Thanks a lot in advance for your help.**

**_Author's Notes_:** Last Chapter. I was going to drag it out for one more, but decided against it. It only called for one more chapter and if I'd dragged it out there would have been a lot of filler stuff that I didn't think was really necessary.

I'm going to be taking a little bit of a writing break. I've been writing non-stop (with weekly updates!) since December of 2003! I hadn't realized I'd been going for that long. My brain and creativity really need a rest, but don't worry I will be back.

Thanks so much to all who reviewed! I really appreciate the support.

**  
TWISTED DESTINY  
by akksgurl  
Chapter Twenty-Six: Stopping The Nightmare**

Shuyin let out a cry of pain as his feet slipped from beneath him and Yuna was helpless to stop him from tumbling down from atop Vegnagun to the hard floor. His head hit the surface with a sickening crack and he didn't move.

"No!" Yuna shouted, rushing toward Shuyin's side and smacking his face a few times, "Tidus! Shuyin! One of you! Wake up!" Her knee felt a warm liquid and she quickly found the bullet wound in his right thigh. Thankful it wasn't anywhere else, she ripped her half-skirt off of her hip and tied it tightly around Tidus' leg.

"…Yuna…?" Baralai hedged tentatively.

She glared at him, "What were you thinking? How was this going to solve anything? Look what you did!"

Baralai returned her glare and replied angrily, "If I hadn't done anything then he'd have destroyed Spira. I think shooting him in the leg was the nicest thing I could have done."

"Oh, so I suppose I should be grateful?" she spat back, pulling harder on her skirt to make sure the bleeding was cut off. She'd never known much about first aid, but she knew enough to make sure Tidus wasn't going to bleed to death, "He could have seriously been hurt from that fall."

"And I'm sorry about that." Baralai replied, kneeling down next to her and touching Tidus' neck for a pulse, "But he's alive and this is probably for the best anyway."

Yuna gaped at him as she rocked back on her heels, "For the best? How do you figure that?" she motioned toward his leg and the skirt that was starting to become more red than blue, "I can't get it to stop bleeding! No matter how tight I pull it just keeps bleeding. You might have hit a vein or something!"

Baralai stood and extended his hand to her, "Why don't you back away from him, Yuna?"

She shook her head violently and bent back over his wound, pulling again on the skirt, "No. Not until I get this to stop."

"Yuna!" Baralai said again with more force, "Come over here."

She turned her head to face him. If looks could kill, Baralai would have died a thousand times in that instant. She'd never been more furious with someone in her life. In her sane mind she knew that what he did was the most logical thing to have done in the situation. It wasn't as if they could have talked Shuyin down from Vegnagun. He hadn't exactly been lucid at the time. But her overwhelming worry for Tidus was manifesting itself into pure, unadulterated rage at Baralai for daring to hurt him in any way – no matter how well intended. And then for the man to have the audacity to want her to get away from Tidus! Well, it was in that moment Yuna truly wished looks could kill.

Baralai's hand was still extended as he said, "Yuna, come over here. I can help him, but I need you out of the way."

Yuna's ears perked up at that news and she lifted a brow, "You can help him? How?"

"I have an Aeon."

Yuna's jaw dropped but she stood slowly and made her way toward Baralai without consciously willing herself to do so, "…How…?" she asked, unsure of what else to say. In order for Baralai to have an Aeon he'd have to be a summoner and she was certain she'd never heard of a Summoner Baralai before.

Baralai looked quizzically at her, "All members of Yevon have an Aeon. It's a right of passage." He paused at her frowning expression. He didn't realize she was frowning because she had no idea what he was talking about. She'd never known about this rule before, although now that she thought about it, it made sense. Seymour had an Aeon but he wasn't a Summoner on a pilgrimage. She'd never wondered about it before.

"I can get Maester Mika if you'd rather he help." Baralai said, returning Yuna's full attention to the conversation.

She let out a little yelp, "No! No!" she paused at Baralai's shocked visage and calmed herself. Mika wasn't to be trusted in the world she knew, but this was quickly becoming a world that didn't know Sin. Mika wouldn't have been the same. She gave him a small smile, "No, you can help him. And quickly please. I don't want him to bleed anymore."

Baralai nodded and Yuna stepped back while he cured Tidus' leg. It was a surprisingly quick process and before Yuna knew it he was removing her stained skirt and examining Tidus' newly minted leg. He turned and smiled at her, "Everything seems all right now."

Yuna smiled, "Thank you. I'd have hated for anyone else to get their hands on him first." She paused for a moment and looked at the doorway before turning back to Baralai, "Wait…wasn't the security alarm tripped? I thought for sure there'd be people heading this way."

Baralai shook his head, "I took care of it. As soon as I heard the alarm I realized it had to be Shuyin since he's the only one who knows about this place and wouldn't think about the alarm." He smiled, "I just told everybody I had tripped it myself and not to worry. Then I came down here."

"Why?"

"I figured it'd be better to confront him alone than with 12 or 13 guards with guns."

Yuna's mind flashed to that horrible moment when she'd seen Shuyin and Lenne gunned down and decided that Baralai had made a very good decision indeed. Shuyin probably would have reacted even more forcefully if he'd felt himself truly threatened again.

Shuyin…

Her eyes cast down upon the blonde still laying on the ground unmoving. She sighed, "What are we going to do about him?"

Baralai shrugged, "I suppose I could try sending him."

Yuna bit her lower lip and looked at Baralai, worry furrowing her brows, "But wouldn't that send Tidus too?"

"No," Baralai replied with a shake of his head, "Sending only removes the dead and Tidus isn't dead. Its just that I don't think a sending as ever been performed on a live body…I'm not sure how it'd work."

"You mean there could be complications?"

"Possibly." Baralai admitted, "I'm just not sure what kind."

Yuna turned back to the blonde laying on the ground and sighed. If she took this chance she could lose him forever. But if she didn't Shuyin would continue to try and use Vegnagun until he succeeded.

She turned back to Baralai, "Why didn't you or anybody else suggest it before?"

"We'd need him to remain still at the very least. I doubt Shuyin would."

Yuna nodded. Shuyin never would have consented to it. He'd have kept fighting. But now…now was the perfect time to take that chance and make things better…or worse. She asked, "Are you sure you know how to do this?"

"Yes. Do you want me to try sending Shuyin?"

Yuna nodded before she had a chance to let herself think of 100 reasons why she shouldn't, "Get it over with." She ordered, taking three quick strides away from Tidus and squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't want to see what Baralai did. She covered her ears. She didn't want to hear what he was doing either.

_"A few minutes ago you didn't want to be around me. Now you do?" _

"You can't just leave me here! Please don't leave me here."

"What's your name?"

"Yuna Brewar. What's yours?"

"Tidus Bacohl. You look starved. Let's get you something to eat."

She let out a little whimper that she couldn't hear when she remembered the glint in his eyes when he'd flirt with her. Oh how she prayed this would work. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Not when they'd just found each other…

_"I…I liked that." _

_"I liked that too." _

_"I like you…" _

_"I like you too…"_

"Yuna! Yuna!" She felt a tapping on her shoulder and opened her eyes. Baralai was looking extremely concerned when she turned to face him. He placed both hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes, "Are you okay? I was calling to you for a few minutes and you didn't respond."

She nodded sharply, "I'm fine. I am. I just…" she looked over to Tidus who was still laying still on the floor, "Is he…?"

"He's still alive. And I managed to send…" Baralai paused and shrugged, "Well, I sent something. A pyrefly exited his body. We won't know exactly what happened until he wakes up. I suggest we get him out of here, though. Maybe take him back to Besaid."

Yuna nodded and moved in slow motion, her body doing the work but her mind far, far away from it as she helped Baralai lift Tidus up. The tall man carried the brunt of the blitzball player and Yuna made their way down the hall to scout around and make sure they got out unnoticed.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So we're all just going to sit here and do nothing!" Braska shouted, pacing back and forth with the vitality of a fully cured man, "This…this Tidus person killed Jecht and Seymour and then kidnapped my daughter! I refuse to sit back and do nothing!"

Auron sighed, "Braska, my friend. Tidus has nothing to do with this. The person who did these things is Shuyin – a spirit who is possessing Tidus' body."

Braska groaned angrily and collapsed into a nearby chair. The group was currently huddled in Wakka's hut to discuss what to do next. After Seymour had been pronounced dead, they'd all worked together to give him a small funeral and bury him next to Jecht on the outskirts of the village. Braska had wanted them to go immediately after Yuna but no one had thought it was a good idea. They didn't know where Shuyin was taking her and they didn't want to raise his ire further until they'd come up with an idea.

That was several hours ago. They still had nothing.

"Well, I'm with Uncle Braska. We can't just let Yunie stay with that crazy guy!" Rikku chirped, squirming in her seat a bit, "We've gotta rescue her."

"But we don't know where they are, ya."

"That's why we should have followed them." Snarled Braska, "Now my daughter is in danger and we don't know where she is!"

At that exact moment, Yuna stuck her head in the curtain, "Eh…little help here."

Braska leapt from his seat and grabbed Yuna, pulling her to him tightly, "How did you escape him! Oh, my sweet, sweet baby girl. Are you okay?"

Yuna hugged Braska back briefly before pulling away, "I'm fine. Its just…well…I need your help." She darted out of the tent and the group followed. She pointed toward Baralai who was still struggling to hold Tidus upright, "We figured out how to get Shuyin out of Tidus, but we need a place to put him until he wakes up. He's getting to heavy for Baralai. Could one of you help him?"

Auron rushed forward first and lifted Tidus easily from the ground. He spoke while moving Tidus toward the guest hut, "How did you get Shuyin out?"

Yuna rushed after Auron and let the curtain fall behind them before whispering, "Well…we're not entirely sure if it worked yet."

Auron practically dropped his blonde bundle but recovered just enough to put Tidus gently down before gaping at Yuna, "You're not sure? What exactly did you do?"

Yuna gave him a brief retelling of the events of the past few hours. It was a very long story but she managed to tell it in only a few sentences. Afterward Auron shook his head, "So he might have sent Tidus and we're housing a serial killer and we don't know it yet?" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the usually stoic man a vision of worry, "I hope for all our sakes that Baralai sent the right person."

"Me too." Yuna replied, her eyes lingering over Tidus, "Me too." She sighed woefully and lifted her gaze back to Auron, "Could you explain to everybody what happened. I'd really rather wait here until he wakes up."

"But if it's Shuyin…"

"Then I'll do what I have to do." Yuna replied softly, lifting a decorative pillow from the chair behind her and gripping it until her knuckles turned white. The thought of having to suffocate anyone made her heart beat a little faster. Please…please let it be Tidus, she thought.

Auron frowned but nodded and left Yuna alone with Tidus. This reminded her very much of the hospital after his knee had been broken. Except for the fact that she knew when his eyes opened that it was Tidus looking at her. Now she wasn't so sure.

Tidus let out a little gurgling sound and moaned softly. He sniffed the air a few times, his nose scrunching up much like it did when he was confused about something. Yuna dug her fingernails into her palms, completely oblivious to the pain that should have caused.

His blue eyes came open slowly and he blinked a few times at the sudden intake of light. He turned and looked at her, smacking his lips together a few times as if testing them out. Then he smiled, "Hey there."

"Tidus?" she asked, tentative for his answer. Shuyin was capable of being nice too.

He nodded and blinked again, "Yes…I mean…I think so." He sighed and stretched a little, "I'm definitely in control right now, which is good."

"In control?"

He nodded, "It was so weird when Shuyin was in control of me. I knew what he was doing, I just couldn't stop him. It was like I was a passenger inside of myself." He stopped and looked at her, "What happened?"

"Baralai sent Shuyin," she replied quietly, "We weren't sure it would work, but I guess it did."

He gave her a small smile, "Then shouldn't you be more happy?"

Yuna lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping kisses along his jawline. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up onto the bed with him. She let herself be cradled against his chest, playing absently with his necklace, "Is this finally over?"

"I think so." He replied, kissing her head, "I don't feel him around here anymore."

She looked up at him hopefully, "So that means we can pretend none of this ever happened? We can start over?"

Tidus shook his head, "Well, we can't start over, honey."

Yuna frowned, "Why not?"

"Because…" he said with a wink, "I don't have a blitzball to hit you with."

**THE END**


End file.
